Can Angels Fly with Broken Wings?
by LoveFangs91
Summary: Seven years without a vampire in her life. A lot has changed, there's other people to consider now. What happens when the vampires come fighting back into her life? Can the important people Sookie has to protect still win out? AU. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story relating to the wonderful Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlaine Harrie. Addy however, is from my own imagination.**

"Addy, come on girl, calm yourself down a little," I cooed at the little girl who had her arms wrapped around my hips. I was simultaneously trying to make lunch for us both, get ready for work and keep her calm. To say I was ready to pull my hair out was an understatement. I was surprised I hadn't turned grey in the past couple of years. "You really need to play along, Sweetie."

"But I don't want to go to Aunty Tara's," she whined. Without looking I knew she'd be pulling her puppy dog eyes at me, for which, I was of course, a sucker.

"Why not, hun? You know I have to get to work." Arguing with a seven year old, this is what my life had become. I'd already given in on one argument this morning, hence the one armed lunch making.

"I don't like Max. He's mean!" Sighing, I knew I was going to lose this one too. Ever since Jason had looked after a friend's mastiff a few weeks ago Addy had been terrified of dogs, including Tara's Pomeranian. It was both ridiculous and heartbreaking at the same time.

"He's not mean. He's nothing to be scared of."

"But he is!" I did not have the time for this.

"Fine, but you'll have to be a quiet and good girl for me at work or Sam'll be very angry." A smile broke out across her face, lighting it up in the most gorgeous way. Blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she swung gently.

"I will. I promise!" That girl liked the bar way too much for my liking. She was definitely taking after her father.

"Come on then, get your shoes and backpack." I said, unravelling her arms and giving her a little pat to get her moving. She went running down the hall way, a second later I heard her feet scampering up the stairs.

On the verge of running late I sent Tara a quick text message, letting her know Addy wouldn't be coming over. Sam, well he'd have to have a little surprise when I showed up at work. At such short notice there wasn't anywhere else I could take her. It wasn't like this would be the first time she'd be coming to work with me.

"Addy! Let's go!" I put her lunch in the Minnie Mouse box and grabbed my purse.

"Ready!"

We piled into my new car. She even went straight to the back without complaint. Apparently her promise to be good was actually intended to be true. I had to admit the new car had actually gone down very well. Although I hadn't wanted to get rid of my old one, considering nothing was actually wrong with it apart from a few too many years, I was impressed with my new baby. Besides, it wasn't like I could have Addy trundling around in that, even just to the bar and back, as it wasn't exactly the safest car in the world.

"Hey Sam, I've got the little one with me." I called out as I entered the bar. Sam was standing behind the bar, cleaning some glasses that had been in the washer.

"Okay. Hey Kid, how ya doing Chere?" Addy went scampering in, running straight up the bar so she could jump up to sit on the edge. With that athletic ability she definitely wasn't taking after my side of the family.

"I'm good thanks Uncle Sam." She giggled as he kissed her rosy cheek and lifted her back down to the ground.

"Go on then, you know where to go." Since she'd first started coming here when she was about three, she'd had her own booth. It was in the corner so she was out of the way of the customers but close enough that I could keep a close eye on her. "How are you doing, Sook?"

"I'm fine, just tired. She insisted on another sleep over last night and where that girl's concerned I just can't seem to say no. Thank goodness she's not a brat. Anything special going on today?" I tied my apron around my waist, picked up the condiments and set about readying all the tables for the lunch time rush.

"Nah, just the usual. Arlene said she'd be late." That too, was the usual.

Work passed by quickly. My breaks, as I was 11 o' clock until close, were spent with my girl on me knee, coloring in and reading. When it was nearing seven o' clock and the time Jason was supposed to come and pick her up, I got a phone call.

"Hey Sis," Jason replied to my hello. I had a feeling I knew exactly where this conversation was going before it had even started. "I can't take Addy tonight, something came up." If it was any bloody part of him that had come up I'd be swearing like a trucker down that phone to him. "I have to work. A car skidded off the road out by the old Bellefleur place and knocked a tree and some branches down. We're having to clear the debris and fix up a barrier to stop it happening again. It's the third time this year it's happened on that corner." He was speaking in a rush, no doubt anticipating the response I would have ready for him.

"Really Jason? She's your responsibility tonight. You promised this wouldn't happen again." I growled. I knew work was a good cause but how anything could become more important than that little girl I didn't know.

"I know, but it's work and I'm getting double for working the night. I can't turn down the cash." His honesty came over the phone and although I couldn't actually read him specifically over the phone I could tell he was telling the truth. I'd been practising my skills over the phone the past couple of months.

"Fine. But I'm working, she'll have to crash in the office for a little bit, there's nowhere else she can go this late."

"She'll be fine Sookie. Thank-you again! Tell her I love her, I'm sorry and goodnight." With that he hung up the phone and I was left huffing to myself. It wasn't fair on Addy to get stranded at the bar, again while I worked. It might have been a family establishment during the day but at night, well we couldn't exactly stop people from drinking.

"He's not coming for me is he?" Addy questioned as I walked over to her, phone still clutched in my hand.

"Nope, I'm afraid not sweetie. He sends his love and he wants you to have sweet dreams." I smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, how about I take my break and we eat some sweet potato fries? Hmm?" I grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist one of her favourite treats, if you didn't count candy.

"Yes please!" She squealed in delight. My heart flipped when I realised she'd even remembered her manners. How I got blessed with the sweetest child I'd ever known, I would never know.

"Okay, let me just go put the order in. You wait here." I left her sat in the booth, swinging her legs and smiling so broadly that the dimples in her rosy cheeks came out to play.

"Going on my break, Sam!" I called out above the racket coming from the pool table as I walked past the bar. Sam was busy serving drinks but took the time to nod at me. By the time I'd reached the serving hatch the other waitresses were already checking on the tables in my section. "Hey Lafayette," I grinned when I saw him dancing behind the grill in what I took to be his uniform. Tonight it was the standard black pants with a sarong wrapped around his waist with a hot pink sequined vest. His head had been adorned by a matching scarf. At least he was wearing pants; before Sam had had to enforce some form of health precautions in the food department he'd worn nothing underneath the sarong.

"Sookie, what can I do for you girl?" He didn't miss a beat flipping the burgers over to the beat of a song only he could hear.

"The usual please." I rested my elbows on the counter top of the serving hatch and let my head rest in my palms. "How is it going back here?"

"Nothing new sugar, just got to keep the people happy. And here you go, this is one I prepared earlier." He flourished a full plate of perfectly grilled sweet potato fries at me, a smug grin plastered across his handsome face.

"How did you know?" I asked with a laugh as I took the brandished plate.

"I knew the little lady was in tonight and that your break was coming up. I only took them out about a minute ago so they're still hot. Enjoy!" With that I was dismissed as he went back to prancing about in front of the ovens again, without a bead of sweat in sight. I had no idea how that man managed it. One song on the dance floor and I could look like I'd run a mile.

Walking back across the main room I shrugged my shoulders. There was a tension in my muscles that hadn't been there before. Something I couldn't quite place. Shaking the feeling off I returned to my favourite little lady and placed the plate down in front of her.

"Thank-you!" I smiled at her before taking the seat opposite her. She'd already begun to took in, picking up one of the perfectly cooked fries and biting off the end with satisfaction. "These are good!"

"They sure are," I replied, taking one and letting the ever so bad goodness be savoured on my tongue. It was best not to think about the calories I was taking in for a snack. I would just resolve to exercise a little more tomorrow. "So, what do you want do this weekend? We have to run some errands on Saturday and we have church on Sunday but otherwise Sweetie, it's up to you."

"You have the _whole_ weekend off?" She asked, her little mouth popping open before she remembered she had food in there. A light pink blush tinted her already rosy cheeks before she swallowed.

"Yep. I'm working the late on Sunday but otherwise we have the whole weekend."

"Well, we could go to the park or the swimming pool." The strange feeling washed over me again and I struggled to pay attention to Addy. My brow furrowed in concentration as I shook my head. "Or could we go to the ranch? We haven't been in ages." I had a feeling she'd suggested a lot more things in the middle that I hadn't heard.

"Sure, the ranch sounds good. We'll have to stop by the store and pick up some carrots first though."

"Yeah, but that would still leave us with Saturday. Unless we go twice. We could go twice. But that means we wouldn't be able to do anything else. But it has been so long since we went to see the horses." She rambled on but I didn't hear a word.

My shields clamped down in my head. For the first time in years I had to think to control my mind, and the powers it held. Something wasn't right. I glanced up towards the bar to find Sam staring at me. The strangest sensation of déjà vu washed over me. My eyes went wide the same instant that Sam's did, as though my face was reflected in his.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath.

"You said a bad word," Addy giggled, still shovelling fries into her mouth.

"Sam!" I yelled but he was already on his way, weaving between the people standing around the bar to reach our table. I scooped Addy up, holding her tight to my chest and squeezing just a little too tightly. "Take her into the office, please." I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before passing her into Sam's outstretched arms.

"What?" Addy asked, her little faced scrunched up in confusion.

"Just go, please. I love you." I whispered before I turned around, pushing her things into the corner of the booth seat, hidden by my coat. I glanced back and saw their backs disappearing into the hallway just as the front door opened.

There was no cold presence, no gust of air like there are in the movies when something bad happens. There was no dramatic music apart from the pounding beat of my heart that I could hear in my ears. Everyone else carried on as if nothing was changing or happening. No one else seemed to notice. Yet I stood in the middle of Merlotte's with a sense of dread plunging through my stomach.

There he stood in the doorway. His eyes didn't need to scan the room, they found mine instantly. I remembered every detail of those eyes as if it hadn't been years since I'd seen them. The face they belonged to hadn't changed a bit, not that I'd expected it to. Nothing was different about the man standing in front of me. Even the clothes could have been the same.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. There was nowhere to run to and yet every muscle in my body was telling me to get the hell out of there. I stood frozen to the spot, the proverbial rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Hello, Sookie."

**A/N: Hello, well I'm sort of back! This is my new story that i'm going to be working on. I already have a few chapters written of this so updates should be every couple of weeks, if not a little more frequent. Thanks to everyone who reviewed during my majorly long hiatus, they were all much appreciated and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to reply. So much has changed. I hope you like this, let me know what you think. Have a good week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the lovely Charlaine Harris, except for Addy, she comes from my imagination. **

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The venom I'd wanted to put in my voice was oddly absent; it sounded more like sheer frustration. Everyone at the tables around us continued on with their business with no more than a sideways glance. "I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear that I never wanted to see you again."

"I need to speak with you regarding an urgent matter." He was being oddly polite, this was not the vampire that I remembered, at least not when talking about business.

"What can be so urgent that you drag your ass all the way across here? Have you never heard of a phone? I never want to see you again." My voice was barely above a whisper, trying desperately not to draw attention to us. Of course, having not shown the recent arrival to a table was beginning to look a little odd.

"You changed your numbers." He replied simply.

"Like you couldn't have tracked down any information on me you wanted. It's never stopped you before." I took a step closer to him, anger coursing through my veins and making me brave. Or stupid.

"You told me not to do that again and I have not. You never would have answered anyway. Can we please talk somewhere a little more privately?" I glared at him. The only place in the building where we could speak even somewhat privately was the office where Sam and my precious girl were currently hiding. There was no way I was dragging her into any of this mess.

"Look, I'm working and my breaks over so I can't talk to you. You'll just have to deal with your own problems for once. Leave." I jabbed my finger towards the door, taking another step forward.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you. I want to talk to you. Please." That stopped me. I could count on one hand, and still have spare fingers, how many times I'd heard him use the word please in the years that I'd known him. "Can we just go to the office and talk." His brilliantly blue eyes pleaded with me, a look I would have called desperation if I'd seen it on anyone else's face.

"No!" I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. He wasn't backing down.

"Please."

"Fine. Let's go outside but we're staying where people can see us." It was that second please that had done it. Something was going on and I had to admit that my curiosity was peaked. He'd observed my request for the past seven years, without a phone call, a letter or even the feeling that I was being watched. Something was wrong. Hell if I knew what it was and hell if I was going to help. I had more important things in my life now.

He simply nodded his head and let me walk by him. It didn't go unnoticed that his eyes raked over my body as I passed him towards the door.

I slipped out the front doors, ignoring the curious glances of my co-workers and headed towards the small parking lot out front. I was taking no chances. At this time of the evening there were still plenty of cars passing by on the road and we could still be seen from the booths that lined the windows.

"What do you want, Eric?" I asked, turning to face him. He was closer than I'd expected, less than a couple of feet away. With the light shining down from the street lamp I could see him in all his glory. His hair was shorter than I remembered and pushed back, keeping a clear view of his handsome face. The nose was still straight and proud, the cheeks pale as though they'd never seen a blush. His lips were plump, perfect for every naughty dream. There was even a little stubble across his chin. However, it was his eyes that drew me in; they weren't quite the same, something had changed in a man that couldn't change. His eyes looked old and tired, as though the years were finally starting to catch up with him.

"There is trouble at Fangtasia." Big surprise. There was always trouble at Fangtasia.

"So? I'm not interested Eric, I meant what I said. I am not getting involved!" I huffed, taking a step back and folding my arms determinedly across my chest.

"I know. It is just that, I have already tried most other avenues without success. I do not know what to do. I thought you might help because it is her." His hand went up to his hair, pushing it back even further. Now that I looked I could see the tell tale streaks that this wasn't the first time he'd done that move tonight.

"Stop being freaking cryptic and just tell me what the hell you want." My voice was raised and I was finally feeling the venom that I'd misplaced earlier. There were many annoying things where vampires were concerned, one of them was them never being able to give you a straight answer. When they did, the chances were it was a lie.

"I cannot find Pam." Something tugged in my chest at the mention of that name. Seven years ago, I'd managed to sever ties with most of the vampires I knew, save one. Pam had continued to be my friend, for awhile, until I'd found out that she hadn't exactly been faithful to my wishes. I just couldn't risk her being around Addy.

"So?" I asked, trying my best for flippant. "She's always going off, that's nothing new. I still don't get where I'm supposed to come in all this."

"That is what I thought at first too, but it has been over a year without any contact at all. I have tried calling her, to no avail." He paused again to run his hands through his hair. His soulful eyes sought mine, pleading silently. "I was hoping that you had heard from her."

Why did this have to involve Pam? She'd been the closest thing to a best friend to me for several years. I loved her. But it had still been years. There was nothing I could do. Of course, there was no guarantee that there was actually anything wrong with Pam and this was just another great debacle of trying to get me involved in some great plot of Eric's.

"I haven't. I don't expect I will either. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back on with my life." I made to move around him, to go back to the diner. His hand shot out as though to grab my arm but at the last second he pulled back before he made contact.

"Sookie, please." I paused, yet not bothering to turn back to look at him. That look in his eyes were haunting. It shouldn't have been there and I had to keep my resolve. I didn't say a word. "Just try, please. Call her, send her an email. She might respond to you. I have no idea what is going on. I do not think that everything is alright."

"Fine. One phone call, if she even has the same number. I'll try but I'm not promising anything and I'm not getting involved in any other way. Just because it's Pam."

"Thank-you. I will...I will leave you be."

I nodded my head and began the short walk back to the bar. I was almost there when I heard it, like a whisper on the breeze.

"What did you say?" I asked, whipping around to face him in astonishment. There was nobody there. I was alone in the parking lot. There was no trace that Eric had ever been there. "Crap." I muttered, before turning back around and actually making into the bar.

I walked straight past the other waitresses, ignoring their questions, to the office where I knew Sam and Addy were holed up. Addy was still fine, I could feel her happiness yet I still wouldn't believe it until I saw her with my own two eyes.

"Hey guys," I called out with false cheer as I opened the door. "What you up to?" I sat down on the sofa next to them, pulling Addy on my lap to quench the urge to hold her tight.

"Uncle Sam was telling me a funny story," she giggled, squirming in delight as my fingers danced along her sites.

"Oh yes, was he now? And what was this story?" I kissed her head and buried my nose in her hair, letting the scent of strawberries wash over me.

"He was telling me about the time you were taking out the trash and you slipped, falling into the big dumpster!" I felt my cheeks turn red at the memory and I still couldn't comprehend how I'd actually managed to do that.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that story!" I tickled her sides even more and just watched her wriggle.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, keeping his tone light.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You call me when you can talk. Right now though, you need to get this little lady home to bed." He smiled down at Addy; it was difficult not to love her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we can manage here. So goodnight Sookie, goodnight Addy." I smiled gratefully while Addy leaned over to give her favourite uncle a big hug.

Driving back to the house I was a wreck of nerves. Every little shadow I saw was a monster in the darkness. Thankfully, Addy fell asleep in her seat so she didn't have to see me freaking out. When we finally got to the drive way to my little house, I was on tenterhooks, looking to see if anything had changed.

Absolutely nothing was different. The mail still hadn't been collected, the outside security lights were on and everything was bolted up as it should be. Casting my brain out I felt nothing but us two for several miles. We really were alone. For once, I didn't exactly take comfort in that fact.

"Come on little one," I coaxed gently, stirring her from her little nap. "It's time to get you wrapped up in bed."

It didn't take long, with the promise of bed hanging in the air, to get her washed, dried and sat in pyjamas. These were some of my favourite moments, curling up with her on my old childhood bed to read stories together. Nothing would be able to take that moment away from me, not even the hell of an evening I'd had. Actually, I'd probably cherish it even more tonight.

"So, which story do you want, Sweetie?" I asked, perusing the books on the expansive set of shelves. Addy was already tucked up under the sheets.

"Cinderella please," she replied. Usually at least every couple of weeks she'd ask for this story, it was her favourite, winning out against all the other stories of princesses.

"I have a question first." My heart thudded in my chest; had she seen too much earlier? It wasn't exactly unusual for her to ask her inquisitive questions at this time but after what had happened, I couldn't help letting my mind get carried away.

"Go ahead, Sweetie." I struggled to keep my voice from cracking.

"Are you and Uncle Sam dating?" Relief flood through me as I heard her words. I also couldn't help laughing quietly; if only she knew the absurdity of her words.

"No, Addison. We are not. He's just a very good friend of mine and I've known him for a very long time." Eleven or so years in fact, since he'd come into town to open up Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

"Oh, but he hugs you a lot. And you don't hug many people." I furrowed my brow to remember if I even had hugged Sam today. Realising I had, to say hello as I got my apron and to say goodbye, I could sort of understand how she could get confused. "And he loves you. He's always saying so." I knew he wasn't saying it but this wasn't the right time to tell her that little bit of information.

"I know Addison. Me and Uncle Sam, we're like a brother and sister. We love each other very much, like the way I love Jason. We hug each other because it feels nice and Uncle Sam gives good hugs doesn't he?" I asked, hoping I'd managed to set her straight without confusing her any further.

"Yep!"

"So, does that answer your question, Hun?" I stroked her cheek and pushed her curls away from her face, splaying them over the pillow.

"Yeah, though I have one more."

"Anything Sweetie, ask away."

"Who was that _weird_ man at the bar today?" I fought to keep the fear off my face.

"He was a man that I used to know, a very long time ago, before you were even born. He just wanted to see if I could help him with something."

"Did you help him?" She asked sweetly.

"I tried, but I can't help enough so he's gone to ask some of his friends that know him a little better. I don't think he'll be coming back."

"Okay. He was strange." She shrugged her little shoulders, sending the sheets up to her ears so that only her eyes poked out of the top.

"Come on then, let's read you that story." I snuggled down beside her on the bed, cuddling her into my side before I began to read. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl called Cinderella." I started. I hadn't even finish the first chapter before soft snores sounded in my ear. Carefully, I shut the book, placing it on the bedside table next to the night light.

I simply laid there staring at the most beautiful little girl I'd ever laid eyes on. Soft blond curls framed her face that was still years away from losing the roundness of youth. Her cheeks were permanently rosy with good health and little cherub lips finished off. Her eyes were my favourite; a blue of sky as the sun begins to set intermingling with a grey that I could only describe as a soft steel. Everyone said they were my eyes. I couldn't see it; Addy's were much more beautiful.

Quietly I eased off the bed, after placing one more kiss to her forehead, and walked over to my room.

Sighing, I peeled my uniform off and flung it in the laundry hamper. Seeing how full it already was since I'd been looking after Addy for the past three days I sighed again. The house was warm for such a chilly spring night and I was thankful as I stepped underneath the jets of my shower. The hot water beat down on my aching muscles and it was as though I could literally feel some of my worries swirling down the drain with the water. The scent of my coconut shampoo filled the room as I began to wash my hair, massaging my scalp. It felt good, just nowhere near as good as the woman in the commercial made it out to be. Despite the stress I found myself giggling.

_What should I do?_ I thought to myself. I'd managed to be by myself for almost seven years now. I'd been vampire free for over six and I'd been managing just fine. Of course, at first, I'd struggled, as it had meant saying goodbye to some people I classed as friends. There was also saying goodbye to Pam, which was one the hardest things I'd ever had to do. She'd been a good friend, I just couldn't trust her enough to have her in my life around Addy. She was my world now.

Then there had been saying goodbye to Eric. That probably had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. The way we used to snuggle in the mornings and in the evenings. How he'd managed to learn how to cook a few things even though he couldn't eat any of it. Walking my dog through the woods at the back of the house on summer nights. Curled up by the fire while he whispered to me in Swedish. Dancing at the bar. Making love on his desk. The showers we'd shared.

I shook my head harshly, getting suds all over the walls and curtain. I couldn't let my thoughts go down that route. It wasn't healthy to dredge up the past like that again. It had been a long time since I'd let myself get that carried away. Quickly, for staying in the shower that Eric had had installed would only spur on my memories, I rinsed my hair so I could get out.

Everything was different now and different in a good way. I had Addy in my life. I was close with my brother again, like we hadn't been in years. I had good, human friends that were safe to be around. My work was good, I may still have been a waitress in the same bar I'd always worked but I was part owner of the bar now. Things were good. Looking back would only set me back and I didn't need that.

Yet, I still sighed as I crawled into bed. Too tired to bother drying my hair. I'd just have to deal with the consequences in the morning. Eric turning up at the bar had set my world on edge. I was waiting for the coming storm. All I could do was wait and see what happened. I had to call Pam, tomorrow evening, as I'd said I would, although I still didn't really believe anything was actually wrong with her.

"Why?" I asked the silent bedroom, half expecting an answer. At least my bedroom was safe. The only thing that hadn't really changed since those times was the bed, which was still my Gran's old four poster. Even that had a new mattress as the old one had grown too worn.

Giving up on an answer, I shut off my lamp and curled up on my side, hugging a pillow into my chest. Some nights I just needed to hold something to keep me calm.

It was only then that I allowed myself to think about what I'd thought I'd heard in the parking lot. I still wasn't sure and it definitely didn't seem like something Eric would say. Yet, it had been so clear, as though it had been whispered in my ear. It must have been my imagination running wild.

_"I miss you."_

Barely above a whisper, but there. Whispered in the darkness. Had I heard it or not? I just didn't know.

With the argument still raging in my mind I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews and welcome back too, I recognised a few pen names. Also, thanks to the guests that gave a review: I am very grateful, and a little shout out to the guest who said she missed me, you were the only one to guess Addy's parentage correctly. I am thinking about seeing if I can get a beta reader for this story so if anyone is interested, please let me know. **

**Until next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

"Hey Pam, it's Sookie, erm, I heard that you weren't checking in with Eric. He actually, well, he turned up at Merlotte's. Anyway, please get in touch with me or him; just someone. Please. Thanks, Pam."

That was the message I'd left for Pam on her cell phone the following night, after Eric had shown up at Merlotte's. Addy had finally been picked up by her father so I had the house to myself to place the call. Of course she hadn't answered so I'd been forced to leave a voice mail message. I really did hate those things when I didn't have chance to prepare what I was going to say.

Five days later there had been no response from Pam in any way. Not that I'd expected one in the first place. If there was one thing I remembered about Pam, it's that she got her stubbornness from Eric. Her occasional bouts of hot headedness were memorable too. Putting them together could become quite a frightful sight. I still wasn't worried. She could most definitely take care of herself. The only thing that was intriguing was why she hadn't returned if Eric had _called_ her. However, there was probably another vampire explanation for it all.

Sam had seemed more worried than anyone. But after five days of hearing nothing, from any vampire, we'd all settled down again. The week had been filled with work, running errands and looking after Addy when I was free. Her spring break would be over soon and she'd be returning to school in just another week. However, just as I'd promised, we filled the Saturday with fun things, which included a trip to the ranch. We had gone through so many carrots, sugar cubes and grass pellets. Seeing the smile on her face had been totally worth it.

Even so, I had to admit that it was a bit of a nice reprieve when she went to sleep, after being read Beauty and the Beast for a change. I had taken the opportunity to snuggle up on the sofa, in my comfiest pyjamas, with a good book and a glass of red wine. I pulled up the blanket a little further, so it was covering my chest.

The house was perfectly quiet so it was easy to hear the crunch of tyres on the gravel as a car turned onto my drive way. I smiled a little, hoping that Jason would be stopping over for a late bottle of beer and to gossip about the good folks of the town. It had become quite a regular thing for him to pop down on a Saturday evening when I was looking after Addy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was checking up on me.

The car grew closer and I carefully shut my book. The crunch wasn't right. Jason's truck scattered the pebbles as he careened up the driveway. An annoying habit of his that I routinely had to nag him about not doing. The careful crunching was wrong. I sat up, placing the wine and book on the coffee table, out of the way. Thinking, I allowed my shields to drop slightly, casting my nets out. It was too late for a normal visitor aside from my brother. Whoever it was, it would mean bad news.

I crept towards the window as the vehicle neared the house as what I could only describe as fingers of my mind swept outward. The mind outside wasn't human. I pulled back the edge of the closed curtains to reveal the night. The security light flashed on as the vehicle came close enough and I saw an expensive looking sports car idling to stop only few metres away from the front porch. I clamped my shields down again, there was no point casting, I wouldn't be able to read him anyway.

Eric gracefully swept from the driver's side and stalked toward my house. He was, as always, dressed in his usual black from head to foot. If it wasn't for the lightness of his hair and skin he'd blend in perfectly with the darkness.

"Shit!" I murmured emphatically as I let the curtains fall back into their place. My heart began to race in my chest and my thoughts rumbled around my head a thousand a minute. Addison was still in the house and he couldn't find out about her. The main reason I'd given up on all of the supernatural shit was to protect her.

I ran quickly through the house to her bedroom to make sure she was still sound asleep. Her curtains were drawn, the night light was on and she was fast asleep, lightly snoring. I shut the bedroom door securely before resting my back against it, letting my head fall back against the wood.

_"What should I do?" _

There was a wrapping knock on the front door. There was not much I could do. There was nowhere to run because it was impossible to outrun a vampire and it wasn't like I could pretend I wasn't home. He'd already be able to sense that I was inside. There was already a very real possibility he'd picked up on Addy, my only hope was that he was only expecting to find me here, so he wouldn't bother sensing anyone else.

Another knock sounded at the door, louder than the previous. He wouldn't go away. There was a stubbornness to Eric that couldn't be rivalled.

"Fine," I whispered, resigned to opening the front door and knowing he would be able to hear me anyway. I walked the short distance along the hallway, wishing I had a robe to wrap around myself.

"What do you want?" I asked, throwing open the door but not bothering to open the screen. It wasn't like he'd be coming into the house anyway.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in his remarkably dishevelled appearance. His normally impeccably managed hair was loose around his face, instead of being lightly gelled back from his face. The stubble that I'd seen on his jaw last week still hadn't been shaved.

"I came to ask if you had had any luck with Pam." His Swedish accent was out in full force, something that I could only recall happening when he was at his most relaxed or stressed.

"Erm, no. I called and left a message but she didn't bother responding." I sent him an apologetic smile and shrugged my shoulders. I'd upheld my end of things, there wasn't anything more that I could do. "Sorry."

"Would you try again?" His eyes held that pleading, haunted look again that I despised to see there.

"I don't think it'll do much good Eric. I can call her again but I just don't see the point. If she wanted to be found she would have done something before now. You know what she's like. She'll come around eventually." His hand went up to rub his chin, making the bristles there dance. "You really need a shave." The statement popped out before I could stop it. I hadn't meant to say it at all.

He simply nodded his head in return. "May I come in?" My eyes went wide at his blatant request. I'd forgotten just how forward he could be. Right now however, he was stuck across the other side of the door and couldn't enter, which meant we were as safe as we were going to get.

"I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, it's probably best if you leave. I'm not getting sucked into all your vampire shit again. I'll give Pam another call, but that's it. If I find anything out, I'll call the bar." I made to close the door but a flash of something across his face stopped me. In anyone else, or at least anyone human, I would have called it desperation.

"Thank-you, for agreeing to call. I do not know what else to do." That I believed.

"Can't you just call her back to you? It's what you always used to do." This was so totally not my problem. I just had to get him off my porch, quietly.

"It is not that simple anymore. I have my best men working on finding her, but so far they have yielded nothing."

"Fair enough. Why do you... wait, no. I don't want to know." I'd managed to catch myself before I asked why he wanted her back so desperately. He could most definitely handle his own and it wasn't like his child hadn't spent years on her own before. "Can you please just leave. Now."

"You did not used to be like this, Sookie." That stopped me from doing anything. I just stared at him in disbelief. I had no idea what he was talking about; he didn't even know me anymore.

"What?" I hissed, barely keeping my voice low.

"Harsh. Unwilling to help. You were always feisty and spoke your mind, but you always did everything in your _power_ to help others when they were in need. You have changed."

"Well, mister, it's been seven bloody years, people change. You just wouldn't know that." I gestured madly, my finger pointing into the screen door, since I wasn't actually going to touch him.

He chuckled, loudly, yet it lacked any humour. "I know exactly how long it has been Sookie, and I still do not know what happened fully."

"Will you keep your voice down!" I whisper yelled again. He was going to end up waking Addy and I did not want her to see him, she'd already had more questions than I'd liked. More importantly, I didn't want him to know about her.

"What difference does it make? Who is going to hear us? I could make you scream," he wiggled his eyebrows a little too suggestively for my liking, "and nobody would be able to hear you."

"Huuuuhhh!" I huffed, unable to express my disgust at his gall to be so blatant. "Just leave. Get the fuck off my front porch! I said goodbye seven freaking years ago and I meant it." I jabbed my finger into the screen again.

"Why do I need to go?" He completely disregarded both of my requests; he didn't leave and he didn't keep his voice down. "Wait." He paused for a second, as though he was listening to something I couldn't hear. "Is there someone else here?"

"No." I answered without skipping a beat and maintaining eye contact. It was most definitely an art lying to a vampire.

"There is. I can hear their heartbeat. Who is in your house? Do you have a guy in there?" His eyes blazed with new energy and his nostrils flared.

"What does it matter anyway? You have absolutely no right and no power over me anymore Eric Northman." We were creeping closer toward the screen door, I was already so close that my nose was basically pressed up against it. I clenched my fists are my side.

"Only because you took it away from me!" He growled.

"Daddy?" A little voice called out from behind me and my world came crashing down. My anger evaporated, replaced by fear. I closed my eyes for a second, releasing the tears that had welled up with the expression of emotion. Opening them, I glared at Eric, daring him to say anything else.

"It's not him, Sweetie. Go back to bed, I'll be through there in a minute." I called back. Quickly, I glanced around to find that the door to her bedroom was closing again before she'd even managed to make it to the light of the hallway. "Now," I said, turning back to my massive, vampire shaped problem. "Get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

His eyes were wide. I could almost see his brain thinking he was trying to piece everything together so hard. "A child." He made the statement half a question.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Is she yours? Who is the father?" His accent was stronger than I'd ever heard it.

"That, is none of your business. Now. Leave." I stepped away from the screen.

"Please, Sookie, is she yours?" There was desperation in his voice again. I didn't see why it mattered to him so much whether she was mine or not. I didn't bother to respond. Instead I shut the door, bolting it for good measure even though that wouldn't do anything against a vampire that couldn't cross the property threshold anyway.

Wiping my eyes I padded lightly into Addy's bedroom to find her already curled up in bed, eyes barely open. I sat down beside her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Just go back to sleep. You're safe. Go back to sleep," I murmured softly, continuing to stroke her ever so soft hair. Her eyes were already closed by the time I finished. She was fine tonight, it would just depend on what questions she would have come the morning. I kissed her forehead gently.

_He knew about her._ There was nothing I could do about it now. The main question was how much interest she'd garner from him. Not answering his questions might have been both good and bad. It meant he lacked information but one thing Eric had always liked was information, and knowing that something was being kept from him, he might not give up until he knew what it was. My anger disappeared to be replaced with exhaustion.

I stayed there, silently sitting on the edge of her bed for another five minutes, simply watching her sleep. It was only where she stirred, rolling over in her sleep that I found it in myself to move. She was the most important thing in my life. I had to keep her safe anyway I could.

I clambered into bed not long after and pulled the sheets close around so that I was cocooned. There was nothing about it that made me safer at all, it was all in my head. Some nights, it was the only way I could actually get to sleep. There was nothing else I could do for the night. I refused to let my shields down enough to see if Eric was still hanging around outside. Yes, I'd heard the crunch of tyres going down the drive but that didn't necessarily mean anything. I was as safe as I could be, locked up in my house. Eric couldn't enter and I didn't actually believe he would hurt me. Being in the house, he wouldn't be able to get to Addy without doing anything to me. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep, cuddling up to my pillows.

_"So nice," I mumbled, refusing to open my eyes. The bed was so warm and the with the sheets pulled up high I could have laid there all day. It was one of those moments where the stress of the day hadn't set in and everything was right with the world. A cool arm snaked around my waist. Nimble fingers gently kneaded my soft skin and I sighed, leaning back into his arms. _

_"Good morning, Lover," he whispered huskily into my ear. His arm slid fully around my waist, pulling me further toward him so that my back was flush against his naked chest. _

_"Good morning," I replied. I would have turned around to kiss his lips but it would have required effort that I didn't have, at least not for another few minutes. _

_He kissed the sensitive skin just below my ear lightly. Then he trailed kisses down my neck, along my collar bone before ending at my shoulder when I squirmed slightly as the cool air of my bedroom touched my newly exposed skin. _

_"Well then come here," he told me, a slight lilt in his voice that told me my antics had him amused. _

_"Fine." I huffed, finally rolling over. His other arm snuck behind my neck, half pulling me onto his chest so I didn't even have the option of using a pillow. My own free arm rested on his chest, allowing my fingers to play with the light dusting of hair there. _

_"Closer," he half asked. I was already pressed up against him, out bodies melded in one long line. I still knew what he wanted. I wrapped my leg around one of his, my calf resting between his. "Better." I loved him even more in these moments. Where I was slowly waking up from sleep in one of the best ways while he was becoming drowsier as he settled down for the day. "Our place." _

_"Our place." I returned, giving him an extra squeeze and allowing my hand to trace the muscles that adorned his abdomen. He really was a perfect specimen of a man with which to snuggle. Muscular but still comfy enough to be a good pillow. I felt him kiss the top of my head. _

_"What are you doing with the day?" He asked softly, so as not to break the mood. _

_"I'm working the lunch shift and then I need to run a few errands in town, get some groceries if I want to eat dinner."_

_"I can take you out, we can go the Italian restaurant near Fangtasia." _

_"I still have to get groceries but that sounds awesome." My hand was back to swirling patterns on his chest. _

_"Hmmm. Then we will go out tonight. We can drive there from here when it gets dark. You can stay at mine if you wish. Are you working tomorrow?"_

_"Nope, free as a daisy after today's shift until Saturday lunch. So, I'll stay at yours. We can make use of your shower." Something flowed through his body at the thought of all the fun we could have in his expansive bathroom. _

_"And the bath. Do not forget the bath." _

_"Trust me, I don't think I can." If he hadn't been so sleepy I would have expected him to ravish me right then. I wouldn't exactly have complained, even if I was still a little sore from the previous night. _

_"I am going to get you a shower. Then we do not have to go to mine to share." _

_"Okay." I may not have taken well to all of his lavish gifts at first but I'd grown used to it. He didn't have to work for all his money, even without the bar he would have been fine. It's just the bar was his little baby, a pet project of sorts. "That sounds good." _

_"Hmm." I glanced up at him and found his eyes were already lightly closed. He'd be asleep in less than a minute if he didn't fight it. The sun was already up, and if the blackout blinds had been open, it would have been streaming in. "Good morning, Eric." I whispered, placing a light kiss on his chest before I slipped out from under the covers. _

_"I'll miss you, Lover." He mumbled and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. If I told anyone else about these moments they wouldn't believe me. _

Stirring in my sleep, I rolled over and pulled the pillow further down, so that my head rested in the middle of all the plumpness. "I miss you too."

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it's so nice to read comments from familiar names. Thanks to the guest reviewers too since I couldn't reply to you guys: although questions around Addy's parentage won't be answered, 1 got it right but since two of you guessed, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I'm looking for a BETA so if you're interested, let me know. Have a good week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with the Southern Vampire Mysteries, that all belongs to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

I woke up panting with my heart thudding in my chest so powerfully I wouldn't have been surprised if I broke a rib. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I could almost feel the cool touch of his skin on mine. My hand moved to my stomach where his hand had been resting to make sure there was nothing there. Of course, there wasn't.

"It's just a dream," I told myself. If it was only _just_ a dream why was I still out of breath? "Get it together, Sookie." I grabbed a hair tie from the bedside table and pulled my hair off my sweaty face. The alarm clock only read 6:30 which explained why I hadn't been woken up by Addison yet; I had roughly an hour to get myself together.

I got up and went about my morning as normally as possible. What happened last night was still playing on my mind and I was on tenterhooks to find out what trouble I was going to find myself in now. If I had any luck at all, Eric would believe that I had moved on and really didn't need him in my life. I still had to call Pam again.

"Morning, Sweetie!" I called out cheerfully as a very sleepy little girl padded into the kitchen, even rubbing her eyes. "You want some pancakes? I'll even let you have chocolate sauce." So maybe I was feeling a little guilty and was trying to make up for that with sugar.

"Please and thank-you," she replied as she hopped up onto one of the tall stools by the breakfast bar. She was quiet. Usually, about a minute after waking up she was full of the energy that could only come with youth.

I continued to cook the pancakes, flipping them, expertly, when needed. It seemed like it was a waiting game with Addy; she would have questions, I just had to wait to see what they would be. I refused to delve into her head to figure it out. I didn't particularly like delving into anyone's head now, least of all my little Addison's. I would just have to wait her out. So, to take my mind off of everything I focused on my cooking.

I loved my new kitchen. I'd saved up for nearly a year to be able to remodel the entire thing, hell, I'd even had an extension put on the back to make it larger. I now had an expansive oven, at the side of which I was beginning to accumulate a rather impressive plate of pancakes. Oh well, I could always reheat them later. The new window was bay style and had a plush seat with many cushions in it so when I was alone I could curl up and watch the sky while I ate. The breakfast bar was an extension of the work surface that wrapped around into the room slightly. In the middle, the centre piece really, was my Gran's antique oak table that had been in the family for a few generations. I'd had it refurbished, mainly to protect it from further use, so it looked especially beautiful.

"Are we going to church this morning?" Addy's little voice broke my internal swooning and I was back down to Earth with a bump.

"Yep," I replied as I switched off the entire oven, and got the warmed up plates out. "We got just enough time to enjoy these, get ready and go. Your Dad isn't coming, he had to go have a brunch meeting in the city, but he's going to pick you up from Uncle Sam's later."

"Okay." I placed everything down in front of us and hopped up onto my own stool. Whatever Addy was mulling over it definitely wasn't affecting her appetite as she dug into the pancakes, successfully getting chocolate sauce over a good third of her face. I had to admit I was a little bitter; the time when I could eat like that and not worry about anything was long gone. "Okay, I'm stuffed." She finally decided, pushing her very empty plate forward and slouching down on the stool, patting her flat stomach.

"That's good, Sweetie. You go wash yourself clean of that chocolate and I'll take care of this lot. I'll be through in a minute to check on you." She nodded, and scampered off to the bathroom in the hall. I shook my head and proceeded to eat the remaining pancake on my plate. As I had thought, I still had a good half a dozen left for supper later, or perhaps even breakfast tomorrow.

After washing up the plates, which didn't take much doing since I'd been tidying up after myself as I cooked, I went to check up on Addy. She was already back in her bedroom, with a very clean face, standing in front of her little wardrobe that she kept at mine. The doors were thrown open and she seemed to be heavily contemplating something.

"What's got you thinking?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist to pick her up in a massive bear hug.

"I want to wear a dress."

"Okay." I had no idea where she was going with this one. I knew to at least three that she had in that little closet. Besides, we were going to church, it was perfectly fine to wear a dress.

"I don't know which one. I love the pink one and I love the purple one!" I giggled slightly at her dilemma.

"The pink sun-dress. You look beautiful in it." I popped her back down on the floor and helped her get dressed.

Just over four hours later we were sat in Sam's trailer playing board games. Sam had treated us to lunch, which actually only consisted of sandwiches but they were very nice.

"Addy! You're going to end up winning again!" Sam cried out, mock annoyance in his voice. We were playing Junior Scrabble and Addy was just about to win her second game. It was our little compromise; she got to play something highly fun for an hour or so, if we also played an hour of something educational. Luckily for me, Addy loved learning, she was still a sponge for just about everything. So, Junior Scrabble pretty much fit the bill for both categories.

"Haha," she laughed joyfully. Since coming to Sam's she seemed to have come back to life again. She was definitely no longer quiet. She still hadn't asked her questions, though I was in no doubt that they would come. "I beat you both!" Her dimples made her face even more adorable than usual.

"Well done, Sweetie!" I congratulated her. Her blonde curls danced around her shoulders as she shook in delight. "Okay, can you tidy this game up?" I asked. She was apparently so happy she just nodded her head and started packing everything up while singing a Disney song I couldn't quite place. "You sure you don't mind watching her?" I asked Sam when she was occupied.

"Not at all. Besides, you're covering the bar and waitressing. I think I got the better end of the deal," he chuckled.

"I think you might be right on that one."

"Are you working now?" Addy asked, a slight whine already apparent in her voice. Where had the happy kid from a moment ago gone?

"I'm afraid so, Sweetie. However, you get to stay here with Uncle Sam and play some more games. I bet you could beat him at Mouse Trap."

"Okay," she nodded, her bottom lip only ever so slightly sticking out. She'd always been used to me working a lot so tantrums and crying had always been on the rare side.

"Your Dad will pick you up in a couple of hours anyway. He sent me a text to say he was leaving in about an hour. He's coming straight here to pick you up. Now, give me a hug." I opened up my arms toward her and she quickly scampered across the floor to me. Her little arms wrapped tightly around my waist and she buried her face into my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly. My heart melted. Every single time she told me.

"I love you too." Slowly we untangled ourselves and I got up from the floor where we'd been playing the games. I grabbed my denim jacket and purse. "I'll see you later Sam. Bye Addy." I waved to them both and let myself out of the trailer, ready to start my shift.

My shift passed by quickly with it being so busy. I didn't even get a chance to grab my well earned breaks. It was however, very good news for the grill. So, it was with relief that I pleasantly ushered the last customers out of the door and locked it soundly behind them. Sam was already behind the bar, doing inventory and counting the cash register.

"What a night." I untied my apron and popped it down on the bar, taking a seat so I could breathe for a minute before finishing up the cleaning. All the other waitresses had already left; it was my turn to close up anyway.

"Yep, five percent up on last Sunday night. Here ya go." He slid a glass down the bar to me; a trick he could only manage when the bar was freshly polished. He also had a tendency to send it flying too fast for me to be able to catch.

"Thanks. What delights do you hold?" I asked to my glass as I picked it up to take a sip. The glorious tropical taste of coconut and coca cola danced on my taste buds. Definitely what the doctor had ordered. "Cheers." I leant across the bar and chinked my glass along the side of Sam's beer bottle.

"Have you worked on those plans yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still thinking everything over before I reveal all!" I laughed. I finished the rest of the drink and went back to tidying up the tables, not that there was all that much left to do. "Hit the radio." Sam did as I asked and turned on the radio that lived behind the bar to the local music station. Everything always seemed to go just a little faster when there was music playing.

"There's another one waiting for you, Chere." Sam called out after a few minutes. It was always like this with me and Sam; comfortable. We didn't always need to talk to each other, we just enjoyed being in each other's company. He was one of my best friends and he'd stood by my side for a lot of stuff. I had returned the favour as well.

It didn't take long, just one more drink, before everything was sorted for the night. Everything was ready to get started again in just twelve short hours for the breakfast people. Thank God it wouldn't be either of us opening up tomorrow.

"You got any plans for the week?" I asked, sipping on my third drink. If a girl couldn't relax at the end of one hellish week then there was something wrong with the world. I didn't have to rush back to take care of Addy, I didn't have work in the morning; I could do as I wanted.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sam sat down on his stool behind the bar and slouched back so his elbows rested on the small work surface underneath the spirit bottles.

"Oooh, what you doing?"

"I have a date." He said it calmly but there was a smug smile on his lips that he tried to mask by taking another sip.

"And who's the lucky lady?" For the dating scene, I had a tendency to live vicariously through my friends.

"She's a shifter I met a couple of weeks ago at a mutual friend's party." The true shape-shifter community was small so it wouldn't take much to get them all together. They were seriously outnumbered against the Weres.

"Karla?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I finally plucked up the courage to give her a call. We're going into the city on Thursday, since neither of us have to work the following day." He didn't bother to hide his smile this time.

"Well good for you. Here's to one of us finally getting a date." We chinked glasses again.

"You have to leave?" He asked when I got up from my seat. I was only planning on going to fill up my glass again.

"Well, considering I'm probably not legal to drive anymore, I'd say I'm staying." I laughed a little. I hardly ever drunk anymore, aside from my wine, so it didn't take much to get me quite tipsy. "I'll just crash on the pull out in the office."

"You sure, you can take the trailer if you want."

"I am not kicking you out of your own bed. I'll take the pull out. Wait, you're not leaving me to drink alone already are you?" I asked, a little upset that we'd been relaxing for about half an hour.

"No, just checking. Now what do you say to playing a little pool?"

There was one very good thing about spending so much time at Merlotte's: I was good at pool. Whenever it was quiet, such as during some breaks, when I was just hanging out with Sam, we would play pool. Over the years, no matter how bad I was when I started, I had gotten good. It's just a shame Sam had several years on me. Which was how I came to be handing over twenty bucks as I lost the final round.

"Okay, now I think I've taken enough of your hard earned cash for one night. I will see you in the morning." He placed a light kiss on my forehead and grabbed the cue from out of my hands. "Night, Sookie." He called out, while I was still mock huffing by the table.

I had actually won against him in two rounds. Which was good, if you didn't consider we'd played at least five. Resigning myself to having to practice more I grabbed what was left of my bottle of hard lemonade and wandered into the office.

Carefully, as my hands didn't seem to be quite as coordinated as usual, I pulled out the sofa bed and flopped down. Since we'd only purchased it for use when Addy needed to nap here which didn't happen very much, the mattress was still plush. The blankets were baby pink with yellow flowers, highlighting the fact that they were intended for a little girl.

"Crap!" I muttered as I remembered I had never called Pam again like I'd said I would. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and fell backwards against the pillows to get comfy. I dialled Pam's number and listened to the rings.

"Hi Pam, it's Sookie again. I was asked to give you a call, again, so here I am giving you another call. Give me a ring back or call Eric. Let someone know where you are! Please. Oh, and it's Sookie by the way!" I hung up the phone and let it fall to the mattress. I'd told Eric there would be no point calling her again, but did he listen to me? No.

It was thoughts of Eric that reminded me that he'd turned up on my doorstep to, at least at first, find out if I'd heard anything back from Pam. So, in my clouded logic, I picked up the phone again and dialled a number I hadn't done in years. I was surprised, for many reasons, that I actually managed to get the right number from memory.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite, where we make your darkest desires come true and life truly does begin at night. Eric speaking." My mouth popped open in surprise. He shouldn't have been answering the phone. All that my mind could come up with was _crap._ "Sookie?" How the hell did he know it was me? Even if they had called ID, I'd changed my cell phone number several times. I hadn't said a word. I hung up the phone and grabbed my bottle of lemonade for a little more courage. He shouldn't have been answering the phones. He never answers the phones at Fangtasia.

My phone began to ring in the semi-darkness as only the small desk top light was on in the room. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, already cursing my own stupidity. _Stupid Sookie!_

"So it was you then."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked in a quiet voice. Still surprised it was actually him on the phone.

"I am not entirely sure, I just did." Cursed vampire hearing, he probably could tell from my breathing or something else that silly.

"Why are you answering the phone? You never answer the phone."

"Sookie, it is passed two in the morning. We closed Fangtasia. I am the only one here." I could just imagine him sitting in his luxury leather office chair, bare feet propped up on the desk with his laptop balanced in his lap going over paper work.

"Oh," was my intelligent reply. I had no idea it had gotten so late. I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip.

"Wait, Sookie, are you drunk?"

"Nooo!" I replied emphatically, even shaking my head for good measure.

"Yes, you are." If I didn't know any better I'd say there was amusement in his voice.

"So what if I am? It's none of your business." If he'd been here in person I would have stuck my tongue out at him.

"At least answer me this, are you with someone?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm all on my lonesome. Sam just went to bed and I'm trying to sleep on the stupid pull out sofa. It's actually pretty comfortable."

"Okay. Are you safe?" He was beginning to sound like an old fuddy-duddy. I laughed at my internal monologue.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I finished the bottle of lemonade and set it down on the floor. I think I'd probably had enough for one night. "I am old enough to drink you know." I giggled, remembering the first time I'd laid eyes on Eric. It was my twenty first birthday and I was being meticulously carded at Fangtasia.

"I remember." I could just imagine a small smile playing on his lips. "First of July. You will be thirty next."

"How did you remember?" Although, if I admitted it to myself, I could still remember his birthday.

"Vampire. Now, do not get me wrong, I like that you have drunk dialled me, but is there a purpose to your call?" He was back to his standard American accent. At least he wasn't as stressed as the other night. Myself, I don't think I could feel stressed right now.

"Erm." I wracked my brain trying to remember. There must have been something. I wouldn't just call Eric, of all people, out of the blue. "Oh, yes! I called Pam again and it went straight through to voice mail. I even left a message. I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't have to drive all the way out here again." I may have been rambling.

"Thank-you. I do get the impression that you do not want to see me again." I wonder what might have given him that idea? It might just have been my repeated 'get the fuck out of here' messages and vibes.

"Yeah. That's right. I don't want you turning up on my front porch ever again!" It was a little hard to get angry when I was this relaxed though.

"Okay. But talking to me on the phone is alright?" Again with the humorous tone.

"Maybe."

"Will you ever tell me who the miniature human was?" He sounded resigned, or bored.

"Not if I have my way about it." The image of Addy, curled up and asleep in her bed flashed through my mind.

"Fine, Sookie. Have it your way." I felt like that statement should have come with a massive 'but' attached to it.

"Talk to me." I had no idea where that request came from but as soon as I heard it, it sounded like the best idea I'd heard in a long time. "Please."

"What would you like me to talk about?" His Swedish accent was beginning to seep back into his words.

"Anything," I replied as I settled down further into the pillows and drew the blanket around my shoulders.

"Okay. I had to find a new barmaid. The last one got pregnant by one of the fangbangers. She ended up getting her morning sickness at night which was how we all found out. She cannot keep working at the bar while carrying a child, it is not safe, so she has been put on permanent maternity leave. I do not know whether we will actually have her back when she has given birth or not. She did not think to tell us and she knows our rules." I couldn't help the yawn that almost split my jaw.

"That's boring. You have to get a new barmaid. Boohoo. We're always on the lookout for new barmaids here, it seems like a permanent job to hunt for them. Tell me something interesting." Another yawn stopped me from rambling any further.

"Okay, Sookie." He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking of the right thing to say. "När jag var barn leker vid havet..."

"Oh my dear God." I whispered as I became aware of light streaming down on me. My head pounded beyond belief so that even my thoughts sounded as though they were being yelled. What did I do last night? I whispered inside my own head. The light hitting my still closed eyes was painful. "Not good." I tried rolling over but a shooting pain inside my skull stopped the motion. Lying perfectly still I tried to figure out what was happening. I knew I wasn't at home; the bed didn't feel right and the pillow under my head smelt faintly of Addy, mixed with food and beer? There was only one place where all of those things could meet. I was laid on the pull out sofa bed in Merlotte's back office.

_"What time is it?" _ I must have been drinking with Sam again and crashed on the sofa. It took way too much effort to think hard enough to figure everything out, although I doubt I'd actually drunk enough to really forget. A glass of water and everything would probably come flooding back.

Carefully, without moving my head, my arm snaked out from under the warmth of the blanket to search for my phone. I found I was close to the edge and _bingo_ my phone was on the floor an inch away the mattress. It must have fallen at some point during the night. I picked it up and brought it in front of my face, my eyes still closed.

Gritting my teeth for what I was sure was going to hurt, I squinted my eyes open and stared at the screen. Two surprising things greeted me. It was only a little after seven in the morning which explained why I couldn't hear anything coming from the bar and I was still on the phone to Fangtasia. I hit the 'end call' button as fast as I was able and slumped back into the bed, ignoring the blinding pain as much as I could. Everything did indeed come flooding back to me, it just didn't need a glass of water to make it happen.

I'd called Eric. Except it was a lot more than that. I'd fallen asleep listening to him talking to me. "Crap." It was at that moment that the office door opened and Sam walked in, looking only a little better than me.

"Rise and shine. I come bearing the gifts of water and Tylenol."

"Thanks," I rasped, my voice hoarse from dehydration. I slowly sat up, using the back of the sofa for support and took the offered gifts from Sam. The entire glass of cool water was gulped down. Another glass and time for the pain killers to take effect and I'd begin to start feeling half human again. "I feel like hell."

"You look like it too," Sam half chuckled and then left the room. If I felt like I could yell at him I would have come up with a witty remark.

Slowly, I got up, set my clothes straight and pushed the sofa back into its correct position. By the time I made it out to the front of the bar, in order to grab another glass of water, the opening waitress was already in, chatting away. Sam was behind the bar with a pained expression on his face. I was definitely feeling all of my years this morning, I imagine Sam was feeling all of his too. Although he was a lucky son of a B; with his shape-shifter metabolism he'd be feeling fine in no time.

"Oh, morning, Sookie, I didn't realise you were here," Arlene greeted me too cheerfully.

"Morning," I half groaned. "I'm going home," I mumbled to both of them and headed towards the door after downing my second glass of water.

"You safe to drive?" Sam asked.

"I think so. I'll even text when I get in so that you know I'm okay," I replied, being only half sarcastic. Most days, despite how annoying it could be, I found it sweet that Sam cared so much about me. "See you later."

Five minutes later I was walking in my front door. The Tylenol were finally starting to take effect so I was able to move functionally without pain. If this was what turning thirty did to you, I had to seriously consider refusing and remaining twenty nine. "Nope," I answered myself with a small chuckle; it was never an option for me to become a vampire.

I grabbed myself another glass of water, some more painkillers for later and crawled into bed, to let sleep take away my aches.

Several hours later when I awoke for the second time in the same day, the sun was high in the sky and I felt a hell of a lot better. My stomach didn't feel like it would throw up anything that entered it and my head wasn't opposed to movement. I took the extra painkillers, stretched and began my day, hopefully it would go better than this morning.

"I should really take note not to drink like again," I mused to myself. I knew I would never stick to it; I'd said it a hundred times just like everyone else had and never stuck to it before.

"Ah well." I reached for the frying pan; greasy food was needed. I still needed to get everything sorted with Addy and I definitely needed to stop talking to Eric, he was the last thing I needed in my life. There had been a very good reason I'd said goodbye to him all those years ago.

The next night I was sat alone at home; Addy was with her father and I'd been working since the breakfast shift. All of that meant I was enjoying a nice glass of red wine. It didn't however mean that I'd stopped working. Paperwork was spread out over the oak table in the kitchen.

Since I'd taken over part of Merlotte's and become sort of partners with Sam, I'd been working on several plans. First of all I'd convinced Sam to start stocking some different types of drinks, trying to tempt in some of the younger lunch crowd at night. Which was how I'd managed to get drunk, at least partly, on hard lemonade. It had worked, over the trial couple of months; profits had gone up slightly all due to purchasing of the new drinks. Next, we'd tried offering cocktails which had been a much bigger success; it seemed the local ladies liked to pretend they were more of a city clientele drinking cosmopolitans. Now, we were actually thinking of expanding.

My idea had started out thinking we could open up a location in the city; serving food by day and transforming into a bar at night. After going over our finances we'd found that we weren't able to put down a deposit and pay for all the work we'd have to have done in a place. Yet. We both liked the idea, it would just have to be postponed. So now, I had to bring my fresh ideas in that would wouldn't cost too much but would draw in the bucks so we could get our other plans in motion.

Giving up for the time being, I turned my attention to order forms. Since we'd started ordering in a greater variety of stock, I'd taken over ordering everything. Shaking my head I pushed all the forms away and went to grab another glass of my favourite red. Everything would look better after a few minutes break.

Twenty minutes later I was pouring over the order forms again, seeing what deals I could get so that we could make some new cocktails and not overcrowd the store room so we had plenty for the regulars. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, not really focusing on what I was doing, instead wondering if I could convince the company to substitute the 12 crate box of Budweiser for four of Budweiser, four of Sam Adams and four of the local brewery's.

"Good evening, Sookie." I really didn't expect the voice on the other end.

"What do you want, Eric?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well you sure have changed your tune."

"Look, I'm sorry for the other night. I was drunk and I was only trying to let you know that I'd tried contacting Pam so that you didn't have to drag your ass all the way out here again to check." I finally paused in my paperwork. I did not need this right now.

"You always did like my ass."

"Huhhhh!" I huffed. "You are infuriating!"

"I am." He had absolutely no shame.

"What do you want?" I asked again, finding my patience slipping away.

"Well, if you remember the other night, you do remember the other night?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Well, you asked me to just talk to you. Just in case I will remind you that I definitely fulfilled the request. I now have one for you."

"Crap. Eric, I said a thousand times I did not want to be dragged into any more of you shit."

"Let me finish. Now, I request that you talk with me." My stomach sunk. He had me and he freaking well knew it. If I didn't do this now, he would always have something over on me that he would be able to drag up on anything.

"Fine."

"I sorted out my waitress issue. It turns out the girl really needed the job, she's in college and her sister has agreed to take over her shifts as she is looking for a job."

"That's good, saves you some hassle."

"Yes. We also have a special costume night coming up next week, which you are more than welcome to come to."

"No." I cringed, thinking what my Gran would say about my lack of manners. Two sides of myself were warring over everything; being pleasant that had been ingrained in me since birth and to keep Eric out of my life. "Thank-you."

"We are going to be concocting these new cocktails that look exactly like True Blood."

"Erm, that's just a little disgusting."

"Be calmed, Sookie, they do not taste the same I am assured." A bright idea sparked through my mind.

"Which supplier do you use?" I asked quickly, probably with far too much interest.

"The same as always. Why do you want to know?" His curiosity was peaked.

"I am trying to get a good deal on some order forms, do you have any tips?" I picked up my pen, just in case he did have anything I could put to good use.

"Unless you want to come over to the dark side, I do not think my methods will suit you."

"Oh." Was my eloquent reply.

"If you want the good deals, place the order over the phone with one of the managers if you can. Let them know that you have been a loyal customer or that you intend to be. If they do not have exactly what you want, change things up slightly, so it suits you and them. There is not much else you can really do." I scribbled down the basics.

"Thanks." I told him genuinely.

"No problem. Now, Sookie. I think it would do well if you went to your back door."

I glanced up at the door in question. There was absolutely nothing out of place, the security light hadn't even come on. "Why?"

"Trust me, Sookie, open the back door." I definitely didn't trust Eric even though I didn't believe he would ever intentionally hurt me. I found it difficult to trust anyone these days.

"Why?" I still didn't bother to get up from the table.

"As I said, just trust me. I think it will be something you will like." He had gotten me a gift. This was how it had all started nearly nine years ago. From experience I knew that ignoring a gift of his would not go well. He was persistent.

"Fine." I pushed my chair back and stretched out my back; too long sat at the table didn't agree with me. "I forgot to ask," I started out. I really shouldn't have been asking but I found that I didn't actually want to hang up the phone, not that I would admit it. "Did you shave? You looked terrible the other night."

"Ah, Sookie, always trying to keep my ego in check. Just open the door."

"Keep your panties on, I'm there." I replied as my hand stretched out for the handle.

**Thanks for reading and also thank-you for all the feedback that has been received. I love getting it and I always try and respond. Thank you also to all the guests that reviewed obviously I could reply but it's still much appreciated. Still looking for a beta for this and another story I have planned if anyone is interested. Thanks again and have a great week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Southern Vampire Mysteres, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the kitchen door. I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. Eric was standing out on the deck, cell phone still held up to his ear. He was only a couple of feet away from me and I couldn't help it that my mouth popped open a little in surprise. I slowly hung up the phone I was still holding and Eric did the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. Surely I had been outspoken enough about his presence in my life to dissuade him from showing up here again.

He didn't bother to answer me, instead he stooped down to pick up something from the shadows and threw it at me. My gut reaction sent my arms flailing forward to try and catch the large object. It wasn't until my hands made contact with the fleecy fabric that I realised what it was; a blanket. I grasped the blanket fully, still somehow without dropping my cell phone and continued to gawk at the strange spectacle before me. Eric proceeded to grab a small wicker carry case from apparently the same place as he'd got the blanket and took the extra couple of steps towards me.

I knew he couldn't cross the threshold line so he couldn't reach me, yet I still, instinctively, took a step back as he came closer. Next he placed the bag near my feet and folded up his long frame to sit down on the deck next to the door. His long legs stretched out in front of him, one knee bent and his back against the wood panels of the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked again. My brain was not working fast enough to keep up with this.

Next he picked up a large pebble, that appeared to have been collected from the edge of my drive way and propped open the screen door. Then he finally look up at me and a small smile spread across his lips.

"Just sit down, Sookie. We both know you want to and there's no one here to stop you." With my brow furrowed into a frown at, well everything that was happening, I actually sat down in the door way. I was turned so I could see him better. "Now, you just promised on the phone that you would talk to me. I never mentioned that it would actually be over the phone that we would talk, so here I am." I simply nodded my head at him. I couldn't believe that he was actually here, again.

"I believe the last time I was here you told me to never come to your front porch again, so I thought I would try the back this time." I couldn't help but smile at that. Although, take it to a vampire to take me so literally when he clearly knew what I actually meant. "I brought wine and chocolates from your favourite store as well." He then collected these items from the bag and pushed them over to me; a bottle of red wine so nice that I would never have bought it even for a celebration and a ribbon tied box of my favourite Belgian chocolates from a boutique in the city.

"Why?" Was all I could think of to say. I wasn't entirely sure what I was questioning precisely.

"I do not have permission to enter your home, I highly doubt you are going to grant me that any time soon and you are not in the mind set with me to actually help this, so I came to you. I am going to stay out on the porch so you can continue to feel safe. Not that I would ever do anything to harm you." I knew he spoke the truth; I'd always felt safe with Eric. It was just that I always seemed to end up getting hurt when I was around him due to other supernaturals. However, I still wasn't about to let him into my home; Addy might be tucked up in bed miles away but this was still one of her homes. I couldn't risk it. "I think you should wrap up, the air is getting a little chill."

"Thank-you," I murmured, indicating the chocolates and wine. It was only as I looked at them again that I noticed a solitary wine glass there too.

"One moment." Perplexed, I simply watched as he took the wine bottle back so that he could uncork it before sliding it back across the deck so it was within easy reach for me. Where he had grabbed the cork screw from I didn't know. "Now then, why were you asking me about how to get good deals with breweries?" He pulled out a bottle of True Blood from the bag where my wine had come from and took a sip, very carefully not leaving any trace of it on his lips. Where the hell had he warmed that up?

How much truth should I give him? It wasn't as though he could do anything against Merlotte's, there would be no point. "I became a partner in Merlotte's a couple of years back with Sam. Since then we've tried a few new ventures and we're trying to save money up to expand; hence why we need the best deals we can."

"Well done." I bristled at his words, thinking he was being condescending rather than just giving me a compliment. "I always knew you had so much potential in you. This seems like just the start."

And so I launched into a little speech about all the plans I had for Merlotte's and how Sam was thrilled to have someone coming in with new ideas. I couldn't help but talk about it, every time I did I got the good kind of excited butterflies in my stomach.

"So hopefully, we'll open up a new place in the city sometime in the next couple of years. I would be manager of the new place, with Sam still being the overall head. We just have one hell of a long way to go to get there."

"Going up against Fangtasia? It looks like I will have some competition in the near future." I panicked at his words, eyes wide. That wasn't at all what I had intended to portray. We would be catering to an entirely different clientele.

"What? No. It's not like that. It would be a restaurant that changes into a bar. Nothing like Fangtasia."

"Relax, Sookie, I know. I was just teasing." I stared at him sat out in the dim light of the porch. I took a few seconds to simply look and take him in again. His blond hair was loose tonight, he hadn't bothered to gel it back and it suited him, gave his hardened appearance a softer edge. He was wearing his standard attire of a low necked white t shirt that highlighted the necklaces he was wearing, still the same old ones, underneath a black leather biker jacket. Jeans and boots completed his signature look. The one thing that had changed, at least from the other night, was that he was finally clean shaven.

"You did shave," I mumbled slightly, remembering my question from earlier when we had been on the phone. I pulled the blanket a little tighter around me, even though the chill hadn't begun to set in yet.

"Well someone told me I looked dreadful and I cannot be having that. I have an image to upkeep." He flashed a small smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Despite myself I found that I was actually somewhat relaxed. The odd situation was just enough to keep me feeling safe, without pushing too many boundaries and he'd managed to find one of the few things that I would open up about. Finally, I reached out and grabbed the bottle of wine to pour myself a glass. I didn't realise until the next morning that I never bothered to finish the glass that I had poured myself earlier on in the house.

"Thanks again, for the wine." I raised my glass to him, still however on my side of the door.

"No problem. You always did like your wine." He raised his bottle in return.

_"I need to see your ID." The gruff vampire on the door said without so much as a please or even a smile. Too excited to care, I brandished my driver's licence towards him with a massive grin on my face. Today was the first day that I was able to legally drink. _

_"You can go in." _

_"Thank-you!" I replied as I took my back my card and slipped it into my small clutch bag. _

_"So what are you going to get for your first drink? Vodka, tequila, a cocktail, a beer?" Tara asked as we walked over to the long bar that stretched nearly the entirely length of the room. Arlene and Holly were already there, each sipping on some form of brightly coloured liquid in a bottle. _

_"Wine." _

_"Seriously, Sook? You're old before your time." Tara laughed. We reached the bar quickly and I scanned the menu looking to see which bottle would take my fancy. I fancied either a sweet rose or a crisp white wine for my first drink in a club. It might not have been normal at all, but then again, nothing about me was normal. Besides I could hold my own drinking wine since I'd been doing it for so long. Having made my decision I tried flagging down a bar tender. _

_A vampire who had previously been skimming over some sheets of paper attached to a clipboard noticed that I was waiting expectantly and wandered over. He was absolutely gorgeous._

_"I need to see your ID." That wasn't exactly what I was expecting, I mean hadn't I just had to show my ID to get into this damn place? _

_"I already showed it to the bouncer, I'm twenty one!" I replied. The music wasn't too loud yet so we were still able to talk at normal volumes and still be heard. _

_"I still need to see your ID." I huffed but still pulled out the little plastic card that I had only just put away and pushed it into his outstretched hand. "Here." _

_He scanned the card for a couple of seconds and then returned it. "Happy birthday, Sookie. You are indeed twenty one. What would you like to drink?" I almost got lost in his blue eyes as he gazed down at me. I took my card back and pushed it into my clutch, again, to give myself a second to regain my thoughts. _

_"I'll have a glass of sparkling rose please." It might not have been exactly catering to fine tastes but it would certainly suit me just fine. _

_"As you wish," he shot me another smile, flashing a little bit of fang. He glided away to the other side of the bar where the wine refrigerator was and I got to ogle his ass, which looked might fine in a pair of tight jeans. Sadly, it didn't take him long to get there but that did mean I could discretely ogle him as he walked toward me, the requested glass in his hand. "Here you go, this one is on the house. Have a good birthday." _

_"Thanks," I replied as I took a sip and let the fruity refreshment tingle my taste buds. _

I had always liked wine. It still stood true that I could handle myself with wine; I just wish it could be said for all alcoholic beverages. My tastes had also improved, in my own opinion anyway, as I'd aged.

"What's happened with Pam?" I asked, snapping out of my recollections and remembering that he hadn't brought her up today.

"She took off for awhile a couple of years back. We had been arguing a lot and needed some time apart. She went back to London due to nostalgia to see some old haunts and then went to New York. She was supposed to check in with me a couple of months ago and she never did. She always remembers, even if she just lets me know through our link all is well. She never did anything." He took another sip of True Blood and I could almost see some tension returning to his shoulders. "I gave her a couple of weeks and still nothing. I tried tracking her down after that but nobody I know seems to know anything. Knowing Pam she is doing this to get something out of me."

"Can't you just command her back to you?"

"If only it were that simple anymore." I was about to ask what he meant when he continued and I missed my opportunity. "I can feel that she is safe so I must assume that it is all of her own doing. She will be in contact when she sees fit. I just have to let it go." He shrugged his shoulders. "There is not much else I can do for the time being." He sounded like a worried father that was minutes away from getting in his car and driving to the college where his daughter was enrolled because she hadn't called in a couple of days. I guess this was pretty close to that for him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. She learnt everything from you." I smirked at him and got the answering smile I'd wanted.

"I cannot argue with that."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I had no idea what he was thinking, I never had been able to really get into his head, which had been one of the things that drew me to him in the first place. He'd been patient with me this evening, not pushing my boundaries and staying firmly on his side of the door. He'd thought ahead with bringing me a blanket and the chocolate. Which I still hadn't tried yet.

"I have something I think I should tell you," I started out, hoping I would be able to keep up my nerve. Perhaps telling him absolutely nothing about Addison wasn't the best thing to do; peaking his curiosity would probably make him need to get more information on her. "The other day when you came, you heard Addison."

"The child that was in your home." I nodded my head in reply and took a sip of wine for a little bit of courage. He looked off into the distance for a few seconds, as though deep in thought. "She is not here now."

"No. You asked me who the father is and whether she was mine. Do you still want to know?" I was stalling for time, of course he would still want to know, but it gave me a precious few seconds to calm my racing heart. When he'd first found out about her I had panicked, well and truly, but I had been out of vampire stuff for so long, him knowing a few details might actually protect her further.

"Yes." He replied simply and he gazed at me, keeping his expression neutral, not giving me anything to go on.

"Well, she's not my daughter; she's my niece." I think it was just wishful thinking that I saw a slight relaxation in his taught muscles. "She's Jason's daughter and she's seven years old." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about her. "Her mother isn't around anymore, she gave up on Addison and Jason when she wasn't more than a couple of weeks old. I helped Jason out during that time, they both stayed here. As things got a little better, Jason returned to work and I looked after Addison when I wasn't working. When she got older I started taking her with me, Sam used to babysit while I worked my shifts and such. Jason hates leaving her with a child sitter. It's completely unconventional but it works for us." All through my little speech I had carefully watched Eric for any sign of anything. He had kept his neutral mask firmly in place, giving me nothing.

"She is seven years old?" He asked.

"Yeah. Absolutely adorable. Why?" Age was usually a very inconsequential thing for a vampire, especially when they got to be over a millennia old.

"You left me seven years ago. She is the reason that you disappeared." His tone wasn't angry, if anything it was bitterness that I heard.

"She was one of the reasons Eric, you know what happened." There had been many reasons that I'd left that life behind, Addy had just been the final thing that made me actually separate myself. It had all been coming for some time.

"How come I never knew about her before we broke up?"

_Shit_. I screamed internally. That had been a decision I had made a very long time ago. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't the first time that Crystal had become pregnant so I didn't mention anything at first. By the time things had progressed, things between us were _strained_."

"So you did not think it would be worthy of mention that you had a niece? Who has apparently become your entire world."

"Eric, you have to understand. I thought I was doing what was right. Back then, I just thought I was going to be an aunty. I didn't think anything would happen to make me such a large part of her life. That only really happened after." I was defensive, completely and utterly. Yet, I knew he was right to be angry with me and that he probably wouldn't understand. To everyone but myself, my departure from the vampire side of my life had come swiftly, with very little forewarning.

"I'll tell you what happened. One night, when Addison was only about two weeks old, I got a phone call from Jason."

_"Hey, Jason, what's up?" I knew as soon as I'd gotten the words out that something wasn't right. I could hear Addison screaming in the background. _

_"She's gone Sook, she's left us." Jason sobbed, his words barely distinguishable. _

_"Who Jason? Crystal isn't there? What do you mean she left?" My mind was working overtime to try and figure out what was going on. He surely couldn't mean she had really left. She wasn't exactly the nicest woman in the world, and her priorities weren't in the correct order all the time but abandoning her daughter? I couldn't understand how any woman would be able to leave her daughter. _

_"She's not here! She wasn't here when I got back from work." Jason's panicked voice replied. _

_"Okay, Jason, calm down. Is Addy okay?" I could still hear her screaming away in the background. _

_"Yes, she's fine, I think. I can't see anything wrong with her. She was already crying when I got here. She won't stop!" _

_"Jason, calm down. I'm on my way over there. Just think about Addy, you need to calm down." I grabbed my car keys from the hook and ran out the front door to my car. I flung the phone onto the passenger seat and hightailed it down the drive. "Jason, I'm on my way. Just breathe for me, okay. Think about Addy." I kept repeating the phrase over and over again. Why hadn't I gotten a stupid phone with speaker? I couldn't hear my brother, all I knew was that he could hear me. What was happening over there? _

_I reached Jason's house less than five minutes later. _

_"Jason?" I yelled as I ran through the front door, scanning the room in front of me. The living room was empty but I could hear sobs coming from the nursery. Running through to the nursery the scene before me stopped me in my tracks. Jason was sat in the rocking chair alongside the crib, bent over double. His left arm was folded along the top, his head resting on it while his right arm dangled into the crib, stroking a bawling Addy's face, all the while he rocked. His cell phone on the floor was full of static, still connected to mine. "Oh Jason," I cried as I ran over to them. _

_I kissed the top of Jason's head and then swooped Addison out of the crib, into my arms. "Shh, baby girl, I got you," I cooed as I cradled her. "What's happening Jason?" I asked, keeping my voice soft. _

_"When I got here after work, Addy was here alone, crying. I came in and she won't stop crying. Crystal left me a message, she's not coming back Sookie." Jason's eyes were red and swollen already. _

_"Come here," I told him, beckoning him over. "Hug us." Jason staggered over to us and flung his arms around my shoulders, resting a hand on the back of Addy's head, keeping her safe. "You still have us, we'll get to the bottom of it. Just think about Addy, she'll get you through this." I just hoped my words would be true. _

_We stayed like that for a long time. The sun had set below the horizon by the time Addy's wailing had quieted and then finally she had fallen asleep. "Come on, Jason. Let's put Addy to bed and get you sorted." _

_For the next hour, I sorted things out. Made phone calls to Merlotte's and Jason's boss, to get us time off work. I called Andy at the police station to see if there was anything we could do about Crystal, which there wasn't. I made food and tea, because I just wasn't sure what else to do and I needed to do something. By the time I had finished, Jason had cried himself to sleep on the sofa. Carefully, I pulled the blanket from the back over him and turned down the lights. _

_I was due over at Eric's but I couldn't go. I had been thinking about it for a long time, I'd be lying to myself if I said otherwise. I was needed here now. Crystal had left, I'd heard her message; she wasn't coming back. These two people in my old childhood house were my family, the only family I had left and that little girl had been through too much already. Even if she couldn't understand it yet. I had to keep her safe. There was something I had to do. _

"She never came back, the mother." He said it like a statement, yet I answered him anyway.

"Nope, Jason occasionally hears about her through the grapevine but she's never showed up here. I help out as much as I can."

"Your life is so different now." Again that slightly bitter edge to his words.

"A lot can change in seven years." I replied quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"What is your life like? You told me about Merlotte's, but that is only a tiny thing." I'd love to hear Sam being told that Merlotte's was only a tiny thing. Actually, I would have taken that offensively if I didn't know what he meant.

"I usually have Addy over here three nights a week and I take her to school as often as my shifts allow me to so that Jason can work."

"Why does Jason not change his work hours?" It was so easy to forget that he didn't always get the workings of a proper job, where someone else was your boss.

"My job is more flexible, and the cash that Jason brings in is good so we decided to stick with this. Depending on who finishes earliest, depends on who picks Addy up. The majority of the time we have a good routine going.

It means my days are filled with colouring, Disney and dancing. I get to act like a little kid again without anyone judging me and she's good for keeping me in shape, running around after her. Her giggle is infectious, I think it's the best sound I've ever heard."

"You love her." Again another statement that didn't really need an answer.

"Yes, she's my niece, but we're so close."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring off into the distance. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon shone from its crescent. I thought about Addy and what it meant that I had just told Eric nearly everything about her. I'd failed to keep her completely out of the way of vampires yet she was still safe. I was still keeping her safe. I had to believe that. If I listened to my heart, I did believe.

"How's Fangtasia?" I asked, breaking the silence. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders a little tighter. The chill of the air was really starting to set in. I had no idea how long we'd been sat like this but it was beginning to feel like hours had passed.

"Better. We refurbished everything about a year ago and we continue to draw in the crowd. I bought another business in the city as well, a restaurant this time."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Why?" It wasn't as though he could enjoy what they had on offer.

"Something different. We offer a vampire night now, it brings in a large crowd."

"What the hell is a vampire night in a restaurant? Please tell me you're not serving up the waitresses." I only half joked.

"No." He looked me straight in the eyes so I knew he was serious. "Vampires can bring their human guests there; the vampires get three different synthetic blood drinks and the humans get their meal. There's no human only parties allowed so the vampires feel more comfortable. They pay well for the ability to sit down in comfort." I couldn't help but giggle at his little speech, the thought of vampires sat around in a restaurant was too much.

I had just about calmed down enough and was signalling Eric to continue when my stomach growled loudly.

"Eat the chocolates Sookie, we both know you love them and you are hungry."

"Thanks," I said once again as I opened the ribbon. A selection of Belgian chocolates was laid out in the elaborate box and I had no idea where to start for the best.

"Third one down, two to the right." I grinned at him as I automatically selected the one he had referenced. Neither of us knew what delights that particular square would hold but it used to be a little game we would play. I had never known where to start when confronted with a box of chocolates and this allowed me to get over my indecisiveness.

I picked up the white chocolate and carefully bit off a corner, allowing the succulent treat to lavish my taste buds. The hard shell gave way to a soft praline centre that held the dark taste of cappuccino in its depths.

"These are amazing. I'd forgotten how good they were!" I still made it a point to collect a small box pretty much whenever I made it across into the city, it just happened so rarely these days I couldn't remember when I'd last had one of these chocolates.

"I am glad you like them. I have another question for you."

"Hmmhmm." I replied, my mouth full of another delicious bite.

"What happened to Scooter?" My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't thought about that name in years.

"He died, about four years ago now. He just got old. I mean, he lived to be thirteen! It was the beginning of summer. I'd worked the late shift and the early shift the next day so I was taking a nap in the afternoon. I fell asleep on my bed snuggled up with him, when I woke up he was gone. When I found him, he was curled up inside his old kennel out back. He died peacefully in his sleep."

"He was a good old dog."

"He definitely was, he gave me lots of good memories. Do you remember that walk we took him on by the old pond at Jason's place?"

"I will never forget."

We spent the rest of the night, what little of it there was left, reminiscing with stories about Scooter. He'd been my old dog from my early teens. My Gran had gotten him for my safety; I was allowed to go places on my own if I took Scooter with me. He became my independence and my greatest companion.

"We seem to have spent an entire night talking, again, Sookie."

"Yeah, it seems that way. It's been nice catching up Eric." I started out. I definitely wasn't lying about that. However, I still didn't want or need vampires in my life again. Addy still had to be kept out of that, we still didn't know for sure how much of my side of the family she had inherited. It would be reckless of me to do anything but keep her out of the line of fire. "I just don't think we should be doing this again, Eric. It was probably wrong of me to let things get this carried away."

"I do not want this to be goodbye Sookie." Eric replied, heat in his voice.

"I just can't do this now, Eric. My reasons still stand whether you understand them or not. I'm sorry, I really am and you really don't understand how much. If I let us do this anymore it won't be fair on either of us." I placed my long forgotten wine glass next to the half finished bottle and unfurled the blanket from around my shoulders. Beating back my shivers I folded it up and placed it down on the deck too. "Thank-you, Eric, really. But this is goodbye." I smiled at him, trying to keep the tears that were brimming in my eyes from spilling as I stood up. I took one last long look at his lean figure sat down against my house before I stepped away from the threshold.

"We'll see about that, Sookie." I heard softly just before I closed the door.

I felt terrible for what I had to do. I just had to continue believing that I was doing the right thing for the right people. The tears spilled from my eyes and I let them fall. I deserved this; I had brought this down on both of us. I had been selfish beyond belief tonight. I just had to hope.

**Thanks for reading and for all the feedback, I love reading it and I always try and reply. Guest reviewers, obviously I can't reply but the feedback is greatly appreciated. Did everyone have Addy's parentage figured out by the time of the reveal? I know a few of you did with past feedback. I hope you all had a great time this week with it being chinese new year, pancake day and valentine's day all in the past week. Thanks again, until next week**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

Three days later and I was still reeling from what had happened the other night. I hadn't heard anything from Eric, which I hoped was a good sign, yet I still couldn't get him out of my head. I still felt terrible about what I'd put us both through; he may come across as the big bad vampire but underneath there was a giant marshmallow-y centre, if you looked hard enough. For three days I had essentially moped around my house, just doing what needed to be done; cleaning, a few errands and only one shift at work since I'd agreed to do some paperwork for Sam. This evening however, I had to pull myself out of it since Addy was staying over for the last time before school started back up, which meant girls' night. Or rather, family night since I had a feeling Jason wasn't going to leave us alone.

At just before three o' clock there was an excited rapping on the door. I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. If there was one thing that would break me out of my funk it would be Addison. As soon as I opened the front door I was almost barrelled over by a tiny hurricane of a child wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Aunt Sookie!" She was always like this when we hadn't seen each other in a few days and it never failed to make my heart melt.

"Hey, Sweetie, it's good to see you too." I laughed, hugging her back as best I could. "Hey, Jason." I added when Addy finally let go of me and disappeared into the house.

"Hey, Sis." I stood back from the door to let my brother in and followed him into the house. Addy was already planted in the living room with an array of movies in front of her and some dolls. Since she kept a good selection of clothes and things here she didn't really need to bring much with her when she came. "Thanks for looking after her." We'd swapped nights; I should have looked after her yesterday, but since Jason had taken the day off work to get in some final quality time before school started, I'd taken tonight.

"No problem. How are you doing?" Jason definitely still had his mojo but it had calmed down a hell of a lot and he was always careful around his daughter. Many of his friends didn't have kids and the few that did weren't single fathers, so I worried about him as a lot of the time I got the feeling he was lonely.

"Ah, not too bad. I think I'll hang around here though tonight."

I was just about to reply when Addy piped up that it was time for a movie and I just had to grin at Jason. "Well, I hope you feel like having a princess marathon."

The next few hours simply flew by. Despite what seemed like copious amounts of coffee, Jason fell asleep in the arm chair about half an hour into the first movie. That was where he stayed until after dinner, when Addy was nearing the end of her second movie after a break to play dolls. It was nearing her bed time and she was getting to her snuggling point; she was draped across my lap, head on a pillow and arms wrapped around my knees.

"How long was I asleep?" Jason croaked from the chair, not making me jump at all. Even without trying I could tell what was going on with Jason, I had become so attuned to him over the years.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. And only a few hours. Addy's nearly ready for bed. Do you want to?" I asked.

"Nah, Sook, you go ahead. Let her finish the movie. Is there any food left?" He asked, rubbing his stomach. Men, always thinking about their stomach.

"Yeah, help yourself, it's just stew though." He was already gone after the first word.

The movie ended about five minutes later and to save waking her up fully, I scooped her into my arms. "Come on Sweetie." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her. She really was too big for this but I wasn't going to stop until she told me herself. "Bedtime."

"Are you going to read to me?" She asked sweetly as I walked her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. She'd already brushed her teeth before starting the second movie so she was all set.

"Of course, what story do you want?"

"Beauty and the Beast," she replied happily as she scrambled underneath the sheets. At least it wasn't Cinderella again.

I laid down beside her and opened up the book, using the headboard as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was the best I was going to get on a single bed with a munchkin taking up all the room.

"Okay," she told me and I began to read.

We had just gotten to the point where Belle's father was taken hostage by the Beast who was roaring at him in rage.

"Aunt Sookie?" Addy's little voice broken in, stopping me.

"Yeah, hun?" I asked.

"Who was that man that was here last time I stayed over?"

_Crap!_ I thought as she asked. She never had asked the questions that I knew must have been burning through her head after that night. It had been so long ago now that I'd completely forgotten that she still hadn't asked. She'd been quiet the morning after and then we'd never had a sleepover after that for various reasons. What did I tell her? She had a tendency to know when I was lying, just like I could tell when she was lying.

"You know how I told you an old friend had come to the bar to see me? He needed some help finding a friend?" She nodded at me, remembering. "Well, he still hasn't found his friend and he wanted to know if I'd heard anything."

"Oh. Have you?"

"No, Sweetie." I replied, stroking her hair.

"Why was he angry? He was shouting!" The confusion on her little face would have been adorable in any other situation.

"He's worried. He didn't mean to get angry but he did. He wasn't angry with us though, just with the situation. He's worried about his friend." Explaining that he was looking for his child would have been totally ridiculous. If she didn't have to find out about vampires yet, all the better.

"Are you going to help him then, Aunt Sookie?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can." I hoped I was doing a good enough job of explaining all this.

"But you help me all the time." To have the logic of a child again.

"I know, it's not that simple though."

"If he's that worried, you should help him." It was hard to argue with that, without telling her anything else.

"Perhaps I will." I smiled down at her; her beautiful eyes were drooping she was so tired.

"You should, Aunt Sookie. You've always told me to help other people in need." Sometimes she was a lot wiser than her years. "He's still _weird."_ She added and rolled over onto her side, pulling the sheets up under her chin.

_Please don't let her ask that question._ I begged silently. That was something I didn't want to broach just yet. She knew enough about her potential powers to keep her mind occupied so far. I had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer before more in depth questions came up.

"Goodnight, Aunt Sookie."

"Goodnight, Addison." I replied, kissed her forehead and left her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. I left her to sleep and went to join my brother for a beer, which lightened my mood again. Thank God for good family.

"Sookie! The order just came through!" Sam yelled across the bar from his position in the store room. I was by the entrance, wiping down menus ready for the lunch time rush. We were empty at the moment since it was that slightly awkward time between breakfast and lunch. "Come here a minute!" So that was the catch. I couldn't help it that my stomach plunged; I had no idea what had gone wrong. I did however know that this was the order I had placed; Sam had trusted me enough for the first time to place the order without checking it over.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly as I stepped into the store room. As far as I could tell there was nothing obviously amiss; there were stacks of crates and boxes, but there weren't any that looked like they shouldn't have been there. The atmosphere in the room was also very light, even with my shields up I could tell that Sam was happy where as I'd expected to find him angry. "Everything okay?" I asked, confused.

"I just wanted to say well done," he smiled at me, coming around from behind a ceiling high stack of bottle crates.

"You!" I huffed. "I thought there was something wrong!" I couldn't help smiling in return however. The order had gone well, which might have been a small thing to anyone else, but it meant a lot to me.

"I know you did. I was pulling your chain. You're too easy Sookie, you need to lighten up." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him roughly before letting me go. "I checked the order as it came through, we saved a couple hundred bucks due to the deals. I'm impressed." He went back behind the stack to rearrange some other crates to make more room.

"Thanks," I replied honestly. "It's a start at least." Still, a couple of hundred bucks was something more to add in to what we already had.

"Yep, that's what it was like when I saving up to buy this place. It'll happen faster than you know it, Chere. Now I'll let you get back to work, I don't keep you around here to stand around looking pretty." I laughed at his words, slapped his shoulder and went back to the front of the bar to find it was still empty, although there was a car pulling up in the lot.

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text message to Eric thanking him for his advice about ordering from the breweries and then to Jason to share my excitement. He might not fully understand what I was on about, but he would be able to see my excitement.

"Hey, Sookie, table for two please." Hoyt, my brother's oldest friend requested. They'd known each other practically their whole lives. He smiled in greeting as he walked through the door with a lovely young lady on his arm. Such a gentleman; why he'd hung around with Jason during their teenage years I just didn't know.

"You know Hoyt, you can just go sit down." I smiled, and nodded at the girl whose name I didn't know.

"I know, but this is the proper way to do stuff."

"Okay. Then please follow me to our best table." Okay, that was a bit of a bluff. Merlotte's didn't really have a 'best table' as such; we didn't have any windows with a view better than others, they all looked at the woods out back and there wasn't a romantic spot. There was, however, a booth that had been refitted with padding due to an accident only a couple of months ago so it sure was comfy.

"Thanks, Sookie." Hoyt showed his date to into her side before sliding into his own. I handed out the menus with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to order your drinks now or wait until you're ready to order everything?" I didn't bother getting the little notepad I carried in my apron out; I'd been doing this far too long now to get confused except with the most complex of orders of large parties.

After conferring with his date, for which he got brownie points from me; I hated it when men assumed that you didn't have a brain cell to order your own drinks, Hoyt ordered. "We'll take two ice teas while we think, thanks."

"Coming right up."

That was how the rest of the shift went. It may have been quiet in the between breakfast and lunch lull but it sure filled up fast. We were pleasantly busy for the remainder of the day which was always good in more ways than one as it also meant the day went by quickly.

Driving back to house I sang along to the radio, leaving the window down slightly to let the warm spring evening air into the car. It wasn't warm enough to bother using the air conditioning yet, after all, I was a Southern girl born and bred. The drive went quickly, as it was only a couple of miles and I only had chance to sing along to one song, which was probably a good thing. With aching, yet happy, feet I made it safely back to my house. The night hadn't really started yet so I still had plenty of time to get a bit of tidying up done and do some reading before heading to bed. I had the early opening shift again tomorrow.

I kicked my shoes off my feet in the hall, not bothering to put them away since I'd be stepping right back into them tomorrow morning. My purse went on the side cabinet by the door after taking my cell phone out to slip into my shorts' pocket. I padded into the kitchen and popped the kettle on before heading back to my bedroom. There was nothing like the quietness of my home for relaxing in the evening. I loved being so cut off most days; I wasn't disturbed by anything. Next my hair came out of its high pony tail and I massaged my scalp; I could feel the tension of the day easing away. A hot shower would have done the trick even better but it would wait until the morning.

Once I was back in the kitchen I poured myself a good cup of coffee and perused my cupboards for what I could concoct for dinner. I grabbed the vegetables and the chicken I'd defrosted; casserole was on the menu tonight. Some people were surprised that I bothered to cook real meals for myself but it was always good to eat real food, plus it meant I could cook once and eat leftovers the next evening.

Taking out the trash five minutes later, so that the kitchen trash can wouldn't smell too bad with the meat residues, I headed towards the kitchen door to where I kept the dumpsters out back.

"Argh!" I screamed loudly and too much like a girl for my liking. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, my heart thumping so loudly in my chest I could barely hear myself thinking. "Do you have nothing better to do?"

Eric was leaning against the wooden pillars that supported the roof of the back porch. He looked the epitome of calm and collected. Completely gone was the dishevelled appearance and back was the Eric I had known long ago. He looked even better than he had the night we'd spent talking on the porch.

"Not really." He replied with a slight chuckle, not bothering to move from his relaxed position. I shook my head in exasperation and continued on my path to the dumpsters. I walked right past him, trying not to think about how close we came. Being in proximity to him again, well, it could shake me to my core if I let it. I threw the trash in with a clatter and slammed the lid back down. Then I turned on my heel and stormed straight past Eric into my house. He still hadn't moved.

I leant back against the cool wood of the kitchen door and sighed. Tears had once again sprung up into my eyes. He'd mentioned, the first night when he turned up here, that I had changed. I really had changed, everyone does if you give them long enough. It's part of the natural process of aging, things change. However, I knew what he meant and I was just kidding myself if I said otherwise.

Before I would have dived head first into helping him out to try and at least figure out what was going on with Pam, if not to get her back. Now, it was more intrigue that had me gripped. I was scared, right down the core about what was happening. I couldn't face diving into anything again; I wasn't as naive as I used to be. I wasn't just looking out for myself anymore. I had my friends and family. There was Addy that I had to take of; it had been hell for me growing up, no matter how understanding my Gran had been. Jason would be even more understanding, yet it still wouldn't really be enough to help. I needed to be here. I needed to live. I couldn't be broken.

I wiped the tears from my eyes roughly, already feeling guilty for feeling bad since I knew I had brought it all down upon myself. Eric was standing outside and I knew, if I would only let him, that he would make me feel better. It had always been one of his specialties. However, there was too much at stake. At least, I thought there was.

I pushed away from the door and walked determinedly into the living room where I switched the television on, turning the volume up way too loud in the hopes of drowning out my thoughts. An old rerun of Friends was airing and I forced myself to get sucked into the comedy. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough of a distraction.

I could still feel Eric somewhere outside doing God knows what. My brain continued to torment me, telling me that I was doing all of this to myself. I was stuck in a sort of limbo. I should never have called him. It would have been better for us all if the break had continued to have been clean. My heart lurched in my chest.

I switched the television off. If I thought about it anymore I wouldn't allow myself to continue but my heart needed it. I needed it so that I would have peace for a night, so that I could relax. Slowly, I padded into the kitchen and opened the back door. I didn't even have to look to know he was still exactly where I had last seen him.

"What do you want?" I asked softly, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"I got your text message," he replied, surprising me. I'd completely forgotten that I had sent him a message; it used to be something I did without thinking and apparently I hadn't used my brain today either. It was a stupid thing to do, for both our sake's.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be, at least not for that. Other things yes." I ignored his words for the most part; he spoke the honest, painful truth. Something that I couldn't bear to face yet. "I wanted to say that I was happy I could help."

"Thank-you again, I really did mean it." I murmured, gazing at his chest. His usual necklace was hanging around his neck, inviting the eye in to gaze at the sculpted chest on show thanks to the low cut shirt.

"Any time. I _always_ would help you." I could only nod at his words. Despite everything that had happened, he had been there for me; saving me in the end, keeping me safe. Just not safe enough. "When you would let me." He added for good measure. "You put me through a lot Sookie, and that is saying something, you know what I've seen." Another nod from me. He'd told me some real horror stories, the sort that you wouldn't even be able to find in movies. A couple had even given me nightmares that he had to wake me out of.

"Have you heard anything from Pam?" I asked, changing the subject and honestly wanting to know.

"Yes." I raised my eyebrows, wanting him to elaborate yet nothing more came. "This can work both ways, Sookie." We stood in silence for the longest time, just gazing at each other. I took in everything about him. His luscious blond hair was slicked back, leaving his handsome face free. His defined jaw was free of stubble, so that his pale skin was on show. Blue eyes stared back at me, still haunted but, getting back to their former glory. "I will leave you be. Think about everything I have said. Goodnight, Sookie. Sweet dreams." Before I could reply he stepped from the deck and disappeared from the night as though he had been a figment of my imagination all along.

"Goodnight, Eric," I whispered to the empty night air. I wiped the tears that had welled up for the second time in one night from my eyes and stepped back inside.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked the chapter. If you haven't already done so, I advise listening to the Aerosmith song Closer, it's beautiful. On a side note, I would like to know which of the following names is best for a dog; Banjo, Rebel, Roscoe, Smokey, Bandit, Gunner, Sabir, Boga, Loca. The last three are turkish names. The dog will be an Anatolian shepherd. I'm feeling Bandit I think. Most populous will win out. Thanks again and have a good week **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own, the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

"Eric," I murmured through swollen lips. His own lips were paying lavish attention to the sensitive skin of my neck. Every so often a gentle flick of his tongue would send goose bumps down my spine.

"Yes?" He hummed, not bothering to stop what he was doing. I couldn't even formulate my words properly; there was so much I wanted to tell him and yet, I just couldn't get it out. Instead he chuckled slightly and began kissing his way up my neck. My hands roamed through his hair, encouraging him.

We were laid on the sofa, me on my back and Eric resting between my legs. His button down shirt had lost a couple of its buttons since I couldn't coordinate enough to pop them; he hadn't cared at all.

"You taste amazing," he breathed into my ear, his nose nuzzling into my hair. He accentuated his words with a gentle nip of my ear lobe that made me squeal in delight. I pulled him so that his face was directly over mine and kissed him. Our tongues explored each other and I couldn't help but lean up off the sofa, just to get a little closer to him.

My hands wandered down from his soft hair to the cotton of his shirt once more. Fumbling, I attacked the buttons again, this time successfully, so that I could feel the hard muscles underneath. He should never wear clothes; he looked too good without them.

I felt his fangs with my tongue, carefully teasing us both with the prospect that I might cut myself. He moved slightly above me, inching closer if that was possible and I felt his hard length pressing into me. A loud moan escaped my lips and I didn't care.

Before I could wrap my legs around his hips, he slid down, enough so that we had to break our kiss.

"This is all about you, Sookie." He grinned at me, his fangs on clear show. Muscles deep in my stomach clenched at the idea. Once again he returned his attention to my tanned skin. He went lower than before, working from my neck down to between my breasts. His hands, which had been tangled in my hair, roamed my sides, dancing along my flesh. Slowly, he brought a hand up to the neckline of my dress and pulled it down, revealing more skin for his mouth to worship.

"Oh god," I moaned again as he bit down gently, a small mound of my flesh between his teeth. There was too much material between us. This was all too much to take and yet I wanted, no needed, more. "Eric." I said again, using the strongest voice I could muster. I tugged on his shoulders, pulling him towards my face again. He responded, taking his mouth off my chest and moved up the sofa, resting so that our hips were inline. This time I did wrap my legs around him, anchoring him in place. My dress was bunching up around my waist and I didn't' care. One of his hands left my side to grab my knee and trace upwards along my thigh.

When his face was finally in front of mine once again I spoke. "Take me to your bedroom," I requested, a smirk on my face. His eyes seemed to darken instantly as he finally realised I wouldn't be saying no. He smiled back at me and placed the most chaste kiss we'd shared since entering his apartment on my lips.

"Okay, Lover."

I woke up with a gasp to find my alarm clock blaring at me. My heart was racing in my chest and I was left feeling rather _unsatisfied_. "Crap." I muttered emphatically to my now quiet bedroom. The sun was streaming in through the windows since I'd forgotten to close the curtains last night. Everything seemed to have a gleaming edge to it. I needed to stop dreaming about Eric, it couldn't be healthy but apparently my subconscious was trying to tell me something important.

Still feeling flustered, I got up and took the clichéd cold shower, hoping that it would allow me to settle down enough to start my day quickly. I didn't have time to laze about thinking about possibilities, not when I had guests over that would be up soon.

Addy started back at school the following Monday; a fact that was both a relief and a sadness. I would miss spending so much time with her but it did mean I could do some other things and school was the best place for her. She did love to learn. I'd never met a kid quite like her and she definitely had a lot of friends. She found school a lot easier than I had. Why that was so, we had yet to figure out. I was in the belief that she'd already managed some control of her abilities or the extra generation diluting her genetics had made her specific brand of telepathy weaker. Whatever the reason, I was most definitely grateful, as was Jason.

On the Tuesday, there was a large fiftieth anniversary party held at Merlotte's for a local couple that had had their first date there, well before it had been Merlotte's. It was a very sweet event and the place had been heaving; it seemed the couple knew pretty much everyone in town. We'd even provided catering for the event, which Lafayette had loved since he'd been able to create what he called 'culinary masterpieces' which really meant a few items that weren't on the normal menu. With just one other waitress working apart from myself, we'd been busy keeping the place clean but the main effort had been behind the bar. The evening was a definite success from everyone's point of view.

By the Friday evening I was completely shattered. A mixture of late nights and early mornings had really taken it out of me this week. Today I had worked the lunch shift as well as going in early as one of the waitresses had been forced to leave early since her little boy was sick. This was after I'd been for my three mile run that had actually been cut short by the call from work. It had felt like I'd been rushing to catch up all day. After that, I'd picked Addison up from school which normally would have been amazing, had she not felt like she was coming down with something. I had a sneaking suspicion it was just tiredness from the first week back at school after a long break and she was just wiped out.

So by the time I'd dropped off an uncharacteristically grouchy Addy at Jason's house and had made it back to mine, the only thing I was in the mood for was a hot soak in the bath, a glass of wine and a good romantic comedy on the television after. Some chocolate wouldn't exactly go amiss either. When I saw there was, once again, a hulking hunk of a vampire reclining outside my house I was annoyed from the start and he hadn't even spoken to me yet. I was also beginning to see a theme occurring; I would settle down, think I was clear of all the vampire stuff and then he would turn up out of the blue.

I parked my car out front and noted that I couldn't see another vehicle, which meant he'd flown here. _Show off_. Slowly, because I don't think my aching muscles were capable of anything more, I eased out of the driver's seat and walked up the few steps to the porch. Eric was reclining on one of the wicker arm chair style seats I'd purchased last summer. He was slouched down looking entirely too comfortable with his legs perched on the railing. How he could make that look comfortable I don't know. I'd only pulled the chairs out from the shed during the week as it had been too cold to sit out before that and the cushions were still in the process of being laundered so that they didn't smell musty.

"Good evening, Sookie." He greeted me as I stepped onto the actual porch. I was not in the mood for this.

"Hey." I replied as I fumbled for my keys in my purse. "What do you want Eric? I'm not in the mood for anything tonight, I'm grouchy." At least I'd warned him this time. Although, if I thought about it and was finally honest with myself, it had made a smile flash across my face when I'd seen him here waiting for me. Even though it was only for a second. The bigger question was whether I could afford to hurt us both again.

"And you were so pleasant the last time I was here too." Okay, that one, I deserved. I glanced at him and found his face adorned with an amused expression, he hadn't meant the jibe too harshly.

"I said I was sorry." His eyebrows raised in question. "For that particular incident. And I don't want to have to apologise again for tonight. So, what do you want?" I finally found my house keys, in the opposite compartment to where I normally kept them and moved towards the door. "Wait, I thought you weren't going to come on this porch again?" I glanced around again and he'd silently stood up.

"I thought you might have changed your mind from that particular night." Well, I didn't want him here but I was too tired to start cursing him again. Besides, it didn't seem to be doing much good, I might as well save my breath.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't in the mood. All I want to do is go in and put my feet up, Eric. I've had a long day of work and looking after Addy." With that I moved to the door and put my keys in the lock. I didn't get a chance to turn them.

A sensation so surprising I actually jumped caressed my shoulders. Eric's cool fingers kneaded the tight flesh of my shoulders, magically easing the knots that had formed over the day in seconds.

_"Thank-you," I told him honestly as we pulled to a stop outside of mine and Gran's home. "I had an amazing time, definitely the best date I've been on." I rambled, feeling my nerves getting the best of me for the second time that night. I had gone through three different outfits before settling on what I was going to wear. _

_"I am glad to hear that," Eric replied. The small smile on his face told me that he knew I would. _

_Without saying another word he grabbed my hands, as they'd been fiddling nervously with the hem of my dress, stilling them. Carefully, he picked up my left and held it in his much larger hand, trailing a pattern on the back with his thumb. His cool skin ignited something within me and I found myself praying that he would kiss me. I felt like a school girl about to receive her first kiss all over again. _

_Slowly, giving me time to stop him, he leaned forward and chastely kissed my lips, resting his forehead against mine. I grinned at him and squeezed his hand. I didn't have the guts to just kiss him but I could definitely encourage him. His lips touched mine again, sweetly, and I kissed him back. It was myself, surprisingly, that deepened it, running my tongue against his lips. His other hand went up to my jaw, holding me close. Our tongues danced together, exploring while I could see s the movie style sparks behind my eyelids. All too soon it ended. _

_"Thank-you, again, for a wonderful date." I whispered against his lips, not wanting to move but knowing I would have to soon. _

_"You are welcome. May I take you out again sometime?" His voice had taken on a slightly more growly tone than before. I had a feeling he was trying hard to control his vampire side; his fangs hadn't been out. _

_I nodded my head. "Of course. Perhaps we could go to Fangtasia? You don't have to ID me anymore."_

_"That sounds good." He chuckled again. "How does this Saturday sound?" We still hadn't moved away from each other and our hands were still grasped. _

_"Sounds good, I'm working during the day but I have Sunday off, so it's good." _

_"Your Gran is watching us. That's the third time the curtains to the living room have twitched." We finally broke apart and I glanced up in time to see another movement. _

_"I'd better be getting inside then." Before I'd even had a chance to reach out for the door handle, the door was open and Eric was standing with his hand outstretched. I smiled my thanks and walked with my hand looped through his arm to the front door. _

_"I'll call you tomorrow evening." He told me sincerely as we stood facing each other on the porch. "Goodnight, Sookie." He gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips. _

_"Goodnight, Eric."_

_"Sweet dreams." With that he walked swiftly from the porch to his car and took off down the driveway while I watched. When I finally turned around I jumped in surprise. I was no longer facing the wood of the front door but my Gran's amused expression. _

"You shouldn't do that," I muttered quietly, even as I felt my shoulders relaxing.

"Tell me you do not like it then." I opened my mouth to reply, yet I couldn't. It would be a blatant lie. "You always used to enjoy this after work. You stress too much." His fingers continued to work their magic and my hand dropped away from my keys in the lock. He moved down slightly, working along my spine, sending goose bumps prickling along my skin as his cool fingers worked.

"You need to let more people in, Sookie." He whispered and I found he was even closer than I had imagined. His muscular body was barely inches away from mine and I could feel his presence like electricity.

"What do you want?" I asked again, softly and finally letting my head loll back slightly, into his touch. My eyelids fluttered shut.

"For you to let me back in." My eyes snapped open.

"Into your life, Sookie, not your home." I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes once again so that I could concentrate on what he was doing.

"Not yet," came barely audible a second later. He was pushing me, we both knew it, the question was, how far could I go before I snapped. He was walking a very dangerous line but he had become a master at such games.

This time his hands moved upwards until they were back to their original place on my shoulders, near my neck. His thumbs stretched out to rub kneading circles up the back of my neck. We stood in silence. My hands by my side and head tipped forward, just revelling in the sensations Eric was creating.

"Come for a walk with me," he said suddenly after about a minute.

"Why? And to where?" I asked quizzically. There was nowhere for us to go at this time on an evening within walking distance from here. In fact, the only places really within easy walking distance were the cemetery and the old Compton place that had been abandoned for years. Neither were my idea of fun.

"I am not going into your house tonight and if we sit down, you will just fall asleep. So, we walk. We can just go through the woods, to the pond. For old time's sake." He replied softly.

My heart beat quickened and a lump formed in my throat as I thought it through. I wanted to go on a walk with him, even though I ached and I wanted that bubble bath, I wanted to walk with him again. It might have been stupid and I was doing exactly what I'd told myself I wouldn't do again. This would probably end up hurting us both again, however, I still found myself whispering okay. How had he managed to turn me around so quickly?

"Wait a moment." His ministrations stopped and my head was slightly clearer, he could still affect me in ways I didn't think were entirely healthy after all this time. "Stay here." I added, as though he had lots of other places he could wait. With that, I finally turned the keys in the lock and stepped into my home.

Shutting the door behind I went through my usual routine; shoes kicked off in the hallway, phone into my pocket before popping my purse down on the side table. Instead of turning into the kitchen to put the kettle on I padded straight into my bedroom and sat down.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, half hoping that Eric wouldn't be listening and half hoping that he would, so that he would know I honestly found this difficult. I pulled the hair tie from my hair and rubbed my scalp. It was then that I noticed I could move my shoulders freely without any twinges. His fingers really could work magic, then again, I'd already known that.

"Should I really go out there?" I stared at myself in the mirror over the vanity table. I looked like a lost little girl all over again, except this time I had a few more lines and my eyes held the hardened look of seeing too much in too few years. I would never be a little girl again. I may have been hurting myself by agreeing to go on a simple walk but I found that I just couldn't say no. I wanted to go and I needed to do something just for me. I was selfish. Most definitely so, but it didn't make me change my mind.

With my mind as set as it was going to get I heaved up from the bed and changed. My uniform went straight into the hamper, I hadn't had a chance to change earlier, and I pulled a pair of yoga pants out from the drawer and slipped on an old, oversized t-shirt. I didn't look fantastic, but I was comfortable. Eric would have to deal. I grabbed my running shoes from the closet and slipped them on. The extra padding and lightweight would be the best things for my feet apart from slippers. Finally, I was ready and I walked back to the front door to find my waiting vampire

"Ready?" He asked, stepping back from where he'd been leaning against the railing, looking off into the stars.

"Not really," I replied honestly but still closed the door behind me and palmed my keys since I didn't have any pockets.

Eric lead the way around the back of my house and towards the expanse of woods. The night sky was alight with stars and the moon shone down. It was almost full, just another few days.

"You look comfortable," Eric commented just was we reached the edge of the driveway and the crunching gravel gave way to slightly overgrown grass. I'd have to get the lawnmower out at some point, or rather ask Jason to mow it.

I bristled slightly. I was still feeling annoyed and tired, I just didn't hurt quite as much as I had. "If you don't like it, you're just going to have to deal. It's either this or I don't come at all."

He smiled at me and slowed his pace even further so that he was walking beside me. His long legs could stride much faster than mine, even when I felt like keeping up. "You look beautiful Sookie, as always." I couldn't help but blush at his words, even if I didn't believe they were true. I felt like I was getting old.

"So how come you turned up here tonight?" He shrugged his large shoulders noncommittally before he actually spoke.

"I could not be bothered with the phone. I thought it would be worth the risk of finding you busy."

"You're lucky, then. Most days I'm either working late or looking after Addy. Had you been waiting long?"

"About five minutes. I could smell fresh exhaust fumes, given the hour, I assumed you were just running a quick errand and not going out to work."

Again, a silence washed over us and I took the time to gaze across at Eric. He seemed relaxed, even though I couldn't see him very clearly since it was so dark under the trees. Tonight his hair was swept back from his face with a little gel and the dim light made it seem like his skin was glowing.

"Do you run?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," I replied wondering how he could tell. "How'd you know?" It was only then that I realised he was looking at my feet. I definitely envied his night vision. Since I'd spent a lot less time awake at night the past few years my night vision didn't seem as good as it once was. I was trying to confidently look forward so that I wouldn't fall; peripheral vision is better at night. I just had to trust my feet.

"Your sneakers seem for professional running."

"I'm definitely not a professional but I do run now. Every morning that I don't have Addy. I usually just do a few miles, it helps keep me healthy." He nodded his understanding. I was just about to add on that I'd been trying to increase my distance again recently when his arm shot out across my chest, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey!" I countered, my hand automatically going to try and remove his arm. "What's going on?" When I glanced at him he was breathing deeply, staring off into the trees again. I couldn't smell a damn thing except the slight scent of water and damp vegetation; we were near to the old pond. At least with a vampire this close I wouldn't be eaten by mosquitoes.

"Did you knows shifters use these woods?"

"Sam uses them from time to time."

"No, not just Sam. Some kind of Were, but not wolves. It almost smells of cat." He scrunched up his nose as he took another deep breath. "It stinks of them out here."

I'd had my suspicions for awhile that some shifters were using the woods, I'd just assumed it was the local Werewolf pack. I know they didn't meet here to go running but I had stumbled across the odd dear carcass when out walking to the cemetery. I'd just thought they had come this way when their prey had lead them on a long hunt.

"You should be careful, Sookie. I wouldn't come out here near the full moon." He was genuinely concerned; his arm that was still across my chest was thrumming with energy.

"You mean like it is now?" I asked, pointing up toward the canopy of trees, above which I knew the almost full moon lit up the sky.

If he wasn't preoccupied I think he would have laughed. "You are safe tonight, I will protect you." It was true that I felt safe with him. I may not have trusted him with much anymore and I didn't want him poking around my secrets, I never thought he would cause me physical harm. I'd always felt safe with him. Slowly, he let his guard down until we were just standing under the trees.

"You always did."

"Just not enough apparently." His bitter tone was back and it physically hurt my heart to hear it. I did the only thing I could thing I could think of to do in the current situation. I placed my hand around his elbow and turned around until I was facing the direction of my house.

"Come on, walk me back." I smiled at him softly, pretending I didn't see the surprised expression on his face. I left my hand where I had placed it as we wandered slowly back towards the house. We walked together in comfortable quiet, the only sound was my breathing and the rustle of old leaves underfoot.

"Do you remember the walks we used to go on, Sookie?" Eric asked as we came back out into the relative light of the grass.

"Of course, sometimes we'd walk out to the pond and just talk all night. Then we'd have to sneak me back into the house so that Gran wouldn't know. I still miss her, every day." I would always miss Gran; she'd been everything to me for so long. I owed her so much. I often felt that things would be a lot easier if she was still around.

"I know you do." He slowly brought up his hand to squeeze mine comfortingly where it still rested on his crooked arm.

"Thank-you for walking with me." We reached the porch again. This time I found the correct key easily and put it in the lock, mainly just so I wouldn't have to carry them anymore.

"That's okay," I replied and calmed myself slightly before I admitted what I said next. "I enjoyed it."

We were stood close together, inches barely separating us, my hand still touching his arm as though we didn't want to part. It reminded me of coming back home after our first date. Only this time, Gran wouldn't be waiting for me when I got inside. There would only be my empty house.

"Good night, Sookie." Eric told me and I couldn't help wanting to close what little distance there was between us. It was a stupid thought. One that would get us into a situation I definitely wasn't ready to deal with. " You haven't changed as much as I thought you had. Sweet dreams." He leaned in towards me and my breath caught in my throat, lips parted slightly in apprehension. I was going to get what I had wanted. Instead he pressed his lips softly to my forehead and stepped back.

"Goodnight, Eric." I smiled at him once more and then went inside, closing the door behind me so that I wouldn't have to watch him disappear.

**Thanks for reading and thanks everyone for reviewing. Guests, much appreciated and I read them all, even if I can't respond. Busy weekend so I'm updating early. Thanks for all the names, after tallying it's a tie between Banjo, Rebel and Bandit. Thanks again, hope you all had a great week and have a good weekend. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries and all related characters belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

I didn't see Eric again for another couple of weeks. I didn't hear from him either. He didn't turn up on my porch. I had to admit I was slightly disappointed about that, but it gave me plenty of time to think everything through.

What Eric and I had experienced starting nearly nine years ago had been incredible. We'd been in love. We were comfortable with each other, we told each other pretty much everything and we'd showed each other our not so pleasant sides. Yet we'd still been there for each other. Ultimately it had been me that had spoilt it when I found out about Addy, even though I didn't know if it was a boy or girl at that point. I had realised there was a potential for the child to get some of the same genes that I got. I couldn't risk the vampires finding out about that; it had proved both my power and downfall in vampire circles. If they found out about an impressionable child, who knows of what they would be capable. It wasn't necessarily Eric that I'd been worried about, but rather the life that he personified. I didn't want that for the baby. When Crystal left, it had only set everything in stone.

In the intervening seven years since we'd parted company, to put it very mildly, everything and nothing had changed. I still loved the life I had once led; full of happiness, excitement and love. I just wasn't that girl anymore, yet I still found I that I wanted it. Addy was growing up to be an amazing girl that would go on to do fantastic things. She wouldn't end up stuck in this town for her whole life. But in one respect, nothing had changed regarding her. She had inherited more of my side of the family than me and Jason wanted; she had some form of telepathy, we just didn't know how much. I still had to protect her from being abused.

The one thing that I really wanted to know was could I have both lives, or would that be a recipe for disaster? I knew deep in my heart that it would be. I could never be with Eric, even if he wanted me, and be comfortable with the prospect of what could happen hanging over me. I couldn't give Addy up; she was the light in my world and brought fun to our small family. She was the future. Could both the worlds I wanted live together? I didn't know, though I didn't think it was possible.

It had taken me two weeks to come up with, 'I don't know'. In the end I'd decided that I would at least continue the odd semi-friendship I had with Eric. Even if nothing happened it might allow us both to mend some broken fences in our lives and get closure, without having to resent each other. One thing I had realised was that I had to tell Jason; Addy hadn't been around Eric, but as her father, he needed to know that Eric had been hanging around again. I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell him.

"What about this one?" Addy asked with a delighted squeal. We were at the shopping mall in the city on a ridiculously busy Saturday afternoon. I'd been told by both Jason and Sam, who seemed to be conspiring together, that there would be a massive party to celebrate the momentous event of me turning thirty. That was there description, not mine. I would have been happy with a nice meal with my family and close friends. There was no chance that was going to happen.

"That's real pretty," I concurred and picked it up from the hanger to measure against her. Just past the knees, the perfect length, so I picked up the dress and draped it over my left arm where her potential dresses were being carried. Over my right arm were my potential dresses.

I knew there was going to be a party. That was the extent of my knowledge on the subject. I didn't know where, or what we were doing or anything. I had however, been told that I needed a new dress for the occasion. Which was how I ended up shopping on a Saturday afternoon. With Addy in school again we couldn't go during the less busy times. We'd already been to three different stores and come up with nothing. We'd had a lot of fun trying on dresses but nothing had seemed quite right. It was difficult to shop when you didn't really know what you were looking for. I just hoped it would feel right when I put it on. Something that would suit turning thirty. I felt old.

"I think we need to head to the changing rooms, Addy. My arms are about to fall off!" I laughed, trailing behind her as we both gazed at the enormous selection.

"Come on then!" She grabbed my elbow since my hands were buried underneath cloth and lead me toward the dressing rooms.

"How many items?" The smiling assistant asked as we entered the changing area. There were five little rooms spread around the middle area where a few chairs were laid out. The facing wall was just a bank of mirrors.

"I have no idea. Sorry!" I replied, trying to count what I had in my arms.

"It's okay, give me one pile and we'll get your daughter sorted first." This was the down side to just me and Addy coming out. We looked similar enough that everyone assumed she was my daughter. I didn't exactly mind and I always pleasantly told them she was actually my niece. Addy thought it was funny, at least she had when she was younger. As she'd grown older she'd started asking more questions about her mom. Since Crystal had left when she was only a couple of weeks old, she had absolutely no recollection of her at all. Jason didn't even have that many photos of her to help her inquisitive mind. It was a dangerous path to tread. Neither of us knew how best to approach it. Luckily, she was too preoccupied with the fun of getting a new dress to mind.

"She's not my mom, silly, she's my aunt." Addy replied for me with a giggle. "Oh." She added when she realised that what she'd said could be construed as being rude. It would have been worse if she wasn't so adorable. "Sorry, ma'am." She definitely had the manners. It had been something that had been drilled into me and Jason by Gran, so we'd drilled them into Addy.

"That's okay, Sweetie. Now, you can get changed in here and your _aunt _will be right next door." She hung Addy's dresses up inside and then turned to me. "If you need anything just shout. And I'm so sorry about that." There were waves of embarrassment coming off of her that I could feel even through all my shields. She was a projector.

"It's fine, don't worry about it and thanks." With that I walked into the dressing room and got changed.

The first dress I tried on was a beautiful vivid purple colour that I absolutely loved. It was strapless but the bodice was tight enough that I wouldn't be constantly checking everything was in place. It also came down to my knees so was perfectly respectable. The flowing skirt was fun and would be great if there was going to be any dancing. My favourite part however was from the waist up. It cinched my in wonderfully, showing off the figure I was working increasingly hard to keep. The neckline was slightly sweet-heart style and the interlocking chiffon pattern was enhanced by two bands of shimmering diamantes. It was gorgeous.

I stepped out of the changing room to find Addy waiting for me. She was sat on one of the chair, swinging her legs since her feet didn't quite reach the floor.

"You're so pretty, Sookie." She told me honestly as soon as she saw me.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sweetheart." I replied and kissed her forehead. We stood next to each other in the mirror and appraised.

"Next dress."

We continued like that until we'd run out of dresses. Addy found the one she wanted after the third change. Although, of course, she tried on the others just to make sure. It was a beautiful white dress with a flowing skirt plumped up with netting that came down to her knees. The bodice had subtle ruffle details and a bow at the back. Paired with the high neckline and lack of sleeves it was perfect. With her blonde curls and tanned skin, she looked breathtaking. My dress, naturally, was the last one I tried on. Both of us knew it as soon as I stepped out of the changing room.

"You have to get that one!" Addy squeal and hugged me around the waist. She was once again wearing the dress she'd picked. The party couldn't come soon enough for her, whilst I could wait. A few extra days of being twenty nine couldn't hurt.

Luckily for my bank balance, the dresses were a treat from Jason. Apparently it was my birthday present, along with the party. When I'd tried saying that I could buy my own dress he'd actually yelled at me. I didn't bother trying to prove my point again and just graciously accepted his card with a thank-you and a hug.

Before we left the shopping mall, we grabbed a late lunch and even purchased some extra accessories which I paid for and shoes, for which Jason paid. He hadn't remembered to say buy yourself a new clutch, yet he had somehow remembered to tell me to buy us both new shoes. He spent too much time around girls. By the time we made it to the car, both extremely happy with our new purchases, Addy was shattered. Not surprisingly, she fell asleep in the car on the way back. She wasn't staying at mine tonight; since Jason had worked Saturday, he had tomorrow off.

Therefore, I was alone, aside from some full shopping bags, when I drove up to my empty house. It was unusual for a Saturday night. What wasn't unusual were my lack of plans. I could hang out with Sam but he would be working and staying away from Merlotte's for the night would probably do me good. Tara, well my friendship with Tara was an on again - off again thing, and recently we'd been going through our off phase. Not that we'd fallen out. Arlene would be out with her flame of the month and my other friends would be waitressing. There was no one else I could call.

It wasn't until I got inside and had hung up my new dress in the closet that I realised I could call Eric. The only time that I'd reached out to him had been while I was drunk. That hadn't exactly been planned. Without thinking anything else of it, I pulled out my cell phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. I smiled instantly. The quizzical tone told me he'd picked up his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Eric." I started out. It was then that I realised I hadn't really called him for any purpose except to hear his voice. "I hope you don't mind me calling." I could hear chaotic noise in the background and I had to assume he was at Fangtasia.

"Not at all. Hold on." The phone was pulled away from his, the background noise became suddenly louder so that I could tell the music was rather experimental rock and there was the sound of laughter mixed in. Definitely at Fangtasia. There was a flurry of commands in Swedish, I assumed to one of his vampire employees and then he was back. "Hello, Sookie." The noise became quieter.

"Hey. How are you?" It may seem like a silly question to ask a vampire, since they don't get sick or change much. They still had emotions however.

"I am good, how are you?" I heard the gentle thud of a heavy door shutting. He must have walked back to his office.

"I'm good. I went dress shopping in the city today."

"You were in my city and did not stop by for a visit?" He asked, teasing.

"Sure, I should have. It was about lunch time when I got there and it was a lovely spring day. It was really warm out too." We both laughed at my bad attempt at sarcastic humour. "I went dress shopping with Addy. It seems my brother and Sam have planned a party for my thirtieth. I was under strict orders not to return until I had found something appropriate."

"Did you?"

"Yep." It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. For once I was just letting myself be, not guessing and thinking a mile a minute. It was easier; I could breathe. "Although, try shopping for something suitable when you don't know any details. Mind you, I'm talking to the man who has a different outfit for every day of the year." To say Eric's closet was expansive was an understatement. He always wore the same sort of thing but he had a large selection. He'd been to so many events throughout history that he really did have an outfit for every occasion imaginable. It was like walking through history exploring what he owned. There were many items older than the house I lived in.

"Whatever you say. You know you love my clothes." It's true. I'd taken particular liking to his button down shirts and plain t-shirts. Both were large on me and were therefore highly comfortable. "So what are you doing this fine evening?" I glanced at the clock and realised it was only just turned seven o' clock. Fangtasia had barely opened its doors and it already sounded packed.

"Absolutely nothing. I just dropped Addy off at Jason's and I'm not working. What about you?"

"I was helping out front at Fangtasia."

"You were?" I asked, hoping he'd elaborate. I didn't want to take him away from anything important. It was just then that there was a loud rapping knock at the front door. "Ah, crap. Hold on a minute, there's someone at the door."

"You do not sound pleased." He'd chosen to completely ignore my first question.

"Well, everyone I know is busy so I have no idea who it could be. Usually it's not fun. Now, wait a minute." I pulled my phone from my ear and held the device to my chest, so that Eric wouldn't have to listen me fumbling with the lock and opening the door. "Oh!"

"Surprise."

I picked up the phone again, smiling. "I gotta go, turns out, it isn't something bad." I ended my call and laughed, looking up at the hulking, handsome vampire standing on my front porch. "Hi."

"Good evening, Sookie."

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulous that he'd actually turned up. He must have flown if he'd arrived so quickly. How I hadn't heard the sound of wind or something over the phone was quite remarkable. It seemed vampires didn't suffer from wind disturbing their hair; he looked as handsome and unruffled as ever.

"You said you were free, I was not doing anything important." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks." I told him honestly. How he was being so understanding with me I had no idea. "Hold on a minute." I turned around and wandered back into the house properly, leaving the door open. I grabbed the glass of wine I'd poured for myself, I would have to seriously consider how much alcohol I consumed these days, Sam was being a bad influence. Next I went into my bedroom and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. It may have been well into spring but the nights still got chilly, especially if you were just sat outside. "I'm really sorry, but I don't have any True Bloods." I told him apologetically as I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

"That is okay. I did not expect that you would."

I placed my glass down on the little wicker table between the porch chairs and took the chair in the corner. My feet rested on the edge of the seat so that I could rest my arms around my knees, with the blanket covering my legs since I was still wearing shorts. Eric sat down in the other chair, which would be much more comfortable now that I had the cushions in place.

"I am glad you called." He started out and I smiled. I was still going with the 'don't think too much' plan and decided to just go with the flow. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"After our walk I decided to see if you would be able to reach out to me." At least he was being honest. It was true what he was saying; he had been the one to reach out to me, except for when I called him and even then I was drunk. Yet, on the times that I'd allowed myself to, I'd enjoyed being with him again. It was more than fair that he'd let me take the lead for a change. "You finally did, so here I am."

"Oh," I managed to sputter out. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, only broken by Eric asking a rather awkward question.

"Are you happy?"

"Right now? Sure." I replied without hesitating. I'd had a fun day, got a new dress that I didn't have to pay for, there was a glass of wine in my hand and the evening was beautiful with the stars shining down.

"In general, are you happy in life?" He stared at me, watching my every move. I felt like I was being scrutinised and I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Oh. Erm, yeah?" I replied, realising that I didn't sound anywhere near as confident as I had thought I would. "Is my life where I thought it would be? No, but that doesn't necessarily mean I would change anything." The stone look that passed across his face told me that I'd said something wrong and I had no idea how I could back track properly. "I have Addy in my life, and I couldn't change that, I love that little girl. I'm close with Jason again, we hang out just because we want to like we did when we were kids. I have a couple of close friends and I would say I have a career now, instead of just a job."

"Yet you are still not sure whether you are truly happy?" His face still gave absolutely nothing away. If he hadn't spoken I'd say he was lost in his own mind, not taking anything in from his surroundings.

"I should be. I want to be and I want to be able to say yes, but I'm not sure." I told him, taking a drink from my glass, so he hopefully wouldn't be able to see how surprised I was at the revelation. "Are you happy?"

"No." He told me straight away. I waited a few seconds but no elaboration came.

"Have you heard from Pam?" Last time he'd told me he'd heard from her but wouldn't tell me anything more. I'd assumed he would tell me when he was good and ready.

"Not since last time, I am assured that she is as well as can be expected and that, and now I quote, 'have to get a fucking grip'."

"That definitely sounds like Pam. So no more panicking?"

"No more panicking, although I still do not like the situation."

"So that's why you're unhappy then."

"No." That was a little shocking; if Eric was unhappy, he changed whatever it was that made him so. The millennia he'd been alive he'd had to be like that, he sometimes found it bad enough surviving everything anyway, I don't think his mind could have managed if he wasn't happy. Again he didn't elaborate. "How come you never got another dog after Scooter?" Talk about a complete change of topic.

"When he died Addy was three, so he lived to a ripe old age. She took his death really hard and when I started talking about getting a new dog, she started panicking. Ever since then she's never exactly liked dogs and right now she's scared of them. Not exactly fun."

"Have you tried explaining everything to her now she's older?"

"Yeah, me and Jason have tried. Sam even changed into his dog form at one point and I tried introducing her slowly, but it failed. She screamed that time I believe." Eric actually laughed aloud. "I would like another dog but I can't really if Addy is so scared." I shivered slightly, the temperature had dropped quite a lot in the past twenty minutes. There was definitely a chill in the air.

"Do you remember the time that Scooter interrupted our evening?" I actually seemed to remember two such cases and I could feel my cheeks flame.

"Your Gran had gone out for the evening, to a book club?" He'd chosen the less embarrassing slightly less amusing version. At least I didn't feel too awkward with this one.

"Yeah, it was winter so you'd managed to come round early." I nodded my head at the sweet memory before life got complicated.

"We were snuggled up in front of the fire talking and Scooter decided he wanted to go for a walk. He wouldn't take no for an answer." He smiled as he was talking, his face coming alive with the memory.

"Yeah, so eventually he scrambled up on top of you, pushed me out of the way and licked your face until we both got up. He definitely knew how to get his way." I laughed, letting the light hearted story take away the edge of the previous topic.

"That was a good night." He nodded to himself.

"It really was."

Another shiver shook my body. It was getting far too cold to be sitting outside and I didn't want to say goodbye to Eric just yet. So, taking a deep breath I just let myself feel.

"I need to go inside," I said, my words coming out in a bit of a mumble and not really what I had intended. I was trying to take a big step forward, figuratively anyway. It didn't seem like my brain was going to keep up.

"Okay. It was good to see you again, Sookie."

"Erm, no." His eyebrow shot up in confusion. "I didn't meant that. I meant I'm cold and need to go inside. Would you like to come in too?" It wasn't an actual invitation yet; I knew where I stood with vampire limitations.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Just, be careful, please." I hope he knew what I was trying to say because I couldn't find the words. I was scared to invite him in because it meant that he was definitely back in my life. Yes, I could easily revoke the invitation but it wasn't that simple. I was inviting him back into my home, my safe haven. I needed to know he wouldn't abuse the trust I was apparently slowly building back up. This was, at least partly, Addy's home too and I definitely needed to know she would be safe.

"You have my word." He smiled at me reassuringly. It must have been a sign that he'd actually grown. As in, matured, a few years ago he would have said something suggestive. Thank God it wasn't physically grown, the man did not need to be any taller.

Before I could change my mind I grabbed my empty wine glass and the blanket so that I could go back inside. As soon as I'd stepped over the threshold I turned back to watch an expectant Eric.

"Eric, would you please come inside." I opened the door slightly wider and stepped back, giving him a little more room.

It was stupid really; he knew my home intimately with the amount of time he'd spent here when we were dating, if that's even what you would call it. I guess that was the best term, although at the time it had felt like so much more than that.

"Thank-you," he almost whispered as he stepped past me. He wandered down the hall a little and stared around him, taking everything in. "A lot has changed." He commented as he gazed at a picture of myself, Jason and Addy huddled up together on a trip to the fair when she was only about four. We'd all been on a sugar high due to all the cotton candy but it had been a fantastic day, one with plenty of cherished memories.

"Yeah. I redecorated and I even had the kitchen refitted, you have to see it!" Kitchens weren't a vampire's strong point since they didn't need them, usually as long as there was a working refrigerator they were happy. Not me and I was very proud of the newest part of my house.

I walked down the hall, tossing the blanket into my room as I went past, and into the kitchen. "What do you think?" It didn't exactly look its best at night but you could still appreciate it. I loved how in the morning the sun would come streaming in from the windows and ignite the entire room in a glow of life. Not that Eric would ever get to see that.

"I like it," he replied, wandering around and taking everything in. "It is much larger than it used to be." He nodded his head, affirming both statements. I smiled wide. "You got the old table refurbished."

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to part with it, so I just got it touched up a little."

"You did well with it."

"Thanks. We should probably go into the living room, it's more comfortable. I'm just going to grab a snack, you can go find something on T.V." At my suggestion he wandered from the room and a second later I heard noise from the television.

I grabbed another glass of red wine, I really would have to think about cutting back, and a couple of pieces of fruit from the bowl. They wouldn't necessarily go together but as long as I ate the fruit first I should be fine.

Now that Eric was actually inside the house, I had calmed down considerably. It was as if my mind had calmed, knowing that I had made my decision and there was nothing else left to think about. I was going with the flow and so far, I liked it. I would just have to see how I felt later, once I was alone with my thoughts again.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I sat down on the sofa next to Eric, although since it was a three seater there was plenty of room. Again, it was a new addition that I'd added about the time I refitted the kitchen.

"There is an old Dracula movie on, if you are interested?" He asked hopefully, yet he already had his hand on the remote to change the channel if needed.

"No, it's all good," I replied with a small giggle. Men were always the same, whether they were dead or alive, or even born a thousand years before a television was invented, they always had to hog the remote control. It was also nice to see Eric still had a thing for old monster movies; he loved to comment on how they were so inaccurate and then he'd get quiet with annoyance whenever they got anything right.

We spent the next hour commenting on the actor's portrayal of Dracula as he went hissing around the different stage sets in his long black cape. Eric kept commenting that no self respecting vampire would ever do that and that he was glad the real Dracula didn't lower himself to watching these things as he would probably be offended. I wisely kept quiet about that, apparently he was still touchy about his favourite vampire, like a kid and their first favourite musician.

The credits rolled and the commercials started in the break between movies.

"Would you like to watch another?" I asked, after glancing at the clock. It had was only half an hour after midnight and since it was a Saturday where I didn't have to work the following morning, I was more than willing to stay up a little later than usual.

"Sure. Did I ever tell you about the Queen concert I went to?"

"What?" I had no idea what had dredged that memory up.

"The commercial, Don't Stop Me Now, is playing in the background." He paused, giving me a second to listen so that I could recognise the familiar tune.

"Oh. No you didn't." I had no idea where this was going. I hadn't even known he'd liked their music; but then again, it was Queen, you sort of had to like them.

"I saw them at Live Aid, it was the best concert I have ever been to, what with so many bands being there." He said it like it was nothing.

"You mean Live Aid, in 1985? Like, Do They Know It's Christmas? In London?" I asked, incredulous. He'd been at a rather pivotal point in history of recent times, at one of the biggest concerts ever performed with some of the biggest names from the time and he acted like it was nothing.

"Yes." He shrugged his shoulders. I turned around to face him on the sofa, my legs tucked up underneath me.

"How? Why?"

"I owned some property there at the time, still do actually." That part didn't surprise me considering he seemed to own stuff all over the world.

"How could you have been there? They performed during the day."

"I watched from backstage." My mouth dropped open at his words. What he'd experienced in his life, that granted was a considerably long one, was just a little ridiculous.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" I asked, just as the opening credits began to start on the cheesy werewolf movie.

"Yes." He replied, completely straight faced before breaking into a smile a couple of seconds later. I swatted his shoulder, having no idea how to express what I was feeling.

"I still find it weird that you were attending stuff like this. For some reason, I find it easy to imagine you centuries ago but you being exactly the same, only a few decades ago, that's strange. I mean, you were out watching Live Aid when I was two!" I finished my little rant with a sigh; I had no idea where that lot had come from, even though it was all true.

"You know you do not look any older than when we separated." I snorted in laughter at response to that. He must have been able to see the differences with his vampire eyes. Sure, I seemed to be aging very gracefully, but seven years had passed. There were the beginnings of lines at the corner of my eyes and beside my mouth, laughter lines people called them. "I mean it, Sookie. You are just as beautiful." I stared at him for a second.

"Thank-you," was the reply I finally settled on. I had nothing else to say about that without starting an argument so I just turned back toward the television.

Half way into this movie I was starting to feel the tiredness at the edges of my mind; it had been a long, full day. Thinking it would be harmless, I stretched my legs out and rested them on Eric's lap so that I could get more comfortable. He shifted slightly in his seat but otherwise didn't comment.

"I wish Werewolves really were this stupid," he commented a couple of minutes later, glancing at me.

"So you admit that they're not as bad as you would like to believe?" I had the feeling if I told him what I knew about them he'd change his mind again. He always had hated them.

"Begrudgingly. They are still horrible and they really do stink, but most of them are not stupid." That was actually a rather complementary statement coming from a vampire. I just smirked at him and turned back to the movie. As he turned back to the movie he moved his hands to rest on my calves, gently rubbing my skin with his thumbs.

I was very comfortable and I don't think it was long before I accidentally fell asleep, even though I had been fighting it. I just couldn't bring myself to move so that I would wake up more. When I was awakened, it was to find intense blue eyes staring straight back into mine from only a few inches away. It should have made me jump, yet I found I could only smile.

"Get some sleep, Sookie. We had a good night." He leaned forward with that and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead, so light I barely felt his lips. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He carefully brushed my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes at his touch, revelling in the sensation and didn't open them again until morning.

**Thanks for reading :) and I hope you all had a fantastic week. Sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to reviews yet, busy week, but I will do so very soon. Thanks again. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris, I'm just having a little fun. **

I awoke slowly from a deep slumber, the kind where you just wish you could stay there all day. I was so comfortable I didn't want to move a muscle in case I broke the magic. I had been having the sweetest of dreams, yet I couldn't quite remember what they had been about. The last thing I truly remembered was watching movies on the sofa with Eric.

_And then I fell asleep on the sofa! _

However, I was lying somewhere entirely too comfortable to be my sofa. Slowly I extended one of my arms and came into contact with more pillows. I was in my massive bed, as I'd thought, although I had definitely fallen asleep in the living room. I shrugged slightly in my haze and fell back into a doze; there was nowhere I had to be this morning so everything could wait.

I finally woke up properly what I assumed was about an hour later to find that it was almost eleven; I had missed church, even if I had been planning to go. It was only when I was in the shower, massaging the shampoo into my hair that I remembered what I had been dreaming about.

A large pair of arms had swept me off my feet, whisking me away on a wish. I'd felt completely safe and oddly loved even though nothing had really happened.

"That's how," I mumbled to myself, oddly happy, when I realised what had happened. After I'd fallen back asleep and Eric had said goodnight, he must have carried me back into my bedroom so that I'd be more comfortable. It also explained why I wasn't wearing my pyjamas. At least he'd been a gentleman; I wouldn't have put it past him to strip me, and put me in bed without bothering with the pyjamas at all. I found that I didn't mind what he had done, it really had been a very sweet gesture, and I appreciated not waking up with a crick in my neck too.

My lazy Sunday morning turned into a very lazy Sunday; I didn't do much all day and relished in it. Too bad the rest of the week couldn't turn out like that. I spent the rest of the week working, pulling an extra couple of shifts since a waitress was out sick and no-one else could cover, looking after Addy who was well into the swing of school life and pretty much doing too many errands. I did find the time to send Eric a few text messages whenever I could which always made my stomach flip flop with guilt. I still hadn't told Jason or Sam about meeting up with him again. Jason didn't seem to be aware that anything was going on, Sam however, thought I was up to something even if he hadn't come out and directly said it.

So, when I got a phone call from Eric early one evening, while I was still looking after Addy I was, once again, quite torn.

"Hey, Eric, what's up?" I asked as I took my phone call into the living room. Addy was in the kitchen using the table to do some homework while I had been preparing dinner. She wasn't supposed to be staying over tonight, even though Jason had the late shift. He'd gone out with a couple of his friends the night before for a few drinks and he felt bad about asking me to take Addy overnight again. Not that I minded at all; I loved having her around.

"Good evening, Sookie. I want to come and see you." Blunt and straight to the point, but it still made me smile. Until I thought about the little girl studying in the kitchen and realised that it wouldn't be a very good time for Eric to come around. The fact that he'd only turned up once while she was here before had been a bit of a miracle really already. At least he'd called first.

"I don't know, Eric," I replied, hedging a little so that I could get my words out to explain the situation without hurting his feelings too much. "Tonight isn't such a good time."

"I thought you liked seeing me. We had fun a couple of nights ago." He had a strange tone in his voice and he actually sounded upset, something that you really didn't hear from him much at all. He was too strong most of the time to let it show through. It was only the people closest to him that he trusted that were allowed to see the marshmallow centre to his big bad exterior.

"I do and we did. I'm not exactly saying no." I wracked my brain to come up with something for the couple of seconds it took me to get my words out. I decided to just go for it. That approach, since I'd decided to adopt it, hadn't really let me down. "I have Addy here right now and I'm preparing dinner. Me and Jason try not to introduce her to too many people until we're sure what part they're going to play in her life." I hoped he understood what I was trying to imply; I liked having Eric in my life but I just wasn't sure where we were going, if anywhere at all. I still didn't want to get sucked into vampire politics again; that I had definitely had enough of. "She's not staying over though, I'm taking her back to Jason's at about eight. Do you want to come over about nine?"

_Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad_. I repeated over and over again in my mind.

"Okay. I will see you at nine." With that he hung up the phone, without bothering to say goodbye. Vampires and the telephone etiquette, it left a lot to be desired.

"How's the homework coming along, Sweetie?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm nearly done, just got one more assignment to do for science." I kissed the top of her head as I walked passed and went back to preparing dinner. She really was a good kid.

Two hours later I was driving back from Jason's with about half an hour left before Eric was supposed to get here. The sky was fully dark now and the stars were just about coming out to play. Summer was definitely beginning to be felt; the temperatures in the day were beginning to get high, the mosquitoes were out and the sun danced in the sky. Spring still clung to the night as the temperatures continued to drop but it wouldn't take long before the summer heat claimed everything and the hours of darkness would be limited.

My house was still silent as I pulled up round the back. I grabbed the pack of True Bloods that I'd called at the store to pick up on my way back and headed inside. I popped the bottles in the cupboard before heading into my bedroom. Eric had obviously been in here since he'd carried me into bed when I fell asleep on the sofa; I wondered if he had noticed how much it had changed. I shrugged my shoulders. It was probably for the best if I didn't think about Eric being present in my bedroom.

I stepped over to my closet where I now had a door sized mirror on the front. I was a little too pale for what I liked; the summer was only just beginning to start really so I hadn't had chance to lay out as much as I would have liked. I looked okay, but that was it. Staring at my face I could see the tired look in my eyes and the hard set of my mouth that always seemed to be there, no matter how happy I was. I had definitely aged, there was no doubt about it.

"To change or not to change," I whispered to myself as I gazed. I was wearing my standard warm weather attire of denim shorts and a sleeveless top. Since it was night-time I'd also added a thin hoodie to keep me warm. This was probably as good as it was going to get. My hair was loose around my shoulders and while I wasn't wearing any make-up, I still felt okay. I only wore make-up when I was going out, which didn't happen much anymore, or for work.

"I'm being ridiculous," I chided myself a second later. I was worrying, albeit slightly, about my appearance all because Eric was coming over. It was utterly pointless. He'd definitely seen me looking my worst and he'd been there for things that I wished he hadn't, yet he hadn't runaway. It probably wouldn't make a difference to him what I looked like.

Before I could think anymore about it, there was a soft rapping knock on the front door. It was only because I was still looking in the mirror that I saw myself genuinely smile; Eric was here.

"On my way," I called out as I padded towards the door, not bothering to raise my voice too much as he'd be able to hear anyway. "Hey," I greeted as I pulled the door open. "Do you want to come in?" I asked, managing to keep my voice from shaking. It still felt strange inviting him into my home again. One invitation was sufficient until it was revoked for all entry, it just felt better to welcome him properly.

"Good evening and thank-you." I stepped aside and let him walk into the house, towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked in his typical bad-boy way tonight; he'd stepped up the biker style with which he always toyed. Black boots that came up past his ankles started off the look and I could have sworn I saw a motorbike emblem on the sole. His tight black jeans were showing off his sculpted ass to perfection and I knew whatever he was wearing underneath his snugly fitting leather jacket would be just as form fitting, too bad it was fastened up.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I asked as I walked in behind him, making sure that my eyes were looking in a safe direction before drawing his attention. He nodded his head and took a seat in the bay window. I had to stifle a giggle at that site; the big bad vampire sat on floral pillows while leaning against a pink blanket that Addy had encouraged me buy.

I double checked the instructions on the bottle since it had been so long since I'd had to prepare one and then popped it into the microwave. "So, what's up?" I asked as I leant against the dining table, I would only have to get up again in a few seconds so there was no point getting comfortable.

His brows furrowed for half a second as though he was remembering the exact meaning of the words. "I had to tell you something and I preferred to do it in person." I tried to master my face, to keep myself calm. Nothing good ever came from phrases like that. I had no idea what it could be but my heart was thudding in my chest. Was he coming to tell me goodbye? Had he finally had enough of the way I'd been behaving like a bitch? I was trying, at least now, but I'd ended up being that way for so long, there was only so much I could do. "Do not panic," he told me gently after a couple of seconds.

_Stupid vampire hearing_ I muttered internally. Of course he would have been able to hear my heart beat pick up. It was just a little odd he was listening out for it; usually he'd drown out that sort of thing so it was just white noise. The microwave beeped that it was done and saved me from having to reply. I got the bottle out and handed it to Eric before sitting down next to him in the bay window. I chose to get comfortable this time so I drew my feet up onto the cushions, leant against the back and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"What did you want to tell me?" This time I thought about keeping my heart calm, hoping that it would at least help.

"I have to go out of town for a few weeks. The Queen is requesting my presence at her home in New Orleans." This had happened twice during the time that we'd been dating; apparently it was pretty much an annual thing. The second time I'd even been forced to go along with him. "It is my turn for a visit." He said that statement with distaste; he'd always been clear that he didn't particularly like the Queen, yet he wasn't that bothered about being King himself. He preferred the life he lead since he could more of what he wanted without worrying about anything else. I had to wonder why he was telling me this in person.

"The Queen does not know or suspect anything about you, Sookie, before you panic. It is merely my turn to visit and give reports on the area. I am not dragging you into anything again." He was telling me this all before I was even thinking it myself. Had I really become so predictable? I nodded my, understanding.

"When are you going?" As strange as it was to believe, I had a feeling I would miss him. Although, I had missed him for seven years and I'd managed that, so a couple of weeks shouldn't even register comparatively.

"I have to leave tonight, I need to be there before dawn tomorrow morning. That is why I wanted to come earlier."

Guilt swamped me again. Yet, I couldn't give in to what I was feeling; keeping Addy away from vampires was protecting her and she was my main priority. "Oh, sorry." I smiled sadly. "Addy was here." I was playing favourites, if it was possible to do so when you were talking about a beloved niece and a sort of friend; two entirely different things.

"I know. I do not understand." He shrugged his shoulders, telling me that he was both sorry and not all in one. It wasn't in his nature to really understand where I was coming from with the Addy situation. It had been centuries since he'd had human children of his own and although he had Pam, it most definitely wasn't the same. Pam had been an adult the entire time that he'd known her and she could definitely hold her own. "However, I know it is something you need to do at this time. I am not going to come between yourself and Addison. I just wish you would trust me more."

I smiled at him sadly, knowing that he was being completely honest with me. It had taken me a long time to even partially come to terms with having him back in my life, I wasn't anywhere near close to coming to terms with having him in Addy's. It wasn't necessarily Eric as a person, just the vampire stuff that would undoubtedly come with him. I wasn't even entirely sure she knew much about vampires at all, she knew they existed but yet again she had also believed that monsters under the bed existed. Or rather, in her case, monsters hiding in the closet. Until, we had of course told her that those kinds of monsters didn't exist.

"Thank-you," I whispered and squeezed his hand in appreciation. His fingers wrapped around my hand before I could pull back, entwining around my fingers. I had a second of almost panicking, where I could feel my heart pausing as though it was preparing to race. I took a deep breath and let it out, letting go of my tension. He wasn't doing anything wrong. If anything, his cool skin against mine felt good.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us deep in our own minds. I continued to gaze at our entwined fingers and couldn't help but smile. There was something calming about it, now that I wasn't fighting it and it felt so familiar. The closest I could think of was finding an old, beloved sweater in the back of the closet and getting to wear it again now that winter was there, letting the comfort it had once brought warm you again.

Slowly, I moved from where I had been sitting. I didn't dare let his hand go, both for fear that I wouldn't have the courage for what I was about to do and because I thought he might think I was running again. I'd done too much in the past few weeks to hurt him. I'd run too much and for too long. He needed to know that I wasn't going anywhere and that the couple of weeks while he was in New Orleans wouldn't change my mind, no matter how strange this all felt.

I unfolded my legs and scooted across the bench seat so that I was no longer sitting at the other side, but rather next to him. I pulled my legs up and laid them across his lap and then settled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. The leather felt surprisingly soft against my cheek and I snuggled down slightly, getting a little closer.

I sighed contentedly and proud of myself that I'd dared to make the move, because now that I'd done it, I wasn't worried. It felt normal and good. Eric had barely moved next to me while I'd been getting comfortable, as though he'd been afraid to startle me. It was actually probably a good thing. He was always so sure of himself, it was a little odd to see him so careful.

Still, neither of us said anything. I tried not to think, or I would start analysing, which wouldn't be good. Instead, I concentrated on my senses. He smelt as he always had done; a barely there scent that every vampire carried that I had never been able to identify, it was almost musty but with a sweeter kick, a hint of laundry detergent, a dash of cologne and something that was just uniquely Eric. The closest I'd come to identifying that part was when he had taken me to see the ocean for my twenty second birthday; the salt water, fresh air and chill that had been coming in from the breeze was almost the scent of just Eric.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked softly a few seconds later, finally breaking the silence. His voice was quiet, soft, so as not to break the bubble we were sitting in.

"My birthday," I replied happily, without bothering to look up at him.

"Have you figured out any of the plans yet?"

"Huh?" I asked, giving myself a couple more seconds to figure out exactly what he was asking. Stupidly, it was only then that I realised he had, of course, assumed I was talking about my upcoming birthday. "Oh, no, not that birthday and no, I haven't. No one is giving in, even Addy and I can tell she's giddy with excitement. It's killing her to keep it a secret. I was actually thinking about my twenty second, you know, when you took me California to see the Pacific ocean." There had been several reasons why we hadn't just travelled south to see the gulf coast of Louisiana. "Do you remember?"

"Of course." I still didn't look up, I enjoyed where I was entirely too much but I hoped he was smiling. A second later he kissed the top of my head and then rested his head on top of mine. "I will never forget."

"That was a very good birthday." We settled into silence again, both of us content to just sit there. That is, until my stomach decided to start grumbling, in need of food. "When do you need to leave?" I asked as I internally berated my stomach. Eric glanced at his watch, that showed it was much later than I had anticipated. I'd been using him as a glorified pillow for over an hour.

"I should leave now actually. I am driving down and it is best to get there early. The smoother this visit goes, the better for everyone." _Blergh, vampire politics. _

"Okay," I replied, without making any effort to move. He kissed my head again before he moved. Slowly, he moved back from me without moving my legs so I was forced to look up at him. His hair was pushed back from his face which meant I had an unobstructed view of his amazing eyes, mere inches from my face.

"Sookie," he breathed, barely audible. I smiled at him in return, not entirely sure what he wanted. Without giving me a chance to think about it he leaned forward and kissed my lips. He managed to catch me by surprise so that I didn't have a chance to kiss him back before he pulled away. His lips were so soft against mine, barely touching. My heart raced in my chest again, for entirely different reasons.

He opened his eyes again when he was a few inches away. I hoped my smiling face was enough to reassure him. It was a little odd seeing this side to him, something that I never really had done before. He'd always been so confident and assured, but then again, he'd never had to be this way with me.

He leaned in again and this time, as soon as his delicious lips touched mine I kissed him back. His hand, the one that wasn't still clasping mine, framed my face. In some ways it was like seven years hadn't passed; there was still a passion held deep within us both and we knew exactly how the other one moved, yet it had never been this tentative before. Seven years ago we'd almost always known what the other wanted, now, well we both were unsure on a lot of things and I was to blame. Instead of thinking, I concentrated on the sensation and revelled in it.

Slowly he pulled away again and then gave me one last chaste peck. "I really need to leave," he whispered, a hint of sadness his tone.

"I know," I replied. Neither of us would say it but it was there none the less; we didn't want him to leave, yet we knew he had to.

"I should be back in two weeks. I will see you then." He kissed my forehead again and slowly untangled himself from my limbs, yet still held my hand. Eric was reluctant to let go. I carefully bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from smiling; I didn't want to have to explain it just yet.

We walked to the front door where we paused. "Goodbye, Sookie." He used our joined hands to pull me into him where he enveloped me in his strong arms. I could feel his muscles flexing through his clothing, ready to move at any point, even when he was relaxed. He could do anything he wanted to me, he was so strong, yet I only felt safe. I took in a deep breath, letting his scent wash over me once more.

"Goodnight, Eric," I whispered into his chest since he really was so very tall. I fitted under his arms perfectly.

"Goodnight, Sookie. Sweet dreams." He whispered his customary goodbye into my ear and then he unwrapped his arms. He let himself out of the house. All too soon he was driving down the driveway as I watched him leave. I had gone seven years without seeing him. Why did two weeks suddenly feel like it would be a very long time?

The next couple of weeks weren't as hard as I had thought they might be. I was kept very busy with work, Addy and the thoughts of what they were planning for my birthday. I had to admit, that with my birthday just around the corner, I was actually getting quite excited. During the time that Eric had been away I had also made a promise to myself that I would tell both Jason and Sam what was going on, they had a right to know. Which was how, about three days after Eric had left I ended up with both of them in the living room while we all enjoyed a bottle of beer. Addy was safely tucked up in bed for the night.

"Anyone want anything else?" I asked as I walked into the living room carrying a large bowl of chips for us to snack on. We'd all eaten dinner when Addy had so we were all beginning to feel slightly hungry.

"Nah, I'm good thanks, Sis." Jason replied happily, grabbing a handful of the snacks before I could even get the bowl set down on the table. Sam simply shook his head and took a swig of beer.

"So," I started out awkwardly as I sat down on the sofa next to Jason. There was no way I could think of to sugar coat the situation, neither of them had any inkling about it really so it would be a surprise. They both knew that Eric had turned up at the bar that night, word spreads fast in the town which was how Jason had found out, but to them I hadn't seen Eric since. "I have something I need to tell you guys." Two heads turned around to stare at me. "I think that Eric might be back on the scene." Quick, like ripping off a band aid. The waiting for the response was actually worse than saying it.

"What do you mean, Eric is back on the scene?" Sam asked suspiciously. He knew quite intimately what vampires could be like and he'd been there to pick the pieces up a couple of times after I'd seen the worse side of some intra-vampire fighting.

"After he came to Merlotte's that night, he turned up here and I called him. We've hung out a couple of times." I felt like a school girl getting quizzed by her parents, or in my case it was my Gran, all over again.

"Are you back together?" Sam asked again, and I noted that Jason was being oddly silent, he even had a contemplative expression on his handsome face.

"No. I don't think so. Maybe." There was no way I was getting into the details of what had happened in this situation. Perhaps I might gossip with Sam about it when everything was calmed down, depending on how he left things, since he could gossip better than me, but Jason wasn't getting anything.

Eric and I hadn't actually mentioned what was going on between us; at the time I hadn't actually felt the need. In a strange way things felt natural between us now, and the awkwardness was definitely declining, as long as I continued not to over think everything. If I just went with the flow, which I found very difficult nowadays, things felt good.

"You don't think so? You don't even know? Sookie, do you not remember what happened to you the last time you were with this guy? I can't remember how many times I saw bruises on you or how many times you had to take off on vampire business. You got hurt so much!" Sam's voice continued to rise until both me and Jason glared at him, pointing harshly between ourselves and the direction where Addy was peacefully sleeping.

"I know what happened last time. Eric knows that I hated it and would never stick around if things like that happened again. Besides, at the moment we are just friends." Sam nodded, then took another deep drink of his beer. I could feel turmoil rolling off of him in waves but I refused to stoop down to actually look into his mind. "Jason?" I asked quietly, wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

"Is my little girl safe?" He asked seriously, staring me straight in the eyes. It actually hurt that he had to ask me that question but I knew why he had to ask. Addison was his entire world.

"Yes. She's my priority, I would never let anything hurt her." He continued to stare at me for a couple more seconds.

"Okay." He nodded his head and then grabbed some more chips.

"I'm going to go for a run, burn some steam off," Sam chipped in after he'd finished off his bottle. He walked into the kitchen where a second later I heard the clatter of a bottle being chucked into the recycling bin. "I'll see you guys later." His tone was a little off as he tried to be light. My brother and I both knew he wasn't going for the standard run; when he was stressed, Sam found it best to change and go for a run in his dog form. If it helped him, I couldn't judge. I had to say I enjoyed running when I was stressed too.

"Don't worry about Sam." Jason pulled me across the sofa into a one armed hug while he continued to eat his chips. "Are you happy?" I nodded. "Eric isn't going to hurt you or Addy?"

"He hasn't even met Addy yet, I've been keeping him away from her. You needed to know first." I rushed to reassure him.

"You already told me that Addy is safe, are you?"

"Yes," I replied honestly as I really did believe that Eric wouldn't hurt me. I just needed to keep myself away from the business and political side of everything.

"Then it's fine by me. You need to have some fun in your life, Sook. Not everything can be about work, me and Addy. You need to live for you too." Hot kissed my forehead and I scrunched up my nose at the feeling of his beer cold lips. "Just do me a favour, and if things get serious between you two, tell me. I want to know if he's going to meet Addy." I nodded and hugged him back, thanking God for my brother. "Just keep yourself safe. And with that note, I'm off to bed." He stood up from the sofa and stretched. "Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" He walked towards the door and started to almost use it as a shield.

"You and Eric, you're never going to be just friends." My brother was back. He'd still managed to save himself after all the sweet things he'd said. I giggled slightly into my glass of wine as I heard Jason's feet padding up the stairs to the guest bedroom. That night I felt oddly relaxed and fell into one of the most content sleeps I'd had for weeks.

**Thanks for reading and for everyone who has reviewed. I love to read what you think. Have a good weekend. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own. The Southern Vampire Mysteries belong the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

The next couple of weeks passed as they usually did; in a blur of work and errands. In the middle there was a good dose of looking after and having fun with Addy, but even I had to admit it was mainly work. Summer was beginning to take over and I found myself one stifling afternoon standing in Addy's room staring at the closet. I was alone in my house and on one of my rare days completely off from work, I was feeling a little lonely.

"Let's get you moved then," I muttered to the empty room. I swallowed at the effort I knew it would take to move the massive wooden wardrobe. I grasped the sides with both hands and leant back, using my entire weight to try and heave it backwards across the wooden floor. Every time I heaved, it moved about an inch and it didn't take long in the heat for beads of sweat to break out along my forehead. "Just fricking move!" I huffed as I gave another heave and succeeded in moving the stupid wardrobe a grand total of three inches. It was however, overall, just enough room for me to squeeze in behind it, wedging myself between the wooden side and the wall. I leaned again, this time pushing and with a foot on the wall for leverage, and this time it slid across the wooden floor with a groan that I didn't want to think about. It might be time to invest in another rug for the room.

I had, however, managed in exposing my target. Behind the wardrobe was a door to a closet that very few people even knew existed. Even if you were looking into the room you would think it just lead to a small walk in closet. However, this was far from that. I pulled out the key from my pocket; I'd earlier had to search for it in a kitchen drawer where I kept random things I had no idea where else to keep them. I unlocked the door and opened it with a creek; the hinges were protesting their years of neglect. The little hidey-hole still looked like a small closet.

A few old coats and some clothes from high school were still hanging from the rails to keep up appearances. Only now they were covered in dust and a musty smell was heavy in the air. As I moved the clothes aside they felt damp to the touch; even if I wanted to wear them again I don't think they would be fit to do so. I pulled back the rug that lined the floor and lifted up the little trap door, revealing the world beneath my house.

Going carefully down the ladder was a bit like stepping into another world. It had been seven long years since anyone had been down there. I'd sealed it off from the rest of the house as best as I could after I'd said my goodbyes. I couldn't believe the light bulb down there still worked, even if it was a little dim. When my feet touched the bottom rung I got off the ladder and had a good look around me.

Everything was, of course, exactly how I had left it. The bed was still slightly crumpled as Eric hadn't made it properly the last time he'd slept here. There was even still a discarded t-shirt lying on top of the covers. Everything down here had the slight smell of mould, or perhaps it was just damp from not being used and being unaired for so long.

"I guess I'd better get to work then," I muttered to myself. I wasn't entirely sure why I was cleaning out the old hidey hole; I didn't have any plans for Eric to stay over and the entrance to this place was behind Addy's wardrobe, it was just a little too weird.

I trudged back up the ladder and came back a few minutes later armed with a bucket of warm, soapy water, several cloths and some black trash bags. This was going to take awhile.

The day before Eric was due back from his visit with the Queen I was laying out in the garden in my bikini, trying to get a bit of colour into my skin. I'd worked the morning shift and as soon as I'd grabbed myself a bit of something to eat for a late lunch, I'd headed outside. Armed with sunglasses, a glass of cold homemade lemonade and a good book I'd pretty much collapsed into my sun lounger. I was careful not to burn, rotating every so often so that I wouldn't become red. An uneven tan would probably be worse than no tan at all. The afternoon passed by in a relaxing haze of napping and reading, only interrupted by popping inside to get another glass of lemonade. That was until my cell phone rang, disturbing the peace.

"Hello?" I asked grumpily into the phone, not bothering to open my eyes so that I could check the caller ID. I was lying on my back and the warmth of the sun's diminishing rays felt glorious on my face.

"Good evening, Sookie." A deep voice greeted me from the other end of the line and I wasn't quite as grumpy as I had been.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I finally opened my eyes to glance at my watch that was lying on the ground next to my finished book. Six o' clock, it was later than I had thought. "Never mind, I didn't think it was that late." Being so old, Eric was always early to rise and he could stay up a little past dawn without causing the bleeds. One of the perks of aging apparently. "What's up?" I asked happily as I settled back into the sun lounger.

"I am bored." I giggled at his statement. His tone would have told me that without him saying anything.

"Why? The Queen has allsorts down there?" I had never seen a house so large before, at least one that wasn't a museum. It was a glorified mansion with an indoor swimming pool and even a games room that held things from snooker and chess to foosball.

"The Queen is not up yet and it is frowned upon to use the facilities in her complete absence. In fact, no one in this god forsaken house is awake." He huffed. He could have sounded like a sulking school boy if his voice hadn't held that gravelly depth of a man.

"I'm sorry," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you doing this evening, Sookie? You did not sound happy when you answered the phone." Trust him to pick up on that, anyone else probably would have dismissed it without even realising.

"Oh, sorry," I giggled lightly. "I didn't bother checking caller ID, I thought it might have been someone wanting something, I didn't realise it was you."

"Are you missing me, Sookie?" He asked, and his tone now sounded almost hopeful. Even though he wasn't here my eyes opened wide at the shock he was asking such a blatant question. I shouldn't really have been surprised, blunt and straight to the point was Eric's usual method of getting answers.

"Maybe," I conceded quietly, not confident enough to speak it any louder, as though speaking it normally would somehow make it even more real.

"I like that," he replied honestly. "You still did not answer my first question; what are you doing with this evening?"

"I'm just laying out, soaking up some sun."

"I would love to see the sun's rays dancing along your skin. You would look absolutely exquisite." He never had been able to truly see me in the sunshine. He had actually seen me in the closest possible way, however; the Queen's indoor swimming pool was decked out with 'windows' that showed out onto painted landscapes and through which bright lights shone through. There was absolutely no ultraviolet light involved in them but otherwise they mimicked the sun. It was all appearances. When Eric and I had been forced to visit her when I was twenty two, he'd seen me stretched out on a recliner, in just a bikini. To say he found it fascinating would be putting it mildly. "What are you wearing?" It seemed I wasn't the only one remembering that time.

"Just a bikini," I replied with a giggle, not quite believing I was daring to answer him honestly.

"Is it too much to ask that it is the same one?" He was definitely remembering that time. There was a definite growling edge to his voice now.

"Eric, that was eight years ago, of course it's not the same one. It is however, blue." It was also the smallest one I owned; I didn't have the confidence to wear it in public but it was perfect for sunbathing; smaller lines.

"A man can dream." His voice was beginning to sound husky and despite that it made me happy, it also made me feel unnerved. I wasn't ready to accept that side of things with us. We'd kissed once, two weeks ago and hadn't discussed what it meant at all and I wasn't about to bring that up on the phone. So, instead I changed the subject.

"Do you remember going to California?" I asked, even though I knew he definitely did; he'd admitted it the last time he was here.

"Of course. We drove the entire way, I even let you have a go behind the wheel of the Aston." It was true; he had let me drive on a quiet highway just outside of Nevada. We had gone to San Diego via Las Vegas. It was the only time he had ever willingly let me drive his Aston Martin. It was one hell of a fun drive. It had been worth it to see the worried expression on his face when I took it above a hundred miles per hour. "The first time you saw the ocean."

_"Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?" I asked for what was probably the hundredth time. I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with a silk scarf tied around my face so that I couldn't see where we were going. _

_"No," he replied, just as he had done every previous time I'd asked. I huffed in my seat, folding my arms across my chest. _

_"This better be a good birthday surprise." We'd planned part of the trip together, after he'd told me we were going on a road trip together for my birthday. He'd chosen the destination and the stop in Las Vegas, while I'd added in the other stops in Arizona, mainly to see the Grand Canyon. Eric hadn't realised I'd never seen it before. _

_"Trust me," he replied simply. He took my hand in his and ran his thumb in reassuring circles along the back. "We are almost there."_

_A minute later the car came to a rolling stop and the engine was shut off. Where ever the hell we were, we had gotten there. Eric carefully let go of my hand and what seemed like only a second later, my door opened. Before I could even attempt to let myself out of the seatbelt I was whisked up into his arms, bridal style. A movement that made my squeal like a teenage girl. _

_"What are you doing?" I laughed. I heard the car door shut behind me. In the distance I could hear what sounded like waves lapping against the shore. There was a scent of salt water in the air. "Are we at a beach?" I asked since I didn't have any other senses to confirm what I was hearing. _

_"Yes." My heartbeat quickened in my chest; I was finally going to be able to see the ocean! I'd only ever been on manmade beaches before, around a couple of lakes during a field trip in high school. We hadn't even been allowed into the water then due to the possibility of alligators. Now that it was confirmed, I could hear the waves clearer and I could imagine them lapping at the sand, breaking gently on the banks. _

_"Happy birthday, Sookie." Eric whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek sweetly and then carefully pulled the scarf from around my head. The moon shone bright above us, almost full, so that I could clearly see the ocean laid out in front of me. Eric set me down on the ground gently, so that I was standing in front of him. His arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder yet he said nothing more. _

_The water was breathtaking as the reflection of the moon shone on its surface. The tranquillity of it was mesmerizing; I had never seen anything like it. The depth of it was unknown, anything could be lurking out there and yet it was still beautiful. Ripples danced along the surface, heading towards the shore. I kicked my sandals off so that the fine sand could settle between my toes and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. _

_"Thank-you," I told Eric honestly as I squeezed his arms. All he did in reply was kiss my cheek again. _

_I grasped his hands and pulled myself out of his grasp. Ignoring his reluctance I took a tentative step forward before running towards the water. The cool spray hit my face first even though there was barely a breeze. The scent of it stole my breath again. This was what Eric smelt like, underneath his cologne and laundry detergent, the scent of the ocean lived. Fresh air filled my lungs and I continued to run forward until my feet hit the water. Still I continued until I was waist deep, the cool water lapping at my shirt. _

_"This is amazing!" I shouted back at Eric. Finally I turned around to look at him standing alone on the deserted beach, smiling back at me. I splashed the water in my face and then let myself fall back slowly into the water so that I floated. My hair fanned out behind me like a halo. "Eric, come here!" I shouted out again, being careful not to let the water into my mouth. A second later I heard a splash as something entered the water and just after that a head bobbed up a few inches from my face. "Hi." I greeted him happily. "Thank-you." I said again as I stood up once more in the water. It was only now that I could see him properly, from the right angle that I saw he had pulled of his shirt before diving in the water. His hair was already plastered back against his scalp and water beaded across his chest. "Come here," I whispered, a grin on my face _

_He stepped forward and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as I did so. Our bodies met as our tongues danced and I found that his shirt hadn't been the only thing he'd taken off before getting into the water. My short clad legs touched the bare skin of his legs. My fingers gripped his hair, keeping me pulled tightly up against him even if he moved. I carefully nipped his bottom lip, pulling it between my teeth as I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. _

_"Best birthday ever," I whispered. He smiled back at me and his fangs popped out. It no longer surprised me, it was just another part of Eric, something that happened when he was very angry, hungry or turned on. I bit my own lip in anticipation. I literally jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He hadn't stripped completely; he'd managed to keep his boxer briefs on although they appeared to be doing little to contain him. _

_"I love you," he whispered against my skin, his nose buried in my neck. _

_"I love you too." I replied. I pulled his head back up so that I could kiss him once more, letting my tongue run over his fangs, teasing us both. I pulled back again, just enough to speak against his lips. "I think you'd better take us back to the shore." _

My topic wasn't actually as safe as what I had first thought. My strongest memory was the excitement of seeing the ocean for the first time, it was only when I remembered the full event that I could truly recall what happened afterwards. Although, it was all definitely worth remembering.

I cleared my throat and changed the topic again, hopefully to something safer. "So have you had fun visiting the Queen?" He actually growled in response.

"Just as wonderful as ever. I will be back home tomorrow night, I will be leaving as soon as the Queen is up." He sounded bitter at the prospect of having to wait around for someone to essentially give him permission to go home. "Your birthday is only a couple of days away." He added. I still didn't have any clue what was actually happening in celebration. Although now I had my new dress, things would probably go down smoother although I seriously doubted I would get just my quiet dinner with close friends and family.

"Yeah, and I still don't know anything before you ask." He chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Is there anything in particular you want?"

"No and you don't have to get me anything, Eric." If he had already made up his mind it would be pointless arguing with him.

"I already got you something, I was merely checking if you were in need of anything else." Typical.

"You really didn't have to."

"I know," he replied simply. There really was no point saying anything else, I would be wasting my breath if I did. "I will come and see you on the thirtieth. I will not have time tomorrow night. For now, I need to go. Someone else in this fucking house stirs."

"I look forward to it," I told him bravely and honestly. "I will see you when you get back."

"Goodnight, Lover. Sweet dreams."

**Thanks for reading and for the feedback, a few people reviewed as guests so thanks to you guys too. Hope you're all safely enjoying the snow, if you're in an area that's getting it. See you next week. ~LF91**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris**

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked cheerfully as he pulled clean glasses from the dishwasher. I was just finishing up on my shift and was spending the last few minutes filling up condiment containers. The remaining two waitresses would be splitting my section of the room since Merlotte's was quieting down so my tables were already covered.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, keeping my eyes on the salt containers so that I wouldn't spill any.

"You don't sound convinced." He laughed and came over to lean against the bar where I was. "What's got you rubbed the wrong way?"

"Oh nothing, I just feel old!"

"You'll always be younger than me, Chere. Besides, you have gifts and then there's the surprise. Jason told me you got your dress sorted out."

"Yeah, but you have shifter genetics, you're not really older than me." Even if we countered human years he was only seven years older than me. "It just seems like I haven't quite done enough yet to say that I'm thirty. Did you have a thirty year bucket list?"

"Nah, my dream was to open up this place and I did. Didn't feel the need to write one of those things, I've seen a lot of crazy stuff in my time, makes me appreciate home."

"Fair enough," I replied, finishing up with all the containers and setting them out so that they could be distributed whenever they were needed.

"Listen Sook, I know this probably isn't the time to say this, but things have been awkward between us for long enough." He was definitely right about that; every since he'd left when I'd told him about Eric coming back into my life things between us had been a little tense. We could still work together well and we got on with everything, but we both knew there were things left unsaid. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm just worried about you." He pulled me in for a quick hug. I snaked my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I know, but I'm a big girl, I can look after myself now." I squeezed him tight before pulling away. "You have to let me make up my own mind."

"I know, and I just want you to know that I will support you, Sookie. I'll always be your friend." I smiled at him and couldn't resist giving him another hug.

"Thank-you."

"Anyway, you better get yourself home. Take a bath or whatever it is you do to relax. You are not allowed to set foot in here in any form of work related capacity for the next week!" Sam ordered, pointing towards the door. I laughed at his words. Sam's present to me was giving me a week off of work which included everything; waitressing, paperwork and managerial duties. I had absolutely no idea what I would do with my time off, however.

"Yes, sir," I laughed and wished him goodnight before happily heading toward the door. I'd been working since the breakfast shift. I'd opened up this morning, taken the majority of the lunch shift off to work through some financial paperwork Sam had been procrastinating over and then had rejoined the waitresses for the main dinner rush. Finally, at seven o' clock, and twelve hours later I was finally heading back home.

Eric, true to his word, had arrived back in the local city the previous night and had been hard at work in Fangtasia ever since. His text messages had remained a little vague; apparently he still wasn't entirely sure when he was going to be able to get over here to see me. I couldn't exactly complain; I had no right to. I was becoming increasingly aware that I had been a complete bitch to him the first couple of weeks after he'd shown up at Merlotte's. It was no small miracle he was still hanging around at all.

The house was still silent, and empty, when I rolled up in front. So, I was left alone to cook myself dinner and get comfortable. Which was how I ended up sitting curled up on the bay window seat with a book in front of my nose wearing my most comfortable pyjamas. I had finished dinner, I just had to wash my dishes and I was enjoying a glass of good red wine. I was just getting to the part where Pip goes back to the 'castle' for the first time when there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in!" I yelled since I couldn't be bothered to move. I wasn't expecting anyone but I was thinking that Jason might show up unannounced with Addison to hand over my birthday gift. He'd already told me he'd gotten me something and he was never good at keeping a secret. I couldn't decide who was worse; Jason or Addy.

It was only when I heard the front door open without accompanying chatter that I actually paid any attention. I carefully let my shields down to find out who was walking towards me. I was met with completely silence, only a definitive blank spot in the place of an active human brain."You really should not just shout out invitations you know," a deep voice chastised.

"Hi, Eric," I replied and folded over a corner of the already dog eared book. I looked up to find him leaning in the door way, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. He appeared to be perfectly relaxed and a hint of a old Swedish accent was rising.

"I am being serious." He kept his face straight, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry. You know it doesn't work like that with vampires though." To invite a vampire into a house you had to be inviting a specific vampire in, you didn't necessarily have to use a name but the intent had to be there.

"I know. We are not the only thing out there in the night."

"I know." I still had the pale scars to prove that vampires weren't the only monsters to go bump in the night. I shook that particular thought from my mind; it wouldn't do to dwell on that part of my past.

"How are you?" He asked as he wandered into the room finally. I popped my book down on the counter and got up to greet him properly.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" When I reached him I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to him in a hug that brought me onto my tiptoes. His arms in turn wrapped around my waist, holding me tight to his chest.

"Better to be back up here, the Queen is as insufferable as ever." He pulled me ever tighter, his fingers splayed out along my back, feeling my muscles stretch. "You smell amazing." He told me, breathing deeply as he finished speaking. I laughed lightly, having no idea how else to reply. When I'd gotten back and while my food was in the oven, I'd taken a bubble bath; he would still be able to smell the strawberry scented products.

I finally let him go as my calves began to protest the unusual movement. I wish I had the guts to kiss him. Two weeks apart without kissing him after how we had left it the last time he was here had been a little stupid. I just couldn't be that forward. I couldn't take being rejected, even though I didn't think he would, I just couldn't risk it. Instead I stepped back and did something completely different. I grabbed my plate from the table and set about washing it.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I asked as I put some more hot water into the sink.

"I'll grab one," he replied and wandered over to the refrigerator to pull one out. The entire time that I was washing the dishes, which granted was long, I could feel his eyes staring at my back intently. I had no idea why he was looking me so hard. I didn't look particularly good; my hair was thrown up in a messy bun, I was wearing a pair of Jason's old basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, I hear thirty is a big birthday for humans." I chose to ignore the last little bit, he didn't truly mean it a derogatory manner. "I never actually turned thirty myself."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I still don't know what Jason and Sam have planned, it's driving me insane! And, I feel old. I can't believe I'm thirty in less than twenty four hours. I know it doesn't really change anything, one day isn't going to do anything magically to me that will make me wiser. It's just the maker." I turned around to face him, folding my arms across my chest. "I feel like I've done so much stuff that I never intended to do and not done anything at all, all at the same time. Does that make any sense?" I asked, exasperating myself.

"Not at all," he smiled and pulled me in for another hug. His cool skin against mine worked to calm me down in the best way possible. He was only wearing a t-shirt so I could feel his hard muscles straining and his skin against my bare shoulders. "As you say, it is just another day. No matter what Jason had in store, whether you love it or hate it, you will get through it."

"Thank-you," I squeezed his waist in return. It had been a long time since I'd gotten so many hugs in one day. "Come on, let's go sit outside. It's nice and warm out there." I untangled myself again, grabbed my glass of wine that I replenished, and head outside to the front porch. I sat down in the same chair that I'd used last time we were out here. The difference being that I definitely wouldn't need a blanket tonight. The mosquitoes had been out in full force the past few weeks but since I had a vampire for company, there would be no need for any foul smelling deet.

"Did anything interesting happen in the two weeks I was gone?" Eric got comfortable in the seat next to mine, even going so far as to prop his boot clad feet up on the railings. The only way you could tell it was summer with him was that he hadn't bothered to put on a jacket. And that wasn't always a reliable tell. Vampires just didn't feel temperatures like people did.

"Nah," I replied. We'd stayed in contact via text message and that one phone call while I'd been laying out in the sun. I had successfully managed to get a tan which I was very pleased about. "Same old stuff. Work mainly."

"Did you get any trouble with the full moon?" He asked, indicating the woods to show what he meant.

"No, Sam came over here to shift. He said he could smell something out there but nothing fresh. It was probably the same Weres you picked up on." I hadn't heard anything or seen anything at all so I wasn't worried. I'd known for as long as I'd known about Weres that they occasionally ran in the woods around my house. Very little of the land actually belonged to me really so I couldn't actually do anything about it.

"You should still be careful."

"I was. I am. I never go anywhere near these woods, or any trees at all for that matter, on the nights of the full moon. You of all people, should know how careful I can be. You were one of the people that taught me." Not long after starting to date Eric I had discovered the strange otherworld of all the supernatural creatures. Vampires were by far my favourite.

"Is Pam still okay?" I asked, remembering that he'd mentioned he'd passed on my message to her the last time they had spoken.

"Yes." I still had no idea what had happened between them but there was definitely a story there, I just wasn't privy to it. All I could get out Eric was that Pam was finally safe. I had no idea where she was or how he had managed to find out where she was. All I could do was trust that she was fine and that I would eventually find out what had happened to cause him to 'lose his shit' as Jason would say.

"Is Fangtasia still standing?" I grinned, hoping that I managed to hide it well enough behind my wine glass. He worried far too much about that bar. It was only now, after I'd taken over part of Merlotte's that I was beginning to understand his obsession.

"Yes, barely." He muttered. "I came back to find that the order that had been placed was entirely wrong. I spent two hours on the phone arguing with the delivery company only to find that it was my own employee's fault." He shook his head and swiped his hand through his hair. Apparently even remembering it was stressful. "To top it off there was a fight between two patrons one night and a seat got scratched up before it could be separated. I will have to replace the upholstery."

"Sorry to hear that." I knew the money wouldn't bother Eric, he would be able to live off of the profits of Fangtasia, if it still drew in the crowds it used to, and he still had many more sources of income. It was the general annoyance and Sod's law that it would happen while he was out of town that was aggravating him.

"The restaurant okay at least?" I had loved that restaurant seven years ago. Now that I knew Eric owned it, I really would have to go and try it out sometime soon.

"Yes, apparently my staff, my much newer staff, there are more competent." He laughed at the slight stupidity of it.

With that we settled into a very comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. I finished my glass of wine and set the glass down on the small table between the chairs.

"Come here." I looked up at Eric's odd request to find that he had put his feet down and was sitting in a much more conventional manner. When I glanced up he patted his lap and invited me with a smile.

"Okay." I carefully got up and took the two steps that put me directly in front of Eric. Before I had the chance to do anything his arms shot out and swept me up, placing my gently down across his lap. I laughed the entire time, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck so that I wouldn't fall, not that he would ever let me. "You're crazy," I giggled as I settled down, my heart still thumping a little wildly from what felt flying through the few feet of air from standing to sitting.

"I know." He replied with a mischievous grin that I hadn't seen in years. Something inside my chest flexed. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed that smile.

His long, muscular arms pulled me into his chest so that I was essentially wrapped into a cool blanket. I laid my head down on his shoulder with my nose a mere inch away from the crook of his neck. From that close every breath I took held the scent of Eric.

_"What are you doing?" I asked as the hulking werewolf behind me picked me up with his arms around my waist. I was spun around and I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips. The sun was blazing down and it was entirely too hot to be doing this sort of thing but I just couldn't quite bring myself to care. Addy and Jason were less than ten yards away, playing in the shade of the trees closest to the front porch. As I kept getting glimpses of my favourite girl in the world I saw he small arms splashing around in the water. _

_"Stealing you away for myself," he growled. With that I was jostled into the air so that he could change his grip. He now carried me bridal style towards the glorious shade of the porch. "The barbeque will be fine for a few minutes." It has been his job to watch the barbeque while Jason watched Addy, and I prepared the salads inside. The others were due in about twenty minutes for the celebration. _

_"Where are we going?" I draped an arm around his broad shoulders and rested my other hand on his chest. _

_"Not far," he replied with a growling laugh. He took the steps up to the porch in one and then swiftly collapsed down into the love seat that lived there. "Just here." I was sat with my legs across his lap and snuggled into his chest already with how he'd been carrying me. "I just wanted you all to myself for a minute before chaos descends." He brought up his hands to frame my face and pulled me in for a kiss. His permanently present stubble rubbed along my skin as it always did and I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sensation. I kissed him back, holding him close with my hands in his shaggy hair. Eventually we both pulled back and just sat there. _

_"Thanks for spending the holiday weekend with us," I told him sweetly after a few seconds of silence. It was the fourth of July and the barbeque this year was going to be held at my place. It was a lunch time affair so there would be no fireworks as Sam had to open the diner back up tonight. _

_"Thanks for the invite." _

_I settled back into his chest again and tried placing my head on his shoulder. I just couldn't do it. He was so freaking hot. And I didn't just mean the easy on the eyes interpretation, although he was most assuredly that as well. His temperature was high, as it was for all types of shifters. Three days away from the full moon and they were all starting to get spikes in their temperature. If he had been human he would have been in the hospital. With the summer heat pressing down on us, I just couldn't get comfortable being snuggled up to him that closely. _

_It didn't help that to me it just didn't feel right either. The arms wrapped around me weren't really meant to feel warm. The skin should have been cool to the touch, so that in the summer heat it left a tingling sensation where ever we touched. It just wasn't the same. _

I snapped out of my memories, hoping that Eric hadn't noticed. That wasn't particularly a memory that I wanted to share with Eric, especially not right now, although he would have to know at some point. Back in the present I revelled in the feeling of safety that surrounded me. It was like being back in his arms was as though someone was taking time to look after me for once. I'd spent the last seven years looking after other people. Two of them had been spent looking after both Jason and Addison, picking up the pieces after Crystal had walked out on them. I couldn't help but letting out a contented sigh. How could it possibly be this easy with Eric? Only it wasn't easy, not when I started thinking.

"Hmm. Are you okay?" He asked softly. I could only bring myself to hum in affirmation. I felt more than saw, him smile in reply. His hands snaked their way down to my legs where he started massaging my calves, dipping down to rub the balls of my feet too.

"That feels amazing," I told him as a quiet moan slipped out of my mouth. After being up on my feet for the vast majority of the day having my feet and legs massaged was simply exquisite. My head lolled back further onto his shoulder. His hands began to work up my legs slowly until they inched past my knees and moved the fabric of my shorts aside. His fingers kneaded into my skin while his thumbs ran circles. It was enough to draw goose bumps from me. Something changed and yet he was doing the exact same thing.

I sat up slightly, so that my head wasn't lolling back to find that he was staring at me intently again. I smiled at him slightly, showing him that I was still okay. He leant his head forward into me and out lips connected again, finally. My hands went up to tangle my fingers in his soft hair. There was no stubble, there was only soft skin against my own. My tongue explored his fangs again.

I drew in a quick breath as one of the sharp points scratched the skin, breaking through to draw a drop of blood that was quickly taken into his mouth. A growl rumbled from his throat and his hands gripped down on my thighs tighter, stilling their motion. He fervently kissed me back until he finally pulled back when I just about thought I couldn't take it anymore. His lips continued to lavish my skin, heading lower down along my neck. He kissed over my pulse, letting his tongue tease my skin, when my heart lurched in my chest.

"Stop," I whispered, hating how my voice sounded. Instantly his movements stopped; his hands relaxed their grip slightly and his lips ceased their teasing. "I'm so sorry," I added. "I can't do this." My hands dropped down from his hair to grip the back of his shirt tightly, screwing it up in my fists. I opened my ears and stared at his dejected expression. He looked like someone had just kicked him in the gut and stomped on his puppy. If a vampire could look ashen that was how I would have described him.

"Eric, look at me." I requested. He pulled away from my neck completely and stared up at my eyes. The haunted look was back in his eyes, the one that I'd seen when he was panicking the first night he'd shown up on this very same porch. "Tonight. I'm not ready for this tonight. Yet. I'm not really saying no," I clarified. Desperation the only way that I could find my words. I hadn't meant to hurt him. "I'm just saying not yet." As my clear words seeped into his brain clarity seemed to strike. I continued to stare at him, hoping that he could see my intention in his eyes. A second later he kissed me again, a bruising force of a kiss that barely lasted long enough for me to kiss him back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

He didn't let me say anything else. He sat up slightly further in his chair and scooted me down towards his knees a few more inches. My torso was then pulled sharply into his chest with his arms wound around me. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me ever tighter. I didn't know how to take this side of him; I don't think I'd ever seen it. I definitely didn't have the heart to tell him that even with repositioning I could still feel him slightly, against my lower back with the way that I was slouched.

I really hadn't meant to hurt him. The panic had just risen in me suddenly when I realised that the kiss was actually heading somewhere. I wasn't ready for what that somewhere could mean. Yes I wanted to kiss him. At the moment however, it seemed that was all I could handle.

We stayed in that exact position for the longest time, arms wrapped around each other and neither one of us wanting to move. Eventually and probably inevitably I fell to sleep against his chest, feeling perfectly safe if not a little guilty.

"Lover, wake up." I stirred lightly from my sleep, enough to curl up further and bury my face into his neck. It was only when I realised what I was doing that my eyes snapped open; I wasn't anywhere near used to this enough for it not shock me. It had been a very long time since I'd woken up to the sound of man's voice. I placed a hand on his chest for stability and sat up slightly, looking around us. He hadn't moved us this time; we were still sat out on the porch, wrapped up in each other.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked and found that my voice was a little croaky.

"About an hour," he replied, smiling at me softly. His eyes rested on my lips for a second, then he stared off into the distance. I really had hurt him with my words earlier, no matter how okay he had seemed once I'd explained myself. God knows what he must have thought at first.

"Eric," I whispered and waited for him to look back at me. As soon as I did I placed the hand that had been on his chest on the side of his face and kissed him softly, with barely any pressure. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back, pulling me back up to him so that I was flush with his body.

"Sookie," he murmured, so that I could barely hear him. He had pulled back ever so slightly so that I could still feel his lips moving as he spoke. "Happy birthday."

"Thank-you," I replied happily and kissed him again. This time, although the passion was still bubbling just under the surface, he kept his hands firmly on my back or twisted through my hair. I didn't begin to panic, thinking that it was leading towards something which I wasn't yet ready. I basked in his attention and enjoyed the night.

Once again we finally settled down to just hug each other and I couldn't help but bring my fingers up to my lips, to feel how swollen they were.

"I should go," he told me softly after a few minutes. I glanced at his watch and saw that it was already nearing one in the morning. "You have a big day tomorrow if Jason is anything like he used to be."

"Oh yeah, I doubt I will get a moment to myself." I untangled myself from my vampire and stood up, stretching as I did so. "Thank-you for coming here," I told him honestly. All he did in reply was shoot me a grin.

"Come here," he growled playfully and then he grabbed my wrists carefully so that he could tug me into his chest once more. "Happy birthday, Sookie." He told me again while he hugged me fiercely to his chest. I gave him a tight squeeze in return and kissed the point on his chest where his collar bones met. He bent his head down and kissed me once more on the lips, pulling back before I could get swept up into the bliss. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." He kissed the top of my head and then he was good.

I grinned to myself stupidly as I padded back into the house, carrying the empty wine glass and bottle of synthetic blood. We had acted like teenagers at times tonight, just like we had done when we had been dating. To say he was over a thousand years old he could definitely act like a big kid. As I climbed into bed I marvelled at the fact that I was now officially thirty, I was actually happy and that the lonely feeling that had been haunting me a lot lately was finally being kept at bay.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't replied to last week's reviews yet, I will do and i'll include my usual snippets - it's been one hell of a week. Thanks again, and happy Easter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or anything related, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

"Sookie!" Loud voices yelled throughout the house, rousing me from my deep slumber. I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Aunt Sookie!" An overly excited little girl screamed as something bounced onto my bed, making me jerk slightly.

"Urgh," I mumbled slightly. Addy was here which meant I didn't really have a choice about staying asleep or not; there was no saying no to her with things like this. "Morning," I grumbled, my face stilled buried in the pillow. Arms too strong to belong to a seven year old pulled the pillow from me.

"Good morning, sunshine. Happy birthday!" Jason exclaimed, for too happy for the early hour. When I finally opened my eyes, still begrudgingly, to find Jason hovering over me so that his face was pretty much all I could see.

"Too early," I mumbled again, staring angrily up at him.

"Aunt Sookie! Happy birthday!" An impatient squeal blared out again and Addy popped into view, tugging on the hand that had previously been hugging the pillow protectively.

"Thank-you, Sweeite," I replied, snapping out of my funk for her. I gently gripped both of her wrists and pulled her into me for a big hug. "Rargh!" I mock growled as I pushed her down onto the bed and spun around, letting the blanket wrap around her. Her giggle lit up the room and I was properly awake almost instantly. I let her up and she snuggled into my side happily, still giggling slightly.

"Hey Addy, don't forget what we brought Sookie." Jason reminded her with a smile and she bounced back up to scramble from the bed.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You'll see," he replied with a barely disguised laugh. I'd learnt many years ago to not trust Jason. I was just about to investigate his mind a little, to see if he was as guilty as I thought he might be, when scurrying feet rushed back into the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday sookie, happy birthday to you!" Addy sand off key; she was definitely taking after me in that respect. She could dance but she sure couldn't sing. Her little face grinned up at me from beside the bed where she stood awkwardly carrying a tray that held a glass of orange juice, two slices of toast, and various fried delights.

"Thank-you, Sweetie," I repeated and then gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the tray from her to enjoy my breakfast. "You are a little star," I told her honestly and took a bite of toast.

"Come on Addison, let's leave Sookie to get her breakfast. We'll be in the living room; we come armed with presents too. Addy can't wait for you to open hers." He ushered his little girl from the room, even remembering to close the bedroom door behind them, to let me finish waking up alone.

The breakfast was delightfully calorific in the glorious way that only fried food can be. The orange juice, even freshly squeezed, was just right to wash everything down. After breakfast, and after a steaming shower, I rejoined them in the living room, complete with a steaming cup of coffee that had been for me on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for the breakfast guys." I raised my cup of coffee in acknowledgement and settled down on the sofa beside them. Addy was sat across Jason's lap, leaning into his chest while she watched cartoons on television.

"It's time for presents," Addy told me, almost as happy as she was on her seventh birthday. She hopped down from Jason's lap and picked up one of the presents from the small pile that had accumulated in the corner. "Here you go, I hope you like it. You'll love it." I laughed at her way of speaking and took the small package from her outstretched hand.

"I wonder what it could be," I amused her, with an exaggerated expression Undoubtedly she knew I was kidding but it still made her giggle. The surprisingly heavy little package felt like a picture frame and I eagerly pulled off the bright pink paper with the number thirty decorated across it every few centimetres. There was one thing; I would never be in question about how old I was turning. The photo frame fell into my lap. I picked it up and stared at the photo.

It was a picture of me and Addy, taken only about two weeks ago when the three of us were hanging out in the garden. Addy was standing proudly in front of me, holding up the A plus grade she'd gotten on a spelling test that I'd helped her study for. I was standing behind her, crouched down slightly so that my face was in line with hers, resting on her shoulder. Both of us had the biggest grins lighting up our faces.

"Thank-you," I pulled her into my lap and we hugged until she started to squirm. "You were right, I do love it." I glanced back down and finally took in the frame itself. It was solid wood, which explained why it was so heavy, and an intricate vine detail was etched into the border. It was a beautiful frame holding a beautiful photo.

Over the next twenty minutes I opened up the rest of my presents while laughing and joking with two of my favourite people. There were some flowers, which okay weren't actually wrapped up but were with the pile, chocolates, clothes and some new books. The last present in the pile was one that I could already tellI was opening up the last present whi

The last present was an expensive box of chocolates from my favourite chocolate boutique in the city. It was wrapped, but only in the style done so by the store; plastic wrap with a bow of pink ribbon on the front. It was a box that I hadn't enjoyed for a long time; it was multiple tiers of different styles of chocolate arranged into a dome, hence the plastic wrapping. I picked it up and looked for the tag, of which there was none.

_Eric._ There was no doubt in my mind who they were from, even without a tag. I carefully popped them down on the coffee table with the rest of the chocolates. I'd be getting fat if I wasn't careful.

"Right then Sis, you need to go get yourself ready." Jason interrupted my thoughts a few seconds later. Addy had gone back to watching the cartoons which were still playing quietly in the background.

"What for?" I asked perplexed. I knew there was some form of party but I'd been expecting it to occur at some point this evening.

"We're going for lunch, Sam's joining us too so we need to go pick him up and then head into the city."

"Thanks," I told him honestly and got up, taking our empty coffee mugs into the kitchen. It seemed that I would be getting the quiet birthday lunch I'd been wanting, it just wouldn't be everything I would getting. I quickly rinsed out the mugs and placed them on the mug tree next to my small wine rack. It was then that I noticed that the rack was decidedly more full than the last time I had looked. By that I meant it was actually full where as last night there had been an empty space.

I pulled the bottle in question out of the holder and inspected it. I nearly dropped it when I read what it said on the front. I had definitely not bought this bottle. It cost more than what I made in a week. It was a bottle of Chateaux Latour Pauillac, the 1990 vintage. My raced and my stomach flipped in anticipation of even trying it. I'd never even seen an actual bottle of the stuff before but I had read about it. I couldn't wait to try it and experience the delicious cherry, chocolate and caramel hints that reviewers recalled. It would have to be for a special occasion however, no way was this just going on a night in with a good book. What would count as a special enough occasion for it?

"You are supposed to be getting ready," Jason told me, mock sternly as he sauntered into the kitchen. "What you looking at your wine for? I think it's still a little early for wine even on your birthday. We'll be having champagne with lunch."

"What?" I glanced up at him, saying the word just to give me another couple of seconds thinking time. "Sorry, I was miles away. I just found this, I'm not opening it."

"Who's it from?" Jason asked. He went to the refrigerator to pull out the orange juice pitcher. It was when the door was opened that I found another surprise.

"It's from Eric."

"That's nice of him."

"Did you put that bottle in there?" Just with the colour of the label and light pink liquid visible through the glass I knew what it was. Another bottle of wine, this time a sparkling rose.

"Huh?" He rolled the bottle over, revealing that I had thought right about it. "Nope, must be another gift. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. Eric, again." I replied, my voice sounding a little breathy. It was more than enough that he'd bought me the box of chocolates, it was far too much that he'd gotten me such a gorgeous bottle of wine and it was actually bringing tears to my eyes that he'd remembered what I'd been drinking the first time we met. Jason glanced up and saw my expression.

"Like I said Sook, you two will never just be friends. Now go and get dressed already!" I carefully popped the wine bottle back into the holder and then disappeared into my room to get ready. Even though I had showered, I'd put pyjamas back on.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and sent Eric a big thank-you text message. The expensive wine may have been too much yet I also couldn't bring myself to give it back since such a vintage was in my grasp. Besides, it had never worked before when I had tried to return a gift that Eric had gotten me. With my thank-you's sent to Eric, and a few other people I got dressed. I decided on a sun-dress since it was summer and that was what Addy was wearing anyway.

"Happy birthday, Chere!" Sam started the toast as the four us sat around a table at a rather swanky restaurant in the city. We were sat on the screened in porch with fans overhead to keep us cool. I clinked my champagne glass with Sam, Jason and finally Addison who was drinking sparkling apple juice.

"So how does it feel to be officially old?" Jason asked as he munched down on a bread stick.

"Dad!" Addy cried out, a disgusted look on her angelic face. "That's disgusting." Jason sent her a slightly apologetic look that he'd been caught chewing with his mouth open.

"You're older than me!" I rebutted.

"Yeah, but I have Addy, no chance of me getting old while I have to chase her around."

"What about when she becomes a teenager? Then you'll get old, fast." I grinned back, clinking my glass with Sam in victory. I was already on my second glass and we hadn't gotten our starters yet. I would really have to start watching how much I drank.

"Thanks for the reminder." We all laughed at his distraught expression. I had to admit that I was already dreading the teenage years too.

"So, did you get anything nice?" Sam asked, keeping the conversation light. Addison sat next to use, colouring in the little book that the waitress had given her without paying too much attention to us.

"It was pretty good. I was surprised with breakfast in bed." Addy perked up at the mention of that which meant she was paying more attention than I had originally thought. "And Addison got me the most beautiful photo and frame." I gave her a one armed squeeze.

"You'll get my gift tonight."

"When do I find out what's happening tonight?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light so that they wouldn't realise how insane it was driving me. It was completely pointless since they knew it was anyway.

"Tonight." Three voices chimed at the same time as though they'd been practising. We all laughed. That was what set the tone for the entire lunch; good conversation, good people and a lot of laughs. Exactly what I had wanted.

By late afternoon I had been dropped off back at my home and I was actually left alone. My phone had been chirping away at me all day with various messages and replies, I finally took the opportunity to throw it into my bedroom so that I wouldn't have to deal with it for awhile. Since I had the house to myself and had three hours before I had to be ready for whatever was happening tonight, I decided to make the most of the quietness and go do my birthday tradition. It was time for me to visit Gran.

I swapped my strappy sandals for sneakers and headed out of the house. I visited Gran quite regularly, probably because she'd been such a massive part of my life and I still missed her every day. On my birthday I always made a conscious effort to make time to go and visit her. I found in peaceful and it no longer broke my heart; sitting down beside her grave stone and telling her everything that I'd done or achieved since my last birthday helped me still. I had a lot to talk about this year.

Armed with deet that had already been liberally applied I set out for the graveyard near the back of the property. It was the general town cemetery where pretty much everyone was interred although that wasn't how it had started out life. Years ago it had been a family plot of blessed land shared between the Stackhouses and Comptons. As the years had progressed and the small graveyard by the church had become full, this place had been expanded, with permission from both families. We still maintained our family area and that was where I was headed.

"Hi, Gran," I greeted her, even though I knew she wasn't really there. I believed, I truly did, that death wasn't the end of everything. There was a Heaven, which was where Gran was now and she could still see me. It was nice to think that she could hear me and that she enjoyed these visits too. Everything had become easier since that first birthday without her when I had started this. Back then I had needed Eric to hold my hand to get me out here.

"It's Sookie, I hope you're doing real well. I am. I have a lot to tell you about today and I'm sorry but I don't have too long of a time." I brushed off the few flower petals that had fallen onto the marble and ran my fingers over her engraved name. She would forever lie next to my Grandpa, exactly as she would have wanted. "My air brained brother has got something planned and he won't tell me what it is. It can't be too bad though, Addison is in on it and she's so excited." I sat down and leant against the cool marble. I was again thankful as I always was in summer than Gran rested in the shade of cucumbertree.

"So much has changed since the last time I was here. Merlotte's is doing better than ever, Sam says that we might be able to expand sooner than we first thought if things keep going like this. Can you believe it, me, Sookie Stackhouse, manager or a bar and restaurant. I don't think I'll believe it until opening night!" I laughed at the thought.

"Addy is such an intelligent girl, she's doing so well in school and she's got such a personality. Everything about her amazes me. How she's turning out so well between me and Jason bringing her up I don't think I'll ever understand. It probably has something to do with you raising us, we had a good role model." I stroked the marble lovingly, imagining that she was sat beside me and I could hold her hand. "I really wish you could have met her." Another six months and she would have been able to meet Addison, her first great grandchild.

"The main thing that's changed is that Eric is back in my life. I don't know why or how really, but he is." It had always struck me as strange but Gran had always liked Eric. He had regailed her with many stories from history, especially the civil war which she loved. Since he'd lived through the English Civil War too, she found him fascinating. She'd always told me how good we were together. Everything had changed after she'd died, it had changed me. "I can't believe he actually stuck around. You won't be proud of this, but I was really horrible to him when he first showed up back here. I was trying to protect Addy but it didn't work. I was only hurting myself and especially Eric. He knows about her now and nothing has happened. I hope I've made the right decision, I think I have," I trailed off slightly, thinking about the night we'd spent curled up on the sofa, the porch and when he'd kissed me in the kitchen. "I hope I have. I don't know if I'd be able to say goodbye again, I know I don't want to. I just hope I realised what I was doing was wrong before I did too much damage. There's still so much I have to tell him that I'm not ready to share." I sighed.

"I just have to believe he will still be here once I've gotten through it all. I really want him to. It was you that first said we'd always be connected together and I'm really starting to understand what you meant. He was my first true love and everyone says that you never fully get over the first. They are so right, I'm not over him at all. I think I've always known it, I've just never admitted it." I stopped speaking for a few minutes, my eyes closed while my face was turned up towards the sun that beat down through the tree branches. "I think I still love him." I finally admitted and even just saying it felt like some tension I hadn't even realised was there had been lifted from my shoulders.

I stayed silently sat beside the gravestone for another half an hour before I really had to leave. I had strict instructions to be ready for six thirty as I would be picked up at precisely that time. Once more I stroked my fingers over the engraved name of my Gran and said my goodbyes.

" Thank-you for everything. Tell Grandpa I love him. I still miss you both, everyday. I love you, Gran." With that I walked away, not looking back, and wiping a few tears from my eyes. It got easier with every year that passed but that didn't mean it was easy. There had been so much loss in the Stackhouse family.

When I got back to the house, with no more tears having been spilled, I headed straight into the living room. I grabbed one of the trays from the chocolates that Eric had got me, collected a glass of the sparkling wine that had been left in the refrigerator and headed towards my bathroom. I started the bath running and emptied in a gracious amount of bubble bath. Perfect.

A couple of hours later I was ready to go. I'd enjoyed my bath with chocolates and wine, before getting changed into my dress and doing my hair. I still loved my dress and I was actually feeling pretty for once. I heard tires pulling up the driveway and characteristically for Jason, he was going way too fast. It was as though he had to balance his driving out; when Addy is in the car he's slightly over cautious, when she isn't in the car, you better hold on to your seat. I went outside onto the porch to find that Jason was already climbing up the steps.

"Looking good, Sis!" He pulled me into a quick hug, being careful not to mess up either of our clothes. He was looking mighty dashing in a smart shirt and a tie that matched Addison's dress.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself either. Now are you going to tell me where we're going and what's happening?" I asked as we got into the truck.

"Nah, I'll let you see for yourself. If I just tell you now it'll probably just be a letdown after all of the hype." I shook my head and resigned myself to finding out when I got there.

"Where's Addy?"

"She's with Sam." That was the end of conversation. We spent the rest of the short journey in comfortable silence as we headed towards the centre of town. There were very few places we could be headed in town since there really wasn't all that much in town. It didn't take long before we pulled up into the parking lot at Merlotte's.

I got out of the car immediately, barely waiting for Jason to cut the engine. Everything had been transformed. The overspill parking lot which we used when we were having parties indoors had been decorated almost beyond recognition. Banners were streaming between the light posts and helium balloons anchored to the ground with small packages lined the edge of something. At the side closest to the bar a small stage had been set up with an electro-acoustic guitar on a stand, a single microphone and a chair. There was no sign of the actual musician. There was a great circle of tables around the centre of what I could only assume was a dance floor and already people were starting to congregate at the tables.

"What do you think?" Jason asked, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"It's amazing! I can't believe you managed to pull this off." I hugged him forcefully, dress clothes be damned.

"It was all three of us. I can't believe no one told you what we had planned." He grinned with pride. "Now, I'm going to go find my little Princess." He disappeared into the small gathering of people and towards the bar itself from what I could see. Before I had a chance to follow him so that I could take my own turn at an Addison hug I was swept into conversation by Arlene who happened to be standing close by.

Half an hour later the country singer was just getting ready to start and a few people were already on the dance floor. There was already some music playing from what seemed to be an Ipod playlist over the speaker system since several of my favourite songs had already been on. I was just about to join the guests myself with a rather pregnant looking Tara when a small whirlwind knocked into me.

"Addy!" I squealed and quickly placed my champagne flute down onto a nearby vacant table.

"Aunt Sookie!" She returned with a giggle.

"How are you doing, Sweetie. Are you having fun?"

"Yep, Daddy and Uncle Sam have been showing me how to play pool." Oh for God's sake. I chastised internally.

"Well that's good for them. Now, would you like to dance with me and Tara?" Just as I asked the singer started up with a rather up tempo song for a country song.

"Okay."

That was how I spent the next five hours; dancing and having fun. I took time to eat from the buffet table selection that Lafayette had created from Sam's instructions. I blew out the candles on my cake that Jason said he would bring over to my house tomorrow at some point. Everyone got a large chunk, including Addison who actually ended up having a little of mine too. All of the children left around nine and Addy was put to bed in the office around ten. After that the atmosphere changed slightly and the alcohol flowed a little more freely. I didn't stop dancing, my arms flung in the air and a smile plastered across my face until Tara dragged me from the floor at around midnight. The vast majority of people had said their goodbyes in the past half an hour and the singer's voice was starting to show a little overuse.

I said my own goodbyes to Sam and Jason who had had a few too many to be able to drive. It seemed that Tara, since she couldn't drink anyway, had been allocated as my designated driver.

"Thanks for running me back, Tara."

"No problem, Sook. It was a great party, thanks for the invite." She returned as walked slowly over to her car; her because of her swollen belly and me because my feet hurt now that there wasn't anything taking my mind off of the pain.

"No problem, although I think you should really thank Jason. He really did do everything, along with Sam. I didn't find out anything until I showed up. All I knew was that there was some form of party." We turned out of the parking lot towards my house.

"Really? _You _didn't find out anything?" Tara wasn't privy to the particulars about my powers, in fact most of the time she believed like most other people that I was psychic. She did however believe in my powers which was better than most.

"Really. Jason is good at keeping some secrets apparently." We both laughed at that. Me and Tara had been in the same class during high school. She'd been there throughout most of Jason's teenage antics when he'd tried lying to Gran. It had never worked, at least not for long.

"Well, here we are." Tara turned onto my driveway and pleasantly she kept her speed low. "You sure you're going to be okay? You haven't had too much?"

"No. Why does everyone think that? I'm fine. I'm fabulous, flirty and thirty. A little alcohol is nothing to me." I laughed and she joined me. We came to a holt beside the front porch and I unfastened my seat belt. "Thanks again. You take care of yourself and the little one."

"Will do. Now don't be a stranger. You should come round and have lunch with me and JB sometime."

"Will do." I clambered ungracefully out of the care due to my heels and short dress then turned to wave. I climbed up the porch steps, searching for my keys in the small purse I'd taken with me. I found them quickly and unlocked the door. I hummed lightly to myself one of the cover songs that had been played. I knew as soon as I'd heard it that it would be stuck in my head all night. I laughed at how I'd known it even then. I shut the door behind me and threw my keys down on to the little table. My bag quickly followed.

"Happy birthday, Sookie." I screamed at the unanticipated words. I looked down the hallway, a hand over my pounding heart, to find Eric leaning in the door way to the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I walked towards him; I wanted to slap him for scaring me like that. "Can't you make some noise to let me know that you're here?" I asked with a laugh as I imagined him stomping around the house to try and warn me. "Besides, didn't you already wish me a happy birthday?" Now that I was safely in the house I could take my shoes off. I'd been up dancing for hours, my feet were killing me. I slipped off the jewelled heels. The relief was instantaneous. How I hadn't broken my neck in those things was beyond me. There was only one band over my toes and a thin, decorated strap around my ankle for support. However, they sure were pretty.

"Can't I say it again?" He asked, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Of course." I padded towards him and gave him a hug.

"Are you drunk again?" He asked and I could feel the slight vibrations rumbling through his chest.

"No!" I replied. I finally let him go and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Tipsy, yes. Drunk, no." I replied with a giggle. I had what you would call a good buzz going on; I'd been drinking enough to keep it up but I hadn't had enough to send me over the edge. As it was I still might feel rough in the morning.

"How much have you had?" He didn't sound at all convinced.

"I'm not sure. I started at lunch time." I didn't need to see him to know he would be wearing a smug grin. "I had champagne at lunch, wine while I had a bath and got ready, then I've been drinking champagne and wine again tonight." I started drinking the water and leant back against the counter to look at the vampire in my kitchen. "Thank-you for the gifts, they're amazing." I replied honestly, smiling across at him.

"Was it my wine that you were enjoying in the bath?" His eyebrows jiggled at little as he put on his most suggestive tone. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"No!" I swatted his chest playfully. I never had slapped him earlier for making me jump so badly. "That stuff is far too good to just drink. I'm going to save it for a special occasion, more so than my birthday." He looked slightly disappointed so I decided to throw him the metaphorical bone. "Although, it might have been that rose you left in the fridge that I was enjoying." He grinned again showing that his fangs weren't down yet. As I had thought he was just teasing me.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sookie." He told me, staring me straight in the eyes. A second later he broke the contact to appraise me, starting with the top of my head. He should have seen me earlier when my hair was still in place.

I had managed to put a tighter curl to the slight wave in my hair and had pulled half of it up, so that I wouldn't have to keep swatting it from my face. Hours later my hair was still half up although the curl had dropped back to a wave. My dress however, was still perfect. Before I had looked pretty, now I really did feel beautiful. It was difficult not to when I had such a man standing in front of me, telling me so.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The pale blue colour was slightly variable; darker around the bodice and getting a little lighter towards the edge, it also depended on what light I was standing in. The top of the bodice was decorated with fake gems arranged into small flowers and stars, which was the same pattern along the empire waistline. In between was a ruched section of chiffon. The dress fell floatingly down to mid thigh with an underskirt while over the top the pale chiffon fell in an asymmetrical A line so that it was the same length in front and down to my ankles at the back.

"You look pretty scrumptious too." I added, giggling at my tipsy choice of words. He grinned back at me and then stepped forward to place his hands on my waist.

"Truly beautiful," he whispered into my ear before kissing me softly on the lips. I sighed into his kiss and let my arms find their way up to wrap around his neck. His strong hands gripped my waist and picked me up, placing me gently on the counter behind me. He pulled back slightly, enough to talk. "I have something else for you." I noticed he was also keeping a respectful distance from me so that I didn't have to wrap my legs around him to be comfortable.

"Eric, you didn't have to get me anything else. What you got me is already too much." I kissed his lips chastely, making myself stop before I got carried away.

"Here you go." He completely ignored what I had said, which I knew he would. He pulled an envelope out of his back jeans pocket so he could hand it over. "Happy birthday, again."

"Thank-you," I replied without even having opened it. "It's not even technically my birthday anymore," I added since it was well past one in the morning.

"I do not care." I laughed at his words that he accentuated with pecking kisses to my nose. I finally looked at the envelope properly to bind it was a jet black envelope with my name written across the front in an elegant script and gold coloured pen. I turned the envelope over and carefully opened up the back to reveal some form of photograph; I couldn't see the actual picture yet. I pulled it open and couldn't the squeal of delight that left my lips as I laid eyes on it.

The most adorable, fluffy puppy was staring up at the camera from a laid down position. His cream coloured body ended in white toes while his head was a darker colour all together. Pendulous ears tipped with dark brown matched his expressive eyes. His eyebrows were peaked, giving him the most soul destroying look. His little black nose was resting on his paws while he waited. He was the same breed as Scooter if I was judging correctly, although I'd never actually seen Scooter as a puppy. We'd gotten him from a rescue shelter when he was roughly nine months old.

"He's adorable!" I cooed and couldn't help stroking the photograph.

"He is yours." Eric grinned at me boyishly.

"You got me a puppy?" I asked incredulously although god knows what I had been thinking while looking at the picture. Why else would Eric hand it to me?

"Yes. He can be your companion and keep you safe."

"Just like Scooter used to," I added. He nodded. "Thank-you!" I squealed again and flung my arms around him again, pulling him close. "He's absolutely adorable! When do I get to meet him?"

"He is only four weeks old at the minute so another couple of months, he needs to be twelve weeks."

"Of course." He kissed me again, disappointingly chastely, and then moved away to sit down on a chair by the table. "Does he have a name?" I asked excitedly.

"No, that is for you to decide." I grinned at put on a mock thinking face, even rubbing my chin for good measure.

"I just hope Addy is okay with this." At Eric's perplexed expression I explained further. "She's scared of dogs, she loved Scooter but he was the first loss she experienced that she could understand. Ever since then, she's been pretty much terrified. Although she does go through stages with it, more scared at times than others. It doesn't seem to make a difference how big they are or how fluffy or anything." I stopped, realising I was rambling. I could have sworn I'd already told him all of this. I shrugged internally.

"I thought all miniature humans loved puppies, even if they did not like the adults."

"Welcome to my family, we never were normal." I laughed slightly. We really were an eclectic bunch and I was just the cherry on the top.

"Will she be okay?" He asked. His concern melted my heart.

"She's going to have to be. This might be the point that makes her get over it. I have a puppy! An Anatolian shepherd puppy too!" I hopped down from the counter and chugged down the remainder of my glass of water. Next I padded across the kitchen to where Eric was still sitting. Carefully, as my dress really was quite short, I sat across his lap, one arm around his muscular shoulders. "Thank-you," I whispered into his ear. "For everything. For more than I can tell you right now." I kissed the soft skin just behind his ear, burying my nose into his hair. The scent of Eric washed over me and I felt truly safe once more.

"You are welcome." He turned his head to capture my lips with his own and we sank down into the kiss. His presence almost overwhelmed me; his arms around me, his scent all I could breathe in and the sensation sending goose bumps across my body. His hand rested on my back, fingers splayed to run over as much of me as possible. A light growling moan escaped from his throat and he began to pull back. Only tonight, I wasn't as unsure. Tonight, I knew what I wanted. I'd admitted that I loved him to myself. "You are so beautiful," he mumbled, his lips barely touching mine.

"Eric." I got his attention as I moved to pay attention to his neck.

"Hmm?" He replied with his eyes staring into the back of their sockets as my teeth grazed lightly across his skin.

"Kiss me." I suddenly pulled back and stared at him from only an inch away, my lips already almost touching his. He kissed me once before pulling back to speak again.

"How much have you really had to drink?" He asked, a wary tone covering his deep voice.

"Not that much. I had a good buzz going on when I got back but I'm sobered up." I knew it wasn't physiologically possible but my head felt as clear as it had done in a long time. "Don't worry. Trust me. Kiss me." He spent a good couple of seconds just staring into my eyes as though searching to see if I spoke the truth. Eventually he smiled at me and finally kissed me the way I wanted to be kissed. It was all exploring tongues, hard presses and a thumping heart on my part. My fingers ran through his hair, tugging lightly. Slowly his hands travelled down my back until one of them hit my hip. His grip changed slightly to run his finger tips teasingly over the exposed flesh of my legs.

I broke away, panting and my eyes staring up at the ceiling in, I think, a thank-you to God for giving me another chance. His lips never left my skin; he trailed soft kisses down my neck to my exposed collar bones. His cool breath blew along my exposed skin and I shivered lightly at the feeling. I gave up on holding onto his hair and brought my hands down to the hem of his plain t-shirt. I explored upwards, feeling the muscles for what felt like the first time even though I knew exactly how to read them all. His shirt bunched upward, exposing his skin. One hand went around to his back, kneading into the fine play of muscles there and simultaneously lifting his shirt further. He wouldn't break away from my or I would have pulled his shirt off.

"Eric," I mumbled again, my voice incapable of sounding anything but breathy. He mumbled something unintelligible against my skin and sent his tongue flicking out, earning a moan from me. I bit my lip to stop from making any more noise. "Look at me." He finally pulled away to stare at me through heavy lidded eyes. His fangs were visible in his slightly parted mouth. I swiftly gripped his hands in mine so that I could lift them slightly and slid off of his lap. He didn't exactly appear shocked, confused was a better description. "I'm saying yes." I told him, tugging on his hands until he stood up. "Follow me."

**Thanks for reading and for the feedback, it really does make me happy. I haven't managed to get back to everyone with their snippets yet, i've had one hell of a busy week. I'll get back to you soon and I always reply to reviews. Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and had a wonderful Easter. **

**P.s. Not had as much time as normal to read through so sorry for any mistakes. I thought i'd rather get it out than delay for a few days to read through again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris, I own nothing**

I tugged on his hands once more and he finally took a step towards me. I smiled at him although I could still see the wariness in his eyes that I had put there. I was erratic, even I knew that. He couldn't see what had changed in twenty four hours and I wasn't ready to tell him yet, but to me, so much had changed. I'd finally stopped lying to myself. I stood up on tiptoes, ignoring the protest from my tired calves, and kissed him, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

His hands gripped my waist gently, pulling me into his body and I felt how much he wanted this too. I languished in the attention for a moment, just enjoying kissing the beautiful vampire.

"Hm, Eric," I sighed into him. His arms tightened around me in response, holding me firmer against his body. His hands slowly moved from my waist, trailing down my legs until he reached the hem of the dress. Slowly, his hands trailed back up, underneath the material, against my skin. My dress began to bunch up slightly, letting him get higher. His cool fingers felt amazing and he was barely doing anything. It had been far too long.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, staring at me straight in the eyes. He seemed to unsure; it was so strange to see that look on his face.

"Yes," I replied with a smile and placed both my hands on his jaw, pulling him in again for a kiss. "I'm sure." He kissed me back, letting our tongues explore each other. He'd paused his hands just underneath my ass, so close and yet so far away from where I really wanted him. He moved suddenly, letting my dress fall back to its normal position. His hands gripped my waist and before I could even think about what he was wanting, he had picked me up, swinging me around so I was held in his arms, bridal style.

I laughed in surprise and simple delight. His answering grin was the best thing I had seen all night. He carefully stepped out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, where he kicked the door shut behind us. Gently he placed me down on the bed, however, instead of joining me he walked away. I was just about to protest when I saw what he was doing; he quickly released the blinds so we wouldn't have to worry about them later and turned the lights on dim, so that I would still be able to see something. Within a few seconds he was kneeling on the bed beside me.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered in his deep voice. I smiled in return, still a little too embarrassed by this particular compliment to verbally respond. He moved up the bed so he was propped up on his side next to me, his body so much taller than mine it was a little ridiculous. "This dress is amazing on you." He playfully moved the chiffon fabric that created the longer faux hemline so that it feathered along my legs.

"That tickles," I giggled, batting at him with my hands.

"I know," he replied, a mischievous grin on his face. His hand dropped the fabric and instead wrapped around my knee, pulling until I bent the joint, propping my leg up. Watching his every movement he slowly traced his fingertips along my skin in small patterns. Goose bumps followed his every moment involuntarily. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to stop myself from saying anything.

Without warning he tugged again, pulling me onto my side so that I was once again flush with his body. I couldn't help it but I enjoyed the feeling of knowing how much he wanted me and what we were about to do. It was a sense of power, knowing I could create that reaction in him because we both knew what he could do to me.

His mouth captured mine again and this time my hands went to his chest. I felt his muscles again and internally squealed at what I could feel. It was a purely ridiculous reaction, but there was still a part of me somewhere that was a teenager that couldn't believe I could feel something that seemed like it should have been a god. Thor probably would have been quite an apt description; muscles for war, battle was what had given him this body.

His hand remained on my bent leg, moving upwards until he reached the lace of my girl short panties. His fingers slid underneath, careful not to break the fabric, and he caressed me, holding me tight to his body.

I couldn't wait any longer. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled, growling into the kiss when he didn't respond at first.

"Want something?" He asked, the dark look of lust had completely taken over his eyes.

"Yes, your shift off." I replied with my own mischievous grin. He complied this time, sitting up to remove his shirt, causing his muscles to ripple deliciously, quickly. I didn't get much time to ogle his chest before he rolled me back onto my back, flat against the bed. His face appeared above mine and he kissed me quickly on the lips, not giving me long enough to kiss him back. He kept moving, planting gentle kisses against my jaw line and then my neck, tracing the path of my blood vessels. His lips reached my chest and before I could stop myself I had lifted off the bed slightly, just to get that little bit closer to him.

He continued kissing me, his tongue darting out to taste my skin every couple of times his soft lips moved. His hands wandered up my sides, carefully massaging into my flesh through my dress. With a smoothness only a vampire could master, he pulled the tiny zipper down at the side of my dress, releasing me from the tight confines of the fabric. He pushed the blue material aside, as much as possible, revealing my pale skin for him. He growled in appreciated at the lace bra I was wearing for a second before his lips went back to what they had been doing.

Far too slowly he eventually reached the point between my breasts. His lips never strayed to the side even when his hands kneaded into my boobs, making me gasp out a moan. His hands continued to play while he moved further south. Only when he reached the top of my matching lace panties did he stop. He'd finally reached the end of where releasing the zipper had given him range. The skirt of the dress was still encasing my lower half. Another growl emanated from his chest and for a split second I thought he was going to rip the dress off of me.

"No," I whispered, barely able to find my voice. I pushed the fabric down, over my hips until I could finally kick it free from me entirely, leaving me laid out before him in just panties and a bra.

"Beautiful." He whispered again. I smiled at him again and then let my hands wander to his jeans, feeling him ready through the thick material. With my stretching wider I unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down from his hips. He did the rest, pulling them off smoothly with a grace of which I would always be envious. I never saw any boxer briefs, his usual style, so I had to guess that he hadn't bothered with underwear at all tonight. Somewhere along the way he'd already become barefoot.

"Eric, please." I whispered. I was already so very ready for him; it had been seven years since we had last enjoyed each other like this, I didn't want to wait another minute.

"Lover," he returned, whispering into my ear as he positioned himself above me carefully. I wrapped my legs around his hips and grabbed my favourite part of his body. I felt the muscles of his ass tense slightly just before he moved forward, entering me slowly.

I sighed again at the sensation. So very right.

I padded softly back into the bedroom to find Eric already lounging back in the bed, the damp towel I'd thrown him hanging half in the laundry hamper. He was the epitome of relaxed; one arm slung behind his head so that he was slightly propped up, legs outstretched and crossed over at the ankle while his spare hand rested lightly on his stomach. His lower half was, barely, covered by the sheets and he'd already pulled back the sheets on my side, waiting for me.

I quickly slunk in beside him; it was normally too warm to use sheets if I didn't have the air conditioning on but with a cool vampire to snuggle up with, sheets would be perfect. As soon as I was in the bed he tugged me into his side, the arm that he'd been leaning against went around my shoulders, keeping me close. Our naked bodies melded in line and I even snuck a leg between his, getting as close as possible. Without even really thinking about it we'd already snuggled back into our place.

I did what I had always loved to do; rested a hand on his chest and drew small patterns with my fingertip. He hummed slightly in appreciation and sank down further into the bed. He moved a hand to my hair and started stroking gently. It really wasn't long before sleep came to claim me.

"Lover," a deep voice whispered in the dark. I tried to mumble something but I was so comfortable I didn't want to wake up at all. I was cuddled up to Eric's side, safe and warm; I really didn't want to move. "Wake up. Open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes to find my vampire gazing at me. We were still in the exact same position in which I'd fallen asleep.

"What?" I mumbled; he had a smirk across his face. For once that word coming from me was good natured.

"Nothing." He replied cryptically. "I have to leave." He whispered, as though saying it quietly would make it less real somehow. "It is not safe for me to stay here, with the sun rising." I opened my eyes fully and glanced at the alarm clock sat on my bedside table. The sun would indeed be rising soon. "If I stay over here anymore we will have to get some black out blinds for your room." I loved his use of the word we.

"Okay," I replied, agreeing to everything he was saying. It would have been nice for him to stay but I was realistic; it wasn't safe for him to stay and I never had finished tidying out the hidey hole. I leaned up on one arm, not caring when the blankets fell back slightly, so that I could kiss him. He immediately grabbed me around the waist, pulling me so that I was almost laid on top of him. "I thought you said you had to leave." I giggled as I felt how much he didn't want to leave.

"I do. It does not mean I want to." He replied with a growl, nipping my bottom lip carefully between his teeth. "If I had my way, I would stay here with you in this bedroom for days." He thrust his hips up to emphasise his point. "Kiss me." He requested and I did so, holding onto his with my hands in his hair. Our kiss was slow, languid, as though we had all the time in the world. Our tongues delicately danced together, reaffirming the knowledge we'd acquired years ago. Eventually the kiss became chaste. "I have to go." He told me again without making any effort to move from the bed. Instead he gripped my waist again and flipped us over, causing a very girly squeal to fly from my mouth. Until he was hovering over my again and it turned more into a moan of anticipation "I really do." He kissed me once more and then pulled away.

I stayed on my back, watching him intently as he unabashedly searched the room for his clothes that had gone flying. Sadly, it was his boxer briefs he found first which meant I couldn't ogle his butt without a barrier. He was a pretty much perfect specimen of a man in my opinion. He found his shirt next but slung it over his shoulder so that he could slide his snugly fitting jeans on first. Then, completely aware of how much I was watching him, he stretched upwards, causing all the muscles that decorated his torso to dance. Finally he pulled the shirt over his head. He had the biggest smirk on his face that I'd seen. His ego was definitely too big.

"I'll work on getting those blinds," I told him as he sat on the edge of the bed to fasten his boots. It was pretty much the closest I could come right then to inviting him over again. He turned his head to shoot me a quick grin. His hair was still wonderfully dishevelled as I'm sure my own was. When I had been in the bathroom I purposefully didn't check my appearance in the mirror.

"I shall see you soon then, Lover." Since this evening when I'd asked him to follow me he hadn't used my name once. Now that I'd thought about it, he'd been occasionally dropping Lover in to replace my name for a couple of days now.

_I wonder if he was aware he was doing that?_

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." He told me and then he slipped out of the bedroom. A few seconds later I _felt _him disappear from the house and the area.

Contentedly, I rolled over and cuddled up to the pillows that still smelt like my vampire and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

The next morning I woke up deliciously tender in a way that I hadn't been for years. Not since Alcide about four years ago. My room still smelt of sex and the pillows had the faint hint of cologne mixed with the ocean. I slowly got up and started my day, which consisted of pretty much doing nothing of any real importance. I showered, did laundry and finished cleaning out the hidey hole, until it smelt sort of fresh. I kept the wardrobe out of place, the door open with the entrance open too to hopefully air it out a little more.

I didn't hear from anybody all day; which was perfectly fine by me. By early evening, since I had actually only woken up at lunch time as I had only gotten to sleep just before dawn, I was curled up in front of the television watching old comedy reruns. I was wearing slightly longer shorts than normal to cover the bite marks up on my upper, inner thigh but otherwise I no longer really had anything to show for the previous night. Except my smile.

If I was honest with myself I would say that I had been sexually frustrated. Last night had been wonderful on so many levels and I wasn't just talking about after I had gotten back home. The entire day had been exactly what I had needed, whether I'd previously realised it or not. I regretted absolutely nothing. I was beginning to truly realise that what I had done years ago might not have been the right thing, even if I thought it had been at the time. My intentions however, were definitely still in the right place.

I would have to talk with Eric soon, there was no doubt about it, it just might be nice to have the 'honeymoon' period first, even if just for a couple of days. I was in the middle of thinking about when I should get myself together enough to talk to him properly when my phone rang. With the sky outside starting to darken I had a good idea who it was before I answered.

"Hi," I answered sweetly.

"Hey, Sis." Jason replied happily on the other end. My eyes widened in shock; definitely not who I had anticipated.

"Oh." I couldn't stop the little sound from coming out of my mind.

"Expecting someone else?" Jason asked and I could just imagine the shit eating grin on his face. I wouldn't be hearing the end of this for awhile, even though I hadn't been caught doing anything, Jason's imagination would run wild.

"No. I'm watching television, something a little surprising happened." I replied, and it was entirely true, well it was true, the first time I saw the show. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. Just checking in, I hadn't heard from you all day. Making sure you were okay, didn't have a hangover or anything."  
"For god's sake! I wasn't drunk! I had a good buzz, that granted, I had going on nearly all day, but I drank water. I didn't get a hangover either." I softened my words at my end, because Jason really was only looking out for me.

"Whatever you say," he laughed. "Addy had a great time, she was a little tired this morning but it's all good. Do you still want to have her during your time off?" I had a week off from work.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I didn't see Addy like a chore; it was a pleasure and privilege really to look after her. I knew many people who didn't see what you could class as extended family more than once or twice a year.

"Just checking. So, she'll be at yours on Thursday if that's okay. I had to switch a shift with Hoyt, so I can take her tomorrow now."

"Sounds good." Jason continued to gossip for a few minutes about the girl Hoyt was dating, who from the description sounded like the girl he'd brought into Merlotte's a few weeks back. Things between them were apparently getting pretty serious. At the end of it, Jason was happy for his friend.

"Alright. Anyway, I better go, Addy wants me to read to her."

"Alright, Jason. I'll see you soon. Love ya."

"Love you too, Sis." With that we hung up and I went back to my shows. A minute later my phone rang again. I made absolutely no presumptions about how it could be this time, having learnt my lesson. I would have to get into the habit of actually checking caller ID. That would also require me to stop getting engrossed in old reruns on television. It wasn't going to happen.

"Hello, Lover." Eric greeted me.

"Hey," I replied happily. Five minutes, my spidey senses were off by five minutes. Not too bad really. "How are you?"

"Good. How about you? Are you healing well?" He meant my bite marks. I hadn't been ready to take any of his blood, something he had apparently known since he hadn't taken things in that direction last night. Taking his blood made the bites heal quickly and there was no chance of them leaving a scar. Even though the chance of them leaving any mark after about a week right now was slight.

"I'm good and yes, fine." I gently rubbed the area through the denim without feeling even a twinge of pain. Much better than this morning. "I have a surprise for you the next time you come over." I told him, thinking about the hidey hole.

"Oh yes?"

"Yep."

"I think I shall come over tomorrow then."

"That sounds good." I hadn't thought I would see him tonight so it didn't upset me. Besides, I was a big girl, I could manage by myself. "What are you up to tonight?" I asked, muting the television. I knew what was happening anyway.

"Sorting out Fangtasia paperwork. No one but Pam or myself seems to be able to do it up to our standard." He huffed slightly and I heard a slight creak in the back ground, as if he'd leant back fully in his office chair. It was only then that his words hit me; he still had never told me about Pam apart from to say that she had been in touch.

"Pam's back?" I had to admit there was more than a hint of relief in my voice, no matter how cold-hearted-bitch I had come across when I had first found out. That would probably be another fence I would have to mend.

"No. Which is why I am doing the paperwork. Do not worry about her, I am not anymore." I could tell with his tone that I wasn't going to get any more out of him on that point.

"Okay then. I guess I'll leave you to your paperwork, I know how horrible it can be."

"Okay, Lover. I will see you soon. You have me very intrigued by this surprise."

"Glad I could surprise you."

"You always do. Over a thousand years and it takes one Miss Sookie Stackhouse to entertain me, always surprising me. No wonder I am hooked." I couldn't help but laugh at his words; I had no idea how serious he was being so I purposefully didn't think about it. It wouldn't end well, or it likely wouldn't. I knew I couldn't take offense at his words, he meant them as a compliment even if they sounded a little strange.

"Like I said, glad I could. Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Lover. Sweet dreams."

**Thanks for reading and for the review, I will be in touch with snippets etc when I get chance, it's been another hellish week. So once again this chapter also didn't get a proper check. Thanks again, have a good week**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. **

"Hey," I greeted the giant of a man standing at my door. I was actually unsure of how to greet him now that I was actually faced with the task. "Come in." I added a little awkwardly, standing aside so he could walk past.

He sidled past me, one of his hands stretched out slightly so his finger tips would brush against my stomach as he did so. With that simple touch it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I closed the door and followed him into the kitchen, where he had somehow apparently known she had been before answering the door. Vampire sense.

"You mind if I eat?" I asked quietly. He had never had an issue with it previously but many vampires could be touchy about it; how was I to know if something had changed.

"Not at all. Got any True Bloods left?" He asked, pointing to the refrigerator where I had stocked them.

"Yeah, help yourself." That could be an interesting topic if Addy noticed I was keeping synthetic blood in the refrigerator next to the juice. I made a mental note to hide the bottles for tomorrow evening and have a word with Jason about what we should tell Addy. She should know what was happening and Eric deserved to not be kept a secret from one of the most important people in my life. I just couldn't quite face doing it tomorrow.

"How come you are eating so late?" Eric asked after he'd popped the opened bottle into the microwave to heat up to body temperature. He leaned casually against the counter, he was so freaking tall that he was practically sat down when he did so. We were standing so close that we were almost touching and I wanted to close the distance, to give him a hug.

"My schedules a little off with me having time off work." _And other things, like you keeping me up all night so I didn't get up until past noon yesterday_. I added internally. I definitely wasn't complaining about that last bit. "I got up late and my meals have been pushed back." I sliced up some peppers. I'd had everything already laid out when the door rang. It was now just a case of cutting up the vegetables and frying everything up together.

"I probably should say I am sorry," he grinned. "But I am not." He raised his eyebrows, staring at me in a suggestive manner.

"Fuck it." I replied, causing a moment of confusion to pass across his face. I dropped the knife down roughly and turned around to face him properly. I just went straight for what I wanted.

I raised a hand up to his jaw, holding him lightly, and stepped up onto my tiptoes so that I could reach his lips. I kissed him gently, resting my body against his to keep me steady. It didn't last long, but that was okay, and instead I just snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me in place, tightly. He chuckled lightly when he put me words and actions together.

"You finally give in," he murmured softly, so quiet I wasn't entirely sure whether I was supposed to hear it. I didn't comment; there was nothing I could say that would come out sounding obnoxiously defensive or was a lie. Simply saying, yes was redundant. I stayed quiet and just stayed there, tucked up against his strong chest for a few minutes, until my stomach growled. "Go make your food." He unravelled his arms and gently shoved me to the side, slapping my ass for good measure too.

"Is there anything you want to do tonight?" I asked, thinking that we could maybe watch an old movie or something.

"You do not want to ask me that question," he replied. I glanced up to see him smirking in my direction, almost leering in an amusing manner. I simply stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking my head.

"You never change in that respect." I stuck a little butter into the frying pan and turned the flame on. It would be a vegetarian meal tonight, mainly because I hadn't defrosted any meat. It was something that triggered me to remember to make sure I got enough protein; I definitely would if I would be giving up a little blood on a more regular basis.

"Tell me a story." He requested.

"Huh?" I asked eloquently as I spread the quickly melting butter around the bottom of the pan.

"From the seven years. I haven't seen you in seven years. Tell me something." He seemed genuinely interested. "I have absolutely no idea what you did, I knew you were safe, but I do not what happened in your life."

"What would you like to hear?" I asked, stalling a little while I wracked my mind for something even slightly interesting. My life had been safe and therefore pretty much by definition, boring. I knew I couldn't tell him about Alcide. That was not where I wanted to start this night. _Soon_. I promised myself.

"Something random."

"Helpful," I commented and finally added a few veggies to the pan. "Okay, the first day that Jason decided to leave Addy for a day we went to a theme park. Sam was looking after her with Arlene scheduled to drop by to check in. It was one of Jason's prerequisites for going out for the day. By this point Addy must have been three. Jason hadn't had a day to himself in years, so I took him to a theme park for his birthday."

_"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jason asked for what was already something like the hundredth time and we'd only been on the road three hours. Six Flags was only a few minutes away; we could literally see the top of a rollercoaster, yet he was still considering turning around to head back. It was beautifully adorable and annoying all in one. I would do anything for Addison too, but I also needed to look out for my brother. He needed this day; he needed to relax, to think for himself and see the person he was still, not just a father. Although that would be forever more his most important role, he still had himself. _

_"Yes. Sam is looking after her and you have Arlene stopping by. Holly is working today and she has two kids herself, if there is anything he is unsure of he's got plenty of help. Besides he has my cell and your cell. Addy will be fine." I reasoned with him, giving him the exact same argument that I had been giving him since we set off. "She also needs to know that you can't always be there. We'll pick her up something really nice, get her some candy too and spoil her rotten when we get back. How's that?"_

_"Better than nothing," he moped from the passenger seat. I ignored his complaining and concentrated instead of safely navigating the parking lot. Five minutes later we had parked up and were heading towards the entrance gates of Six Flags Arlington with a crowd of other people. It would be busy but it would also be warm, sunny and fun. The fun part was what really mattered. _

_"What would you like to do first?" I asked, perusing a map while people walked past us, just wondering. Some people were even jogging towards their favourite ride. I was slightly jealous that they had been here enough times to have a favourite and could get around without the aid of a map. I had never been. Jason had, of course, but for various reasons I had never made it to a theme park. _

_"Batman, I hear it's pretty good." I found the aforementioned ride and lead us forward. Jason checked his cell phone again. "Do you have full reception? I only have four bars." I glanced at the phone in my hand._

_"Yeah, besides, four is plenty." I only had three, but admitting that would probably me dragged along to the nearest hill just in case he needed to have a very clear phone conversation. We quickly walked over to the Gotham City area. I couldn't help but smile at Jason's choice; he'd loved batman growing up. If I remembered correctly he even had the costume when he was about seven. I would have to dig out those photos to embarrass him at some point soon. _

_We joined the queue, which since the park had only just opened when we arrived as we got up at the ass crack of dawn to get here, was pretty short. It was only when I was getting the harnessing double checked that I realised what I was about to embark on. _

_"You okay there, Sis?" Jason asked from beside me. I turned my head but found that most of my side vision was obscured by the shoulder restraints coming down over my head; damn being so short. I could just see the top of his blond head poking out to peer at me. _

_"Fine."_

_"Ready for your first rollercoaster?" The worried edge had dissipated slightly to be taken over with excitement. This was the brother I wanted to shine out for awhile. I didn't want him to forget his daughter, far from it, I just wanted to realise he could still be Jason and a father. _

_"Yeah. I figure, start big and it can't get any worse." I replied, trying to reassure myself more. Adrenaline was surging through my body and my heart was thudding without us even having moved from the station. Crap._

_The metal started to creak and the floor dropped away beneath my feet, leaving my legs dangling. We began to inch forward, slowly out of the station, towards the sun and the first incline. My stomach dropped; it was far too late to turn back now. What the hell had I been thinking? This was crazy. _

_"You can hold my hand," Jason stated sweetly, making sure he held it out far enough so that I could see it. _

_"No, thanks," I replied, trying to sound brave but there was a definite quake to my voice. In actuality, my hands had already got a death grip on the metal handles on the sides of the restrains. I couldn't let go. We started up on the incline and I could hear the massive chain as we were ratcheted up. I could practically feel my chest in my throat and the butterflies in stomach were giant, man eating bats. _

_What the fuck are you doing? My body screamed at me. We reached the top and I had a fantastic view across the theme park, since we were also sat on the first bloody row, to enjoy for a second. It took me one second to realise how high up we were and that we would have to get down somehow. The first drop looked a hell of a lot bigger from the top looking down. _

_"Fuck," I muttered emphatically. _

_"Don't close your eyes, it makes it worse." Jason prompted helpfully and my eyes went wide. I would not shut them. If I got out of this safely, without anything too embarrassing I would keep my eyes open forever. _

_We reached the top of the lift and the front of the car entered onto the main, smooth track and I could feel the slight forward pull. We dipped down slightly, I could feel the breeze on my bare legs. Not too bad, I thought to myself. No sooner had I finished that than we flew forward and went down into the main dip. _

_"Argh!" I screamed in terror as we flew through the air, down towards the side. My stomach churned and lurched. My grip on the handles became ever tighter if that was even possible. I drew a breath to scream again when I was thrown into the air and all I could see everywhere around me was air. My feet were pulled back and some terrible force was yanking on my ankles. _

_"Fffffff..."I yelled, not quite managing to get my words out. The loop ended and my body was assaulted by a roll that lifted my from my seat, sending my stomach into my mouth, before I was thrown back up into the sky. We rocketed to the left and right, through turns and bends that I couldn't follow. I was subjected to seeing the sky too much and I was hurled against the sides of the restraints. What seemed like forever later we turned around a sweeping bend toward the station and my heart soared. _

_It was premature. The breaks hit and I was sent sliding forward, with crushing force, into the restraints. _

_"Fuck." I muttered as we inched forward once more to the place where I could finally get off the stupid contraption. My head, shoulders and feet hurt. My stomach didn't know where it belonged and I needed to plant my feet firmly on the ground. _

_We finally pulled up and the restraints un-clicked, rising upwards on their own. I hopped from the bucket seat as soon as I was able and practically ran towards ground that couldn't move away at will. _

_"That was freaking awesome!" Jason awed behind me. "What did you think?" He asked, a wide smile on his face. I just stared at him; how he could enjoy that thing was beyond me. "You look a little green, Sook."_

I finished telling the main part of the story to Eric's guffawing laughter. "So, my first time on a rollercoaster and I hated it. We were stuck there all freaking day. I didn't get on a single ride again. And thanks for the support." I added with mock annoyance. It had been too long ago to be still angry about that incident.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked, managing to keep his laughter under control.

"I queued with Jason, then just went out the last chance exit every time without ever intending to go on a ride. I bought souvenirs and ate far too much junk food. Once my stomach had settled."

"What didn't you like?" He asked, now with what seemed like genuine intrigue.

"Everything. Feet dangling and the forces that were put on my ankles. Seeing the sky from upside down is not normal and I was really thrown about too. My head got bashed from side to side, I slide up to hit my shoulders when we rolled and at the end I was thrown into the bars during the break."

"Did no one tell you how to prevent that?"

"What do you think, Sherlock? If I had known do you think I would have let it happen?" I plated everything up and moved over the window seat. Eric followed and sat in the same spot he had that time he'd kissed me not that long ago. I swept my legs up to rest over his and leaned back into the cushions. "How do you stop that stuff?" Surely Eric didn't have any issues with it; would he even fit in the seat with those shoulders?

"Keep your head back, pull the restraint down until they are really touching your shoulders, as they tend to not click into that spot and go for the one above. For the breaks, as you know when you should be slowing down, lean into it. You cannot be flung forward that way."

"How do you know so much? Surely you do not have issues. Do you even go to theme parks?"

"Not really, but I have experienced them." He had experienced nearly everything, of course a roller coaster would be on that list. "I do not have the issues but you pick things up. I was around when these things were first invented and still made out of wood. That was definitely a thrill ride." I giggled at that. For a vampire going on a wooden rollercoaster that back then could probably have fallen to bit and crash, would be a bit risky.

"Yeah, haven't been on one since. Not going to go on one again, but thanks for the tips, just in case." One rollercoaster was plenty enough for me to have experienced.

"How come you do not like them?" I stared at him blankly. He had just listened to my story. He continued. "You have been flying with me, you never had an issue. That is not that far removed."

"With you, you're always in control. With a roller coaster, I have absolutely no control. I'm putting my life in the hands of a piece of metal that seems out to get me. I feel safe with you." I shrugged my shoulders; I couldn't really explain it. Flying with Eric had never really scared me. Even that first time, I'd been a little apprehensive but I hadn't thought that anything terrible would happen since I always felt safe wrapped up in him.

"I never knew about that fear." His tone was surprised.

"Why would you? I didn't know about it back then. We never went to a theme park." It didn't seem like a problem to me.

"It seems we never will," he chuckled again and I nudged his stomach with my foot.

"Nope." I ate in silence for awhile, enjoying the quiet while Eric gently stroked my bare legs. He rested his head back against the window, staring up at the stars twinkling in the sky. It was a beautiful and clear night.

"Do you still love ice cream?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" I replied without thinking. "Sorry." Eric obviously didn't love ice cream, the only thing he liked was blood. I squeezed his shoulder and then got up to go clean my plate. It didn't take very long at all until I was curling up on the window seat with him.

"Yet you do not eat it after a meal?" There had been a phase, back when I had just started dating Eric that I couldn't eat an evening meal without having something for desert afterwards.

"No." I had my legs swung over his again but this time I was closer to him, an arm thrown around his shoulders.

"How come?" He seemed puzzled.

"I need to watch what I eat now, my metabolism isn't as good." I shrugged it off.

"You have not changed Lover, not for the worse at any rate. You are beautiful, slim and you have the most amazing breasts." I laughed at him and his eyes that were fixed to said chest, even though they were well and truly covered by a t-shirt. "In all seriousness, you do not need to worry. You should let yourself enjoy life more." His hands stoked up and down my legs again, from ankle to mid thigh.

"I like being in shape, I enjoy running. I still eat well, and I get deserts and chocolate pretty regular, just in moderation."

"Just do not worry." He kissed me sweetly, but didn't leave his lips lingering long enough for me to kiss him back properly. "Did you come up with the name for the puppy yet?"

"No, I'm torn between Bandit, Roscoe and Gunner. I think I'll have to wait until I meet him to decide. Do I get to meet him before I get him?"

"If you want to. You would have to come over to the city."

"Okay," I replied easily. I didn't get over there much but I now had several reasons to visit.

"How has Addison taken the news?"

"I haven't seen her so she doesn't know yet. I'll probably show her the photo and see what her initial reaction is. If it's not too bad hopefully everything will go smoothly. I might even go borrow Tara's dog for an afternoon so she can get used to having one around. I wish Jason had never looked after that Mastiff, she was getting much better until then."

"That seems like a good idea. Why would your brother bring in such a large dog if his daughter was scared of dogs?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He'd never really understood Jason's motives and actions, even though they had gotten along really well. In Eric's eyes, Jason's reaction to my grandmother's death hadn't been the best. In his distressed mind he had blamed me for awhile, even going as far as to slap me a couple of times.

"She wasn't that bad. We had long since dropped the idea of getting a dog and she'd calm down. She'd even stroke them in the park and stuff when she saw them. She heard the mastiff bark and that was it. We'll figure it out."

"When do I get to meet her? She sounds like such an interesting little character." It was strange that Eric even wanted to meet her, considering he'd never really had any interest in children before. A long time ago he had been a father to several children of his own, yet now, he was a different person altogether.

"Why do you want to meet her?" I asked, both hedging and genuinely curious. I thought furiously for a way to answer him both honestly and without hurting his feelings too much.

"She means a lot to you. You mean a lot to me. Is it not natural that I would want to meet the person that spends so much time with you?" He gazed at me from only a foot away. His hand reached up to stroke my cheek gently.

"When you put it like that, yeah." I replied and a blush lit up my face. He'd just admitted that I still meant a lot to him. I'd sort of known it without acknowledging it but it was still nice to hear. "I do not know if I can just yet. I would have to double check with Jason."

"Why are you so scared? I am not going anywhere." He spoke the words with such stubbornness that I had to smile.

"I know, I really do know that, rationally at least. I just can't help that my heart hasn't exactly caught up. I know it's essentially just excuses, but you'll have to give me some time. Me and Jason have found out that it's best not to introduce her to new people too quickly, especially if we don't know what part that person will play in her life.

I know I put us both through hell, and I promise that one day soon I will explain everything to you, the things I may have kept to myself a long time ago."

"You had better," he whispered and his words were harsh, grating against my ears since I didn't want to hear them.

"I know." I blinked a few times to clear my eyes; I didn't want to cry. I just need you to give me a little time, a couple of weeks. Not much, just a little." I finally gave in and leant against the hand that was still cupping my cheek.

"Just a little," he repeated softly before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I never did show you the surprise did I?" I giggled slightly.

"No."

"Would you like to see?" I bit my bottom lip gently to hold in another giggle.

"Yes," he replied. It might just have been my imagination but his voice seemed a little deeper than it had done just moments before. Apparently, I still had an effect on him. He definitely still had a major effect on me. Even when I didn't necessarily want it to.

"Follow me." I stood up and grabbed his hand to make him follow me through the kitchen. I pulled him towards my bedroom. The hidey hole was ready for him to use if he needed but that would be a very fast step that I wasn't entirely ready for. Him staying over was one thing, but him using the hidey hole was the equivalent of him having drawers in my place. It was just a little too fast for my head to cope with, even though I sort of already knew that was the direction we were heading in. I shoved those thoughts deep down, it wouldn't do to dwell on how much pain I could end up in again. "Is there any point in telling you to close your eyes?" I asked, tugging him along.

"Not at all," he laughed in response, a cheeky grin across his gorgeous face. How had he stuck around?

"Okay." I said triumphantly when we reached my bedroom. I paused just inside the door way, waiting for him to spot the small change. His eyes roamed the room for what seemed like only a second before another sly grin spread across his face.

"You bought the blinds." He said softly, and tugged me to him. If I had left it any longer he would have just bought them himself, I was a little surprised that a handyman hadn't turned up on my doorstep the first day. Eric had to know that I was a lot more independent now that what I had been.

"Yep, I didn't want your sorry ass frying in the sun now, did I?" I giggled, even going as far as to run my hand over said ass. I was being forward, and I was even surprising myself. I had acted like this in a very long time.

"So you do still think about my ass then?" He laughed, his eyes resting a little too low down on my body to be looking in my eyes.

"No," I replied, but the telltale blush was already creeping along my cheeks.

"Oh, you do, Lover, you do. That is very good." His eyes lifted to look me in the face and I could have sworn he was getting that dark look in his eyes, the one he got when he was thinking incredibly naughty and dirty thoughts.

"Why is that?" I whispered. I stepped closer to him, so that my chest was pressed against his. I balanced on my toes while he stooped slightly so that we could be almost level.

"Because I think about yours," his hands caressed over my ass until his fingers rested in my back pockets. "All the time." He pulled me sharply against him, bringing me those last couple of inches closer until I was entirely pressed up against him. He captured my lips with his. His hands moved, feeling every inch of my that he could, until they were around my waist, helping to keep me up. I could feel how much he wanted me. Pressed up this close was delicious in the most teasing of ways.

"Up," I mumbled, not bothering to pull back enough to be able to speak properly. He understood what I meant; when I jumped lightly a second later he gripped my waist, lifting me high enough so that I could wrap my legs around him. He was now pressed up, hard, against where I wanted the friction and I couldn't help but let out a little moan of satisfaction.

With my arms wrapped around him, one hand in his hair, I kissed him, giving him everything I had. I felt him move but didn't bother to pay attention to anything until I felt something hard and flat against my back. I leaned back against the wall

"When did you unhook my bra?" I laughed, not caring in the slightest that he'd already managed it.

"A while back." He kissed me again, gently biting down on my bottom lip, just the right side of pain. "I have skills." He bragged and I could still see the humour in his eyes.

"You sure do. I'm not so bad myself." I giggled, which turned into a laugh when he nodded his head in affirmation. "What do you say you show off some of your skills?" He didn't bother to actually speak his response. Instead he ducked his head down to attach his lips to the sensitive skin just beneath my ear while his hands roamed under my shirt. I didn't bother thinking properly for the rest of the night.

**Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. So sorry I haven't been able to respond yet, my life is still hectic and will be for another few weeks, but I'll try my best. I am still reading them and they all make me smile :) **

**See you next week**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

Stop it I mumbled quietly as something disturbed my slumber. Eric's cool arm was still draped around my shoulder snugly, keeping my close in against his chest. When there was no response from my vampire and the noise sounded again, I realised it had nothing to do with my bedroom. There was a knocking on the front door. _What the hell? _I finally sat up in bed, disentangling myself from the vampire that liked to cuddle, and looked over at my alarm clock. With the blackout blinds fully closed I had no idea what time it was, although since Eric was apparently comatose, it was after dawn.

_7:28 _

I groaned as I saw the time. It was way too early to be getting up after the hour I'd finally fallen asleep, again, and because I still had nearly a week off of work.

"I'm on my way!" I yelled loudly, although I still doubted whoever it was could hear me. I slipped out of bed, pulled on my large sleep shirt and shorts, then stumbled toward the door. I grabbed a hair tie from the bedside table to scoop my hair up; even without looking in a mirror I knew I would have major sex hair. "Why at this hour?" I asked aloud. It wasn't until I snuck out of my room that I realised I could very easily figure out who it was.

I swiftly lowered my shields, which took more work than keeping my shields up these days, and let my power spread out around me like a net. The 'fingers' of my power stretched outward, directed towards the front porch. The familiar presence of my brother was out there and he seemed worried.

_"Hi, Aunt Sookie," _a timid little voice sounded inside my head and I clamped my shields down tighter and faster than I ever had before. My heart hammered in my chest at the sound of her tiny voice sounding throughout my head without ever being heard by my ears.

The bedroom door shut with a soft thump behind me and I was down the hallway, yanking open the front door before I even really knew what I was doing.

"Hey," I greeted them, sounding a little out of breath. I couldn't get my heart under control. Having confirmation that she was exactly like me was astounding. And terrifying. "What's wrong?" Jason had an apprehensive expression on his face while he cradled his little girl in his arms. She was sat on his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck whilst her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sick," Addy moaned, her voice just as small as I had heard before.

"She's really not well Sookie and I have to work. Can you look after her? Please?" Jason's eyes pleaded with me. Work was important to Jason, although his family definitely came first, he needed to work for the money to support them.

"Yeah, sure, come in." I stood aside, opening the door wider to let them in. Jason swept Addison, who I now noticed was clutching her old puppy shaped teddy. She was feeling sick. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked, stroking her forehead once Jason had laid her down on the sofa.

"My tummy hurts and I'm cold." She half whimpered. I automatically grabbed the blanket that I always kept draped over the back of the sofa over her to help keep her warm. I placed the back of my hand flat against her forehead and registered that her temperature really was spiking. Jason tucked the blanket around her from feet to shoulders, even making sure the little puppy was hugged under her arm.

"Will you be okay here with, Sookie?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm a big girl." She looked anything but at the moment. Her naturally tan skin was pale and her eyes were glazed over.

"I know you are, Hun, and I'm soooo proud of you." He bent down and kissed her forehead before standing up. "Thank-you for understanding. If you need me, just get Sookie to call me and I'll be right her. I love you." He pushed the fly away strands of hair back from her eyes and then stood up.

"I love you, too." She replied.

I followed Jason out into the hall way.

"You sure you don't mind?" He asked again, quietly so that Addison wouldn't be able to over hear.

"Not at all. I'll make sure she's okay." I hugged him tightly. He hated to see his little girl sick, like every father did, but he always seemed to take it personally, as though he could have done something to prevent it.

"Thank-you."

"Has she had any meds?"

"Yeah, child Tylenol just before we left to bring down her fever, it should be taking affect pretty soon. She hasn't actually thrown up but she's feeling pretty sick-y. Sorry about that." Even through all of this he did seem pretty relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the vomiting child, even though he had dealt with it without complaint several times before.

"I'll deal." I too had dealt with my fair share of vomiting people, although mine were usually of the alcoholic variety. "Now, you get to work and try not to worry. I'll update you at lunch time. And I'll call before that if anything changes." I kissed his cheek and shooed him out of the door.

Scurrying I went back into the living room to find the patient curled up on the sofa, still under the blanket, but with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked like she might be even more green around the gills than when she arrived not five minutes ago. It seemed like we were in for a fun couple of hours.

"Oh, Sweetie," I cooed, as I sat on the edge of the sofa stroking her cheek. "Is there anything I can get you?" She shook her head. "Okay. I'm just going to get a couple of things and I'll be right back. Call me if you need me."

Working quickly I slipped into some more clothes; clean underwear, cotton shorts and vest top. Next I grabbed the old bucket from under the sink in her bathroom, dampened a fresh wash cloth and picked up a glass of water. When I got back to the living room nothing had changed. The bucket went near her head in case she couldn't run to the bathroom, the glass on the coffee table and the cloth on her forehead.

"Let's put some movies on, it might help cheer you up."

The day was not fun. Addy eventually started throwing up, after which she eventually perked up enough that by the time it was late enough for food, she tried to eat a few plain biscuits. It turned out it wasn't a good idea. By the time darkness was drawing in however, she could at least keep water down safely without it making her feel funny. I had dutifully called Jason at lunch time with updates and he would be coming over after he'd finished work to see her. It would be up to Addy whether she wanted to stay here or go home tonight.

As darkness began to descend my thoughts turned to the slumbering vampire in my bedroom who was due for waking up at minute. I was actually a little surprised he hadn't been awake earlier, as was his usual time.

"What's that?" Addy asked me, her voice still sounding quite pathetic. I was laid on the sofa with her in my arms while she in turn hugged her teddy. The television was still playing Disney movies as it had been doing all day.

"What's what, Sweetie?" I asked, having no idea what she was referencing. She tapped the side of her head as he face scrunched down in a bigger frown. I immediately dropped my shields slightly and found the ominous blank spot of a vampire in my bedroom. Eric was awake.

"Oh it's nothing, I'll explain when you feel better. Don't worry about it." She shrugged her little shoulders, trusting me and went back to the movie. It was a testament to how sick she was still feeling that she didn't push the matter, normally she wouldn't have let it drop until she had her answer.

I glanced back over my shoulder through the open living room door. A second later my bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Eric, hair still crumpled and looking divine. In nearly any other situation I would have loved the site of him emerging so dishevelled from my bedroom. However, this was definitely not how I wanted Eric and Addison to meet. My only hope was that Eric would understand; we had only just talked about this the previous night.

My eyes locked with Eric's. His eyes went a little wide in surprise at finding me cuddled up on the sofa with a little girl. Silently and without indicating anything, he slipped back into my bedroom, pushing the door almost closed behind him. Several seconds later he emerged, fully dressed and padded towards the entrance way.

I smiled at him lightly and hoped that my apology shone through my eyes. He nodded his head as though he understood then proceeded to pull out his phone. As soon as his fingers had finished flying across the screen my phone, which was resting on the coffee table bleeped with a new message. I grinned at him and mouthed thank-you. He nodded his head at me.

"When will Daddy be back?" Addy asked, pulling me out of my silent conversation.

"He should be over here in about an hour if he comes straight from work. Why, Sweetie? What's wrong?" I pulled her a little closer to my chest, tucking the blanket more snugly around her shoulders.

"I want a Daddy hug." My heart melted and broke at the same time to hear her say that.

"I know, Sweetie, he'll help make everything better. It's just another hour." I kissed the top of her head.

I glanced back around to see if Eric was still there and found the hall way empty. Lowering my shields again slightly to scan the house I found that it was empty save for myself and Addison. I still smiled, knowing that I had a text message from him and the next time Addison shifted I picked my phone up.

_Good evening lover. Call me later if you can - it seems you have an unexpected guest. I hope she feels better. Just in case; goodnight and sweet dreams. _

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" Jason shouted out as he came in the front door. Addy's eyes flew open at the first sound of her father's voice. She had been dozing slightly as the movies played without falling asleep properly.

"Daddy!" She got up as quick as her weak body would allow and scampered into the hallway. Jason met her halfway to swing her up into his arms smoothly.

"How are you feeling now, Hun? Did Aunt Sookie take good care of you?" He kissed her rosy cheeks repeatedly making her giggle.

"A little better. I still can't eat." She scrunched her nose up at the thought of food which wasn't a promising sign. Jason looked toward me for a better update.

"We tried food a few hours ago and it didn't go well. She can keep water down now so she's not getting dehydrated. As long as we keep up with the Tylenol, the fever's under control."

"Ah, so we're doing a little better. You wanna come home tonight?" He asked Addy who was now perched on his hip in much the same was as she had been this morning.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a squeeze. It didn't bother me at all; every little girl wanted their daddy when they're sick. Even I had when I was little, it just sucked that my daddy wasn't around for very long.

"Okay, you go brush your teeth one more time and I'll grab your things." He placed her back down on the floor and gently pointed her in the direction of her bathroom.

"Jason, I need to ask and tell you something."

"Sure, what's up?" He asked while picking up the few things that Addy had brought with her this morning. I finally stopped the television from playing movies. No matter how much I loved Disney, I had had my fill for awhile.

"It's about Eric." Jason couldn't help but shoot me a sly look that turned into a grin. No doubt I would be on the receiving end of some jokes for a bit. "He and I are back together."

"Told you so." He laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, he's going to be around for awhile and we _know _that Addy is sensitive, she's having questions. She was there when he came to Merlotte's and when he popped round once. She hasn't met him at all but she knows he's different."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." I surprised myself at how quickly I was able to answer that without doubt.

"Is Addison safe with him?"

"Yes." Again, I was surprised. I'd spent so long staying away from Eric and all of his kind, yet now that he was actually back, he wouldn't hurt her. She meant too much to me. Eric would only look after her now. "He'd protect her. Like he would me."

"Then he can meet her. You however, have to deal with the talk about vampires."

_Crap. _

"Okay. Thanks, Jason." I gave him another hug and collected the glass of water that had been sitting out to place it in the sick.

"I'm ready," Addy announced as she returned to the living room. She didn't seem quite as pale as she had earlier which could only be a good sign.

"Okay then, Princess. Let's get you home." Jason swooped her up into his arms again and then left after a few quick goodbyes.

As soon as they had left I tidied up the living and the kitchen since I hadn't done the dishes all day. Only then did I allow myself to pull my phone out and call Eric.

"Hello?" He answered after only part of ring; his voice sounded distracted.

"Hey, Eric." I had no idea whether to expect him to be angry with me or not; he hadn't seemed so earlier but it was only yesterday that he had brought up wanting to meet Addison.

"Hello, Lover. How are you?"

"Good thanks, although I've been stuck inside all day doing nothing. Addy has a stomach bug so I've been looking after her. She's a bit better but I imagine Jason will have to bring her over again tomorrow; she won't be well enough for school."

"So that is why she was over. I thought you would have told me if she had been expected." His voice still sounded distant and I had to admit my heart beat a little faster in my chest.

_Please tell me he's not pulling away again already._

"Yeah. And thank-you for earlier. It means a lot to me." I told him sincerely.

"You are welcome. Everything I said yesterday still stands."

"I know. I spoke to Jason about it all earlier; he's fine with it as long as I give her the talk about vampires first and he knows when you're going to meet her."

"Okay." At least he could see that I was taking steps forward with this, even if they were only small baby steps, it was still progress. I'd come a hell of a long way in a few months, especially when I stopped lying to myself.

"It'll probably be in a couple of weeks, if that's okay? It'll give me time to talk to her, for her to think everything over and ask her questions."

"That is fine." I could have sworn he actually sounded quite happy at the prospect. I had to wonder whether he missed being a father? He still had Pam but it definitely wasn't the same thing.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked when I realised I didn't have anything else to add about Addison, but I wasn't ready to hang up." He sighed before responding.

"Paperwork. I am buried in paperwork and it is fucking killing me. Well, it would be if I were not already dead." We both laughed quietly at that. I now knew exactly what he was going through. "I procrastinated over it for too long while I was worried over Pam and I am still trying to catch up."

"Sorry, I know how horrible that can be."

"Yes, I imagine you do now, Lover." He paused for a few seconds. Just when I was about to say his name to check whether he was still there, he spoke again. "Would you like to come over to Fangtasia?" It seemed like he really wasn't pulling away, just distracted although my heart beat faster from entirely different thoughts.

I hadn't been to Fangtasia, in years. There were vampires and human staff there that I had said goodbye to without saying anything when I had left Eric. I had no idea whether any of them still worked there, the vampires probably would. Some I had even been close enough with to class them as friends or at the very least friendly acquaintances. Was I ready to face them? Going back to Fangtasia, where I had first met Eric, was going to be a massive step. It would undoubtedly bring up memories. I just hoped they would all be good.

"Lover?" Eric asked and I had to wonder how long I had been silently stuck in my own head.

"Yeah. Okay." I took a deep breath and let it out through my mouth. "I'll come over. Although are you sure? You said you didn't want to procrastinate any more with the paperwork? I don't want to be a distraction." I hedged. I had decided to go but it wasn't exactly a definitive decision.

"Would I have asked if I was not entirely sure?" He didn't bother waiting for me to answer, we both clearly knew the answer. Eric never extended an invite unless he was sure about something or in the rare situation where he was forced to do something. "Come over. I never said I did not want to procrastinate anymore, I said I had procrastinated too long awhile ago. You will be a wonderful distraction."

"Okay. I'll come over. I do have to get back here tonight though, Addy will be coming over about seven thirty again in the morning. I'll need to have gotten at least some sleep." I didn't want to say no to him, because it was difficult to say no to something that was so good. However, if I was to look after Addison tomorrow I would need to have at least most of my cognitive reasoning working.

"I will keep my hands to myself."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll get changed and head on over. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Let us hope you remember the way." With that parting shot that stung far too much he hung up the phone.

An hour later, after having a shower since I hadn't had a chance to shower this morning, and changing into some appropriate clothes, I set out in the car. It seemed that I didn't have many Fangtasia appropriate clothes anymore. I didn't really have many 'going out' clothes, if I didn't include the things that were good for going to church in. It didn't help that I wasn't entirely sure whether I would be going to Fangtasia itself to sit out front or just hang out with Eric in his office.

I had finally settled on a pair of jeans and a silky pale blue shirt that brought out the blue in my eyes. From the front it was perfectly respectable; the neckline was quite high although there was extra material than allowed it to scoop slightly. At the back the shoulders gave way to spaghetti straps that continued down my back until it finally reached the bulk of the top at my lower back. The effect was to leave my back almost entirely bare. My shoes were chosen for the ease of driving mainly and that they wouldn't hurt my feet if I ended up stood up for any length of time; ballerina flats in a matching pale blue colour.

It didn't take me long to realise that I still knew the way. It wasn't exactly surprising; I still visited the city quite regularly and Fangtasia wasn't that far away from the mall that I had been to only a couple of months ago. Only when I reached the parking lot did I realise that I had no idea what to do from there. Eric was in his office and I couldn't get there. I didn't have a key anymore to go in the staff entrance and back when we had started dating, the first time around, Eric had always made arrangements with me beforehand.

"Crap," I muttered as I exited the car. The parking lot was full and I had even seen a couple of taxis exiting as I had pulled up. Fangtasia definitely still drew in the crowd. "Here goes nothing." I swung my small purse over my shoulder after locking the car and headed over to the entrance. At least there wasn't a queue.

"ID please." The gruff bouncer demanded as I got within easy speaking distance. With the door shut I could barely hear the loud music and shouting voices coming from inside. It seemed all bouncers were exactly the same; I had never seen this vampire before but he still said the exact same words in the exact same tone as every bouncer before him. Perhaps it was in their training.

"Here ya go," I replied with a smile, trying to stifle my giggle which was at least partly due to nerves. I brandished my ID to him which was completely ridiculous. I definitely didn't look twenty one anymore. "Do you know how I can reach Eric?" I asked, not hopeful that he would help me.

"You go in there and you wait, just like every other pretty human." Just as I had thought. He opened the door and let me sidle past him.

The music hit my like a wall; so loud that I could feel the vibrations of it in my body. Everywhere I looked there were people milling around, both vampires and humans. There was a crowd around the bar at least three people deep at every point. The dance floor was full with writing bodies. Everyone seemed happy or at least drunk.

Not knowing what else to do to get back to the offices, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly sent him a text message, letting him know that I had arrived. I kept my phone in my hand so that I would at least be able to feel the vibration if it went off; I'd have no chance if I stuffed it back in my bag. With nothing else to do for a minute, I perched on a bar stool that had been tucked under the small, one foot wide, wooden bar surface that ran the perimeter of the room. It worked well for adding in extra places for people to sit and put drinks without taking up all the space of extra tables. Nobody paid me the slightest bit of interest.

I was just glancing at my phone, to check that I hadn't inexplicably missed a text message, when something changed to grab my attention. I had no idea what it really was because the noise stayed the same and I couldn't actually hear anything specific people were saying. I looked up and saw Eric practically gliding across the room toward me, a smirking grin plastered across his face. He was looking good dressed down. His normally tight black jeans had been replaced by cargo pants, although they were still pants and he only wore a vest on his torso. He quickly reached my side and I offered him a smile in greeting.

I stood up and he draped a muscular arm around my shoulder so that he could lead me swiftly back across the room. It was a path I had trodden many times before and yet it still felt completely new. I was acutely aware as we walked of the people staring at us. I tried to just look ahead, not paying them any attention and my shields were as clamped down as I could get them. Drunk people were hard to ignore; when their voices get louder, so do their thoughts. I still managed to catch a few faces; expressions ranged from envious to straight up disbelieving. I knew exactly what they were thinking without having to be a telepath. How the hell was she with him? I didn't know the answer myself. I was beyond lucky that he had stuck around when he had walked back into my life; I'd definitely been enough of a bitch to him that him walking away would have been justified.

Within a few seconds, although it had felt like hours while we were walking, we were securely inside the sound proofed staff area. The door shut behind us and suddenly I could hear my own voice again. Eric continued to usher me down the corridor to his office, which was still in exactly the same place. We were soon inside and he pushed the door closed behind us with his foot.

"Good evening, Lover," Eric greeted me with a grin as he leaned down to capture me in a kiss. I didn't get a chance to even mumble my reply. I had seen him less than twenty four hours ago and his lips were already hungry for more.

I melted into his arms, leaning into his body. As soon as I did so a small growl emanated from his chest and he gently pushed me up against the closed door. His hands went from where they had been resting on my hips to sliding up my sides. His thumbs brushed against the sides of my breasts and I couldn't help it that I responded to his touch. He grew even more bold, leaning himself back slightly so that he could caress me through my shirt.

"I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself," I laughed as I let my head fall back against the door.

"That was before I knew you would be wearing this shirt." When he looked at me his eyes held that dark, hooded expression that I was beginning to become familiar with again. "It is not fair." He growled out, his words sounding like a petulant child, a complete juxtaposition with the situation.

"You didn't agree terms, you just said you'd keep your hands to yourself." I kissed him quickly, pulling back before he could drag me into the passion again.

"You are still teasing. If you did not want to torment me, why wear that just to hang out with me in my office?" I couldn't help but smile at his choice of words. It still seemed strange to hear modern phrases and words come from him when he had such a way of speaking.

"I didn't know we would literally just be hanging out in your office. I dressed in case I had to go out front!" I defended. My hands rested on his shoulders and I enjoyed feeling the muscles underneath my fingertips. "You'll live." It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was more that I knew what would happen if I let myself give in. We would end up getting carried away and we would spend the night either at the bar or at his place. Neither was a productive way of me getting back to my house at any reasonable hour. I kissed him against sweetly and then ducked out from between his arms.

"You are entirely too reasonable." He grumbled but when I glanced back at him he had a small smile on his face; he wasn't too annoyed.

Eric walked over to his desk, kicked off his boots leaving him barefoot and sank down into his ridiculously luxurious office chair. Next he rest his feet, ankles crossed, on one corner of his desk. He grabbed a small stack of documents from the small mountain of stacks on his desk and began to read. I finally had a chance to take a good look at his office.

A lot had changed. The walls were a lighter shade of cream and the woodwork seemed to have either been replaced or r-evarnished in a darker shade; I couldn't make my mind up which. The carpet, which was very thick and would squish between my toes if I wasn't wearing shoes, was a deep red colour. The filing cabinets still lined the back wall although a couple more had been added beside the leather sofa which was buried underneath cardboard boxes. There was still a massive wooden cupboard that held God know's what and a mini refrigerator sat atop one of the filing cabinets next to a microwave.

"You can help yourself to a drink, there should be some diet cokes in there." Eric told me after I'd finished my assessment. "I do not have any food in here but if you are hungry you can get a snack from the bar or I can call the restaurant." I highly doubted Eric's restaurant would do take out food, but I guess being the boss had advantages.

"Thanks, I'll just take a coke for now." I grabbed a can from the mini fridge which was packed with a variety of different synthetic blood types and several cans of coke. It made me wonder whether he'd had them put in there for me or whether they were always in there for any human guests he could have. It was probably best if I didn't go down that route in my thinking. I shook my head, snapping myself out of it and perched on the opposite end of the desk. There was nowhere else to sit with the sofa being buried.

"Want any help with anything?" I asked after taking a sip. I had my kindle in my purse but I might as well see if I could lend a hand. Eric currently had an adorable thrown on his face that had been deepening as he continued to read some form of report. Years ago I would come to Fangtasia about once a week just to sit with Eric in his office. I would usually end up reading on the sofa while he was doing paperwork or making calls. We would just do our own thing in very companionable silence, occasionally breaking the quiet to ask a few questions. Undoubtedly I would fall asleep by the end of the night and Eric would wake me up in the most delightful ways. I had actually enjoyed those nights; just keeping each other company.

"You want to help?" He asked. I had never extended the same invitation before.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged my shoulders and it didn't go unnoticed that his eyes dropped down from my face.

"You can read through a few of these if you want." He picked up a small stack of stapled sheets of paper. I carefully took them from him. They were resumes, including cover letters. "We're looking for a new bartender for cover work and early shifts."

"What are you looking for in particular?" I asked as I perused the first sheet of paper, with the basic information of the applicant.

"The usual. Human, then they can do more prep work. Just think what you would want for Merlotte's."

"Okay." I would at least be able to separate them out into piles of whether they were qualified or not. I got as comfortable as I could sat on the wooden desk and began reading. Eric shuffled slightly in his chair and leant his arm on the desk, just touching my leg.

We both continued to read in silence, the only real noise was the occasional shuffling of papers as we turned pages. I kicked my ballerina pumps off after a little while so I could sit cross legged. Eric responded by resting his hand lightly on one of my ankles, his thumb subconsciously running over my skin in little patterns.

After about thirty minutes, and sifting through five resumes only one of which was for someone qualified, I was getting fed up. The reading wasn't too bad, it was certainly more interesting that the hiring process at Merlotte's which was more on a basis of were you willing to work; experience and such was just a bonus. The desk was the issue. I just wasn't comfortable and I was beginning to lose sensation in my ass.

"Okay, this isn't fair. Move." I declared. It probably appeared suddenly to Eric who would be completely unaware of my mounting discomfort. His confused expression when he glanced up told me my assumption had been correct. I slid off the desk quickly and moved his arms, one hand was still holding the papers he was reading. It appeared like he'd moved on to a different report. Next I gently sat down on his lap, my side against his chest and legs propped over the arm of his chair. "Okay." I continued to his still bemused expression and continued to read. After a few seconds he laughed slightly, slunk an arm around my waist so I was pulled more tightly against him and continued what he had been doing.

"Sorry." He whispered after a few minutes.

"Huh?" I asked, glancing up from the most promising application I had read so far. It was surprising on a couple of levels; he rarely apologised so blatantly and I had no idea for what he was apologising.

"The sofa. I was not anticipating inviting you over and it has been so long since I have had to think about human needs so much."

"It's fine, I'm not that bothered." It wasn't too much of a deal that I couldn't sit on the damn sofa. I was managing. Besides, sitting on his lap had a few perks over the sofa anyway. I kissed him chastely, one hand against his slightly stubbly cheek. He responded by wrapping his other arm around me, squeezing me into a sort of hug. I distantly herd whatever he had been perusing hit the floor, scattering.

My hand moved down to his chest, against his cool skin as I pulled down the collar of his already low cut wife beater vest. With my other hand I tried, blindly, to place my stack of papers on the table. I had no idea whether they actually made it there. His hands roamed up by back, fingers dancing along my skin, leaving trails of goose bumps behind. Just as a random thought of chastity struck through my mind due to my responsibilities there was a rapping knock on the door.

Eric growled in response, annoyed that we had been disturbed, but didn't bother to actually move his lips from my. I flattened my hand out against his chest and pushed, not that he would actually go anywhere. It worked though and he broke away from me just as there was another knock on the door. If a knock could sound annoyed, this one would.

I picked up the papers, that had made it barely to the table. they were balanced quite precariously on the edge. Eric didn't bother to gather his things, he didn't even seem to look at them.

"What?" He asked with a dark edge to his voice and I had to stifle my giggle. The person on the other side of the door must have been a vampire; there was no way a human would have been able to hear his response. The door handle turned and the door swung open.

"Well isn't this cosy. Nice to see you two could pick up exactly where you had left off," drawled a bored yet sarcastic voice. I couldn't help my jaw dropping in surprise.

**Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews, they really do make me smile :) special thanks to the guest reviews since I couldn't reply to you personally. One more week of absolute stress and then it's over, hopefully I'll even be able to go back to pre and proof reading chapters. I've got my third year finals (over half way through vet school) next week. I have also finished writing Angels, I know how everything is panning out and I'll warn you now, it made me cry in parts, get the kleenex out for chapter 20, (that isn't the end, don't worry). **

**Thanks again and see you next week, if I survive ;)**

**LF91**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just having some fun. The Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**

During the entire drive back home my mind was racing, thinking about and going back over everything that had happened in the past few hours. There were multiple things that I had realised.

Firstly, after having a very slow take off this second time around, Eric and I seemed to have lapsed into a rather comfortable way very quickly. It was both nice and unsettling at the same time. It showed me that we could still be good together but it also made me wonder whether things had really changed as much as I was beginning to think they had, in the terms that things could be better and I would be in less danger. Not to mention the prospect that I was beginning to think that Addy would be safe too. Before we had slept together it hadn't been uncommon for me to go several days or even a couple of weeks without seeing or hearing from Eric. Was it normal to be seeing so much of each so soon? I just didn't know. I'd had precisely two adult relationships in my life and neither of them had been exactly conventional. It felt okay at the moment, and I didn't want everything to come to a screeching halt but it definitely added more to the argument to tell him everything soon since we were both apparently heavily invested.

Secondly, Pam was back. Eric had told me she'd been in touch but for some reason I hadn't really thought that she was properly back in the city. Her attitude tonight had been like nothing I had seen before. Sure, she didn't always get along with Eric, no one gets along perfectly all of the time, yet she had never been so disrespectful in the past. Something had changed to their dynamics and I had absolutely no idea what it was. Something was telling me that I had been a part of it but on the other hand, that also sounded ridiculously big headed of me to think that. How could I, after all this time, come between two bonded vampires that had known each other for over a century? It just didn't sound right and yet I couldn't quite help thinking it. The words she had used also niggled at my mind. There was something deeper in her meaning that I just couldn't quite understand. One thing I was certain about was that Pam wasn't going to be telling me anytime soon and Eric wouldn't spill until he was ready. I would just have to resign myself to waiting.

The bitterness of Pam also disillusioned me to thinking that perhaps I could rekindle our friendship. I had serious doubts about whether she would even talk to me again in anything more than a civil way. I hoped I would be spending more time with Eric over the next few months, which would probably mean at least some time at Fangtasia, so Pam would also be a feature. It would be horrible having to deal with her in that state every time I went over.

My thoughts were still keeping me wired when I crawled into bed a little before midnight. It was a long time before I fell to sleep and even then, it was restless as though my brain was still deconstructing everything.

By the time Addy was due to arrive the next morning I was beginning to feel at least a little more awake. At least I was after my second cup of coffee within the space of thirty minutes. This morning, since he was expected, Jason just used his key to let them both into the house. He came striding into the kitchen, Addy perched on his hip again. I didn't even have to ask to know that she was feeling at least a little better. She had some colour in her cheeks this morning even if her eyes were still glossy with sickness.

"Morning, you two." I greeted them as I got up to pour Jason a cup of coffee in a to go mug. "How are you feeling today, Sweetie?"

"A little better, I didn't feel well enough for breakfast. But my tummy doesn't hurt anymore!" She finished brightly.

"That's good, better at least." Jason placed her gently on the floor and set her small backpack on the table.

"I've put some more child Tylenol in there and her favourite teddy. The school called, they're starting to read some Dr Seuss and Beatrix Potter in preparation for writing their own stories next week, so there's a few books in there too if you get chance." I had to wonder whether the stories that had been allocated would be a couple of the many we had already read together.

"Okay, I'll read her a couple if she doesn't feel like doing the reading together. At least she'll hear them. Anyway, I'll call you again at lunch and if anything changes, now get yourself off to work." I let him say his goodbye to Addy then handed him the coffee, to which he smiled gratefully, and I gently shoved him toward the door. "Now you, little missy, need to give me a big hug!" I opened my arms and she scrambled into them quickly, her little arms wrapping around me tightly. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You sure you don't want to try some breakfast?"

"Nope," she replied.

The day progressed much better than yesterday, for a start there weren't any sick episodes although her temperature still kept creeping up when she was due for some more medication. Around lunch time she did finally try a slice of toast. She only managed half of it but she at least kept it down without feeling nauseous. Since tomorrow would be Saturday, she would have the weekend to fully recuperate and she would probably be back to normal, and school, on Monday.

About an hour after lunch, when Addison was sat quietly next to me on the sofa drawing in her sketch pad, I decided that it would be a decent time to broach the subject of vampires.

"Addison." She looked up, intrigue already written all over her face. I only ever called her Addison when it was serious. "You remember me telling you about that old friend of mine that wanted some help?" She nodded her head. "And you remember me and your Dad telling you about monsters under your bed?" She nodded again, intrigue turning more into worry. This wasn't going right.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Come here." I opened my arms and she crawled into my lap, sitting with her legs perpendicular to mine so that I could still see her face.

"Okay. Me and your Dad told you that monsters would never hurt you, didn't we."

"Yep, but they're real."

"They sure are, except which ones?" I asked her, trying to make it so she wouldn't get scared again, that was the last thing I wanted.

"The ones under the bed and in the closet. Monsters can't get into the house, so we're safe."

"That's right. Would you like to hear about one of those monsters?"

"Yeah!" She replied like most kids would; always up for a good spooky story.

"Okay. These monsters are special because most of them are good. They don't hurt people even though they can be scary. They're called vampires, have you heard about them?"

She nodded her head before actually speaking. "Tyler said that they drink human blood and kill people." _Just great_.

"Well, that's not really true." Not anymore anyway. This was not the time or the right age for Addy to go into the full details. She needed to know enough to know about Eric and understand why they felt different in her head. "They do drink blood, but they drink synthetic blood. Which means, they drink blood that scientists made in labs. It's like how we can get milk from cows and milk from soy beans?" She nodded again, following my simile. She was taking in absolutely everything I said, eager to learn.

"So, they don't have to hurt people?"

"No. Most of them really like people, they can be our friends. Which brings me back to my friend."

"You're friends with a vampire?" She asked, a little awe in her voice.

"Yes."

"But I thought you said he wouldn't be around anymore?"

"I didn't think he would be but we started talking and we had fun. He's going to be around here a lot more now so it's time you know about him, like a big girl. He's a vampire. How old do you think he is?"

"Thirty, like you?" She asked and I realised she didn't know as much about vampires as what I had assumed.

"What if I tell you that they can live forever and never get old."

"Oh. Erm, two hundred years old!"

"Nope, he's even older. He's over one thousand years old. Have you heard of the Vikings from Europe?" Again she nodded her head. "He was a Viking." Her eyes went wide. "He's from Sweden which is a country in Europe. He lives in the city now though and he runs a bar." Time for a lot more smoothing over the finer details. "Like what me and Sam do for a living?"

"I like Merlotte's, it's the best." I hugged her tightly to my chest, a grin plastered across my face that she didn't see. She would never be older enough to go into Fangtasia, not if I had my say.

"Vampires can do a lot of cool stuff like move super fast and they're incredibly strong. Even stronger than Sam." She didn't know what Sam was but we had all decided that it would probably be pointless to hide Sam's other side around her apart from the changing aspect. She had seen him at his strongest and fastest. "But it's not all great." Now for the important part, stressing how much better it was to be human. Hypocritical, probably, but I wanted her to stay human. I wanted her to have a life in the sun. "Vampires can't come out in the sun, they have to hide from the light. So you'll only ever see Eric at night and certain things hurt them that can't hurt us."

"Like what? I thought they were super strong?"

"They are, but there's other things. Light hurts them, like what happens with us if we're out in the sun all day with no cream. That happens to them after only a few minutes. And silver, silver burns them as though they're allergic.

"Do you think you would be okay with meeting Eric sometime soon? He means a lot to me."

"Okay," she said slowly still processing everything.

"Now, for something a little more important. You know how you greeted me yesterday morning."

_Like this_? She asked, making me jump as her voice resounded around my head.

"Exactly like that. It means you're special. I'm special too."

_Hello, Sweetie. _

Her eyes went wide with surprise before a massive grin took over her face. "_We_ are special. It's not something everyone can do. So we have to keep it secret of people will get jealous and not everyone will like it either. There's one other thing that make's vampires special to _us._"

"What's that?" She asked quietly, still smiling now that she knew I could do exactly what she could do too.

"We can't communicate with them like that. I bet you can tell what mood people are in can't you?" Again she nodded. I didn't want to overwhelm her with information so I would leave the full telepathy talk for another day. "Well, we can't tell anything about vampires. They appear like a blank spot in our heads."

"I said Eric was strange!" She told me as she put all the bits of information together in her head. I wasn't about to tell her that she couldn't hear him because he was technically dead so his brain didn't work in the same way. That was something that I still struggled to get around. They really weren't dead in so many ways but you had to die to become one. I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts before I could get sucked down into them.

"Yes, you did. And now you know why. Do you have any questions?"

"Not yet." She shrugged her shoulders, gave me a squeeze and then went back to colouring in her sketch pad slowly, obviously thinking things through.

The rest of the day passed by much the same as the morning. Nothing major happened, we got through the books the school had asked us to read in preparation for next week, even though we had already read them. Jason picked Addison up that evening and we decided that she would just stay at home all this weekend so that I could enjoy the last few days off from work I had and that Addy would feel a little better.

I spent the evening cleaning up the house with some music blasting and a nice glass of wine waiting for me on the dining room table. I got a drink every time I went passed. Then, even though I wasn't supposed to be working, I got started on some plans for bringing a theme night to Merlotte's, just as a special occasion. I don't think either me or Sam could handle having a theme night more regular than once a month. I was struggling to decide between Mardi Gras and the Wild West, when I heard something.

A howl ripped through the night air and my head shot up. It was close. There was something haunting about the sound as it broke the silence of the night. Trying not to jump to conclusions I slowly got up, trying to keep my heart from galloping, and walked to the window. I carefully pulled the curtains open slightly, expecting to see nothing. Which was exactly what I saw. The clearing my home stood in was exactly as it had always been; there was no movement, not animals in the distance loping across the grass. I had a clear view all the way to the trees since the moon was so bright, although it wasn't full.

Another howling scream like noise split the air from a different direction. This time it was a sound I had never heard before. It wasn't something that I could imagine coming from the mouth of a wolf. I let my shields down, opening my mind up to anything in the vicinity. The fingers of my mind stretched out quickly toward the forest edge, trailing over the ground in search. I kept a hand on my chest, willing my heart to slow. I repeated to myself that I was just being paranoid. There would be nothing but a wild animal out there. It happened often enough.

I stretched out as far as I could, using all of my strength. There was nothing there. Even at the dim, distance reaches of my power there was nothing save for the occasional small mammal. I knew I wouldn't have been able to read a mind that far out into the dense trees, I could just about reach out as far as the old Compton place, but I would still be able to tell if there was some form of humanoid brain out there. There was nothing.

"See, you're just being paranoid," I told myself with a slightly hysterical giggle tagged on the end. I pulled my power back into my mind and snapped my shields back into place. I didn't necessarily need them when I was home alone, especially since there was nothing around me, but it was better for my sanity. If I kept my shields in place all the time I didn't need as much thought to keep them in place when I really needed them. Practice and all that.

I closed the curtains snugly, making sure there was no peaking out. Next, I went through my entire house, even upstairs where I still rarely ventured, to make sure all the windows were securely locked and the curtains drawn. I double bolted the two doors, even going as far as to put the chains on them. I was being really paranoid but I just couldn't leave everything as it was. It was always better to be safe rather than sorry. Not that a chain would do much against a supernatural being; it would only slow them down.

I gathered up all of my stuff and moved to the perceived sanctuary of my bedroom. I was already in pyjamas so I crawled into my bed and continued to work on my plans, pushing all other thoughts from my head. I didn't hear the sound again and it was only about half an hour later that I realised I had only heard two noises. It was most likely some form of wild beast on the hunt for game even if it didn't sound like the normal inhabitants of the woods around here.

After an hour I had regained my composure, enough to giggle at myself but not enough to go back and unchain the doors. I had made progress on the plans; having decided to go with the Wild West, there would be bales of straw as benches, we could have games of horseshoes, country songs and even hire a bucking bronco ride. I was toying with names for cocktails when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked distractedly, choosing between Gunslinger and Cactus Needle for a rename of a cocktail for the night.

"Good evening, Lover." Eric greeted me in his lovely deep voice.

"Oh, hey." I replied, pushing my notepad aside so I wouldn't be tempted to continue working.

"You sound surprised, is everything alright?" He asked a little warily.

"Nah, it's all good. I was just working."

"What are you not telling me? Something is bothering you." How he had managed to pick up that there was something bothering me I didn't know, although there were several things bothering me in general, there was one thing at the fore front of my mind.

"Oh, it's nothing. I heard something earlier but it didn't turn into anything." I told him, pulling my knees up to my chest to wrap an arm around my legs.

"What did you think you heard?" He asked, interest piquing in his voice.

"I heard a howl and then a kind of screaming yowl, like what you'd hear from a big cat. It turned out to be nothing; I looked into the forest and couldn't find anything at all. It must have been sound travelling." I shrugged my shoulders even though he couldn't see me.

"Even so, with the scent I found in the trees you should stay away from the woods. Are you safely locked inside?"

"Yeah, I went round and double checked everything is locked."

"I cannot make it over to see you tonight." A bit of a change in subject; I couldn't understand where he was going with it.

"Okay," I replied, trailing the word slightly so he would hopefully elaborate.

"I am conducting interviews for the new chef at the restaurant or I would be over there to check everything." Ah, now it made sense. I had no idea he had been looking for a chef for the restaurant too. I still found it pretty difficult to think of Eric as being a restaurant owner.

"Eric, that's fine. It was nothing, I'm fine and I can take care of myself. I'm safe in my house."

"Even so, I do not like it."

"I promise to call you if there is anything at all." I tried to appeased him. It was nice to know he cared even when he was over reacting a little.

"Okay. I will hold you to that." I giggled at him.

"Anyway," I added, trying to occupy his mind with something else. "How are you?"

"Good, although I do not have long. I have the chefs cooking in the kitchen at the restaurant, they are feeding the current kitchen and wait staff, they will help me decide. I actually called to ask you something."

"Oh, yes? What's up?" I asked, curious as to what he could want.

"When is your next free night? Preferably where you are not working early the following morning." I tried not to jump to conclusions about why he was asking; even for Eric it would be forward.

"Erm, Monday; I'm working until the early evening but I'm the first waitress to leave. I'm not working until the afternoon Tuesday, although I go through until close. Why?"

"I am taking you out." A brilliant smile spread across my face. "We will go to my restaurant and then I discovered a new little hidden lounge to go to afterward."

"That's sounds pretty damn good. I look forward to it. What will the dress code be?" I asked already going through what I could wear in my head.

"A cocktail dress should be perfect."

"Will you be in suit?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a suit in a very long time; probably close to eight years. It took a special occasion to get him out of his usual attire.

"You will just have to wait and see," he chuckled, sounding much happier than he had just a few minutes ago. "Ah, I must go. They are about to serve the first courses and I want to see the reaction of the staff."

"Okay," I laughed. It was just plain strange for a vampire to be choosing a chef. "I'll see you on Monday then."

"Yes. I will text you the details, I imagine you will not know the exact time you will finish." He'd remembered something else from those years ago. People really should start thinking about changing the saying from elephants to vampires.

"You're right. I'll try and get out as early as I can. But, you know what it's like. Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Lover. Sweet dreams. Stay safe." He said the last almost as if it was a command. He was gone before I could even think about questioning anything.

Noticing that it was getting pretty late I set my alarm on my phone for the morning so that I could get back into the swing of things better for starting work on Monday. I got ready for bed and then curled up to finish jotting some ideas down in the notepad. When I woke up the next morning, I was still grasping the pen in my hand.

Monday came by very quickly indeed. There were no further noise incidents over the week and nothing happened that was amiss at all. I kept scanning the trees surrounding the house with my power and came up empty every single time. I did do as Eric asked; I stayed well and truly clear of the trees. Even if it was simply a wild animal it would be much safer to stay away. If it was a Were, chances are they meant me no harm at all and were just hunting. It was just unnerving and having just started back into the edge of the vampire world, I was apprehensive to say the least.

Eric's text message with details came very early on Monday morning, saying that he would pick me up at seven o' clock at my place. I was not to worry if I was running slightly behind schedule, he would make himself at home until I was ready. He had also joked that we didn't have to worry about reservations since he knew the chef.

That was how, at quarter to seven, I stepped from my bathroom, wrapped only in a towel with another around my hair, only to scream in surprise. There was a giant of a vampire lounging languidly on my bed, arms tucked behind his head and ankles crossed. His eyes took in every inch of my exposed skin and lingering on the parts covered by the towel. My heart wouldn't calm down; it felt like it might crack a rib.

"Good evening, Lover." He greeted me, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, eyes staring at my neck.

"What the hell?" I asked, placing a hand on my pounding chest which also helped me to check that the towel was sufficiently tight. Not that I exactly minded him seeing me like this, he had seen me in much less after all, I just knew if anything happened there would be no way we would go to dinner. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a softer tone, releasing I'd been quite harsh.

"I was a little early, the car was even faster than I thought and the roads were quiet." Oh god, he'd come in a new sports car. I had completely lost all my knowledge about cars that didn't involve trucks. Trucks were what both Jason and Sam owned, and it had taken both of their combined knowledge to help me choose my current car. With Eric not around I hadn't bothered to keep up to do date with the latest sports models.

"Why my room?" I asked suspiciously, throwing him a mock glare that he would easily be able to see through. I grabbed the items that I had laid out on my dresser and the dress that I had hooked on the door of my closet. I placed them safely in the bathroom, thankful that the fan was very efficient at clearing the steam so nothing would get damp. There was no way I was changing in my room anymore; he wouldn't be able to sit idly by and let me put clothes on.

"I heard the shower, I couldn't resist. You just better be glad that I decided not to join you." He grinned even wider, his eyes twinkling with delight. I simply shook my head at him and then let the towel from my head fall down. I caught it and then whipped it across the room at him where it landed safely on his chest.

"Stay there." I cautioned, even going as far as to point decisively at the bed so there would be no qualms about what I intended. "I'll be out soon." I stalked into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. Not that it would stop him if he really wanted to get through but it was good for show. He wouldn't actually invade my privacy trivially if I had locked the door.

Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom. If I had been feel self conscious before in my choice of dress, all my worries were calmed as soon as I saw the look on his face. It was subtle the movement, his jaw didn't hang agape, but his eyes roamed over me appreciatively while a slow smile spread across his lips. There was something about his entire expression hat softened.

"Come here," he told me quietly as he stood up from the bed, opening his arms. It was only as I walked slowly over to him in my heels that I observed what he was wearing. His shirt was brilliantly white and crisp, with pleated lines down the front. It was open too far at the neck and there wasn't a tie but I had a feeling that it definitely was supposed to be worn with one. Black trousers teamed with shiny, smart shoes completed the look.

I finally stepped completely into his arms and he engulfed me, burying his nose into my just finished hair. I hadn't really done anything with it so I wasn't even the slightest bit mad, especially when his nose lightly touched the sensitive skin just underneath my ear a second before he placed a gentle kiss there.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. He relaxed his grip enough that I could see his face for a split second and then he was kissing me. I practically melted into his arms while my one free hand clutched at the open neck of his shirt, holding him close. He pressed into me, almost enough to send me stepping backwards but instead I leant back into his arms, letting the passion ride us both. His talented lips eventually parted from mine to kiss along my jaw line.

"Eric," I whispered.

"I know. I need to stop. I just do not want to." He grinned at me. He planted one final kiss on my neck, exactly where he used to bite me, the few times he actually went for my neck. "I promise to try and behave." I laughed at him, knowing that Eric and behaving just weren't things that could coincide. "I did say try. With you looking like that I doubt I will have that much control."

"You are insatiable." I laughed again and this time looped my arm through his, indicating to him that I was ready to leave.

"Oh, yes." He replied, nodding his head seriously. Another giggle erupted from me, answered by his chuckle. "Okay. Come on then." He lead me through the house, pausing slightly to allow me to grab my clutch from the little table by the door. I had everything I thought I might need in that little bag: I had no idea how I'd managed to fit it all in. If I needed anything from it later it would be a pain to get it close again, yet I just couldn't bring myself to leave anything behind. As it was, I wasn't taking an overnight bag although I think Eric had plans for me to stay over, so I might end up doing the walk of shame in the morning. How I would be getting back here if Eric was driving and I stayed over, I didn't know. I would cross that bridge when I came to it. Years ago, on nights like this Eric would either meet me at his place so I could drop my car off or fly over to mine to drive back with me. A few times I'd even borrowed one of his many cars.

We finally made it outside and I got see the car that he'd turned up in. The car, which was quite a mild term for the beautiful machine resting in front of us, was a dark metalic red that glistened in the light from the porch. It was only a two seater, as far as I could tell, and the bonnet seemed to go on forever. The front was decorated with an immense grill that looked both gorgeous and intimidating at once. The bonnet itself was further adorned with two inlet grills. It was all smooth lines and power, even while it was completely still. The badge was actually one I recognised; Aston Martin. One of his favourites.

"What is it?" I asked as he walked me toward the beautiful car.

"Aston Martin V12 Zagato, in celebration of the fiftieth anniversary of the DB4 GT Zagato. I actually had one back in the day." He smiled at me, opening the passenger door for me.

"Oh, cool." I replied, because I couldn't think of anything else to say. "You just said a bunch of words and letters, I don't actually know anything else, apart from it's a Zagato. It's beautiful though." I actually stroked the impeccably made dashboard. He was already seated beside me, the engine roaring to go.

"You should see how she drives." He grinned at me like a kid on Christmas and then we were off.

The drive was perfectly comfortable; in terms of both the car and the company. We chatted lightly most of the way, listening to the radio in companionable silence the rest of the time. Soon we pulled up in front of a restaurant on a busy street in the city, quite near Fangtasia. If I hadn't known this had been the Italian place that Eric had taken me to several times I would never have guessed it. The entire place had been refurbished until it was barely recognisable. I didn't have time for further appraisal as the valet opened my door, offering a hand out in assistance. I gladly took it as I stepped outside. It was definitely an impressive place. Still I found it unbelievable that this place was owned by Eric.

"Ready?" His deep voice broke me out of my thoughts as he took my arm again. I saw him for the first time since I had gotten out of the car and I was forced to do a double take. His crisp white shirt was now fully buttoned up, with a small bowtie fastened around his neck. A jet black jacket of incredible softness completed the look. He was wearing a tuxedo. My mouth dropped open, agape, slightly.

"You are in a tux." I told him, completely stating the obvious.

"Yes." He replied. "Ready?" He asked again, clearly happy that he was affecting me in this way. In all the years that I had known Eric, I had never seen him in a tux. Sure I'd seen him in suits a few times and he looked good in them, but in a tux he looked mighty fine.

"Yeah." I shook my head to clear it and then we stepped into the restaurant, completely bypassing the concierge desk. The poor girl standing beside it looked like she was about to have a heart attack when she got over the shock of someone walking past her enough to figure out who he was.

Eric lead me straight through the maze of tables to the patio out back. There was a mural of an Italian village painted on all the surrounding walls, while plants and trellises gave the impression that there was more of a garden. The tables out here were intimate, perfect for dates. We finally came to stop beside a table in the centre and it was only then that I realised we were the only two out here.

Being the perfect gentleman tonight, Eric held my chair out for me before taking his own seats. The chairs themselves were intricate, with curling metalwork making up the back while the seat was a lovely golden colour, covered over by a luxurious pillow for comfort. The tablet match, a rim of the same wood held together by spiralling metal poles, all covered over by glass so it was functional.

"I love what you have done with the place." I told Eric honestly. He smiled in return and was about to say something when the waitress turned up; I should have known then that I wouldn't like her.

"Hello, welcome to Illusions in the Night, I'm Carly and I'll be your server tonight. Have you been here before? Are there any drinks I can get you while you look over the menu." Eric stared at her pointedly; she was welcoming him to his own restaurant, of course he'd been here before. It didn't escape my notice that she didn't take any notice of his glare, choosing instead to smile at him as though dirty thoughts were running through her head.

"I'll take a glass of the house red please." I requested, bringing her attention back to me. She actually jotted it down on her memo pad and my opinion of her decreased further; she shouldn't have to write down two drinks.

"B negative for me." She jotted down Eric's order and turned around, letting her skirt swirl around her knees as she moved.

I decided to put it out of my mind and instead concentrated on the menu laid out in front of me. Eric's eyes never left me, I could feel him watching me.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to lift my head, a flickering smile on my face.

"Nothing." He replied mysteriously.

"I can feel you watching me, Eric. What is it?"I kept my tone light and joking; I didn't want to upset him.

"It is just strange to see you here." I glanced up in time to see his massive shoulders shrug. "Do you know what you are having?"

"Yeah, although it all looks amazing. Did you manage to hire a chef?" I asked. I had only just finished asking when I felt a brain approaching; even with shields up I no longer had to look to know that it was our waitress arriving, complete with drinks.

"Here you go, one house red and one True Blood." She told us brightly, setting the drinks down in front of us both. I could feel that she was crushing on Eric, just from the general wave impression that I was getting off of her. I hadn't been too far out in my judgment of her smile earlier. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll just take another bottle of B negative with each of the dishes. Lover?" Eric asked, directing attention toward me. The waitress' hostility cranked up a notch when she heard Eric's name for me.

"I'll take the pasta with chicken in roasted pepper sauce please."

"Okay. Coming right up." She smiled at us both brilliantly and turned around, making sure that her skirt billowed again.

"So, back to what I was saying, did you manage to get a chef?" I took a sip of the wine and found it delicious.

"Yes, he starts next Monday. I am assured that everything he prepared is simply divine." He didn't use air quotes for the last bit but the lilt in his voice told me he was directly quoting someone.

"That's good. I'm trying to put together a theme night for the bar. I have to convince Sam," I laughed. "I think it will be fun. You should come too."

"Will the good people of the town want me around?" He asked, as though he was daring them to say no.

"Probably. You know how much they like a good story. Us two getting back together definitely counts as good gossip."

"So pleased that I could be of service." He dead panned, although his eyes sparkled with his humour.

"Yeah, yeah. You forgot one very important question." I teased, taking another sip of the wine.

"Hmmm. What is the theme?"

"Wild Wild West. So essentially, cowboys and cowgirls. Hence why I will have to convince Sam; he's so close to being cowboy everyday he'll think I'm teasing him personally."

"Costumes are essential?" He asked inquisitively. I could tell his mind was already reeling with possibilities. His closet, expansive as it was, also reflected his fondness for costumes and simply becoming something you aren't.

"Of course. You'll have to be a cowboy." I smiled at just the thought of him in a stetson. A certain line from the song 'The Full Monty' played through my head involuntarily and I had to suppress a giggle.

"I'll be a cowboy if you go as a cowgirl." His mischievous smile was back in full view and he was leaning across the table conspiratorially.

"Of course."

"Will you go as one specific cowgirl?"

"That depends. Who?"

"Daisy Duke." I couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out of me when he revealed who he wanted me to dress as.

"Seriously? Daisy Duke. You like the Dukes of Hazzard? Well, I guess you learn something new every day." Occasional eruptions of giggles interrupted my words and I had to fight to get back in control. I just couldn't imagine Eric sitting down in front of his ridiculously sized television to watch the show.

"It is not so very different than you and your Disney movies."

"Hey! Don't diss the Disney. It's an institution, practically a way of life." He grinned at me and we were saved from further debate by the waitress who brought my main meal. Even though I'd originally wanted to go for a starter, after having seen the desert list there was no way that I could skip those.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy your meal and if there's anything else I can get you, just ask."

Just over an hour and a half later we were strolling down the street. Eric's arm was draped, almost possessively, around my shoulders, holding me tightly into his body. My arm in turn was wrapped around his waist, underneath the jacket to his tux. I still kept sending him side glances to make sure I wasn't imagining it. During dinner it had been fine, he had been sat squarely in front of me, there had been no mistaking it.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't understand why we hadn't gotten back into the car if we were going somewhere else.

"Wait and see." He replied, annoyingly not giving me any clue at all. "I promise that it is not far." He squeezed my shoulders and we kept walking. It was only about a minute and one corner later that we paused in front of what appeared to be metal door to the kitchen of some restaurant. We were in the fancy dining area of the city so it wasn't beyond possibilities that that was exactly what was behind the door. Eric calmly knocked on the door and a second later it opened to reveal a vampire standing on the other side.

"Eric. Welcome." The vampire greeted my vampire with a slight bow; his head fully down but only a slight bend at the waist. "Your table is free as was requested. Welcome, guest." The vampire added, nodded at me, an almost unperceivable motion.

Eric didn't bother replying, instead he moved his arm from around my shoulders to take my hand and lead us inside. The first room was a small, dimly lit stairwell with stairs leading both up and down. We went for the downstairs which was only really a couple of steps. I could hear soft music drifting up through the doors at the bottom.

"This is the hidden Jazz Cafe." Eric opened the right hand door and we slunk inside quietly. Inside the room was even more dimly lit than the stairwell, so that the only thing lit up in the room was the small stage on which musicians were playing. The laid back jazz tune flowed through me and I smiled. The entire place was probably only half the size of Merlotte's with cosy, three quarter circle booths lining the entire perimeter save for one corner where the bar was placed. The middle was filled with small tables for two where a few couples were already sitting.

"This place is amazing," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

"I agree." Eric pulled gently on my hand and lead us over to a booth which must have been the table the vampire on the door had mentioned. I slide in first, followed by Eric once he had removed his jacket and placed it over the wooden back. "Margarita?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you too well." He flicked his hand into the air to signal to someone. There must have been somebody watching because a second later a woman was standing in front of us with two glasses, almost as if she had been anticipating our arrival.

"Here you go." She quickly placed the beverages in front of us and disappeared back into the dark recesses of the room.

"I like her." I told Eric. I picked up my drink and then settled down into his side, letting my head rest against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked, through taking a sip of his own drink.

"The waitress. She was nice. Polite enough but straight to the point, clearly knowing that we didn't want to be disturbed." I nodded my head in affirmation of my own thoughts.

"What didn't you like about the other waitress?"

"Seriously? You don't have any complaints about her at all?" I asked, incredulous.

"She had pathetic timing, needed assistance with simple requests and was a little redundant at the start. Why? What did you notice?" He brushed a strand of hair back from my face and used the gesture to tap, ever so lightly, on my temple.

"I agree with you; her timing couldn't have been worse, she needed to write everything down but she was also way too obvious. It's rude to hit on customers and even worse to hit on your boss." Eric simply quirked an eyebrow at that. "Okay, 'hit on' might be a little too strong. But surely you noticed."

"Yes." He agreed simply. It took me a second to realise that he wasn't being disrespectful to me with his reply. He was telling the truth. It didn't mean that he appreciated the attention or that he had had any inclination at all to follow it up. "I chose to ignore her. She was not worth it when I was in the company of such a woman as you." He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but lean in further to his body. "We should have more pleasant topics for a night such as this. What did you think of the restaurant itself?" He moved his arm back to draping around my shoulders, holding me safe and secure. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me.

"It was beautiful, Eric. I really meant it earlier with all the compliments. Don't get me wrong, it was good before, but now. Amazing. The outside area was really well thought out with the paintings. I'm impressed." He grinned appreciatively. He always loved to hear that one of his endeavours had been well received. "How come we were the only ones outside?" It had been something I had meant to ask during the dinner but I had never gotten the chance.

"I wanted privacy. Now, keep quiet and come here." He slipped his other, free arm under my legs and picked me up until I had spun around, with my legs draped over his lap. The arm that had been around my shoulders was now slung tightly around my waist while he griped my calves with his other arm. "That is better." He kissed me, sweetly, and surprisingly perfectly acceptable for a somewhat public place. I took another sip of my drink after licking off some of the sugar and settled into his side better, listening to the music.

"Thank-you, that was pretty much the perfect night." I told Eric sincerely as we drove through the city toward his apartment. We had stayed in the Jazz Cafe for a couple of hours, just holed up in our little booth at the back. We hadn't spoken much, not feeling much need to keep conversation flowing. It had felt comfortable to just sit there, listening to the music and snuggled up.

"It was a good night," he replied in agreement. His hand was resting gently on my knee, over the soft chiffon fabric of my dress. We had tried actually holding hands but because his care was a manual, as his cars usually were, and we were driving through the stop start traffic of the city, meant it wasn't really feasible.

I settled back into the comfortable seat and let my eyelids close. The gentle motions of the car allowed me to relax even further and before I knew it we had arrived in the parking garage for Eric's apartment building. He parked the car smoothly, in one go, into a spot marked out for the penthouse suite. The spot next to us was taken up by a rather extravagant car in gleaming black.

"Another one of yours?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"Of course." He stepped out of the car and almost instantly he was opening my door, extending a hand to me.

"How many cars do you have now?"

"Seven." He flashed me a quick grin. The Aston beeped at us as the doors locked. "Two are here, that's the Q7 there, I use for work. The others are in a secure garage a couple of blocks away."

"I'm gunna have to look up cars again." I mock huffed as we reached the elevator that would take us up to the fifteenth storey.

"I could teach you." He pressed the button for his suite, plugging in the key code since his flat took up the entire top floor. Very few people had access.

"That reminds me. Who did you get to teach the staff at Fangtasia how to shake cocktails?"

"Why?" He asked, sounding a mixture of suspicious and genuinely curious at my random question.

"The theme night I was talking about. We've been serving cocktails at Merlotte's now for awhile but we just make them, pretty boring and mundane. I want to be able to put on a bit of a show like what your guys do."

"I can teach you that too." He was leaning, in what I could only describe as a smug way against the back wall of the elevator.

"How the hell do you know how to shake a cocktail? You don't even drink the damn things." I folded my arms across my chest and mirrored his position.

"I was bored. I learnt. You do not need to taste them to make them. I can smell the compositions."

"That sounds amazing. Thanks."

"We are here," he announced a second before the elevator came to a complete second and I found that my heart was actually racing slightly which was probably pretty stupid. I had, of course, been here many times previously, and I wouldn't be pressured to stay if I didn't want to. I still wasn't entirely sure how I would get back if I didn't go home tonight.

When the doors elevated to the small lobby area for Eric's apartment he didn't lead me out, he let me prepare myself and move at my own speed. I carefully stepped forward in my heals, both because I'd had enough alcohol to develop a nice buzz and due to my apprehension. He quickly entered in the electronic security code and unlocked the door with the traditional key to let us in. He flashed the lights on in the square hallway, illuminating everything. I followed behind, trying to take everything in again, to see what had and hadn't changed.

I knew the layout of the apartment like my own house I had spent so much time here. I knew the square hallway would have a corridor leading off to the left down which there were two en-suite bedrooms for guests. Another corridor leading off to the right lead to the master bedroom, which of course, was en-suite too and Eric's expansive office. Straight ahead through the archway would be the open plan rest of the apartment, which comprised of kitchen, dining room and lounge from left to right. There was even a small utility room tucked behind the kitchen. Not that he did his own laundry, he hired what essentially amounted to a housekeeper or butler to most of the domestic things around the place. The person was pretty much the most trusted person on his staff since he had access they would have access to his home.

Once I was inside the hallway I laid my clutch on the small table under the mirror that housed the elaborately ornate glass bowl for keys. Next my shoes came off, joining the small collection of boots and sneakers next to the door. The actual hallway was decorated pretty much exactly how I remembered it, the paint was fresher and the plants in the corners had changed but otherwise nothing.

I couldn't see where Eric had disappeared to; I'd been too far behind to tell in which direction he had walked. I chose to go forward to the main area of the apartment and found him standing beside the dining table, flipping through a stall stack of mail. He was already barefoot and the tuxedo jacket was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't resist smiling at that. Just as I was about to walk over to him, perhaps even snake my arms around his waist, his cell phone rang. He glanced at it quickly before turning around to face me with an annoyed expression on his handsome face. The bowtie had disappeared too and the top three buttons of the shirt were undone, revealing part his chest.

"I have to get this, it's Fangtasia. Make yourself comfortable, have a look around. There should be drinks and snacks in the kitchen somewhere." He shrugged his shoulders and then walked around me, toward the office to take his call.

Not knowing how long he would be, I decided to do exactly what he had said. I started in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator as I walked by. Absolutely nothing in the kitchen had changed, not that it surprised me since the amount of time he spent there was strictly limited to grabbing and warming up synthetic blood. I did note that there were some cans of soda, along with a carton of both milk and orange juice there. I didn't bother checking the cupboards, deciding instead to just take his word for it that one of them would contain food.

Moving along to the dining room I found that again not much had changed. The plants again were different, there was now a sprawling type of ivy in a pot on the table. The living room when I got there was where the most differences were to be found. The luxurious sofas; a love seat and a giant corner type one were the same as far as I could tell. They were black, made of soft leather and had giant cream cushions on them for added comfort. I knew without actually sitting down that they would be like sitting into a massive hug. The wooden floor that was found throughout was now softened with a fluffy matching cream rug, the yarn of which squashed wonderfully between the toes when I stood on it. The table hanging on the wall looked even bigger than the previous model. There were still very few personal things to be found anywhere except there were landscape paintings of somewhere hanging on every wall. I assumed they were of his native Sweden even though there was no way of really knowing without asking. The coffee table had changed to a lovely rich oak model with details of wrought iron. Laying on top were several car magazine, a copy of the latest American Vampire League newspaper, an iPad and a small stack of brochures for construction companies.

"No," I whispered as I inadvertently read the top brochure.

_Herveaux and Son; friendly and professional for all your construction needs._

I stared down at the brochure. It wasn't so strange really, they were the best construction company to be found in the city if not the state and Eric would want the best for whatever he needed building. It had also been five years. It shouldn't shock me like this. Except, seeing that brochure here, in Eric's apartment just felt so strange. After all, he had been the reason the entire relationship hadn't worked out. It was also then that I had realised I would never really move on and I had come to grips with my lot. Back then I had thought that I could live, somewhat happily, with my decision as long as I kept Addison safe. Only now, after so many years and pain to so many, was I beginning to see that it didn't necessarily have to be that way.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked, surprising me as he stepped behind me. He slipped his strong arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Erm. No. Not really." I hedged.

"What is it?" He asked again, his voice taking on a very no nonsense tone. He would obviously be able to hear my heart that was still racing slightly from the shock.

"It really isn't that much."

"Lover, I can hear your heart and no matter how much I could wish that R8 Spyder is going to do that to you, I know it is not. What is wrong?" He asked again, his words gentle. He kissed my bare shoulder.

"Okay. You probably won't want to hear this though."

"I think I can handle it. I am a big boy." Despite the situation I couldn't help but giggle at all the possible ways his words could be interpreted. At least his mood was still light after his call from Fangtasia; nothing serious had occurred there.

"Okay." I carefully disentangled myself from his arms and sat down on the sofa, doing my usual thing of pulling my knees up to my chest so I could wrap my arms around my legs. Thankfully, since my dress came down to just past my knees, it didn't look obscene. Eric sat down beside me, angled to face me with his arm stretched out along the back of the sofa since he couldn't actually drape it around my shoulders.

"It's about the Herveaux and Son brochure on the table."

"Okay." He replied, his eyes imploring my to continue. His expression told me that he had no idea where I was going yet.

"Well, it really regards the and Son part, I guess." His eyes went a little wider as he grasped where this might be going. "During the years we were apart I dated precisely one person and that was Alcide Herveaux." I had to force myself to keep looking at Eric. I hadn't been planning on telling him this just yet. We would need to tell each other what we had done during the past seven years, including some brief notes on dating. It wouldn't be pleasant yet we would just need to know. Even if that was a very scary prospect where Eric was concerned; he wasn't lacking for potential dates. Very brief, in the fact that he wasn't dating anyone else at the minute would suffice where he was concerned.

"You dated a werewolf." He said it as a statement.

"Yes," I answered anyway. Even if werewolves were still secret to the vast majority of the population, most supernaturals within an area knew each other in some capacity. "It was about two years after we broke up." I purposefully didn't tell him that Alcide was both the first and only person, he could imply it if he wanted, I just wasn't ready to profess exactly what these facts meant. "It lasted about three months."

"I do not think I need to know details, Sookie." It didn't pass me by that he hadn't called me 'lover'. He was wearing a decidedly blank look yet there was still a hint of pain clouding his eyes. No matter what the situation, it was always unpleasant to hear about the person you were currently with being with someone else.

"I know. I'm honestly not going to go into too many details. You need to know this though, it will explain a few things, I think."

"Go on." He told me, trusting me that he did need to know.

"It ended about two weeks after my birthday. The important thing was that he spent that 4th of July with us that year. Us included myself, Jason and Addy. We had a little BBQ at my place. That was the first time he met Addy. He met Addy several times in the following couple of weeks. When it ended he never said goodbye to her, although she probably wouldn't have fully understood it, I think it would have helped. She didn't like it and couldn't understand why someone she'd grown to like suddenly disappeared."

"So a shifter is why you are so reluctant to let me?" He asked, his mask had shifted to incredulous.

"Sort of. He's part it, confounding it. I really don't want her involved with vampires." I made a mental note to think about telling him about Addy's gift at some point; I had to trust him and it would help him understand. "I hated hurting her like that. Even though she doesn't remember her mother, she seems to always have known someone left her and she's always taken things like that hard. I have to make sure that people we introduce her to are sticking around." I finished slowly, allowing myself to relax slightly into the sofa. However, until he responded I wouldn't be able to relax properly.

"Lover." As soon as I heard that I sighed. "I am not going anywhere. I am not going to let you force me away again." I didn't get a chance to relax. Instead he swept forward and kissed me, pulling me tight into his body. His hands gripped me fiercely, almost to a bruising extent as his lips crushed against mine. I believed his words with every fibre of my being. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put everything into kissing him back.

"I believe you. " I whispered when his grip finally relaxed slightly, enough so that I could breathe without difficulty.

"I have an idea." He whispered a few seconds later. "Feel free to slap me." His grin was as mischievous as ever. "Would you like to take a bath to help you relax?" I didn't slap him, I could only giggle at his tenacity.

"Okay." No sooner had I spoken than I was whisked into his arms. He walked swiftly through the apartment to the master bedroom to his bathroom where his incredible bath tub lived. He set me down gently on the rug beside the sink, so that my feet wouldn't get cold on the tile. He immediately set about turning on the hot taps, of which there were two, on either edge of the bath, and adding in delicious smelling products. Bubbles began to erupt on the surface of the quickly rising water. It was oddly amusing to watch him running the bath.

"I think we are wearing too many clothes for a bath." Not once had I thought that I would be taking the bath alone. He looked positively excited as he stalked toward me. "We would not want that dress to get ruined. You look much too beautiful in it for it not to be worn again." He finally reached me and tugged me into his body, wrapping me up in one of his engulfing hugs. After only a second I stepped up onto my tiptoes and kissed him soundly on the lips, trying to convey so many things that I couldn't speak yet.

His hands glided along my back until they reached the couple of buttons at the nape of my neck. They weren't what was keeping me in the dress but they held the neckline perfectly in place. As soon as they were undone the front of my dress sagged slightly, showing the top of my cleavage. How he knew exactly how to get me out of the dress I had no idea but I couldn't complain. With my arms stretched up since my hands were in his hair, he had easy access to the hidden zipper at my side.

"Hmm." I sighed contentedly. There was no rush to his movements even though the water was gushing into the bath behind us. He broke out of my grasp, shaking his hair out as he did so, and dropped down. His hands grasped my ankles slightly before working their way up my legs teasingly, his fingers trailing lightly. He soon reached the hem of the dress, allowing the soft material to pool over his wrists as he continued to rise. He didn't even pause as he reached the top of my legs to glide over my hips that were covered by matching dark blue lace panties. I'd managed to find underwear the same shade as the dress. When he reached my waist I lifted my arms above my head. A second later my vision was obscured as he pulled the dress free from my body.

"No matter how much I liked the dress, this is much better," he whispered into my ear, his nose barely touching my skin. I had to laugh again. It was so easy to be with Eric in this way again. Without even realising he had done anything, since his arms were wrapped around me again, I felt my bra fall down on my shoulders. Instead of giving him any satisfaction for his feat I turned my attention to the remaining fastened button on his shirt. I quickly had them unfastened, revealing his chest to me. "Hold that thought." He told me, kissing my forehead. He spun around and turned down the taps on the almost full bath, adding some extra cooler water to the mix. The bubbles were completely covering the surface.

I didn't bother waiting for him to return. While his back was turned I quickly slipped out of my panties, the only item left. I moved swiftly to the edge of the tub, which had small steps the entire way around to allow access, and quickly climbed in. The hot water felt amazing against my skin, I could practically feel my muscles relaxing on simple contact.

"That is not fair." Eric complained when he turned around at the sound of the water being disturbed. He was in time to see me submerging from waist to chest height.

"Then you should just hurry up and join me." I settled down against one of the sides that didn't have taps. The water was deep enough to cover me up to the base of my neck when I sat down.

Eric didn't waste any time in complying with my teasing remark. He shrugged out of the shirt first, throwing it to the ground where my dress laid in a crumpled heap. Next he unfastened his pants and deftly stepped out of them, giving me a side long view of his incredible body. Without any embarrassment at all, since I was obviously ogling him, he walked forward and climbed into the tub. He was also rather obviously still happy with this turn of events. As soon as he was in the water he submerged himself for a second. He reappeared, water streaming down his face and his hair slicked back. He slunk forward, ever graceful to sit beside me. No sooner had he got comfortable than he pulled me over to sit between his legs, my back against his chest.

"This is better," he mumbled, almost unintelligibly. I relaxed back against him, my head lolling against his shoulder easily. His arms were snug around my waist, holding me in place in case for any crazy reason I decided to move.

"This really is," I agreed. I shut my eyes and let my body simply feel. "I missed your tub." He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations against my back.

"Me you do not mention, but my bathtub you miss."

"Of course I missed you." I didn't bother to open my eyes; I could tell by the teasing lilt in his voice he wasn't actually upset. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I thought your tub deserved a special mention. If it helps I missed baths with you in this tub." He squeezed his arms around me. "Talk to me." I mumbled, hoping that he would understand my meaning.

"Three years ago I took a trip to Europe. I went to a few countries, including Sweden to see the Baltic sea I had grown up alongside."

"Is that where the paintings came from?" I asked, happy that he had also known that I just wanted to hear his voice. Usually when I asked he dived straight into something in Swedish, letting the sound of his voice just calm me down. I had to say I liked this change.

"Yes. How did you know they were of Sweden?" I chose to ignore the genuine surprise in his voice. I couldn't actually back any argument up if I did mention it.

"I didn't. I just assumed."

"Yes, they're of Sweden. I got them commissioned while I was out there. While I was there I also went to Paris, just to visit. I hadn't been there since the turn of the century."

"Which one?"

"Turn of the nineteenth. I spent two years there from eighteen ninety nine with Pam, it was easier to keep low key than in England at the time since too many people in London knew her. We needed the cover of a large city to go unnoticed." He shifted slightly behind me so that I was somehow more cocooned within his limbs. "I loved the city back then, so much nightlife, it didn't mean a life of complete seclusion although we did have to remain more hidden than what we did even before we came out a few years back."

"Why? Surely with the media and such these days, if somebody disreputable heard about it, it wouldn't be good." I turned my head so that my nose was near his neck, breathing in that delicious scent of Eric, vampire and cologne all swirled together.

"True, it would not have ended well if someone heard about us before the reveal, but it would not have been as bad. There are a lot fewer mobs these days and pitchfork and torch wielding ones are especially on decline." I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling and I laughed lightly in response.

"When I went back it was amazing to see how much the city had matured over the years. A lot of things that I had once known were gone, lost to time, the wars or both. Yet, a lot had remained and it still stood proudly watching over the city. I was walking through the streets near to where we had once lived when I came across a tiny, hidden book shop. I immediately thought of you."

"Why would you think of me?" I finally opened my eyes, shifting my head further along his shoulder so that I could see his face.

"We spent two years together. It is not simply forgotten."

"Oh," was all I could of in reply. It really did seem that he had missed me during the years. I felt even worse for how I had acted when he first came back. I put those thoughts to the back of my mind and hunkered down in his arms once more.

"I could not stop myself from going inside. There were books packed from the floor into the rafters, across three storeys, covering every wall. I have never seen so many books packed into such a small place. There was a little old lady sitting behind the counter and she made me buy a book before I could leave." I laughed aloud at the thought of Eric being bullied by a sweet old lady into doing something he didn't want to do. It was strange but it was one of his weaknesses; he had been the same way with my Gran. A bitter sweet smile crossed my lips at the thought of her pointing her finger in his face, warning him that he better have me back home at a reasonable hour. "What are you laughing at?" Eric asked, his voice full of humorous suspicion.

"Nothing." I replied innocently, staring into his eyes.

"Sookie," he asked, dropping his voice down into a growl that probably would have been at least a little scary if we weren't currently sitting in a bath together. His fingers moved from gripping my waist to gliding up my sides, just about not tickling me.

"I was thinking about you and Gran. How she could always get you to do anything. You just have to do what little old ladies say," I finally told him, trying all the while to stifle my laughter.

"You have to respect your elders." He retorted, bringing a fresh wave of laughter.

"You're over a thousand years old, you don't have elders to respect!" I knew he didn't respect anyone in the vampire community, most of whom were younger than him anyway.

"It is the principle of the matter. To them I am maybe thirty, more often they believe late twenties." That thought sobered me up pretty damn quickly. I looked like the older one in the relationship. Dating an older guy didn't bother me, I had always known Eric was one hell of a lot older before he revealed he was a Viking, but having people think I was dating a toy boy? That was somehow a little different.

"Do not dare to continue thinking that." He whispered in my ear and this time the growling edge did send a shiver down my spine. He tightened his grasp around my waist. How could he possibly know what I was thinking? "You have not changed in the nine years I have known you. You still look twenty one." I couldn't bring myself to reply because it would only start an argument and I didn't want that tonight. Instead I leant into his neck again, smiled and placed a kiss against his soft skin. "Did you travel like you wanted?" He asked, bringing us back to happier or at least lighter topics.

"No, I couldn't really leave Jason for awhile. He even moved in for about a year. When they were finally independent enough it felt wrong to go somewhere without them and I started getting more involved with the bar. Sam would have let me have time off, I relieve him for his breaks, but I loved to work. I only got to go and see a few places on family holidays with Addy; they were more long weekends than actual holidays." I still couldn't bring myself to regret my decisions concerning Addy, I loved her too much for that, but my life was in a completely different place to what I had imagined. The only thing I wished I could change was the decision I made seven years ago.

"You should still travel."

"I don't think I can. I have too many things tying me down to one place." Wisely he decided to keep quiet on the matter, letting it drop.

"I have said this before, I just want to make sure this gets into your skull." He emphasised his words by a kiss to my temple. "I am not going to let you run away again."

"Eric, I need to ask you something." I hadn't really thought about it previously but seeing the way the waitress acted with him earlier had brought it up. He could have any woman he chose to have. "Are we," I paused, feeling like I was little girl under scrutiny again. Now that I was actually speaking the words, it seemed stupid. "Are we exclusive? I couldn't handle knowing you were with someone else."

"Lover, I may not have exactly worn a chastity crown but I am not interested in anyone else. I know how you feel about it. I will always respect your wishes on that matter." He kissed my temple again, then my forehead, nose and finally my lips.

"Good. Then I have another question." I barely suppressed my smile for this one.

"Ask away."

"Take me to your bedroom?" He never actually replied, instead he shifted me carefully forward then swept me up into his arms. I flung my arms around his neck in surprise, a shriek emitting from my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, my voice groggy and cracking from sleep. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I just knew he was staring at me; I could feel his eyes on me and it was slightly unnerving.

"Nothing," he replied softly, his deep voice quiet, trying not to ruin my slumber completely. I had no idea how long I had been asleep but judging by the ache settling in throughout my body it had not been long enough.

"I can feel your eyes on." I retorted, swatting a hand out and coming into contact with his broad chest.

"I was watching you sleep, which works a lot better when you're actually asleep."

"Why?" I finally opened my eyes and found him laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand. His eyes were bright, not a hint of sleep in them.

"Because I want to."

"That's strange." I slapped his muscular chest again. If I was honest with myself it had never actually bothered me before, it had never even woken me up before.

"I like to look at, you're beautiful Sookie." He smiled across at me, showing off his pearly white teeth. I smiled in response even though I didn't really believe him. The vast majority of the time the most I could believe was pretty. "I have something I need to tell you." My heart began to race immediately at his words. Nothing good ever came from phrases such as that, at least there were no good situations that I could remember. The last remnants of sleep slunk away from my brain leaving me clear. I bit down on my lip, hoping the pain would keep me grounded. "I'm falling in love with you."

Panic over took me. I felt like I could barely breathe. Air was going into my lungs in fast puffs but it wasn't doing anything in there. My heart pounded so that it was all that I could hear. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want this. He shouldn't be falling for me, at least not yet. It had only been a couple of months. I clutched at the light blankets tightly, pulling them up higher on my chest, almost to my neck. I was suddenly feeling far too exposed.

"I..." I started out and then realised I had no idea how to respond. I cleared my throat. "How..." Still nothing. I stared into his dark brown eyes and saw the pain building in them.

"Sookie, how do you feel?" He asked, his voice low for another reason now. There was a worried edge to his words. I felt agonised by what I was doing to him but I couldn't lie.

"I, erm, I don't know." I finally sputtered out, shrinking back into the bed. I knew that I didn't love him. Whether I would be able to at some point, I wasn't sure. We had both agreed at the start that this wouldn't necessarily be anything too serious and suddenly Alcide was dropping this on me. "I like you." I whispered feebly, knowing that it was enough and what I was doing was completely unfair. While I had thought he simply liked me in return, it hadn't bothered me. Things had changed, ever so quickly.

"Could you see yourself falling for me?" I couldn't bring myself to answer him verbally, knowing how much pain it would bring to him.

"This isn't fair on you, Alcide. I like you, I really do, I'm just not in love with you. I warned you going into this what I was like. Nothing has changed for me."

"I thought I could change you." He sounded like a little lost boy.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't. I don't think anything will. I'm just me."

"Sookie, angels like you can fly no matter how much damage they've taken in the past. I would be here to help you." He placed his hand carefully against my face, his thumb stroking against my cheek. I didn't let myself lean in to his touch.

"It's not that simple, Alcide." I implored him. "I'm jaded from things that I've brought on myself. I have too much stuff going on in my life to change right now. This isn't fair on you at all, I had no idea it had gone this far." I took a deep breath, letting some of the panic out so I could focus on what I had to say before I could hurt him even further. I would have to deal out some pain to save him from the rest.

"This is all because of _him_, isn't it." There was no need for him to say any names, I knew exactly who he was talking about. The way things had ended, I had never got my closure and it still haunted me.

"Yes, but not because of the reasons you think." Alcide sat upright, letting the blanket pool on his naked thighs. Quickly he grabbed for his jeans that were lying on the floor beside the bed, where I'd thrown them last night. I sat up in return, still clutching my side of the blankets against my chest. "I'm really sorry, Alcide. If I knew how you felt I would never have let it go this far."

"You should have fucking realised sooner, Sookie. You're so blind sometimes." He buttoned up his jeans roughly and then jerked his t-shirt on. There was nothing else of his left in the bedroom and I knew he would be walking out soon. The tears in my eyes were already threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, hoping that he would be able to hear it.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn." With that he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door for good measure. I followed his sound through the house, picking up his wallet and keys from the kitchen, then slipping his boots on at the door. The front door slammed alarmingly hard and the next second an engine roared to life.

I collapsed against the pillows, the tears falling swiftly.

How had I let things get so far? I really had warned him at the start that I wasn't good at relationships and wasn't ready for anything at all serious and yet here were still were. I couldn't see anything but his broken eyes as he realised I wasn't going to reply to his words the way I wanted. Before my eyes the brown turned to the most beautiful shade of blue. Almost the shade that I imagined a tropical, deep ocean to be. Blond hair flopped around those eyes and the same expression appeared. Only this time they were red rimmed as fluid began to build up. A single blood tear fell from the corner, starting the flood. As I continued to watch, unable to turn away, more tears fell until his cheeks were stained with blood. A single sob wracked through his body. I turned further into the pillows, sobbing harder than ever.

"Sookie." I ignored his voice, knowing that it was just to ask me how I could say such things. "Sookie, open your eyes." I didn't want to see him again, the image was already burned into the back of my eye lids. "Sookie!" His voice sounded harsher than before, needing me to respond urgently. I'd already seen too much pain, caused too much pain for one night.

"Lover! Wake up! Sookie!" Two hands clamped down on my shoulders, shaking slightly. My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with the most beautiful, worried eyes. They were no longer covered in blood, just sparkling in the dim light. It really had been a dream, nightmare was probably more like it. I could feel that my brow was tacky and my breathing wasn't normal. My cheeks felt wet and it was only then that I realised I was actually crying slightly.

"Lover, what is it?" Eric was crouched beside the bed, his hands still gripping my shoulders. Slowly he stood up so that he could sit beside me. I didn't respond verbally, instead I sat up, flinging my arms around him tightly. "Shh." He soothed, rubbing circles on my back. "What was it?" He asked again, his voice coaxing.

"A horrible dream."

"I know that part." He shifted again, gracefully climbing onto the bed and settling in beside me, even under the sheets. When his body was pressed up against me I realised he was wearing his boxer briefs. He hadn't been in the bed beside me which explained how I had even had the dream. In all my life I had never had a bad dream when I was sleeping beside someone.

"It was about when I broke up with Alcide." His body tensed up and I rushed to continue. "It was different though. As horrible as that was for certain reasons anyway. I saw your face at the end, he merged into you and I saw your face again that day I left." It was something that I would never forget no matter how hard I tried. I had caused it. I vowed then that I would never cause such anguish to him again.

**First of all, sorry this is late! Exams finished yesterday and well, that definitely took over. Here is the chapter though, and it's extra long, two chapters rolled into one :) If anyone would like to help me out with the reveal chapter let me know, I want to know whether I actually covered everything or not etc. My mind is so warped right now, anything could have been missed *shrug*. Thanks for reading and for the reviews, very much appreciated, especially the guests since I can't reply to you personally**

**LF91 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to Charlaine Harris**

The rest of that night I slept peacefully, when I finally made it back to sleep. Eric spent the rest of the night snuggling up to me, letting me use him as a giant pillow. He really didn't mind it, he may not admit it to just anyone but he was a bit of cuddle bunny. It was only when I woke up around mid morning that I realised I still had not figured out how I was supposed to be getting back to mine. With Eric completely dead to the world, I pretty much resigned myself to being late for work and having to have a rather awkward talk with Sam.

Regardless I got up, snuggling wasn't quite the same when the other person was a dead weight beside you, and showered, taking liberties with Eric's bathroom. Even though my shower was fantastic, it was still nothing compared to the expansive shower in this apartment, you got sprayed from all angles and the water pressure was simply divine. After a shower that took a lot longer than normal, I finally dressed myself in one of Eric's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. It was comfortable and definitely beat wearing the dress.

When I finally made it into his kitchen I found a note written in a very elegant script pinned to the refrigerator with the lone magnet there.

_Lover,_

_I did not want to wake you. You already know about the food and drinks. Help yourself. Use the taxi information overleaf to book yourself a cab to take you back to yours or to work, whichever you need. Do not worry about the expense, I picked you up and I am not able to see to it personally that you get back safely. This is a trusted company. Tell them to put the bill on Mr Erikson's account and it will all be sorted. _

_Call me when you finish work._

_~E_

Turning the paper over I found the stated information and wasted no time in calling them. I had only an hour and a half before I was due to start work. If I was to stop by home to change into my uniform I would need most of that time.

That was how I came to be sitting in the back of a very comfortable car twenty minutes later. The driver kept his eyes on the road, only glancing in the rear view mirror to check for other cars when he needed to do any sort of manoeuvre. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when I had stepped forward on the sidewalk at the side of the building in the dress from last night with my damp curls still drying around my shoulders. They really were a good company.

It gave me plenty of time with my thoughts, of which I had been doing a lot lately. The dream I had had last night hadn't bothered me in quite some time. In fact I couldn't precisely recall when it had last happened. It had played out exactly the same as every other dream, except I hadn't woken up as early. Thankfully, Eric had been there.

Alcide really hadn't understood anything. He thought I was turning him away because I was still in love with Eric, still moping around the house and pining like a puppy. It wasn't true. I may never know whether I had actually stopped loving Eric in those years, as I had ripped us apart, but it wasn't at the fore front of my mind. I was jaded by that point and the thought of loving someone else was just a scary prospect and I was always on edge that something would happen where Addy was concerned.

I certainly hadn't moped. At first there hadn't been time to feel sorry for myself. Addison and Jason moved in almost immediately; Jason didn't want to be alone and he didn't trust himself to look after a newborn alone. So I had been helping to look after Addison, pull Jason back together, keep down a job and just the general things needed for living comfortably. By the time that things had relaxed slightly and I had time to myself again, which was months later, I didn't feel like moping anymore. Keeping my brain so busy and my body so drained had definitely helped me deal with things in some ways.

Even after Alcide there had been times when I'd been willing to dip my toes in the dating pool again. I actually went on a few dates, none of them went terribly well, mainly because of the stress it caused me to keep my shields so tightly in place for so long. I had essentially been completely spoilt for human partners. Even now it was still somewhat difficult to spend extended periods of time around people that I didn't know very well. My control had improved exponentially over the years but for minds I wasn't used to it was difficult. With my close friends and family, I had been adjusted to their minds, to the extent where I had to think about dropping my shields enough to delve into their minds. The process was pretty painstaking but completely worth it.

I actually made it to work on time, by the skin of my teeth.

"Hey Sam," I called out warily as I walked behind the bar. Considering it was only lunch time he wasn't really needed to be on the bar yet. My thought was only proven when he followed my back into the office where all the waitresses stored our belongings. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was likely to come. Sam had definitely cheered up about my thing with Eric since I had first told him about it but sometimes it felt like there was an argument brewing under the surface. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good. How was your date?" He kept his tone light and I stole a glance at him to check his expression which turned out to be decidedly blank.

"Pretty good thanks, went to this amazing Italian restaurant then to this cute little Jazz bar I'd never even heard of before." I tied the apron around my waist and smiled at him; I still couldn't decide whether it was friendly inquiry or the start of an interrogation.

"That's good, I might have to look into that. I've been wanting to take Karla some place new before I introduce her to all you lot and scare her away." I laughed lightly.

"How are things going with Karla?" I was ready to go out front and help the waitress that was currently out there alone but Sam didn't seem in any rush.

"Pretty good, I've started leaving some stuff at hers and she's got some stuff at mine."

"That's really good, Sam. I will definitely have to meet her soon." I smiled genuinely, happy for my friend.

"Yeah, no doubles though."

"Whatever you say, Sam." I patted his arm gently as I made to walk past.

"I really am sorry about before, I just worry about you. Stay safe, okay?" He draped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

"I am and I will." I returned the quick hug and then finally left the office to start my shift.

That was pretty much how the week went; work. Eric did indeed call that evening and we talked for a little over an hour before my yawning constantly interrupted the conversation. He essentially made me go to bed. We didn't make any plans; I was busy with work and I started to put together some things for the theme night which I badgered Sam about until he agreed. Eric was busy too with the stresses of running two business plus whatever else he had going on. So, by the time the weekend rolled around I hadn't seen him since that Monday. I didn't however get much chance to miss him as the Saturday was Addison's birthday.

The day itself was fantastic. We held her party at mine since there was slightly more open grass and there wasn't the pond. No matter how lovely the pond was, it attracted the mosquitoes and would have to have been watched constantly with so many children around. It was a risk we didn't want to take. There was a BBQ set up in the shade of one of the trees on the lawn, manned by Jason while I did face-painting for all of the children. Parents bathed in the sun, sipping homemade lemonade and ice tea while keeping an eye on the little ones running around. We had music playing softly in the background and various games set up along the grass. To top it off we got the local ranch to bring down a couple of ponies and offer pony rides out to the children. That cost more than it should have, but the children loved it which is all that mattered. It also tied in nicely with my gift for Addison; weekly horse riding lessons on Saturday afternoons. I'd been saving up for awhile and had enough to cover a couple of years worth of them so there wouldn't be an issue with keeping them going. Jason got her all the kit that she needed for the lessons, plus new toys, clothes and some chocolate goodies. She really was spoilt.

That evening, exhausted from the day outside in the sun and running around with the children, I was collapsed on the sofa. I had a lovely glass of wine resting on the coffee table but it was too much bother to sit up enough to drink it. The box of chocolates on my lap, some of Eric's gift that I still had left from my own birthday, were definitely edible lying down. The television was turned to the comedy channel which was, once again, rerunning episodes of Friends, at which I still giggled. I was onto about the third episode when there was a knock at the front door.

"Who is it?" I yelled out, not bothering to get up just yet. I glanced at the clock and found that it was a little after nine. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Eric," came the reply.

"Come in, I'm being lazy!" I yelled back. No sooner had I said the words than it seemed Eric was walking into the living room looking far too handsome than any many had a right to be.

"Good evening, Lover." He chuckled, amused at the side of me. I had to admit, it probably wouldn't look good. I hadn't been expecting him. I was sprawled out on the sofa, no shame in my chocolate eating. I was wearing ratty old sports shorts with a spaghetti strapped top, without a bra since it had inbuilt support and it was simply more comfortable. My hair was tied up in a rough bun atop my head. At least I had taken the time to wash the fairy pink and purple face paint off properly. With so many people running in and out of the house all day I hadn't bothered with the air conditioning even once. "Is everything okay?" He asked a little warily, his eyes flickering between the comedy show and chocolate. Perhaps he thought I needed cheering up.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I finally put the box down on the table, swung my legs around and sat up. "Busy day, like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't be bothered cooking, honestly I'm not hungry enough for proper food, but your chocolates are going down swell."

"Ah, what happened?" He asked. We had spoken on the phone a couple of times since Tuesday and he knew it was Addy's birthday party but we had never gone over details. I doubted he knew what was involved with a kid's birthday party.

"Just running around with the kid's all day in the heat. Not to mention the concentration it takes to paint the faces of people that can't sit still for longer than a couple of minutes at a time." He sat down beside me on the sofa since I had finally shuffled up enough to make room for him.

"Hmm." He replied, as though he was heavily contemplating something. He leant in toward me, pulling me into his arms. He moved his head so that his lips could caress my neck. His tongue flicked out along the sensitive skin at the side of my neck. I sighed in response. "I can taste the sun on your skin." He whispered, his lips tickling my skin he was so close. Another kiss. "You taste better than anything I have ever tasted before." He kissed me once more, lingering before he pulled back, even going as far as to cross his arms over his impressive chest. "I will never get used to that." When he smiled his fangs were out.

"It's a good job I like being in the sun. How come you were able to get over here?" I asked gently, making sure my words wouldn't be misconstrued. I even shuffled closer, leaning into his side slightly and swinging my legs over his. Finally, he unwrapped his arms, placing his hands on my calves so that his fingers could trace patterns on my smooth skin.

"We have not seen each other in a week. I finally got Pam to start working on paper work which meant I had a free evening finally." He shrugged, the motion shaking my head a little.

"That's good. I like that you're here." I squeezed into him slightly without actually moving a limb. "I don't think I would have had the energy to make it over to see you tonight, even if I had known. Is there anything you want to do?"

"How about we just watch television? It seems that that's all you are capable of right now." He chuckled again good naturedly, kissing my forehead. His cool skin felt fantastic against me. I wasn't sunburnt but my skin had turned a lot darker during the course of the day and I seemed to be radiating heat a lot more than I should have been. "Stand up." He requested a couple of seconds later.

"Why?" I asked, moving back so I could see if he was actually serious. As far as I could see there was no need for me to get up in the foreseeable future.

"Trust me. Now, stand up." He nudged me with his shoulder and I finally relented, practically dragging myself to stand up. I had to admit that I did grumble under my breath slightly, to which he only shook his head.

When I was finally standing he too stood. He didn't bother to respond when I frowned at him, instead he just held up a hand, silently asking me to wait. He pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it over the arm of the other sofa, to reveal that he was only wearing a wife beater style vest underneath with a low cut neck. The shirt displayed the charms on his necklace perfectly. Next he kicked off his boots, and somehow his socks, leaving him rather comfortable. He gracefully crumbled down onto the sofa so that his head was propped where my head had been earlier. He was too long to fit properly so his legs were propped up on the other arm from about halfway up his calf. When he was finally comfortable he simply patted his stomach. I smiled, finally understanding what he meant.

I carefully clambered onto both the sofa and Eric himself. I rested gently against his torso, resting my the side of the my face against his exposed flesh, letting his skin help to keep me cool. I wedged myself between his legs, my knees bent as laid like this I didn't quite fit either. When I was comfortable he rested his arms around me, his hands on my lower back.

"Thank-you," I told him sincerely, to which he responded by kissing the top of my head, just in front of the bun.

We spent the next couple of hours simply laying on the sofa, barely speaking and watching the television as the shows changed from Friends to Scrubs, to 8 Simple Rules and finally to Frasier. Eric didn't complain once about my weight on top of him. The only movement he really made was to occasionally run his hands up my back and arms, exploring gently. Every time he did I sighed, relaxing further.

"You're going to hate me for what I'm going to say next, but my eyes are barely open. I need to go to bed." I mumbled, not caring enough to speak up and knowing that he'd be able to hear me anyway. Around Eric I could even relax my mind without any worry at all.

"I do not hate you, Lover, I never would for anything human."

"I've done a lot though to challenge you, I'm surprised you don't."

"I do not. You have to trust and believe that." I thought about his words for a second and the way his arms felt around me; comforting, protective and caring all in one.

"I do believe you. Now probably isn't the time to start that conversation, when I'm dead on my feet. Well, I would be if I was standing." I giggled slightly, despite myself.

"You are right. Sometime soon. Let us get you to bed." I finally started moving, pushing against the sofa until I had enough height to scramble backwards without elbowing him in the stomach. If I hadn't said anything I would have simply fallen asleep there.

I stood up, stretched my back out and padded toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water in case I got thirsty in the night. When I was walking back out I found that the light was still on in the living room and my bedroom was still in darkness.

"You coming?" I asked, popping my head around the door to the living room. Eric was sitting on the edge of the sofa. He had switched the television off but was now staring at a device I hadn't seen him before.

"Of course." He placed what looked like a tablet computer back down on the coffee table. It was small and I hadn't seen it earlier in the evening so I assumed it had been in his jacket pocket. I turned around, trusting him to sort anything else that needed it out before following. Once in my bedroom I placed the glass on my bedside table, pulled my hair out of the bun and clambered into bed. My clothes may have not exactly been pyjamas but they were definitely comfortable enough to be. I had barely laid down when Eric walked in, already in the process of pulling his top over his head. Tired as I was I still took the time to ogle his muscles as they danced. He threw his shirt over the back of the chair next to the vanity table in the corner. His jeans joined the shirt a second later leaving him naked.

Eric naked was always a sight to behold and I didn't care if I was staring. He was all lean muscle that would always do things to me that I had absolutely no control over. He walked, completely unembarrassed, across the room to his side of the bed. He slid under the sheets and we moved toward each other, meeting in the middle. His arm went up, inviting me into his chest. I quickly took the invitation, snuggling into his side with my head resting on the area where his shoulder met his chest. I was grateful that his hands hadn't been wandering tonight. No matter how much he loved sex, he wasn't too ridiculous and he knew my human limitations.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"I need to make an appearance at Fangtasia and could do with checking in at the restaurant. Why?" How he knew there was a reason behind me wanting to know and that I wasn't simple curious I didn't know. It was probably an inflection in my voice.

"Addy is coming over tomorrow. Would you like to meet her? You can stay here." That last bit was probably a bit obvious. I hadn't told him he couldn't stay, he hadn't mentioned he needed to leave and we were in bed together. It was probably a statement that could have gone unsaid.

"Yes, I would. Do you have a plan?"

"Not really. I'm picking her up to take her to church in the morning, we're spending the afternoon at Merlotte's and then she's coming here for a couple of hours. You'll probably be up by then and it should be dark enough for you to go into the other rooms with the curtains closed."

"Okay."

I was almost asleep when I realised that I had never actually told him about the hidey hole that I had sorted out. When I had first sorted it out I hadn't had the guts to actually show him and had shown him the blackout blinds instead.

"There's something I forgot to show you." I lifted my head to try and look at him, which was pretty pointless since the blinds were shut and he'd switched off the bedside lamp at some point.

"You can show me tomorrow, Lover. You should sleep if you are so tired."

"No. I'll tell you if I can't show you. You know the hidey hole that you got built here?"

"Yes." He replied. I could tell from his flat voice he had no idea where I was going with this.

"I sorted it out. It's all clean and fresh smelling. If you prefer you can use that in the morning, it might be safer than my room."

"Thank-you," he replied honestly. I smiled at his gratitude, for it was so rare to hear it spoken so plainly. He placed his hand under my jaw, since he could still see perfectly well, and raised my chin so that our lips could meet softly. "I will thank you properly when you are awake enough to enjoy it." He smiled against my lips and then let my head relax once more against his chest. "Goodnight, Lover. Sweet dreams."

The following day I was nervous to say the least. Addy knew there was something wrong as soon as she was sat in the car with me; she even tapped into our new special way of communicating to ask me if I was okay. After that I was a lot more careful with my brain and if I was projecting anything at all; she definitely didn't have enough control to protect herself. I didn't want to tell her that she was going to meet Eric tonight, if she was okay with it, because I didn't want her to worry.

By the time we made it to Merlotte's after church Addy had forgotten that anything had been wrong with me and I had calmed down too. Sam kept us both entertained and even looked after Addy for an hour while I helped the waitresses out for an hour or so. As the afternoon turned slowly to evening and the sun crept along the sky toward the horizon we made our way back to my house. I knew Eric would be stirring, even though it was summer and would be constrained to the house for awhile longer he would be awake.

"Am I sleeping at yours or Dad's tonight?" Addy asked me from the back seat of the car as we drove the short distance to my place.

"Your Dad's. He's busy until tonight but he's going to pop by and pick you up." He'd actually gone to see a couple of his old buddies for the day but it was probably best to not just say that. I had spoken to Jason this morning about Addy meeting Eric and he had been fine with it. The reason he was popping by to pick Addy up instead of having me drop her off at his house was that he wanted to meet Eric again.

"Okay." She replied as though she hadn't been too bothered either way.

We soon got to my house and Addy went skipping up to the door. As soon as we were in the house she went through to the living room and got comfy, pulling out some of her colouring books. I set all my things down in the usual places and let my mind wander a little, to see if I could figure out whether Eric was awake. His blank mind greeted me and I discovered that he had indeed gone down to the little hidey hole.

"Sweetie, will you be okay for two minutes?" I asked, poking my head around the living room door. She was sat crossed legged on the sofa with a Disney Princess colouring book over her knees. "I have to grab some laundry."

"Yeah," she replied before happily going back to her colouring. It seemed like I would have something to hang on the refrigerator soon.

I padded quietly back into Addy's room and saw that the wardrobe that had stood in front of the closet door was now shifted to the opposite wall, facing the bed. I had just shut the bedroom door behind me when the closet door opened, revealing my vampire.

"Good evening, Lover." He greeted me with a smile that flashed an awful lot of fang. He walked across the carpet swiftly and bent his head down to mine, giving me a searing kiss.

"Hi," I responded, sounding a little pathetic to my ears, but after his greeting most things would. "Is everything alright down there?" I asked, waving a hand in the general direction of the hidey hole.

"Yes, it is as good as it always was. You even remembered to stock the miniature refrigerator." He gave me a quick kiss to my forehead, his way of saying thank-you.

"Well, we couldn't have you going hungry could we?" I pulled, reluctantly, out of his arms. "Addy is here." He nodded, of course he would already be able to tell. "Let me just go tell her that she's going to meet you and then come through to the living room?" He didn't respond in the way that I anticipated. Instead he closed the distance between us again, wrapping one arm around my waist and his other hand resting against my cheek, his thumb stroking my chin.

"Do not be nervous, Sookie." He placed the gentlest of kisses on my lips.

"Thank-you." I told him sincerely as he pulled back, flashing him a brief smile. "One minute." No matter what he said I was still nervous. I walked quickly back into the living room to find that Addy was in the exact position as before except there was now a couple of DVDs laid out on the coffee table in front of her too. I had a feeling I knew what we would be doing later. "Hey, Sweetie." She glanced up at me. "You know how I mentioned my friend Eric to you?" She nodded her cute little head. "Well, do you still want to meet him?" I wasn't going to force this on her.

"Yes, he's your friend. I already know he's here." She tapped the side of her head, in much the same way that I did and simultaneously sent a big cheesy grin toward me.

"Of course you do, Sweetie. Come here." I opened my arms up to her and she scrambled from the sofa to give me a hug. I enveloped her in my arms enough to pick her up and swing her around, carefully. I kissed the top of head for good measure too. How we got such an amazing kid I would never know. She definitely didn't get it from Jason, he had been a complete terror growing up.

"Eric," I called out lightly, knowing that he'd be able to hear me anyway. I pulled Addy back into the living room slightly so we had more room. Addy kept by my side; even if she didn't appear to mind meeting Eric, how close she was standing told me that she was at least slightly nervous. This would be the first time she had really met someone with a completely different mind. Shifters didn't count as they, at the base level, human, they were just harder to read most of the time.

Eric appeared in the living room. There was something about him, a relaxed tone to his muscles or a small hunch to his shoulders, that seemed to be him trying to look less intimidating. Although, given his size it was pretty much impossible. He had a large smile across his face, making him look devastatingly handsome and I also noted that his fangs were now safely away. He was trying and it made my heart melt.

"Hello, Addison, I'm Eric, a friend of your Aunt Sookie's." He bent down slightly, more to her level and extended his hand out. Glancing down at Addy I saw that her eyes were slightly wide but she was responding with a beautiful smile of her own. A second of hesitation later she pulled away from my side and offered her hand out to Eric. He grabbed her hand gently in his much larger one and twisted, so that the back of her hand was facing upward. He placed a gently kiss on he skin, the briefest of glances. "It is a pleasure to meet you." A fit of giggles erupted from Addy and a blush crept along her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen. I need to make some food." I ushered them both into the kitchen. Eric dropped Addy's hand carefully and I couldn't help but notice the wide eyed stare she had as she followed his every move. "Go on, Sweetie." I walked behind her with my hands on her shoulders. Her nerves shyness seemed to have disappeared already. "Do you want a drink, Eric?" I asked.

"No, thank-you. I had one before I came up." The strange preposition went completely over Addy's head. The two of them took a seat each at the table while I busied myself with preparing a snack for myself and Addison. I wanted to give them time to chat and for Addy to get her questions out while still being very close by in case I was needed. The nerves I had initially felt were also beginning to dissipate, I just wished I could be more like Addy in that respect.

"You're strange, Eric." Addy giggled and I quickly shot a look over my shoulder at Eric. He hadn't exactly been told that Addy was special in the same way as me yet. I may have mentioned it and he was definitely smart enough to figure things out but he hadn't been given any proof before now. "You don't make any sounds." She tapped her temple and then shrugged her shoulders. Eric's eyes snapped up to mine and I simply nodded my head. We stared at each other over Addy's head for a few second, holding each other's gaze. Finally he nodded his head, slowly once and I hoped it meant everything that I wanted it to.

"Of course I am strange, I am a vampire after all." Addy giggled again.

"Can I see your fangs?" She asked. If it had been anyone else other than Eric sat across from her I would have intervened. It was fairly rude to blatantly ask such a question but I knew Eric wouldn't care.

"Sure, Teacup." He smiled at her for a second, just long enough for her to begin to get confused. I watched with interest as her returned smile began to fade. The next thing I knew the kitchen was alive with the sound of beautiful laughter after a quick gasp. Eric had managed to surprise her. He even mock growled at her, snarling his lip up. It was nothing at all like what he sounded like when he actually growled. I shook my head, the nerves finally gone, and set about actually making the ham salad sandwiches.

"What do you like to do?" She asked next. Another glance told me she still had the wide eyed look on her face. I had a feeling that Eric's charms had an uncanny ability of working on the females in my family.

My mind unwittingly went astray and I burst out in a giggle. Two pairs of eyes turned to my suddenly. "Sorry. It's nothing." I shook my head and waved in there general direction, telling them to ignore me. In my head I had heard Eric answering Addy's question in my head as though she wasn't an eight year old. _"Your aunt."_ Had been what had flitted through my mind.

"I like working at a bar I own, and television. Me and your Aunt used to watch television for hours together. I bet she does not let you do that." Addy would be shaking her head emphatically at that point. She did watch plenty of television between everything else, she just had to make sure her homework was finished first and we made sure she did plenty of other activities too. Of course, there was never enough television watching as far as children were concerned. "Oh, and reading."

"I love to read too, and colour. Hold on!" I turned around in time to watch her scurrying from the room in search of something. I smiled at Eric, hoping to tell him without words that I was grateful for what he was doing. I turned back to the tomato I was slicing but not in time. The knife bit down into my skin, slicing enough to send a sharp pain shooting through my hand. I dropped the blade instinctively and pulled my hand away from the food before I could get any more blood on it.

"Are you okay?" Eric was beside me, one hand on my waist and the other on the elbow of my injured arm to hold it steady. A large bead of blood was forming on my fingertip, threatening to run down at minute. I inclined myself toward the sink and made to move. The hands on me gripped tighter, holding me in place. His hand moved up from my elbow until he was gently gripping my palm and he moved my hand to his mouth. Gentle lips were pressed against my finger and his tongue flicked out to carefully lick the blood away. I watched him the entire time, even when his eyes shut as he tasted my blood.

His grip relaxed slightly on my hand when the blood was gone, letting my move slightly. I opened up one of the drawers and pulled out the first aid kit, quickly pulling out a band aid to wrap around the small cut. Now that it was clean it was essentially a large paper cut; it would heal within a day or two. Eric placed a quick kiss on my cheek, as we could hear scurrying feet returning our way, and then another one to my injured finger. I couldn't help but smile and squeeze the hand that was still resting on my waist at his gesture. He left my side swiftly to go back to the table but apparently Addy had already come back into the room.

"Are _you_ Aunt Sookie's boyfriend?" Addy asked, a puzzled expression on her little face. I was about to interject, telling her to be careful she minded her manners when Eric replied.

"Yes. But why do you say it in such a way?" There was genuine intrigue in his voice.

"Uncle Sam hugs her a lot and I was wrong when I asked about him."

_Crap._ I thought and purposefully avoided glancing back at the table. Instead I carefully sliced the potentially contaminated part of the tomato away and picked up another knife to finish slicing it. I had a feeling that I would have a couple of questions myself later from Eric. It was only after a minute of panicking slightly about what Eric might think of Addy's words that I realised he'd classed himself as my boyfriend.

It was a little silly really but I couldn't help the, what was sure to be goofy, smile that spread across my face. It was obvious what we were but labels weren't necessarily a good thing all the time. When we had been together last time, we had been so much more to each other than simply boyfriend and girlfriend. The best I could come up with was that he was my vampire and I was his _lover._ Lover, in the sense that he took it.

"These are my favourite books. This is my Disney Princess colouring book and this is the book that I'm reading now for school." I stole a glance behind me and saw Addy walking over to Addy, the books brandished in front of her. Eric was now the one with the wide eyed expression. With the sandwiches all but plated up I turned around and leaned against the counter to watch.

Addy placed the books down on the table in front of Eric. The next thing she did I only believed because I was watching. She picked up the arm that he had resting on the table and dropped it so it was hanging by his side. Then she swiftly and gracefully climbed onto his lap so that she was sitting on leg like a swing. She faced the table and opened up one of the books. Over the top of her head Eric stared at me, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. I couldn't do anything but silently laugh and wish that I had a camera.

"Will you read to me?" I couldn't keep that laugh in check. The idea of Eric reading a princess story to Addy was too much to take. I decided to intervene a little and walked over to the table carrying a sandwich with a glass of water.

"Here you go, Sweetie. You should ask Eric to tell you a story not read to you. He has really good stories, I find it great to just listen to him." Eric shot me a little glare over her head; he had clearly thought that I was going to save him.

"Oh, cool. Will you tell me a story then, Eric?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. I hadn't found anyone that could ever resist that look yet.

"Yes, Teacup." He replied, sounding resigned. I made a mental note to ask him about the little pet name later. I grabbed my own sandwich and sat down at the table; I wanted to hear the story too.

The story was an old story of Thor and Loki, that I'm sure was heavily changed but it worked none the less. He had Addison giggling and gasping to what seemed like every utterance. The story was just about wrapped up when there was a knock at the front door. Eric didn't seem at all surprised and he sent me a small smile. A second later Jason's voice called out a greeting. My brother turned up in the kitchen himself a few seconds later. To say he wore an expression of shock would be a great understatement.

Addy jumped down from Eric's lap, her sandwich long since finished, and ran over to her father to hug him around the waist.

"Hello, Princess. I see you met, Eric." He picked her up and perched her on his hip even though she was getting a little too old to be doing that now. "How is everyone?" He asked in an oddly tactful way of checking to see if everything was alright.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Most of her stuff is still in a bag in the front room so we're pretty much set." I replied and stood so that I could go grab the bag.

"Awesome. We better get going then, early morning tomorrow, Kid." Jason turned toward Eric and nodded his head at him but didn't say anything else before walking out of the kitchen. I grabbed the couple of books still lying on the table and then followed him out. "Did everything go okay? She seemed like she was okay." He had put Addy on the floor now so she couldn't really hear us since she'd walked ahead.

"Yeah, it went better than expected. I'm pretty sure she loves him. She won't take her eyes off him." I laughed and laughed even harder as Jason's face paled at the thought. He was starting to realise his little girl was growing up; she wasn't in kindergarten anymore and she wouldn't stay so young forever. "Well, okay then. Come on, Addy. Let's leave Sookie in peace. See ya, Eric."

"Bye, Sookie." Addy's little arms wrapped around my waist in brief hug goodbye. "Bye, Eric." She hugged him in the same way too before skipping after Jason, closing the front door behind her.

**There you go guys, a chapter quite a few of you have been waiting for. What did you think? Until next week**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**

"That was brilliant," I laughed as soon as the door was safely shut. I leant against the wood and let myself go until tears were forming in my eyes.

"Glad you thought so." Eric huffed, as he stood in front of me with his arms folded across his chest, trying to look disgruntled.

"Oh, come off it." I replied, finally standing up and wiping the tears from my eyelashes. "You knew what you were letting yourself in for when you agreed and _wanted _to meet her. Besides, you were fantastic." I moved towards him and swung my arms up, clasping my hands together behind his neck. He still didn't unfold his arms. "In all seriousness, you were really good with her." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. I already knew that he was essentially faking being annoyed and it was only confirmed when he kissed me back, even wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I did not know that it would involve princesses or colouring. I was half expecting her to be scared. It was definitely a shock when she sat on me." I gave him one more kiss before pulling out of his arms and heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that I definitely saw. I've never seen that expression on your face before. It was priceless." I grabbed Addy's plate and glass from the table and set it next to the sink before turning on the hot water. Eric grabbed my things and set them down too.

"Glad you thought so." He leant back against the counter, facing into the room so he could see me more clearly as I washed the few items.

"I'm pretty sure she loves you. I've never seen her look like that at anyone else. Well, actually, when she was about one and a half, she had a fascination with Hoyt, my brother's friend, which lasted about six months. But really, it was completely new. I think you have a way with the women of my family."

He chuckled to himself before answering. "Apparently so, although your Gran did not seem to like me at first."

"Oh, she liked you. She just didn't like the fact that I was dating you and that I was finally grown up."

"She liked me?" Eric sounded truly surprised by my comment. While it was completely true that she had grown to love him, and really did get along with him after we'd been dating for awhile, the start had been a little frosty.

"Of course she did, one of the first things she said to me when I told her we were going to go out on another date was that you were very handsome. She also said that handsome didn't mean anything and that you had to go on personality. And that I shouldn't let your looks cloud my judgement."

"She really said that. Right after she also told me that I'd done very well for myself, although of course she also thought I could do better." A hint of what seemed like uneasiness flickered across his face. "Mind you, she never would have thought anyone was good enough for me. She really did love you and us when she got to know you properly. She was happy about it all." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at the conversations I'd had with her about Eric. There was definitely still twinges of pain when I thought about her but it was becoming less so as time when on and it was much easier to think of her with love and to cherish the memories.

"I remember when she came home one night, it was when you were going to introduce us properly and the first thing she did was slap me on the back of my head for keeping you out five minutes later than what she liked on our last date." He grinned at the memory, seeming to really enjoy it and I couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, that was brilliant. She could barely reach you. Your face when she did that was almost as priceless as earlier. What about the time when she caught you without a shirt on in my room?" I giggled at the memory.

_Eric had secretly spent the night which at first had felt weird since I didn't have Gran's permission but there wasn't much choice. She hated it went I spent the night at Eric's, for many reasons, including that she wasn't too keen on being in the house by herself all night. I had worked out in my head, thinking that this lie was better than me not being here at all and what she wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her in this case. I suppose it would have been an option to simply not spend the night with Eric, but neither of us were particularly keen on that idea. _

_I had just gone into the kitchen to wash my dishes. Eric was in my room, after having just woken up for the day and was getting dressed. Gran was getting ready to go for a late meal with one of her friends that had just gotten back from visiting friends in Arizona. Everything happened too fast to do anything about the situation. _

_I felt Gran walking out of her room and _knew_ she was heading for the living room which was perfectly fine and safe. _

_"You nearly ready to go, Gran?" I asked, since I'd offered to drive her over and pick her up later. _

_"Just a couple of minutes, Sookie." She had just finished replying when I heard the unmistakable clinking of Scooter trying to open a door, a trick that he'd only just mastered. A trick that was definitely more of a bad habit. I turned around from the sink in time to see my bedroom door opening and my buffoon of a dog stepping quickly back out of the way. He darted forward, toward my Gran. Except it wasn't the dog that had my attention. No, it was the man standing about two feet behind him, hand out stretched as though going for the dog's collar, without a shirt on. _

_"Oh, my." Gran's gasp sent a sinking feeling spiralling through me. Busted. _

"I thought she would try and put a stake through your heart right then. She probably would have used her wooden knitting needles." I giggled at the memory of utter disbelief that had crossed Gran's face. She had ended up chasing after Eric with the first thing she could grab as a weapon. Thankfully it was only a book that had been left on the kitchen table so she hadn't been able to do any damage.

"I was more worried about her revoking my invitation and forbidding me from entering the house again." He actually managed to look slightly abashed although his beautiful smile stayed in place. He grabbed the dishcloth and started drying everything I had washed before handing it back to me to put back in place.

"She may have done if she wasn't seen red."

"Ah, Adele. She definitely made that time interesting."

"Yeah, did I ever tell you what she told me a few months after that incident?"

"I do not think so." He looked on in intrigue.

"We were having breakfast together one morning and she just brought it up. Telling me that she understood the modern woman and didn't hold anything against me, which I already knew anyway. So, she basically said, and now I'm quoting. _That's a mighty fine specimen of a man you've got there Sookie. You'd better hold on to him. If this was fifty years ago and I wasn't in love with your Grandpops, I'd give you a run for your money._"

"I never knew that." He chuckled, shaking his ahead as though he could barely believe it.

"Yeah, that was a weird conversation."

"How did you respond?" We had finished drying and putting away the few dishes. I leant against the counter next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I stuttered a little, I had no idea what to do! Eventually I said thanks, that I knew I was lucky and that I would do my best. She had to leave and I told her thanks again; that's when she essentially gave permission to have you over again. She couldn't say the words but I knew what she meant." I tapped my temple, letting him know that I really had known and hadn't read between the lines. We were oddly silent for a minute, knowing what I had just said. Years ago I had known I was lucky and had told Gran that I would try to hold onto him. We both knew how that had gone and that I had been stupid beyond belief. If Eric could be like he had been with Addy today, he would have been able to do that seven years ago. I tried to lighten the mood, I didn't want our little trip down memory lane to put a damper on everything.

"So, how come you were calling Addy 'Teacup'?" I didn't bother to move my head from where it rested.

"It is something me and Pam came up with a long while ago. She never had her own children as you know and she does not actually like them. she thought of them as miniature humans, so hence teacup human becomes Teacup. She did not seem to mind." He wasn't entirely sure whether I was angry with him for it.

"That's warped, although that is also so completely you and Pam. What do you feel about children?"

"It has been that long since I have been around them that I have no great feelings either way. I remember when I was human, my children were everything to me. Addy interests me; she has a way of looking at things like I have not seen in a long time." My breath hitched when he said interest, I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew and he explained what he meant. He was interested in her as an acquisition.

"Well, I'm glad you like Addy."

"Is it true about her powers? You have mentioned it before but she seems aware of it." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes. We haven't gotten to the bottom of everything yet. She either has a different kind of telepathy to me, so that it's not on all the time or she's picking up different things, or she has impeccable control to say she's so young." Either way I was so happy that she didn't have to suffer through the childhood that I had.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a mix. I don't think she can tap in without thinking about it to thoughts, perhaps it's just impressions or pictures. It would be easier to control if it wasn't so overwhelming." Although I had very good control now there were still moments when it got the best of me. I still found it incredibly relaxing to be around Eric, not having to think at all about controlling the power in my head.

"You really have looked after her. You love her."

"I would do anything for her." _I did something ridiculously stupid for her, that hurt us both_, _that should prove it._

"She is safe with me, Sookie." He was being incredibly serious. I looked up at him, gazing directly into his eyes to see the truth. "I will protect her like I would you." Tears welled up in my eyes immediately and my heart swelled to the point where I thought I might actually pop.

"Thank-you." I turned slightly, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly and squeezing for a few seconds. "You have no idea how much that means to me." I kissed his chest and then stood up straight to kiss him on his lips. I returned to the hug, not wanting to let him go. He was letting his marshmallow centre show right through.

"Before I forget, what were you laughing at earlier when we were in the kitchen with Addy?" I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't exactly want to tell him. I felt the blush flush across my cheeks.

"I was laughing at you and Addy, you two were really cute."

"No, Lover. This was different, when she asked me what I liked to do you could barely control yourself." His fingers danced along my side, toying with the idea of tickling me if I didn't cooperate.

"Fine." I resigned, having known that I would end up telling him anyway even if I hadn't wanted to originally. "For some reason when she asked what do you like to do, I could just hear you replying with 'your aunt'. It was completely ridiculous and stupid, and I know you would never have actually said that to her but I couldn't control it." He was vibrating with laughter as soon as I began explaining; I could feel his movement against my cheek.

"Maybe if it had been Sam, I would have responded with Sookie." His laugh changed slightly as though a slightly evil plan was running through his head.

"Don't go off on that one. You know it's nothing. I like human contact and the only people I can safely hug are my family and Sam without having to clamp down my shields. Even with Tara it can be difficult and I've known her for years. She just saw us hugging and got curious."

"That better be all it is," he huffed and I stifled my giggle at his jealousy. He had absolutely no reason to feel like that.

"You know it is. Now then, Eric, what would you like to _do?"_ I asked, knowing that my mind was sinking into the sewers but not caring at all. It would lead us where we both wanted to go and would make him laugh.

"Oh, I do not know. How about we play a game of Scrabble?" He asked but I could see his eyes glistening.

"Really, that's what you want to do tonight?" I asked, putting a little bit of an extra whine into my voice.

"Not really. I will show you what I want to do." With that he scooped me and carried me, both of us laughing lightly, toward my bedroom.

The next few days passed quickly and without anything really happening. Eric did indeed go back to the city to make an appearance at the bar and check up on the restaurant. Of course that was after we'd had a good snuggle. We didn't see each other or have plans to meet up until the upcoming Friday. Addy was indeed essentially infatuated with Eric; I had a feeling it was something to do with the uniqueness of his mind to her, or at least the first vampire she'd met, where as he thought it was more to do with how no female could resist him. Either way it was adorable and it was highly amusing how much Eric was thrown off centre by it. I even managed to bring up the idea of a dog to her and she didn't freak out. I wasn't sure whether she was just growing up or whether it was because she found out it was a birthday present from Eric to me. I had even picked out name, although until I actually met the little guy I couldn't be entirely sure if it would suit him.

Work was decidedly busy which was very good for the idea of saving up. I'd brought up the idea of a theme night to Sam, as a one off and he hadn't been too much against it although I had yet to tell him what my chosen idea was. I would get some more definitive plans together first and see how good I could make it. Since I had been working the evening and late shifts since the weekend I had been calling Eric after I had finished.

Thursday night found me the last to leave Merlotte's, which wasn't that unusual and I decided to start my phone call with Eric on my way to the car. I would be able to leave my phone on speaker on the passenger seat for the couple of miles it took to get home.

"Hello." He sounded distracted; whenever he knew who was calling he sounded different, this was his telephone voice. It always made me giggle, but no matter whether you alive or the undead, you always had a telephone voice.

"Hey, Eric." I replied, not bothering to say anything else as it would be completely redundant.

"Hello, Lover. How are you this pleasant evening?" He sounded different now, happy almost and it made the little butterflies in my stomach flutter at the thought.

"I'm okay, just tired 'cos I only just got off work. But at least I get to sleep in tomorrow."

"That is good, we do not want you tired tomorrow." We had plans to go to the old style drive in movie theatre just at the other side of the city. I was going to drive to Eric's apartment in my car, leave it in the garage, and we were going to take one of his much more comfortable vehicles.

"We definitely don't," I giggled slightly, looking forward to tomorrow. "How's Fangtasia?"

"Good, business is as good as ever although we believe one of the groups is out again." I had reached my car and was ready to set off.

"That's not good. I'm just in the car, you're going on speaker. How do you know one of the groups is out to get you?" It wasn't exactly news that one of humans only activists was out to get a vampire establishment. It happened all the time and had happened to Fangtasia every couple of months, or at least it had seven years ago. I doubted things had changed, if the actual television news was anything to go by, nothing had.

"Nothing too serious, they are not picketing." I had not actually been around for that but I had caught a snippet on the local news show. A group of about one hundred people had taken up positions outside the main doors of Fangtasia and had stayed there for several days. It hadn't done a blind bit of good, pretty much everyone that had wanted to go to the bar still went. I could understand how it would have been frustrating and annoying. "Just some mail."

"That's not too bad then."

"Perfectly manageable. Did you speak to Sam about the theme night?" If he could help it, Eric never brought up Sam. They didn't get along, they were civil with each other but that was about as far as it went. Sam was just as bad as Eric; he didn't trust him. Eric thought Sam had his sights set on me, which he didn't and had always been slightly jealous. I think it was more to do with Sam being there during the day and us working together so much. I was surprised he'd taken the news that we were partners, albeit not equal ones, so well.

"Yeah, he pretty much gave me the go ahead, although I have to pretty much plan it myself."

"Would you like the lesson you asked for?"

"Cars or cocktails?" I asked, remembering the night when I had first gone back to Eric's apartment. This time I would definitely be taking an overnight bag.

"Cocktails. Fangtasia still shuts on Monday night, we can use the bar." The idea of being alone in Fangtasia with Eric, mixing drinks and just generally having fun was very appealing. It would be interesting to see if they had added any more memorabilia to the walls. In the light Fangtasia was definitely different to the dimness of the night; the illusion was gone and it was pretty much like any other club until it had been thoroughly cleaned by the morning staff.

"That sounds good, thanks." I pulled into my driveway and slowed down so that the gravel wouldn't get tracks in it. "I'm working the early shift too so I'll be able to meet you over there whenever you want."

"We can arrange times later but full darkness would work well. Are you doing anything with this evening?"

"Naw, it's too late to be doing anything. The grand total of my plans was to call you. I'm probably just gunna grab a snack and then head to bed. What are you up to?" I killed the car engine and got out, pulling the phone up to my ear as I switched off speaker.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, the last part anyway." I laughed at his words and I could just imagine his eyes getting slightly darker as certain thoughts played through his head. "I am at the restaurant, catching up on work here. The managers are very good and keep on top of everything but my name and approval is still needed."

"Well, you are the boss." I locked the car and walked over to the porch steps. I noticed something shining slightly on the door but since I'd forgotten to turn on the security lights, again, I couldn't make it out. "You gotta take the work that comes with it."

"Yes. I just think that my next venture I will be a silent partner." That idea made me snicker; Eric liked the limelight too much to be silent. "There should be very little paperwork that comes with that."

"Hmm." I replied, distracted. As I got closer I could tell that there was something stuck on my door; that was the shiny thing. "What the?" I asked, still not thinking properly and not intending to actually ask Eric.

"What is wrong?" Eric asked, curiosity in his voice.

"There's something on my door." Frowning I stepped fully onto the porch which was both better and worse for visibility. I was closer but the roof created deeper shadows.

"Sookie?" He asked again, an edge of concern seeping into him now.

"What the hell?" I asked again as I reached my hand out to touch whatever it was. I was seeing the shapes; something long and roughly cylindrical was stuck to the front door at an obtuse angle and there was something paler was dangling below. The longer object was what had been shining.

"Sookie, tell me what it is." I heard movement in the background of the phone as though he had left the quietness of his office.

My fingers stretched forward to touch whatever it was and I felt dampness. As soon as I felt it my mind put all the pieces together. The long object was a knife, sharp and strong enough to be buried an inch into my wooden door and below it was a picture, covered in blood. I could smell it in the air now; acrid and metalic. I gasped in horror, recoiling backward.

"Oh my God." I repeated as I stepped backward and almost slipped down the top step.

"Sookie, tell me what the fuck is happening!" His angry voice pulled me back down and I realised I was still clutching the phone tight to my ears. I could hear voices in the background and people laughing; it seemed he moved into the restaurant itself somewhere.

"My door. There's a knife and a photo. It's all covered in blood." I sputtered out, still not believing what I could still feel on my fingers. I spun around, looking outward to see if I could see anything. There was nothing to see and the lack of moonlight didn't really help. The blood was still wet which meant that it had been placed there not so long ago.

"Sookie, get in your car and lock the doors." Not knowing what else I could do I ran down the steps. I felt like I was being watched, even though I couldn't see anything. I didn't have chance to concentrate on my other powers but I couldn't sense anyone out there either. I pressed the unlock button on my keys as I sprinted forward. As soon as I reached the car I wrenched the door open and clambered inside, quickly hitting the lock button on the central console. "Just get out of there Sookie, drive." I slid the key into the ignition and turned them, bringing my car back to life. The automatic lights switched on and illuminated the grass in front of my house. There was still nothing to see.

"Where should I go?" I asked. I knew he was coming, he didn't have to say anything and I didn't have to ask, I just knew.

"Go to the highway as though you're coming into the city. Stop about five miles from your house, I will meet you there."

"Okay." I threw the car into drive and spun it around before tearing down the driveway, no longer caring if I left tracks. At the bottom of the driveway I turned out onto the road without checking and floored it. When I went to turn off the radio I noticed that my hand was shaking and that I could still feel traces of blood.

My heart pumped in my chest loudly and all I could think about was the photo that I'd seen on the door. It was a photo of Addy while she was playing in the garden.

I floored it all the way down the main road, heading toward the city without thinking what I was really doing. It wasn't safe for me to drive but I also couldn't stop. I still felt like that there was someone watching me and I couldn't shake it. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I glanced in the rear view mirror more times than was particularly helpful since I spent more time looking back than looking where I was going. Quickly peaking at the trip counter I saw that I'd already gone past the five miles. I swerved onto the outside lane and pulled to a stop.

My heart was still thumping in my chest and I couldn't get rid of the scent of blood. I had no idea how much I'd gotten on my fingers but it felt like it was everywhere. The view around me was clear, with limited trees and the moon shone down from above giving me a little light. There was no point turning off the lights because if someone had followed me they would know where I was anyway. The engine was left running, ready to drive on again if needed.

I felt like a sitting target, waiting for something to happen. Yet, I couldn't think of anywhere else I would actually feel safe. On my own this probably was the best thing; the doors were looked and I could keep on driving if there was a need to get away. I couldn't just wait inside my house, the only protection it would actually offer was if there was a vampire out there. Which, I had to admit was unlikely since I hadn't been on vampire radar in about seven years.

I grabbed the cell phone from where I'd thrown it on the passenger seat and hit speed dial, calling my brother's cell phone.

"Yeah?" He answered quickly, sounding tired but not groggy. Apparently he had still been awake.

"Hey, Jason it's me. This is gunna sound completely stupid but is everything okay over there?" I tried desperately to keep my voice in check, not wavering.

"Yeah, I'm just watching T.V. Addy's fast asleep. Why, what's up?" I heard movement in the background and a door creaking.

"I just got a weird feeling, I wanted to check." It wouldn't do any good to tell him what had happened yet; he'd probably freak out more than what I was doing.

"Oh. Everything's fine, I just checked Addy, she's still asleep. Don't think she's moved. I'll keep an eye out. Try and get some sleep, you might feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for understanding. Goodnight." I let the relief wash through me, slightly, knowing that everything was okay with them.

"Not an issue Sis. Love you." He hung up before I had a chance to reply. I continued to stare out of the back window, turned around in my seat, with the phone still clutched up to my ear. There was nothing that I could see, there was no movement but I still felt like I was alone.

"Get a grip, Sookie," I told myself harshly and turned back around while using my free hand to rub the back of my neck. Something caught my eye and I screamed out in shock. "Oh my God." I whispered in relief. My vampire was striding the few paces toward me. It appeared like he had come out of thin air. He must have flown. At first I thought he might have driven but this way might have been even faster.

I pulled the car door and hopped out, throwing the cell phone onto the seat behind me; it wasn't needed anymore. He was already upon me by the time I had managed to stand up. The first thing he did was to wrap his arms protectively around me, pulling me in close against him. I buried my face into his chest and breathed in deeply, letting the familiar scent wash over me. The scent of the ocean was clinging like a memory to his skin, hidden below the soap and an almost overwhelming fragrance of fresh air. He was cold to the touch as well, usually he was the temperature of whatever was around him, so he really much have flown here.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His cheek was resting on top of my head and his arms tightened a little more around me. "I can smell blood." He would already know that it wasn't mine.

"Yeah," I replied shakily, not bothering to pull back and instead just speaking into his chest. "It's whatever was on the photo. I need to get it off."

"Do you still carry wet wipes in your car?" He asked quietly as he started moving, encouraging me to move back toward the car, still wrapped up in his arms.

"Yeah," I replied. He had remembered, after seven freaking years, a little random fact about my car. Of course, I now carried them for different reasons. Before it had been because the car didn't have air conditioning and running the damp cloth over you face was refreshing in the heat, now it was for wiping things down if Addy spilt.

Eric sat me down on the edge of driver's seat and somehow managed to lean over me in the tight space to reach into the glove box. He handed one to me while he busied himself wiping down what appeared to be every surface in my car. It was best not to think about everything that I had touched inside the car.

"Whose blood is it?" I asked, while still scrubbing my hand. There wasn't enough light to actually see full colour and I had absolutely no intention of turning the light on to see, so I didn't know if it was all off. Even if it was, I still felt dirty.

"It is just an animal's." He replied as he stood up straight after finishing his task. It was a relief that it wasn't someone's blood, but it was still disgusting. Eric through the wipes he'd used onto the ground and carefully extricated the one I was using from my grasp. "It is all gone, Lover." He knelt down in front of me, his knees resting on the edge of the car so that he was eye level with me. "I am going to go back to your place, see if I can pick anything up. I can almost smell something but I cannot quite make out what it is." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, holding my head gently between his massive hands.

"No, you're not." I told him and thankfully my voice was strong; it didn't waver once.

"Sookie, I want to know what is going on and the best way to do that is for me to go back there and investigate." He still hadn't moved his hands from my face and I was struggling not to lean into his touch for the comfort it would bring.

"I know that. You said you were going back. What do you expect me to do? Sit here and wait?"

"No." He answered quickly, as though he was completely agreeing with me and that hadn't been his intention. "I was going to suggest you go to Fangtasia and wait there, or you could go back to my place." Both were reasonably ideas; Fangtasia would be safe due to the volume of people and the vampires, his place would be safe as very few people knew where it was located.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to be left on my own." His gaze softened slightly when he realised I wasn't arguing just to be annoying and there was an actual reason. I still felt like we weren't alone out here which was ridiculous as between us we would have been able to pick up on someone or something out here.

"You will be safe, Sookie. If you don't want to be on your own you can go to Fangtasia, there'll be plenty of people there for another few hours."

"I feel safe with you," I reasoned. He was stubborn, just as much as me. "You always protect me and you make me feel safe. I want to go with you. I also want to know what the fuck is happening." A little bit of anger began to seep into my words. I was thankful for that, fear wasn't something I particularly enjoyed. Anger I could handle.

"Okay, fine. But you are staying in the car." I didn't bother to point out that I would be just as safe standing by his side than in the car. The chances of there actually being something still hanging around my house were slim and the chances of whoever it was daring to attack a vampire were next to nothing. If something was stupid enough to go up to Eric, me being in the car wouldn't do the slightest bit of good. "Come on." My brows pulled down in confusion. "I am driving." He stepped back to give me room to get out but instead I deftly slid across the seat to the passenger side. "You always were different," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Everything will be okay."

Eric folded himself up into my car and pushed the seat all the way back and adjusted all of my mirrors. It would be a bitch to get everything set up perfectly again but I just couldn't bring myself to care. He slipped the car into drive and spun us around so that we were facing the opposite direction, ready to head back. As soon as he had done he grasped my hand, holding it tightly in his.

"It was Addy," I mumbled after a couple of minutes of silence. He glanced at me, wanting me to continue. "The photo was of Addy."

"Is she alright?" He asked quickly, worry written all across his face. My heart melted slightly at his response. I would have melted completely if I wasn't so all over the place.

"Yeah, I called Jason, everything is fine over there." He squeezed my hand.

"Everything will be fine, we will get to the bottom of this. And I meant what I said on Sunday, Sookie. I will protect her." A small tear spilled down from my eye and ran over my cheek before I could wipe it away.

I had absolutely no idea what was happening or why. There hadn't been anything too unusual happening that had been a warning; yes, I may have heard the Were around my house but that wasn't that unusual. It had been frightening but it hadn't felt like an actual threat. The timing of this did unnerve me, I couldn't lie about that. Just a few days after Eric had met Addison there was a knife stuck in my door, dripping with blood attached to a photograph of her. It was a massive coincidence and I was finding it hard to keep my head clear on the subject. I also knew that I believed Eric when he said he would protect her, you could always trust his promises. If he was lying he wouldn't promise.

We turned into the driveway and Eric finally slowed down. He didn't do the typical human thing of leaning forward in the seat to try and see, he simply kept his gaze scanning the clearing. As far as I could see, it was just darkness out there; all that I could make out was the house due to the headlights. We came to slow stop near the porch steps.

"Stay here." He gave my hand one final squeeze and gracefully exited the vehicle to go stalking up the steps. While I sat in the car, feeling a whole mess of things, I carefully let my shields down so that the tendrils of power could seep outwards. I closed my eyes and leant back against the headrest, concentrating. In my mind I could see the blue mist of my power stretching out across the grass, rolling like fog yet determined. The tree line that the car was facing was closest and the fog entered the darkness, unseen, to investigate the night. There was nothing lurking, a few animals scurrying about, but no monsters of any variety. I sighed and retracted slightly, focusing my mind onto the left side of the house, the side which lead into the densest trees. The water outback had a small stream from this direction that fed into it and it was where, from experience the most animals congregated.

My eyes snapped open. I was quick enough to see Eric whirl around on the patio and go sprinting off in the direction that I had been concentrating on. On the edge of my power and been something. Whatever it was had been too far away for me to get a good grip and it had turned, fleeing, before anything else could be done. Eric would be too slow, or rather too far away, to be able to catch up. Whatever it was out there, it was supernatural and could move with almost as much speed. Something had been watching.

Several, tense and jittery minutes later, Eric reappeared. He delved into the shadows of the porch for a second before letting himself into the house. A second later he stood in the doorway and gestured for me to join him. I scrambled from the car and quickly fled to the safety of the house even though I knew we were now absolutely alone. My gaze was averted from the door as I stepped upwards, instead I focused entirely on my vampire.

"Everything is clear. No one has been inside." He pulled me into his arms again and pushed the front door shut smoothly in the same motion.

"What was that out there?"

"I still do not know, exactly." He growled out, his entire body vibrating with his frustration. "It is a Shifter, of some sort. I cannot pinpoint the animal." That explained the speed and perhaps even why I hadn't gotten a very good handle on the brain pattern, even from a distance. Shifters had some natural 'immunity' to my powers and their animal forms were particularly difficult to read. "Whatever it is, it is gone now. It fled off straight away, I doubt it would loop back. It would be a very stupid mistake." I heard something in his voice and when I glanced up there was an almost smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"You want it to come back?"

"I would be able to show it how foolish it was to threaten you and those you care about." I squeezed him tighter. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to those words. It was heart warming to know that he still cared about me so much but then I still didn't like violence, and he shouldn't put himself in harm's way. Although, the amount of harm he would be in facing a single Were was likely to be me minimal. Any damage would probably be superficial even if they were in animal form.

"There is something you should know about the photograph." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let me sit down first." Eric guided me through the house to my bedroom where we could both sit on the edge of my bed.

"There was more than one photograph. You saw Addison's, but there was also one of you and then one of Jason's."

"What?" Why the hell would someone have such hatred for all of us? There was nothing that could be gained from all of us. I had my telepathy, Addy had hers but no one knew about it and then there was my brother. He was beautifully normal. The only people he had upset in his life had been a few girls and maybe the odd guy when he'd hit on a taken girl. But that sort of thing hadn't been for years.

"There was a message along them. _She's not his. She's not yours. She's mine. I will come._" Eric stroked a hand over my back slowly, in circles. He kept my head pulled into his chest.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, not exactly anticipating an answer from him.

"Where is Addison's mother?" He asked softly and I gasped at what he was implying. Crystal may have been a heartless bitch to leave her family and she definitely had her problems, but she didn't have this in her.

"We don't know. After she took off we never heard anything from her."

"She could be responsible. It has to be someone that feels they have a right to Addison. She has no more family here, which leaves only her mother."

"No, Crystal, well, she's just not capable." I struggled to form the rights words, not wanting to insult another woman before I realised that I just didn't care where this one was concerned. "She was heartless and self centred but she couldn't have done this. She didn't care enough about Addy and I doubt that has changed. She's not smart enough or evil enough to do this. If this was Crystal, it would be more her sort of thing to just snatch her up at the school gates."

"There is no doubt over paternity?" I could hear the doubt over his voice, since he knew about Addison's tie to my family.

"Not to us. She has to be ours. But, Crystal wasn't exactly innocent when she got with my brother and she's a Shifter." Ideas and theories were battling out for time in my thoughts.

"What kind?" Eric asked and I had a horrendous sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know. We were never close and we didn't really get along. I do know something." I swallowed thickly, trying to quell my emotions so that I could get all of my words out. He kissed my forehead, giving me further encouragement. "When she started seeing my brother, it sorted of overlapped for her. My brother didn't know. She ended it quickly with the other guy but I do know that he's another shifter. And, erm, Crystal got pregnant in the first couple of weeks they were together." The more I thought about it the more plausible it seemed.

Shifters were very protective of their children as they passed on their unusual genetics to them. If whoever Crystal had been with before Jason thought that Addy was his, he would definitely want her. She really wasn't his, she was a Stackhouse. It was evident, except on the outside it wasn't quite so clear cut. She resembled Jason a little, but she took after the females in our family and Crystal. She has Jason's eyes, it was the only thing that definitely marked her as his to the outside world. There was one definitive point about this entire theory; I had been completely wrong to have even doubting thoughts about Eric.

"Okay." Eric seemed to contemplate for a few minutes, taking everything in. "You need to get some rest." I didn't feel like I would be able to rest at all even though fatigue was pulling me down. My mind was on fire, trying to piece everything together and wonder what would happen now.

"No. What about Addy?" I asked, panic beginning to rise in me once again. Eric didn't let me move, his arms around me were like chains, holding me in place.

"You called Jason, they are fine. It does not sound like whoever is behind this is going to make their move immediately. I _will_ come as opposed to I _am coming_. We have time." Even though I knew he was arguing his point with semantics, it did make sense and I believed him. "We have time," he repeated, emphasising his point. "We can get things in place. I will not let any harm come to you." He kissed the top of my head. "There are only a few hours until dawn; you need to get some sleep." I nodded my head against his chest, resigning myself to at least trying.

"Don't leave." I whispered, squeezing my arms around his waist.

"I was not going to. I will be here with you." We slowly stood up and began to get ready for bed. I wandered over to the bathroom and by the time I emerged, Eric was already only wearing his boxer briefs. The bed was even turned down and the blinds drawn fully. "Here." He told me, handing over his t-shirt that he had been wearing. I smiled my appreciation.

It may have been stupid and it may have all been in my head, but I had never cared. Whenever I had been scared before, well when I was with Eric anyway, I had worn his clothes. Eric was like my safety blanket, nothing would hurt me with the big bad vampire on my side. Wearing his clothes had meant that his scent was always with me. When I slept in his clothes I was constantly surrounded by his scent even if he had to leave due to the sun. The gesture made my heart swell again.

"Thank-you." I stripped down to my panties, dumping my clothes into the hamper, and pulled on his t-shirt. The size of it made it even more comfortable.

We both climbed into the bed, Eric with a lot more grace, and snuggled down. He had removed his boxer briefs since he preferred to sleep naked, which didn't bother me in the slightest. I rested my head on his chest and rested my arm across his chest. I was held into his side and our legs were tangled up. The darkness consumed us and I could feel it pulling me down, no matter how much I had thought I wouldn't sleep. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. I managed to do one more thing before I fell asleep. I whispered 'thank-you' to my vampire one more time and promised myself that tomorrow I would tell him everything.

**So what did you think? For last week's chapter, unless people hated it, ffn screwed up and wouldn't let me know anything. Hopefully this week reviews etc will get through. I passed my exams :) I would also love for someone to read through the next chapter for me, to check see if everything is covered? The way my brain has been for the past few weeks (and still is frazzled) I keep getting the feeling I've missed something. Thanks, have a good weekend and see you next week**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the southern vampire mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**

When I awoke the next morning, still surrounded by total darkness, Eric's arms were still wrapped around me, holding me into his side. His head was even turned towards me, his nose buried in my hair. He was completely dead to the world and I discovered that it didn't quite disturb me as much as I thought it would have. I had gotten used to it over time but after such a large gap I was anticipating some creepiness.

It was only a second or too, just thinking about the little things, before I remembered everything. It came flooding back and hit me like a brick to the head. I quickly crawled out of bed and switched on the light so that I could locate a telephone; cell or house phone, I didn't care. I found my cell phone on top of a pile of clothes on the armchair and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" My brother asked. There was the noise of traffic in the background and some sort of machinery.

"Hey, Jason. I just wanted to check after last night, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, there was nothing amiss, I think you might have got it wrong this time, Sis." Jason sounded completely relaxed, even through the phone it was easy to tell that he wasn't worried about anything. How wrong he was to think that I was wrong. "Addy's at school and I'm working but I'm finishing early with it being Friday so I can go pick her up too."

"Okay." I had no idea what to tell Jason or whether I even should tell him everything. For the moment it did seem that everything would be okay, for today at least. "Do me a favour?" I asked, knowing that I would sound paranoid to him.

"What's that?"

"Make sure you're early to pick Addy up, you'll wait at the gate for her?" I knew he sometimes had a tendency to be a few minutes late when he was coming from work and I didn't want her to be left alone for even second.

"Sure, Sis. I'll bunk off a little early, it's a good excuse." I heard the good nature in his voice, even though he was teasing me slightly.

"Thank-you. Do you know where you're going tonight? You said you were going on a date?" Jason didn't usually bother asking about my love life, mainly because it didn't exist.

"I think we're just going to stay in at mine now, make sure you call if you need anything." I didn't know whether Eric would still want to go to the movies but I didn't want to go anywhere. Even if he was sure there wasn't any imminent danger it wasn't as though we had a timetable. Besides, I had bigger plans.

"Sure thing. Love you, Sook."

"Love you too, Jase." We hung which left me alone in my house with no idea what to do. A glance at the clock told me that it was already approaching lunch time which meant that I had to get ready for work.

I admit that it did cross my mind, more than once to just call Sam and tell him that I needed to take the day off. It happened so rarely that I'm sure he wouldn't have minded one little bit. Instead I decided that I would head in and ask to finish early so that I could be back at the house for about the time that Eric would awaken. I would still be able to cover all the lunch shift and the dinner rush, I would just be baling out before all the people came in for their evening drink.

When I was ready to leave I made sure that the blinds were tightly shut, Eric was as covered by the blankets as was reasonable and that my bedroom door was firmly shut. Eric obviously felt comfortable sleeping in my room, he could easily have moved to the room under the house, yet he had chosen there. It meant that I had to be comfortable with it. There wasn't anything that I could do about it anyway.

The next few hours were the slowest hours to pass that I had ever worked through. I had been in danger, and definitely more imminent, personal danger before but no one had ever come after my own flesh and blood before. Addison was my niece and if I could help it no one was going to lay a finger on her. Thinking about Addison was actually a distraction for the more immediate risk and that was one that I was bringing on myself. Tonight I had to tell Eric everything.

"Sookie!" I turned my head sharply to look at Sam but a split second later I looked down at the glass I was holding. Water was spilling over the side and onto my hand, without me even realising it.

"Shit, sorry." I turned the tap off quickly and emptied some more water out so that it wouldn't spill as I carried it over to the table.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Sam asked quietly as he moved to stand beside me so that no one else would be able to hear.

"I'm just distracted," I replied. I didn't want to get into the details with Sam, no matter how I explained things it wouldn't go down well. He wouldn't understand if I told him that I was nervous about explaining everything to Eric since Sam was even more on my side than I was.

"I can see that Chere! Is this because you can't tell me or because you don't want to?" He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Bit of both; something I can't tell you yet but I will in a few days and something that I'm just not ready to talk about with anyone." That was more than the truth; I knew I had to talk to Eric, but wanting to and needing to are very different things.

"Okay. Why don't you just leave now? You were only going to stay another hour anyway and it's clear you need to be somewhere else."

"Thank-you." I whispered sincerely and squeezed him back with my free arm.

"No problems, just go and get that pretty head of yours sorted out and I'll see you tomorrow evening." I gave his kiss a cheek and then went to deliver the glass of water before leaving for the evening.

I reached my house about twenty minutes later and was still at a complete loss. There was no point in planning what I was going to say because planning would require having some idea of what Eric's reaction was going to be. There was no way to second guess how he would react. There was a lot of shit that I had to trudge through. I wasn't even sure I would be able to get through everything. I couldn't face any food even thought it had been hours since I had last had anything in my stomach and the television held no appeal. Books couldn't hold my attention and there was absolutely no motivation in my body to do anything protective. So, I did the only thing that I wanted to do.

I crept into my bedroom. There was no point since Eric wouldn't rouse no matter how much clattering I did. My Merlotte's uniform was thrown into the laundry hamper and I slipped on a pair of soft cotton shorts and a vest to get comfortable before crawling into the bed. Eric hadn't moved since this morning, not that he would have, which made it easy for me to snuggle into his side like I had been.

Whilst I lay beside the stone of a vampire I thought about everything that needed to get out into the open. The events leading up to me leaving, my warped mind for wanting to leave and the events of just after. He needed to know that it had messed me up as well yet I was just so stubborn that I stuck to my plan. Everything that had happened with Alcide. Why I had reacted quite like I had when he'd finally had enough and walked back into my life.

I couldn't bring myself to think about what might happen, what could potentially happen if he decided that I'd been too hurtful, that I had betrayed him more than he could forgive. He deserved to know. In return, I hoped that he would stay.

An hour later I felt his mind awaken, as much as was possible. Instead of nothing being in the room with me there was suddenly a black hole there. His body, even though he didn't move straight away, was somehow alive with energy and instead of being completely limp around me, he had tone back. The first thing he did was take in a deep breath, his eyes still closed and sigh.

"Good evening, Lover," he mumbled adorably. He snuggled into me, shuffling over a few inches on the bed. Finally, he opened his eyes. The beside lamp had been left on which meant that I could see him in turn.

"Hi," I mumbled quietly in return while staring into his eyes. He was still groggy with sleep, or what he did in place of sleep, and it showed in all of his features. He was softer somehow and I cherished the moment. His blue eyes were sparkling as he stared back at me. They were the most mesmerising shade of blue I had ever seen; brighter than mine, and somehow deeper at the same time. While the blue eyes in my family seemed to be borderline grey there was no doubting that his were the blue of the ocean as you imagine it in the Caribbean.

"This is a very nice way to wake up," he added sweetly. "I love having you right here, with me, mine." He nuzzled his nose against mine softly before capturing my lips in a slow kiss that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. We broke apart equally slowly to simply relax back, into the bed. "How did the day progress?" Eric stretched his other arm behind his head which caused his already impressive bicep to tense.

"I didn't wake up until lunch so there wasn't much of it. Addy and Jason are fine, and Jason's going to keep a close watch. He doesn't know what's going on, he hasn't asked, but he is placating me. Work was hell but now I'm here." I shrugged one shoulder since the other was resting against the mattress.

"I called one of my vampires last night after you had fallen asleep. Bubba is watching their house from the trees, discretely. They are safe."

"Thank-you."

"It is fine. Do you still want to go on our date?" He peered down at me and a flicker of something passed his face. He had picked up on something from me.

"Erm, about that. I need to talk to you." I started out slowly, trying to find the words to even start the conversation. If he had looked puzzled before he now looked scared, or as close to it as he could.

"You are _not_ pulling away from me again, Sookie." As soon as I heard the dreadful tone in his voice I realised why he was veritably panicking for him. He was sitting up straighter in the bed, resting on his elbows since I had leant back on his to speak. Those were the exact words I had used just over seven years ago.

"Shit, no!" I replied quickly and emphatically. My hand rested on his chest, stroking lightly and I leaned into his again, squeezing into his side. "No. No."

"Then what is it? I am not letting you leave again, Sookie. I fought to back here, knowing it would be best for us both. You finally let me in, let us be _us _again. I will not let you disappear again." I believed every word he was saying. Even if I had wanted to leave again, I doubt that I would have the guts to do it again, it would break me into pieces, too many to count. It was more of a question of whether Eric really would want to be here again.

"I think it's really, finally time that you know everything." He relaxed a fraction beneath me but there was still a great deal of tension in his body. "I don't want you to take this wrong, but I don't think I can do this in bed." My voice was already beginning to shake with the thoughts of dredging up the past. Although it wouldn't really be the past until we could get through it and really put it behind us. "I don't want to do this while you're naked. You're too distracting." I added, placing a quick kiss on his chest. It was the only thing I could think of to do to show him something, anything of the effect he had on me. It was deeper than that, it wasn't something I should really joke about.

Eric didn't say anything in response, instead he carefully extracted himself from my arms and slide out of the bed. I watched him move, ogled was probably closer to what I was doing, as he went over to the chair where he'd left his clothes. I too got out of the bed a minute later, after I'd seen him get dressed and padded into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of True Blood, heated it up and poured myself a glass of water. We met in the living room a minute later.

We were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa where as it had become normal for us to be sitting next to each other, touching. "I'm not really sure how to do this," I hedged. My knees were pulled up to my chest with my arms looped around them.

"I think it is best if you start from the beginning, and I mean the beginning." His face was set, as though he was ready for the pain that I was likely to start dishing out yet there was still compassion there. He really did want to hear everything.

"Since Gran died, everything had been different for me. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Jason's fault yet everything still changed. She had meant so much to me, since I had lost my parents she had become mother, father and both grandparents rolled into one. She was also a friend and she had stuck by me when it had been tough. She supported me through everything. You really were there for me through the first few months." I squeezed his forearm gently before pulling back onto my side of the sofa.

"But then you got pulled into your work. At first I resented it, I still felt like I needed you too much to get sucked in even though I knew intellectually that you had to do work, they were your responsibilities. And it wasn't just for your businesses. After a couple of weeks I began to feel numb." I watched his face and couldn't find any trace of what he was feeling. "I couldn't be bothered with most things, work was a chore and I despised being dragged into the politics of your vampire hierarchy."

"You never told me any of this, why?" He was trying very hard to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"When we were together it was one of the few times that I felt something. I still felt loved by you."

"You were." I tried not to take note of the tense he used. He was replying to the statement not thinking about the present.

"I didn't want to spoil it, but then I ended up going and doing it anyway." I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face. "I didn't want to get involved in things again, I was fed up with being in danger and I didn't particularly feel anything but the pain when I was. So, when I ended up going with you to the conference for the State, I only went because you wanted me there."

"I honestly did not know that the Queen wanted you to work. I just wanted you there for me." He mirrored my movement, running his hand through his hair.

"I know. I believe you. When I got hurt that time and it put me in the hospital I'd had enough. I wasn't numb anymore, I was in pain. A deep dull ache that I hadn't faced before. The worst of my injuries may have been a concussion and a few cracked ribs but it still put me in hospital for a few days."

"I was there, Sookie. I visited." He stretched out his hand as though he wanted to touch me but wasn't entirely sure whether I would accept. I grabbed his hand, interlacing our fingers and placing our hands on the cushion in the space between us. "I saw you black and blue." He looked as though he was in pain. "I hated to see you like that. I was beyond angry with the Queen, I almost picked a fight with her. I could and can beat her, but I cannot fight her. I do not want her title and the repercussions ..." He trailed off. He didn't want to say they wouldn't be worth it but that's what we both knew he meant. I understood. It wasn't worth it. Getting himself killed wasn't worth it. I squeezed his hand.

"I know. Although I didn't know you went after her."

He nodded his head slowly. "When you were sleeping in the hospital I went to pay her a visit. We yelled and I hit. She flew across the room and crumpled into the opposite wall. I was gone before she even got up." He chuckled darkly to himself, clearing remembering the image of the Queen flying across the room. I wish I had been able to see that.

"It was the second night that I was in because I could still barely breathe if I was doing anything more than sitting and there was no one to look after me." When I saw Eric's expression, that told me clearly he would have looked after me I quickly continued. "During the day. Crystal went into labour a couple of weeks early and I suddenly had a niece. I instantly loved her. It was then that I knew I had to get away from the politics side of things; I wanted to see her grow up and I had a feeling that if I stayed involved I may not get that chance."

"I would have kept you safe, Sookie. I always do." This was one of the main issues I had. Eric had always kept me safe, as in I hadn't died or had any truly life threatening injuries. It wasn't exactly the human definition.

"You did Eric, you really did and I believe you. It's just that, things were getting worse and I was scared that something would happen one day that even you wouldn't have been able to save me from. It wasn't enough so I wanted out. I originally only planned on taking a break, stepping back a little to catch my breath, hopefully be able to _feel_ something more."

"Then why did you tear us apart?" This was getting to the really painful stuff, for both of us. What had led me to that night.

"I was still recovering when Jason called me that Crystal had left. When I found out she really had gone I knew I had to be there for my family which at the time I had though meant I had to chose between two lives. I was wrong, completely and utterly, I know that now. At the time, I didn't think I could keep her safe if I was still involved. Jason and I had already queried how much she might take after me and there was no way to know when we were that close. Which was why I came to you that night. Jason didn't even know I'd gone anywhere, he just thought I'd popped to Merlotte's."

_I finally pulled up outside of Eric's apartment building and paid for the parking. I was hoping to not have to stay and being parked outside would help me get away. My heart had been thumping for the entire journey over hear which had been spent in complete silence except for when I'd shed a few tears. I was about to do the hardest thing I had ever faced but I knew I had to do it, and live through it. Other people needed me. _

_"Evening, Joe." I greeted the doorman and head of security for the building. He quirked a brow at me, apparently I wasn't in as much control of my voice as what I had thought. _

_"You going somewhere, Miss Stackhouse?" He pointed at my little old car parked outside. It did look remarkably odd next to the Mercedges, BMWs and Audis along the street. _

_"I'm not staying long tonight." I explained while I waited for the elevator, the only one, that could take me up to the penthouse. When it finally dinged it's arrival I turned around to the friendly guy, that had helped me out in more than one sticky situation. "You have a good one." It was the best goodbye I could muster, I was saving everything for the vampire waiting upstairs for me. _

_The elevator seemed to crawl up the storeys. When it finally reached the penthouse and I plugged in the code so the doors would open into the lobby, m hands were shaking. I was just about to pull my hair out from everything that I was feeling. At points I could still barely believe what I was about to do. This would be the last time I would see my vampire. _

_I walked quickly to the door and let myself in with the key I had been given just over a year ago. I placed it the key, once the door was softly shut behind me, in the bowl that Eric kept on the small side cupboard for such things. I wouldn't need it again. I felt the tears threatening to spill once more._

_"Good evening, Lover." Eric called from somewhere deep in the apartment. He had probably only just got out of the shower since I was purposefully early. I wanted the sun to still be out. "I am in the bedroom." I kept my ballet flats on, Eric wouldn't care anyway, and padded down the hallway that I knew oh, so well. _

_"Hey," I greeted softly. Any louder and my voice would have broken. He had indeed just finished with his shower. His hair was still soaking wet since he had only just started rubbing the towel against it. His body, which was on complete show, was dry. He sent me a cheeky grin, his fangs out, as he saw me watching. I didn't actually enter the room yet, instead choosing to watch him from my position leaning in the doorway. It wasn't exactly something abnormal; we both had a ridiculous fascination with the other. _

_His muscles flexed, far more than was necessary, as he stalked across the room to pull out a pair of soft cotton boxer briefs. He didn't bother pulling them on, and gave me a very good view of his fine ass as he walked away from me to the closet. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that I knew would be snug, before finally putting on both items. He threw the towel in the hamper in the corner of the room. _

_"Come here." He extended his arms out toward me. I pushed away from the door frame and walked forward, keeping myself together as much as possible. It would be these final few moments to which I would undoubtedly cling. I stepped into his strong embrace, wrapping my own arms around his waist. My head rested against his still naked chest; he hadn't even put on his necklaces yet. I breathed in the scent of my vampire, storing it away for my memories and hugged him even tighter. _

_Before I was ready to be moved, Eric pulled back slightly. One of his hands went to my chin, tilting my head up and I had to smile. His achingly handsome face was transformed with his answering smile for a second, then he kissed me. It slow and sensual, there was no rush and it was a kiss just for the pleasure of kissing. My arms snaked up behind his neck, anchoring him in place and my fingers trailed through his wet hair. All too soon we slowed further, returning to just our hug. _

_"I love you," he whispered into my hair, placing a kiss onto the top of my head. _

_"I love you, too." I returned. The lump in my throat grew infinitely bigger, so that it felt like I was choking. My eyes threatened to spill the tears. I squeezed him tight one last time and kissed his chest, over his heart. "I'll be in the living room." I pulled away from my vampire, letting my fingers linger against his cool skin. _

_I wiped at my eyes furiously as I left the room and swallowed, trying to find enough space to breathe, let alone speak. A few seconds later, the almost silent Eric followed me out. _

_"You ready to go already?" Eric asked, when I turned around he was pulling his t-shirt on over his head. "I cannot leave for another half hour." _

_"Erm, about that. I need to talk to you." From the expression on his face I could tell he wasn't expecting what I was about to say. _

_"What is wrong?" He asked. He wondered over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a True Blood, he also passed me a bottle of water_. _Even from where I stood I could see the refrigerator was full of non perishable foods for whenever I was over here. _

_I took a deep breath and then took the plunge off the cliffs. I hoped the rock I landed on wouldn't be too bad. _

_"It's about us, Eric. I don't think this is working anymore." He looked at me, utter shock written all across his face. The microwave dinged behind him and it didn't even seem to register. I barrelled on before he could say anything. "I need to leave. I can't keep doing this to myself, Eric. I cannot face being beaten up on a regular basis, I keep losing friends, very few of your friends like me and I'm losing my humanity. I need the daylight, the sun and all you can give me are the stars."_

_"Why?" It was all he could formulate to ask. His beautiful face was torn up, skipping from shock, disbelief, pain and confusion in what seemed like a circle. _

_"When it was just us, we were fantastic. But it's not just anymore and it never will be again. Everyone always tries to use me and abuse me, and you can't seem to stop it. This isn't your fault, Eric. We just aren't compatible." _

_He sat down on the chair that he was standing next as though he collapsed. His head fell forward and his hands ran through his hair continuously. _

_"I think it would be best if I just take myself away. I couldn't, wouldn't ask you to leave your world for me. Please, respect my wishes and stay away, Eric. We can't see each other again. I want nothing to do with vampires, or the supernatural world. I want to be human." I paused, sucking in another deep breath, preparing to say the hardest word. _

_"Sookie." I almost couldn't bear to look at him and it wouldn't have been better for my sanity if I hadn't. He stared up at me from his seat, elbows resting on his knees. His hair was in disarray around his face from his fingers. His eyes were already looking haunted, darker and the sparkle gone from them as though I had stolen everything. Blood tears rimmed the edges, tingeing them pink. Down his cheeks red stains were already apparent. As I watched another single tear trickled down his cheek, over the milky skin. He didn't bother to stop it, even if he did feel it. "I love you."_

_"I know." My own tears spilled forth and I backed up. "I know. I wish things could be different, but they aren't. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." I turned around and ran out of the apartment and into the elevator which was still on this level. The doorman tried to stop me as I tore through the lobby to the building and flew through the doors. I barely made it a block in my care before I had to pull over and sob, the tears taking away my vision. _

"What happened after?" He asked softly, not looking at me but his fingers were still interwoven with mine.

"I was a complete and utter mess for awhile. I managed to pull it together after a week or so when I was around people, but when I was alone." I let out a shuddering breath, remembering the nights I had cried myself to sleep, huddled up to the pillows. "I had so much going in my life that I couldn't really process everything so I didn't really move on. Jason began to get worried about me, it was about eight months later or something and I still hadn't been on a single date.

By this point Jason had got himself back together and was looking after Addy pretty independently. We had managed to organise our schedules so we didn't have to get a nanny and I had gone back to work too. Sam had been dropping hints about me becoming a partner, so I still had a lot on my brain and wasn't processing everything.

Eventually, with Jason's and Sam's insistence, I dated. But that was it; they were occasional dates, we'd go to the movies or to a restaurant. That was it, there was never a second date. I had too much in my life to bother with the whole dating thing." I paused to finish my glass of water. Eric's True Blood sat, finished, on the coffee table already. He was like a statue beside me. The only indication that he was still really thinking in there was that he kept running his thumb along the back of my hand.

"How did you meet the Were?" The hatred for the shifter was clear in his tone.

"Jason was having some work done on his house, a water leak had ruined some stuff. I offered to be home so that he didn't have to take time off work. It was Alcide's company that was doing the work but since it was a small job it was just Alcide. We got talking while he was working and we ended up going out for drinks together a couple of days later. Things went from there."

"You said you wanted to be rid of the supernatural world for good, did that not include Shifters?" He looked at me, for the first time in awhile. He had been studiously staring at the wooden table. There was hurt in his eyes which pained me to see.

"I did. I had no intention of going after a supe, it wasn't until we got together for drinks that I finally picked up on it. He wasn't a projector and I tried not to invade his mind. He knew I wasn't in a good place so wasn't pushing me for much. He never once even suspected I had any power, let alone telepathy and he certainly never thought that Addy was anything more than a normal little girl.

For me, he was the anti-Eric. He was the exact opposite of you and I took comfort in that. You know how the rest of that story goes. You pretty much know the rest too; I became a partner in Merlotte's, I still look after Addy. You know what she is. So, that's my story." I finished. Relief and fatigue were swamping me yet I was still nervous for his reaction.

"I still do not understand your reasoning." We had been sat in silence for a couple of minutes, waiting.

"I was stupid and young. I thought I was doing the best thing for my family. It was the wrong thing to do. I was in a messed up place in my head. At the time it made perfect sense, looking back, not so much."

"Why keep your friendship with Pam at first?" I took hope since his hand was still wrapped in mine.

"I wanted to break all ties but it was harder than I thought. Pam reminded me of you and although I never allowed myself to ask directly, she was a tie to you. If she told me you were like me, I would have been even more distraught. If she said you were fine, I think that might have actually been worse. Eventually, my crazy mind told me that I couldn't trust her."

"Do you want to know what went wrong with Pam?"

"Yes." I had a feeling I would like to hear this story about as much as the one I had just told.

"You saw me when you left. That did not change much for awhile." He still didn't particularly like talking about his true feelings, and this time, I really couldn't blame him.

"I knew Pam was still speaking to you. I asked her to tell me how you were, however she would only give me vague details. After awhile, she became, rather frustrated with me. When you said your goodbyes to her too, it only became worse. We fought, more than our usual bickering. She became increasingly angry until one night we came to blows.

It was ludicrous what we were doing. She could not win and I did not want to. I could of course have made her stop at any point. We became so worked up, until I said my biggest regret." My breath caught in my throat and my other hand came down to rest on his. Eric didn't have regrets, at least not spoken ones. If he did have regret it would concern Pam; she was the greatest thing his vampire life had given him. She was his only child and they had been near constant, in vampire terms at least, companions since her 'birth'.

"I released her. The change was instantaneous. Some physical within us both broke. Immediately I wanted to take it back but the damage was done and our connection was permanently severed. She left that night and did not return to Fangtasia for several years. She kept in contact, via messages, every six months or so." He shrugged his massive shoulders, as though it was nothing, yet I could see the pain dwelling in his eyes.

Their bond had been broken.

His story did bring a rather pertinent question to the forefront of my mind.

"Why did you seek me out about finding Pam is she wasn't normally around anyway?" I had no idea whether I actually wanted to know the answer.

"I did not exactly lie, it was more of a sculpting of the truth. An artist's impersonation. She was late in checking in, or rather she left it longer than she ever had before to contact someone. We had never set any determined time allocation.

I came because my frustration was paramount. After I got over the impact of Pam's disappearance and the brevity of my words, I pushed myself into my work. I looked for a new business venture and finally found it in the restaurant. When that was working on its own, making money easily rather than scraping to make ends meet, I grew bored. My companions were both gone and I knew you still lived here."

"How?" I asked gob smacked that he really had known something about me during our time apart.

"I had to keep tabs on Merlotte's, as Sam is a supernatural working within my Area, he was to check in on occasion. Through that I garnered you were still working there. More so, I knew you, Sookie. You love to be around your friends and family, you love the house in which you grew up and no matter how much you complain about your home town, you love that too."

"So you came back here. What about what I saw? Was that the truth or an act?" I was being completely disrespectful. He had simply sat and listened to my story, and even though he didn't understand my rationale, he understood that it had been mine. Now here I was, listening to his story and questioning every motive.

"It was the truth. Just not the truth as I told it. I explained that I was panicked about Pam's absence. In truth, it still disturbed me that she was gone but I did not worry. She learned from the best how to take care of herself and we had been apart before, albeit under completely different circumstances. What you saw was what you had reduced me to. Granted it was at one of my lowest moments and I did not spend the entire seven years like that, but at the time, that was how I felt.

That is how I came back to you. A bending of the truth to pull us back to each other."

I had always known that I had hurt him. It now seemed that I had never even come close to comprehending just how much. He had put his faith and trust in me, a human, his love even and I had thrown it all away. I certainly had no intention of doing it again.

I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss away our pain.

Instead I slowly let go of his hand so that I could crawl forward. Carefully, I moved his arm aside and moved into his lap, sitting across his legs. He let me move, not rejecting me at all. I took confidence in that and placed an arm around his shoulders. From inches away he stared at me, a world of hurt in his gorgeous blue eyes that would undoubtedly be mirror in my own. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks and his eyes were rimmed with red although his hadn't spilled. Moving equally slowly his hands came up to rest on my cheeks so that he could gently wipe away the wetness.

We weren't perfect. No couple is and no one ever would be. But we could make it work. There was a hell of a lot of stuff to work through. However, we were being honest with each other and neither of us had gone running from the house. We had a chance. If we were both willing to fight, we had a good chance.

I mirrored his actions, placing my hands on his face. I leant in slightly closer so that we were almost touching. There was only one last thing to do. I threw my heart out into the open andd finally said the words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our lips finally met.

**So what did you think? Thanks for all the reviews from last week, it does seem that ffn made an error. I will, eventually, get around to responding to you guys. Please note that I do read all of the reviews and they really do make me smile :) until next week**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to Charlaine Harris**

I awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bedroom. Eric wasn't lying beside me. The clock read that it was a little after three in the morning. My stomach growled loudly, letting me know exactly why I had awoken at such a strange hour. I got up from the bed, wrapping my light robe around me and then headed into the kitchen. It was in there, sat at the old dining table, that I found Eric.

His head was bent down as he pored over files spread out in front of him while a bottle of True Blood was within easy reach. He had even remembered to grab a coaster so that the wood wouldn't get damaged.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still slightly groggy. I wasn't entirely sure whether I had anticipated him to stay or not. Usually after something like what we had told each other last night, not that anything so climatic had ever happened, he stayed. However, since he had stayed the previous night as well, it didn't seem as clear cut to me.

"I got some of my people to investigate. I have even been in contact with my lawyers." He extended an arm out to me.

"Wow, you sure have been busy." I walked into his embrace where I was instantly pulled into his naked torso, which just so happened to put his head in line with my breasts.

"I put most of these plans into action last night. I got the documents about three hours ago."

"So you've been sat in the kitchen alone for the past three hours?" His face was buried in the soft fluff of my robe so when he responded he sounded quite muffled.

"I was not going to wake you, Lover. You needed sleep. However, I may now be regretting my decision to move from the bed." He moved slightly so that his nose and lips were against my bare skin. I swatted his shoulder lightly.

"What is all this stuff?" Scanning over the documents quickly I saw that several of them had rather familiar names over them and some were official documents or certificates.

"This is all the information that can be found quickly on our predicament." He paused to sigh. "This is not working." He kissed the skin between my boobs softly. The next thing I knew I was sitting across his laps. It happened so fast I didn't even manage to let out a squeal before I was already sitting. "This will have to do." His eyes trailed down slightly and instinctively I pulled my robe tighter around myself. We didn't need Eric becoming distracted. "These, are the hospital records from when Addison was born, including a copy of her birth certificate. This is all the information that is apparent about Crystal. Finally, this is information from my lawyers regarding the legalities of everything; Jason's rights, your rights, your property and Jason's property and a list of laws that have been broken so far. If whoever has been lurking around is discovered, we have enough to exact justice in the supernatural courts."

Calling the justice system of supernaturals a court was exaggerating quite extensively, unless they had developed a lot since I had last had anything to with them. I shuddered at the thought when I had been made to testify against a Werewolf because I could read his mind. He had been guilty, of that I had no doubt, whether he deserved his punishment was a completely different matter. I should have been grateful that Eric was even thinking about going to the justice system with things, I had thought he would be in a more of a deal with it himself mind set.

"Things have changed, surprisingly the Were's have become slightly more civilised. If I exacted my own vengeance for what had been done without any physical harm befalling those that are close to me I would face the local Pack. No matter the breed of Were involved. I can intervene if the physical harm is imminent; however, a threat is not enough."

"That is messed up." It was messed up on so many levels, it was both better and worse than the previous system.

"Maybe so, yet that is with what we are dealing. If this was purely vampires, things would be a lot easier."

"So what have you found out? And also, how the hell did you get hospital records?" I picked up the folder. Addy's birth certificate was exactly how it shoulder be, including Jason's name under the father's position.

"Doctor Ludwig owed me a favour. She despised it the entire time. She was grateful that I finally cashed it in and this was the extent of what I required."

"She still a cranky old crone?" The other sheets in the file appeared to be a print out of the hospital records, including a play by play of what happened during Addison's birth. It even included who had been present and interestingly, someone who had tried to visit.

"Worse than ever. Have you spotted something?" He pushed aside whatever he had been perusing when I walked in and pulled down the edge of the file so he could read as well.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, it could be nothing. Did you read through this?"

"I only read the birth certificate to double check that Jason was written as the father. We know he is the father, however this gives us a little more power. It would also give us an insight into Crystal's mind set at the time, whether she was actually unsure about paternity." When he explained it, it did make perfect sense. If Crystal had been unsure she could have put someone else's name in or left it blank, pending further investigation.

"Read this, it says there's an unidentified man who wants to see Crystal. He refused to give his name."

_8:03pm. a man requests to see Crystal, refuses to give his name and relationship. Mother does not want to see anyone. Man was asked to leave and became abusive. Escorted out by security. _

"Peculiar. Frustratingly lacking in detail." He scanned through the remaining pages. "No further mention of any incidents."

"It could definitely be the guy, it doesn't really help us though. Especially if he appeared when Crystal was having Addy. What's the rest in there?"

"Any other time that Addy was in the hospital for any reason." I knew from experience there hadn't been many. Addison had however, been rather unlucky twice in her life. "Tonsilectomy. Broken arm, closed fixation and cast."

"Yeah, she kept getting strep throat so she had her tonsils taken out at five. Last year she broke her lower arm. We were out walking and she tripped, landing funny. One of the scariest things ever. I couldn't reach Jason for hours, he'd gone out with his friends hunting and was out of range." Eric kissed my cheek.

"Did anything strange occur?" He continued to read. Unlike most men I knew he had mastered multitasking, to a certain extent. It must have taken him centuries and he still wasn't as good as me.

"I don't think so. It was just before her seventh birthday, in the evening. We were stuck at the hospital until the following afternoon. I was so tired by the morning... but I don't think anything weird happened."

"Read this." He pulled out the record from that horrible day and handed it over to me.

_6:15pm, Addison Michelle Stackhouse admitted to the ER for a broken arm by her aunt, Sookie Stackhouse._

_6:30pm, Triage. Arm broken, at distal radius/ulna/carpus. Admin NSAIDs. Xrays requested._

_6:45pm, Xrays taken_

_7:30pm, xrays show clean break of distal radius, hairline fracture of ulna slightly proximal, rotation of distal radial fragment. Radial carpal bone has pathology, not distinguishable whether superficial. Repeat xrays when reduced. Candidate for closed reduction initially. _

_8:00pm, situation explained. Father still cannot be reached. Admitted to orthopaedics for the night. NBM - possible open reduction. IVFT, maintenance dose. Opioids and NSAIDs to be administered alternately to maintain comfort. Dr J.R. Harrison to see when out of sx. _

_12:00am, gentleman tried to see Addison and her aunt, wouldn't disclose relationship. Closed ward at night. Explained. Gave his name as Felton. Closed ward. Escorted out by security. _

_9:00am, seen in the night by Dr J R Harrison, closed reduction. Xrays repeated, show superficial damage only to radial carpal bone. Casted. Continue with NSAIDs, stop opioids and IVFT. Discharge after afternoon rounds, assess comfort. Send home with NSAIDS for 48hours. See doctor if discomfort persists. Check and xray in 1/2/4/6 weeks if all healing well._

_4:00am, discharge. Father here to collect._

"What the hell? They never mentioned that to me!" I gave him the sheet back.

"We have a name."

"The nurses should have told me some random guy was trying to see Addison in the middle of the night!" I huffed, anger boiling away inside of me. It wouldn't have made much difference over a year ago, it would have been unnerving but I would have paid closer attention. "You're right," I finally conceded. "We have a mean. Does it mean much?"

"Not as it stands, however, it is a place to start. I can contact some vampires in the police and I even have a private investigator within my Area whom may be able to help." He kissed my temple and his hand stroked circles on my back. "You should try and get more sleep. You did not sleep well last night." My stomach chose that point to grumble loudly, reminding me exactly why I wasn't still asleep.

"Is there anything here I can help with?" However, I was simultaneously getting up to walk over to the refrigerator.

"No." He replied definitively. "I have read these," he pointed to the documents from his lawyers. I wasn't worried about that, Addison was a Stackhouse, there was no way she was going anywhere. "The hospital documents and Crystal's background information remain." So that was why he hadn't picked up on the late night visitors.

"Do you want some company while you go through it?" I grabbed yoghurt and an apple. It wasn't much of a snack, but I hadn't been to the grocery store in a few days so there wasn't much from which to choose.

"Only while you eat. Then you are going to bed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you so worried about me getting enough sleep?" He knew I wasn't working until the evening shift so I could sleep as late as I wanted.

"You did not sleep well last night. You did not like it when I moved. Restless and at one point I would describe you as pouting." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "It seemed that your subconscious was still trying to make sense of everything that had occurred. You need to get sleep tonight."

"Why, you got plans for me tomorrow?" I wasn't being serious when I asked which was why I was surprised when he nodded his head. "What?"

"There is a late night showing at the drive in. You finish earlier than usual with it being Sunday. We missed our date tonight." I grinned at him. He had far exceeded my expectations. He hadn't run, he hadn't screamed and he hadn't insisted that we break up, again. He was still here and more over, he was helping.

"Okay." I grinned at him again and then continued with my snack. "You can bring this stuff into the bedroom. I don't want to be alone." I through my spoon in the sink and the rest of the stuff in the trash.

"You are perfectly safe, Lover." He didn't exactly understand my words.

"I know. What I meant is, I want you in bed with me." I squeezed his shoulders, barely making a dent into the hard muscle. He finally seemed to grasp my meaning, which was actually innocent, and collected the files. I wanted my pillow back.

"You will be entirely distracting, Lover." I pulled my robe off, ignoring him, laid it over the chair and climbed into my side of the bed.

"Deal with it, you're a big boy."

"I know I am a big boy. That has nothing to do with this." I burst out laughing, shaking my head to try and clear the completely non innocent thoughts away.

"Just get in. I feel better with you here." Finally, he slid in beside me, sans his boxer briefs. A few seconds later we were comfortable; I was snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around me while holding a file to read. I fell asleep, for the second time that night, wrapped in my vampire.

When I woke up, again, in the morning I was feeling better. My head was lighter and some of the tension had been lost from my muscles. I was actually feeling optimistic for once. I had to wonder how long that would last. I gave Eric's chest a quick kiss, even though he wouldn't have a clue that I did anything, before leaving the bed. It wasn't until I switched the light on that I realised something was rather odd.

The bedside table was covered with a small avalanche of red stained tissues, with even more spilling from the trash can. Since vampires didn't get nosebleeds or anything like people, there was only one explanation that fitted. He had stayed up far past dawn, later than even his centuries allowed. The bleeds had set in and he had battled through them. The files he had been reading the night before were stacked neatly beside the bed, with his sophisticated cell phone placed on top. He had stayed up to look further into what had happened. Since he hadn't bothered to wake me or stay up even later to tell me, it had to be something trivial in the grand scheme.

It warmed my heart to know how invested he was in all of this. I had to believe everything would be okay. With not much else that I could do to help further, I went to work. At least work went much better than it had yesterday. Especially just before I was due to take my break when I got a little surprise.

_Boo._

I looked up, instinctively, from the bar where I was refilling a bottle of ketchup. I hadn't actually heard the word, at least not with my ears. I was just in time to see my favourite person skip through the doors with my big brother two steps behind her. Judging by the dust scattered along the bottom of his jeans and boots, he had been skipping too until he reached the door.

"Hey, Sweetie," I greeted aloud. "You guys want your usual?" I asked as I wandered over to them. The hostess didn't even bother to seat them anymore, they came in so regularly. They took a seat in a vacant booth.

"Please, Sook. You joining us?" Jason asked.

"Sure will." I kissed the top of Addy's head before walking away to place the dinner order with Lafayette and get their drinks. Twenty minutes later I was sliding into the booth beside my niece.

"How are you two doing?" Jason finished taking a massive bite out of his burger and, still partially chewing, answered.

"Pretty good. How about you? How are things going with Eric?" Addy hadn't been paying us much attention, instead she had been focused on her curly fries. At the mention of a certain vampire's name, she perked up.

"How's Eric?"

"Good." I answered all three questions in one. "We're going out on a date tonight actually." I turned toward Addy and leaned down, conspirationally. "He's a true gentleman, that's the kind of man that's good for you. He's taking me to the movies and I'll eat popcorn, and chocolate and probably some milk duds too. The best gentleman let you be yourself." She giggled quietly and went back to her food.

We spent the rest of meal chatting about trivial things relative to what I was concealing. For the time being I was choosing not to tell him what was happening. Whether it was the right decision or not, I really didn't know. He had a right to know everything, Addy was his daughter and he deserved to know if she was in danger. However, it didn't seem that the danger was imminent at the moment. I didn't want to hurt him, or worry him and if he found out he'd probably give himself an ulcer. I promised myself that I would tell him if anything at all happened.

After dinner they hung around for awhile, catching up with friends from the town that happened to be in Merlotte's while I got back to work. With only an hour left of my shift, Sam found me at the bar getting some drinks.

"You feeling better today?" He was carrying a crate of beers to restock the shelves.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks." I sent him a smile.

"Good. It's good to have you back, Chere."

"Sam," he turned back to face me. I double checked that no one was paying us any attention and continued. "Do you know of any other shifters that are in the city? Except the wolves?"

He set the crate down on the counter and rubbed his chin, contemplating. "Erm. There's a few true shifters obviously, but we're spread out across the state really. I think there used to be a couple of foxes over on the West, I'm not sure if they're still there. Other than that, I think it's just transients. Why?"

"Just something Eric mentioned, I was curious about the other types of shifters around here."

"Oh. There did used to be a pretty decent sized group of panthers around these parts, it's probably, whoa, about ten years ago or something now. They kept to themselves, didn't really socialise with anything. Just kept to their little community."

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, Sook. Just don't go getting too nosey, you know what curiosity did to the cat."

"Yeah, yeah." I retorted and went back to work.

Two and a half hours later I was safely fastened into the passenger seat of one of Eric's luxurious cars. He'd once again told me the name of it when he picked me up but I just couldn't remember it only fifteen minutes later. At some point he'd managed to get back to his apartment to grab the car since he hadn't left since flying to my rescue a couple of days ago. It seemed to long and yet like only a second ago at the same time to find that photo knifed to my front door. I shuddered and put it out of my mind, or as much as I could.

Eric's cool thumb stroked the back of my hand, centring me back into the present. We were just pulling into the ground of the drive in. Several other cars had already arrived and couples were cuddled up on the bonnets, a few were even laid out on the roof. When it was our turn to pay the entry fee, Eric simply pressed the button for his window, handed over a bill that too large and drove forward. We drove toward the concession stand instead of walking; I didn't bother questioning his motives.

"What would you like?" I relayed the list that I'd mentioned to Addy earlier, as well as adding a soda to the mix. I knew there was no point arguing with him about paying for my food. It had, at one point, been a contention point. He always paid for my food, which since he couldn't even share with me, I'd been annoyed with. However, I now just let it drop and understood it to just be one of his ways of caring for me. He wanted to pay and he thought it was the right thing to do.

When the purchases were safely stored on my lap Eric smoothly drove us over the other side of the field, away from most of the cars. There were still people around us, and it was by no means private, but it was at least quieter. At least I knew why we had driven to the concession stand now.

Once the car was safely parked we got out, Eric opening my door for me before I even got the chance to reach the handle.

"Wait one moment." He opened the small trunk of the car, pulling out a few blankets and pillows that must have come from his apartment since they were most definitely not mine. One blanket was spread out across the entire front of the car, protecting it. Another was folded over and placed across the bonnet where we were sitting. Next came the pillows, leaning against the wind shield for extra comfort. He hopped up on the bonnet and relaxed back after taking the junk food I was cradling. "Okay."

Since the sports car was so low to the ground I easily joined him, seating myself between his legs, my back against his chest.

Three hours later I was enveloped in Eric. I was sat between his legs on the hood of one of his cars. He had told me what it was when he first picked me up; I just couldn't remember. All I knew was that it looked nice. He'd popped back to his apartment when he had first awoken in order to get his car which was apparently more practical. Truthfully, the front of the car did seem to go on forever which meant sitting on it was surprisingly comfortable, especially with the amount of blankets and pillows surrounding us.

The massive screen in front of us was beginning to show trailers for new release movies and for the cinema itself. I wasn't really paying much attention. There wasn't a cinema in the town and I just didn't get a chance to go unless it was for the latest Disney or Dreamworks production, not that I was complaining about that really.

I had a pile of junk food next to me while my bucket of popcorn was resting on my lap, atop of the blanket wrapped around us. For the moment it was mainly forgotten. My head was thrown back on Eric's shoulder, my nose in the crook of his neck while my eyes remained closed. He was leaning back against the windshield with his arms wrapped snugly around me, keeping me close. Every so often one of us would lightly kiss the other.

"This is pretty awesome," I mumbled quietly. I felt more than heard his chuckle in response.

"Hmm." His hands grazed down my arms, dancing along my skin. I had chosen to dress simply, in a tank top and jeans, there was also a hoodie in the car for if I got really cold. "I have to agree." He twisted his head to lie atop of mine.

"Addy was asking about you today, it was too cute." I brought my hand up to his shoulder so that I could swirl his hair at the nape of his neck with my fingers. His hair was surprisingly soft.

"How is the Teacup?" So far we hadn't mentioned anything that had happened during the past couple of days. During the drive I had simply held his hand, apart from when he needed to change the transmission, while we sat in very comfortable quiet, the radio the only real noise.

"She's fine. I decided not tell Jason exactly what's wrong just that I have the heebie-jeebies. He's going to be extra careful and on the lookout for a while. It'll probably come back to bite me in the ass, most things do."

"Things should be sorted out before you would have to reveal everything to Jason." Eric knew full well how holding back some information could spare people. "What was the Teacup asking?"

"Next time she sees you, she wants you to read or rather tell her another story. Including voices."

"I think that can be arranged." My heart swelled and I placed a kiss over where his pulse would have been, if he had had one. We had still to share blood, before it had caused some confusion with me at first over what were my real feelings and what was the blood in my veins. I wanted to wait now until I was sure, but I already knew I loved him.

"Well she'll be sleeping over at my place on Wednesday, you can stay over if you like."

"What time does she go to bed?"

"Usually it's nine during the summer, but if we have a proper sleepover I break all the rules and let her stay up as late as she wants. We camp out in the living room watching movies and things."

"Good. I will not be able to make it over before eight. I have to check in at the restaurant." I thought about all the time that he spent with me during the past few days and had to wonder how his businesses were doing.

"What about the bar and the restaurant at the minute? You've been stuck with me for awhile." I still wasn't moving from my position since the movie was still a few minutes away from starting.

"Fangtasia, no matter how much I love it and keep it running, does survive without me. I will never admit that again. The restaurant is holding together, I stopped by this evening for a check. My staff seem to be getting better."

"Your secret is safe with me. Anyway, how come you stayed up this morning? I saw the Kleenex." They had actually been cleaned up by the time I got back and there was no sign of the files either.

"I wanted to finish some things and I was waiting for an email. Legally, you and your brother have nothing to worry about and even have enough to press charges if the shifter faces human courts." I seriously doubted he ever would. "I am still awaiting a response from a vampire I know down in Brazil, about what type of animal they could be."

It was just then that the opening credits began to roll. I could have continued questioning him about the type of animal but I trusted him to tell me as soon as he knew himself.

I spent most of the first movie laughing quietly. It was The Mummy, the version from the early thirties which Eric had no qualms telling me he had seen when it first came out. We did our usual thing of keeping a running commentary, pointing out the goofs and the problems with the effects. The time in between laughs, I spent essentially stuffing my face with junk food. Eric didn't mind me eating and he definitely wouldn't judge, so I could be myself.

By the time Creature from the Black Lagoon started, I was both proud and ashamed to say that I had finished most of my snacks. I definitely wouldn't be eating anything else. The night progressed, and to our right I could see other couples snuggled up on car hoods and the occasional group of teenagers too. It may not have been the typical date, but it was pretty perfect in my eyes.

"Have you ever met anything like that?" I whispered, even though the nearest car probably wouldn't have been able to hear me if I had spoken normally.

"No. Although, I once got into an altercation with a true chimera shapeshifter that could transform into anything he conjured into his mind, including things like that. It wasn't a true Lagoon monster, as he could not keep the shape for very long. It was more illusion." Eric shuffled slightly behind me. We were slouched further down, reclining against the car properly.

"What happened?" I had never heard this story before.

"We are going back centuries, he encroached on my territory. I eradicated the competition. There are not any more of that species left, they were always rare."

We fell into comfortable silence, watching the rest of the movie. When the chill of night really started to set in, I snuggled further into Eric, rather than getting my hoodie. Eventually I rolled over to face my vampire. Smirking at him slyly, I massaged my hands into his pecs before lowering my head to kiss his chest. His thin t-shirt clung deliciously to his torso and also had a deep v neck. The neckline left a rather inviting patch of pale skin bare. When I returned my gaze to his gorgeous eyes, one of his blond eyebrows was raised. Another open mouthed kiss to his chest changed his expression to more of a 'cat that got the cream' grin.

"Are the movies not sufficient to hold your attention?" He teased while his hands moved underneath the blanket to cup my ass.

"No. I've seen them before, we've seen them together before." This time my kiss landed at the base of his throat.

"Exactly." So he really had wanted to come to reminisce about us loving to watch cheesy movies together.

"It _is_ kinda our thing, I admit. However, I don't quite feel like watching a third movie tonight. We only have about six hours until dawn."

I continued to trail kisses up his neck and along the stubble covered line of his jaw until, finally, I captured his lips. He met me with passion, his fangs already run down. His hands moved from my ass, with a final squeeze, to tangle in my hair, pulling me ever closer. My own hands trailed down to the point where his t-shirt met his jeans. My fingers explored down, following the line of hair as it disappeared into the denim. A second later I brought my hands up, underneath cotton to knead along his torso.

That was how I spent the vast majority of the third film; making out like teenagers with my vampire. He never really tried taking things further, knowing we were too much in public for progression, for my liking anyway. The cold didn't bother me at all, in fact my skin was flushed and my heart raced inside my chest. As soon as the final credits began to roll, Eric pulled back slightly, enough to whisper.

"My place." He brough his fingers up to gently trace across my swollen lips. I had barely nodded my agreement when he flipped us over so that I was laying on my back. "One moment," he added, breaking up each syllable with a quick kiss to my lips. I didn't get a chance to say anything. Quick as a blink he rolled away, jumping to the ground. I giggled when I realised he was taking my junk food remnants to the trash can. Perhaps old vampires could learn new tricks.

I gathered up the blankets and pillows, throwing them into the trunk once I'd figured out how to open it. By the time everything was safely away, Eric was in the driver's seat with the passenger door open for me.

"How am I supposed to get back home tomorrow?" I wasn't really worried, but my teasing mood was still present.

"We will figure it out. You are resourceful after all." The engine rumbled to life and we drove out of the expansive parking lot.

"Okay. Say I trust you." He quirked his eyebrows at me; it was obvious that I really did trust hi again by this point. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?" There really wasn't much of the night left by this point, just a little over four hours.

"Well, I seem to remember that You had a particular fondness for my shower. I thought we should see if you appreciate the upgrade even more."

I couldn't contain my grin.

When I awoke in the morning, or rather early afternoon, I'd had what was easily the best sleep in the past week. My body was aching deliciously, the feeling only heightened when I stretched. Eric's bed was the most comfortable thing I had had the pleasure of sleeping in. I was highly grateful that I'd had the chance to appreciate it properly. I thought how Eric had wished me a good morning.

_"You are beautiful," he whispered in my ear, simultaneously brushing back my still damp hair from my face. _

_"Thank-you, handsome." I replied with a small smile. I pulled the sheets up to cover my naked body; with my skin still flushed the air in the room was cool. Eric joined me, laying moulded against my side. Unusually, I followed suit, rolling onto my side so that Eric was against my back. "What time is it?" There wasn't a clock in his bedroom and with the blinds firmly shut there was no way to tell. _

_"The sun rose approximately twenty minutes ago."_

_"Hmm." I tugged on his arm, pulling him closer so I ended up holding his hand tucked under my chin. He settled into me, enveloping me in his limbs, his other arm underneath my pillow. "My handsome vampire." I mumbled, already on the edge of sleep. "I love you, Eric Northman."_

_"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, my beautiful human."_

Eric was still huddled up to me, his body wrapped around mine, although he was more slumped now. Him being dead to the world didn't really bother me; he had roused before when it was deathly important, so I knew he wasn't truly dead. When we went to sleep like this he also stayed warm which helps. When I was finally awake enough to crawl out of bed, with a kiss to Eric's cheek, I started my day.

I spent the day being rather productive, what little of it I actually had free anyway. I worked on plans for the Wild West theme night. I'd called Jason from the taxi to check in and found that nothing abnormal or unusual had occurred. Around five o' clock I strolled into work to sort some things out with Sam before my shift started at half past. The two working waitresses smiled at me gratefully when I walked through the door from the office into the bar.

"Hey Sook, you're early." Sam greeted me as I stepped behind the bar. "How you doing?" He shot me a glance, including a smile, but never broken from getting some drinks.

"I'm good thanks, you?" He nodded in reply. "I wanted to sort some stuff out first, mainly running some ideas by you."

"Shoot." He continued to work, the people sat at the bar keeping him busy with a steady stream of orders. I decided to get started on the drinks the waitresses needed for the tables.

"So I mentioned that theme night to you?" Another nod an affirmative hum was my reply. "I've done some more work on it. This is what I'm thinking; Wild West theme, sometime early this fall. There's a country singer I've found with a small band willing to pay for a small fee and some drinks. We can get some carnival games in, perhaps a bucking bronco." I paused to gauge his reaction.

"Wild West with a bronco? Really?" I knew this would be a hard sell, although he had already agreed without knowing the idea.

"Yes, besides, you already said yes." I decided to just barrel on with my ideas. "We can set up a makeshift bar outside, Jason will make it if we buy the materials. I'm going to make cocktails, we'll change the names of the and the other mixed drinks to themed names. I'm going to take some lessons too so it'll be entertaining. We can charge a few bucks entry to cover the cost of the band. I can sort everything out if you just give me the go ahead, properly." I smiled at him hopefully.

"Come on, Sam. It does sound fun." Hoyt perked up from the bar stool he was perched on. I smiled my appreciation.

"Fine, but you are organizing it all. Just tell me when and where to show up."

Squealing in delight I threw my arms around Sam, squeezing him tightly. I even kissed his cheek. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get to work!"

My shift passed faster than it had in a long while and nothing brought my mood down. Even old Mrs Fortenberry complaining about the service going down in Merlotte's whenever I walked by didn't bother me. When I finally got back to my house after closing up, the loneliness of the empty rooms brought me down slightly. However, when I thought that a puppy would soon be tearing up the place my grin returned. After a quick text conversation with Eric, since he was on the floor at Fangtasia, I went to bed.

That was how the next couple of days passed. Myself and Eric were both busy with work. I was also spending my afternoons making plans getting the theme night sorted. My house continued to be lonely, especially since I didn't have Addison over at all as Jason had taken a couple of days off work. Nothing happened at all; the hairs on the back of my neck didn't raise once and Jason said everything was fine at his place too. I finally began to relax again.

I should have known it was only the deep breath before the plunge.

**Busy week, but I have got the next chapter of Silver for after Angels has finished and a new story :) 2 chapters left in this story. See you next week :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to Charlaine Harris. **

"Addy, come one girl, are you ready yet?" I called out to her. Jason had left for work a good fifteen minutes ago. Since then I had been idly sitting on the sofa, flicking between channels on the television for something to do. _Perhaps I should just give in and get a smart phone, at least I wouldn't get bored with all the games._

"I'm coming!" Addy called back. Only a few seconds later she came skipping into the living room. Her pink backpack was on her shoulders, in her left hand she had a carrier bag while in her right was her favourite stuffed teddy bear. She never brought it to my house anymore as her second favourite teddy lived at mine.

"What took you so long?" I asked while switching off the television so we could get going. I'd come over to Jason's straight from work so hadn't eaten yet. Due to going into work early to cover for a sick waitress and working through my break it was nearly seven hours since my last meal.

"I was getting my things. I picked up the books school gave me, a new book Daddy got me and some toys I want to show Eric." I could only smile at her outlook; playing and sharing her toys still gave her enough happiness for the day.

"Okay. Well let's get going, I'm starving. Eric will get here around eight thirty, so we can eat and play a board game before he gets here."

Like Sundays, our proper girly sleepover nights started with at least one educational game. Another plus point of Eric coming over late; he would miss that section of the evening. Once, and only once, I had played a game of scrabble with him. It had started our brilliantly; it was a night in the middle of winter at my place. The fire had been blazing in the hearth and we were wrapped up in blankets. I was drinking wine when I suggested the game. The night had quickly gone downhill from that point. He liked to try and play words that weren't English, or if they were, they weren't from any recent century. It had progressed into a stupid, yet heated, argument. At least we got some exceptionally good make up sex afterwards. _Definitely not a good idea to have Eric here for educational games. _

"Okay."

I scooted her out of the house I could set the alarm and lock up, as soon as that was done we set off in the car.

"Anything in particular you want for food?" I asked, keeping my attention on the road.

"Home made Chinese?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure thing." Egg fried rice, noodles, chicken, stir fried veggies and some sauces. It was very simple and it was probably only loosely Chinese, but it was good. "We'll have ice cream for dessert later, too. Just don't tell your Dad how much." All Addy could do was laugh and nod in return.

I pulled the car up outside my house and we quickly got out. The sun was pretty much set and dark blue was taking over the sky. It was still too light to see the stars but the moon was making an appearance. It was when I dropped my eyes back to the house that i realised something was wrong. I couldn't quite pinpoint it but something was off. Addy was walking ahead, looking inside her bag. Her foot had just landed on the first step of the porch when everything snapped into place.

My telepathy came through and I felt the anger inside my house. I also knew the was only expecting me, not Addison as well. The man inside was getting angrier by the second, thinking I was late from work. My heart lurched in my chest. My stomach dropped.

_"Addy!_" I shouted inside my head, directing everything at her little mind. When I closed the gap between us my hands landed firmly on her shoulders. "_There's something going on. Take my keys and cell phone." _I placed each item in her hands, making sure the keys didn't jingle. "_Got get in the car and hunker down in the foot well. Once you're there call Eric. Promise me you'll do exactly as I_ _say."_

Her eyes had grown increasingly wider as I spoke, taking in everything. I could hear all the questions simultaneously zooming around her head as she listened intently.

_"What's wrong?"_ She settled for, a deep frown creasing her forehead.

"_There's something bad happening, I don't exactly know what. Just promise me, Addison."_ I hardly ever used her full name.

_"Okay, I promise." _I kissed her forehead, smoothing out the lines and watched her run back toward the car. Thankfully she shut the door almost silently.

_"I love you,"_ I whispered to her even in my head, still watching as she disappeared from sight.

_"I love you, Aunt Sookie,"_ she cried back. I would do anything for her; I had done it before and I would prove it again.

_"I know, just do as I said and everything will be okay, Sweetie. Just stay down and call Eric."_

After that I shielded myself, blocking off communication with brain that wasn't inside my house. Addy wouldn't be able to know what was happening, even if she tried. However, I just knew that I would hear it if she called for help.

I knew what I was doing would probably be classed as idiotic. The problem was I just didn't know what else I could do. The shifter inside knew I was here and the instant I started the engine he'd known what I was doing; there would be no way we would get away again. He was already wondering what was taking me so long outside. Which meant we wouldn't stand a chance on foot; he'd hear us running or would come to investigate before we'd get to the bottom of the drive. This was the only way I could think of to buy enough time so that Addy would be safe. Eric could get here in minutes, as long as it was dark enough. I just had to hope.

Slowly, drawing our the seconds, I took the steps up to the porch. As I had thought from my first glance, the front door was ajar; my keys wouldn't be missed. I took the final step onto the wooden plans and paused, taking a deep breath.

"_Eric, please!" _I screamed in my head, focusing all my attention on one brain, miles away. "_Help us. Save Addy. Eric!"_ I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me exactly, but hopefully something inside him would know I needed him. He had always known before. Except, back then, it was more than just my blood in his veins; I had his in mine too.

With one final deep breath I pushed my front door open lightly. My eyes scanned the wall first when something caught my attention. A bloody handprint, stark against the cream paint of the walls, was the first thing I saw. The hand print moved, after the initial mark, to bloody red fingerprints trailing down. The blood faded out until there was nothing for a few inches. What followed was even worse. Scratches came, deeply embedded in the wall. Four scratches ripping into the plaster from a massive paw. When my eyes finally reached the end of the hallway, I saw the thing that had been responsible for my personal hell for the past few days.

"Hello," I said monotonously. The man was dishevelled with long, unkempt hair in desperate need of a wash. Faded jeans were matched with a tank top I couldn't tell whether was a mucky white or actually supposed to be grey. His hands were out in front of him, one elbow resting on a crooked knee. The fingers of his left hand were reduced down to chubby stubs, with a thick dusting of short dark hair on top. From the tips protruded claws that I could only describe as talons.

"Hello, to you too." He paused to rap the tips of his talons on his contralateral forearm. "You don't seem surprised to see me.

_Stall him. Stall him. Keep him talking. _

"I'm not really. I mean, I wasn't exactly expecting it to be today, or like this, but I knew you were coming." I shrugged my shoulders, as though it was nothing him being here.

"Hmm. Do you know who I am?" His talons stopped strumming the beat only he could hear.

"Yes, Felton Norris." The full name I managed to pluck straight from his head. For a shifter he was quite easy to read. There was something 'off' about him.

"Well done. Do you know what I am?" Eric had never got full confirmation, except that it was some kind of big cat that he'd smelt. I couldn't pull it from his head as he was only thinking about sinking those claws into my gut.

"Yes, Were." I took the plunge, guessing with what knowledge I had combined with the jet black fur I could see. "Panther."

"Well done again. Now, tell me how you know."

"I have friends." All I could think was that he was a fucking panther. I'd seen them at the zoo, they looked even more formidable than wolves. I was even further out of my depth that I had originally thought.

"Well, they're not here now, Sweet Cheeks, so answer the fucking question." He moved then, standing up to lean against the same wall he had been sitting against. I stepped forward slightly so that I could ever so slowly ease the door closed so that he wouldn't be able to see outside.

"My friend Sam knows about shifters and my boyfriend's a vampire. He picked up your scent and got hospital records, that's where we got your name." The door was partially closed now and I could see via his mind that the car was out of sight.

"I'm guessing you know exactly why I'm here then as well?" He looked so at ease in my house that it was beginning to make my blood boil. I could only nod my head at this question. I didn't know how to explain without explaining Addy's power. If I did explain that I had the horrible feeling that he would probably want her even more. "What, no argument? No defence? What has gotten into you? I've been watching you for a good long while, this isn't like you. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Not that there was actually another way this could go." He began to stalk forward slowly, hunched low, ready to pounce at any moment. So naturally I did something he wouldn't expect. I darted forward as though I was going to meet him and then, at the last second, ducked into the living room. He laughed as he rushed forward after me. I wasn't fast enough to miss the glee in his eyes. "You can't run and you can't hide."

"What I don't understand is why you're _here." _I was standing in the far corner of the room, next to the television, which put the coffee table between us. It wasn't much but it was all I had. I was regretting not even trying to dive for the baseball bat I kept hidden behind the end table in the hallway. "You know Jason and Addison don't live here so why bother coming here at all? Coming here doesn't get you anything at all, especially since Addison isn't here. If you so desperately want what isn't yours, you're in the wrong place."

"You don't see it do you?" He smirked at me. "You're the weak link." I didn't have to be telepathic to figure what he was saying combined with all the vibes I was getting from him. Every women would be able to recognise the nauseating gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, I get it." I hoped to God that I knew what I was letting myself in for and that Eric would be in time. "I'm the _weak_ link. But the thing is, even if I'm gone it doesn't get you any closer to anything apart from hurting people. It doesn't get you what you want. You're _here_ because I'm the only link that you can do anything about. You're too weak. You pick on anyone weaker than you. Which, in your opinion is women. You're here because I'm the only one you think you can bully." I punctuated my last utterance with jerking my finger in his direction.

"You bitch!" He roared. Before I could blink he was diving over the coffee table toward me. Instinctively I collapsed to the ground, throwing myself down, so fast that it was almost a reflex. Felton's fingers smacked into the wall behind me, yet he didn't crash. With the speed of a cat he dropped down too.

Rearing up on his knees, his hands gripped into his fists he sneered, "I came here for my daughter, you little whore. I couldn't give a fuck about you!"

I scrambled forward as fast as I could, around the coffee table, without getting back to my feet. There would be no more talking. A hand wrapped around my right ankle, nails digging into my bare skin. It registered that it wasn't talons gouging into me before I kicked out, with full force against the fingers holding me.

A hiss of pain behind me was the first indication that I had connected. I couldn't bear to look behind me. I thrashed out again, not keeping my other leg still, kicking at my ankle. My trainer caught my own flesh but I felt the instant relief of being released. With lungs burning I lunged forward toward the door. My goal was to get out of the living room to the only room that now had a lock on the door; my bedroom. In seemingly slow motion I got closer to my goal, first the door to the hall way and then the hallway itself. The carpet burned my fingers with the friction. I was so close to my goal, every muscle fibre in my body ached trying to move faster and harder to get away.

My hands crossed onto the soft, deep carpet of my room. I could hear Felton behind me; how he hadn't grabbed me again I didn't know. His mind was simply a heaving red mass of rage. I kept moving, not allowing myself to think about anything but getting away. I heaved into my bedroom and spun, feet pedalling for purchase, to be able to shut the door. Just as my left leg was clearing the doorway, pain blinded me.

"Argh!" I screamed, jerking my leg back instinctively, which only pulled the claws further along my leg. I continued to pull, wanting to get away. With my eyes closed tightly against the agony I leaned against the door, using my weight to shut it. The talons retracted from my leg and I took the opportunity. When just my foot was left, and I was so close to being safe, the talons came down again, slashing the skin on my ankle. I hissed against the pain, but continued to pull while leaning on the door. Finally, with one deep breath, everything gave. Flesh ripped, my trainer went flying and I was free. When I took my next breath it was as I sat against the closed, and locked door of my bedroom.

"Bitch! You can't hide in there forever. You know what I am, I will get in." Felton hammered on my door, his fists shaking the wood. "I will get you."

I took one more steadying breath, which was more a shuddering hiss. The pain was shutting out everything else yet I still found the strength to open my arms. The first thing I saw was red, everywhere. Blood was beginning to pool under my leg, soaking into the cream carpet. I couldn't see the true damage from my position, with me leg extended out in front of me. I could see the tattered shreds of my ankle; I couldn't see the actual cuts for the blood.

"Shit," I muttered. My voice sounded haggard even to my own ears. I was losing too much blood to be able to stay where I was and wait. "Crap." I tried moving my toes and the pain stopped me before I'd gotten more than a wiggle.

I scooted forward from the door, ignoring the bangs as best as I could. I dropped to the ground, on my front, twisting awkwardly so I wouldn't have to move my leg too much. I army crawled forward, using my arms to drag myself forward and my good right leg for propulsion. I didn't have far to go, my goal was the stack of cleans towels on my bed. I'd finished the laundry this morning but hadn't had chance to put it away due to getting called into work. I had never been so grateful for not getting to finish chores.

Grabbing the top towel from the bed, a giant bath towel, I had my make shift bandage. I glanced back at my leg and my stomach rolled. Flesh appeared to be protruding out from the four deep gouges that ran the length of my calf from just behind my knee to where muscle gave way to tendons just above my ankle. There were only about two inches between where the gouges stopped and the massacre of my ankle started. Blood was basically pouring from all of the gashes. There was a trail of crimson behind me running from the door to where I currently rested.

I sat up and drew my leg up as much as possible so that I could wrap the towel around it better. I applied as much pressure as possible to stem the flow. The banging on the door was louder than ever and glancing up I saw the wood around the lock beginning to splinter. A second later the door flew inward, spinning on it's hinges to smash against the wall. The open door revealed a heaving Felton glaring down at me.

Less than a split second later he was in front of me, his face mere inches from mine. His putrid breath was all I could focus on. I just had to hang on. I was still staring into his dank brown eyes when his fist connected with the side of head. His knuckles connected on my cheek, just below my eye. I could feel it all ricocheting around my head as though my brain was in a high speed crash. I blinked against the pain.

"You're just as bad as your brother, taking my daughter away from me. From her mother." He snarled at me. A hand came down to grip underneath my chin, pinning me against the bed with my throat.

"She's not yours!" I gasped out. My hands gripped his wrist, trying to lessen his hold. He wasn't actually trying to strangle but it was difficult to breathe. "Crystal left her. She's Jason's daughter, my niece."

"No. She's mine, you lying bitch." With his hand pinning my throat the contact was enough to get images from him and they flashed through my head in high speed like a movie.

"No. Crystal lied to you. She wanted a child and you two couldn't have one." His grip tightened for a second, making my eyes bulge, before he threw me back. My head snapped back, thankfully hitting the soft mattress.

"You don't know anything." His actions told me otherwise. He began to pace the room, dragging his feet through the trail of blood I had left, spreading it across the room. "We loved each other. We just wanted to extend our family." The thoughts of just exactly what his family was made my stomach churn.

"Crystal found Jason when she ran away and she wanted a child. They had Addy. Addy really is Jason's, not yours. She won't be able to help your family, she isn't one of you." The next would be a bit of a stab in the dark, but I had to try. "Crystal is gone, Felton. She can't give you what you want anymore and she never did. You have to believe me, Addy isn't yours. Crystal isn't coming back. You have to move on."

"Bull shit." I knew I'd struck a nerve. There were too many raw emotions wracking his body for him to have any control. He knew that I was telling him the truth but he was too hurt and messed up to hear it. With the speed of supernatural's he whirled down in front of me and slapped me. My head went reeling to the side as pain erupted out along my cheek again. Pain enveloped me again.

When my eyes opened again I was staring upwards from the floor. I could feel the carpet underneath my non throbbing cheek. Felton was bearing down on me and I could see his fist curling up again for another blow.

"One thing I don't understand: why did you keep checking up on us? You were there when she was born and when she broke her arm. Something tells me those weren't the only times." His head was full of images of Crystal and I was starting to believe he was doing this because of her, in some sick, twisted way.

"I was there when she was born because I wanted to see if she was my daughter and to see her come into this world. I've seen all my other children being born." That was something not worth thinking about at the moment. "When she broke her arm I thought it might give me evidence; if she healed fast there was no doubting she was mine. But I couldn't get close enough, the nurses wouldn't let me in again!" Anger was building up in him once more. "I couldn't stick around as Crystal was pregnant again. A week later she lost our last baby." Hurt seemed to fill his eyes and I felt myself almost feeling sorry for him. He had suffered but it didn't entitle him to do any of this.

"Why now? Why not when she was younger so that you and Crystal could raise her together?" I was beginning to lose my grip on reality. Everything was growing fuzzy, almost soft around the edges. The pain was taking over.

"Crystal promised me she wasn't mine, at first. So while we had more opportunities she wasn't a necessity. With Crystal gone, she's my only hope. She's needed to further our family." My stomach rolled as a picture of his repulsive family tree flashed through his head. Everyone was related with no respect for family ties, brothers and sisters were together not to mention what the fathers did to their daughters.

"She's not fucking yours you bastard!" I put the last of my energy into my defiant statement. The hand that had never uncurled was pulled back, another fist aiming for my jaw.

_Strange, _I thought. _His hand isn't a panther paw anymore._

The blow never came.

A pale blur blasted into the room. The hand that had been raised was suddenly not there and a sickening crunch filled the room. My eyes blinked closed again. The sound of something crashing to the floor nearby dragged my eyes open again. I could see the bottom of a pair of mucky work boots, above which was a pair of pale jeans. I couldn't see the rest of the body from my vantage. What I could see was a giant of a man dressed in black kneeling above Felton, with his arms stretched out in front of him. Black leather was stretched taught across the pale man's shoulders. A second later another horrendous crunch filled the room.

_Eric._

My eyes closed, knowing that I was safe. I had held on long enough. Addy was safe.

"Sookie! Open your eyes." Eric's deep voice was calling me, urgently. I thought the sleep that was tugging at my mind and blinked. "Sookie." Eric's blue eyes were staring at me, worry filling every inch of his handsome face. There was a single speck of blood on his right cheek marring his pale perfection.

"Addy." I rasped. The simple movement sent my entire face into throbbing pain and I gasped.

"She is safe. Pam has her." One of his large hands was cupping the good side of my face; his cool skin felt fantastic. My left eye was already beginning to close over.

"Felton." I rasped out again. I already knew what had happened, or Eric wouldn't be talking to me, but I wanted the confirmation.

"Dead. He cannot do anymore damage." I nodded slowly and then everything went black.

Beeping was the first thing I heard. It came rhythmically and the sound was high pitched, grating a little against my ears. They next thing that I became aware of was cool air surrounding me, sending a shiver down my spine which in turn sent pain shooting throughout my body.

"Urgh," I moaned, squeezing my eyes tighter. A cool hand rested against my cheek and some of the pain eased. The throb that started around my eye stretched down along the entire side of my jaw and back to near my ear. The cool hand calmed it down to a manageable level. "Oh." I mumbled again, trying hard not to move my injured jaw.

"Lover, are you awake?" Eric's deep voice floated toward me in the darkness. The darkness didn't last long as I became aware of bright lights filtering in through one of my eyelids. I gave up on the idea of staying asleep, unaware of everything and finally opened my eyes.

"Urgh." I grumbled once again. Only one of my eyes responded. The side which had Eric's hand gently pressed against it remained closed over. Eric's face was staring back at me from only about a foot away. He was sitting in a chair beside my bed, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the mattress. The hand not easing my pain was holding my hand, his thumb stroking my wrist. There was no doubt that I was in a hospital. "Black eye?" I asked quietly. The first thing Eric did was smile back at me, about half of the worry that had been creasing his forehead disappearing.

"I am afraid so, Lover. If it helps, it is the best and worst I have ever seen, depending on how you want to look at it." He brought my hand up to his lips to plant a sweet kiss against my knuckles.

"That sucks." I leant back against the pillows and sighed. I could feel an irritating intravenous line in my hand, a blood pressure cuff around my upper arm and my leg was in a weird position, raised up. "What's that under my arm?" I didn't have strength enough to move my arm, the one with the blood pressure cuff. I couldn't look to see as my neck screamed in protest when I tried to move it more than a few inches.

"That would be, and I quote, '_my favourite teddy bear, he looked after me when I was sick so he can look after Aunt Sookie. I know I can't see here but he can keep her company.' _Addy dropped it off for you when she came for a visit. Jason did not think it would be appropriate for her to see you like this so she gave you the bear." I smiled at the thought of Addy giving me her teddy bear. With that thought everything came flooding back to me.

"Oh, God. Addy? Is she alright?" My heart began to thud in my chest a fact that was repeated around the room as the beeping became more erratic.

"You need to calm down or the nurses will come back in here." Eric glared at me pointedly, making sure I followed his advice. "Addy is fine. She did exactly what you said and called me."

"Thank-you." I whispered emphatically as a tear rolled out of my good eye.

"I only wish I had been able to get there sooner. You were hurt badly." I already knew I'd been hurt badly. Although I couldn't clearly remember what had happened in the house, I did remember seeing a lot of blood. What told me even more obviously that I had been badly hurt was the pain I was in currently.

"How long was I asleep? How badly am I hurt?" I couldn't see anything of my body due to the hospital blankets covering me from the shoulders down. The only part of my body outside of the covers appeared to be the hand that Eric was still holding.

"You have been asleep for a little over forty eight hours. Injuries surmount to a bruised face, neck and head, four deep gashes to your calf and several cuts to your ankle."

"Oh, God. How bad is that lot? It sounds bad." My heart rate was steadily starting to climb again. Eric squeezed my hand tighter while he shifted forward slightly on his chair.

"You had surgery on your leg, they needed to close up the wounds and it was too extensive to do under local anaesthetic. Your ankle required sutures too and they say you may have to go through some physiotherapy for it, the doctors are worried about wound contracture with it being over a joint and the tension it is under."

"Fuck," I muttered with as much emotion as I could muster.

"Doctors assure me that you will make a full recovery," he said the words as though he didn't quite trust them. Then again, he hadn't really had anything to do with human doctors in the past several centuries and back when he could have used medical attention, it wouldn't have been quite the same methods.

"Great, just fucking great." There was something not quite right about this situation. I had been through a lot worse before and had never been out for more than a couple of hours, let alone had to have an operation to fix any damage. "You're going to have to give me the full story, Eric. What happened?" I couldn't get my head around why I was in so much pain; Eric had always been able to help me so that I never got quite as beaten up as I could be.

"Where would you like me start?"

"The beginning, how Addy managed to get in touch with you."

"Okay." He started to sit bad in his chair, drawing his hand away from my face.

"No. It helps, your hand feels good there," I complained as his cool skin left mine.

"Okay, Lover," he replied, putting his hand gently back against my cheek. "I knew something was wrong due to my connection with you, I felt it the moment you stepped into your house. Addy didn't get a chance to call me." I had to smile at that as I thought of Addy searching through my phone for Eric's name as his incoming call lit up the screen. "I have to admit that I was no expecting to hear Addy. By the time she had managed to whisper that you had said that you needed me there I was already outside and ready to fly.

I got to your house a few minutes later and found Addy in your car. She made me promise to tell you that she did exactly what you asked. She made me promise when she dropped off the bear. I left her in the car, knowing that Pam was only a couple of minutes behind me."

"Pam was there?" Despite the rasping edge to my voice you could still hear the wonderment in my tone.

"Yes." He didn't bother giving me any further explanation and continued on with the rest of the story. "I went straight to your bedroom and snapped Felton's wrist before he could lay another finger on you, then I killed him." Thankfully he left out the details on the killing, as I didn't think my stomach would be able to handle it. The memory of hearing the snapping bones was already sending it churning quite badly.

"You refused to take my blood, which is why you are still in the hospital." A hurt look swept over his face for a second until he regained his cool mask of composure. My stomach stopped churning to instead drop through my body. "I had to fly you here, you were losing too much blood to wait for an ambulance."

"Why did you let me protest?" I had tried protesting once before and he had simply waited until I had lost consciousness to give me some blood.

"I respect you, Sookie. You have to believe me when I say that. If you did and do not want my blood I will not force it on you. I have made that mistake previously. Do not get me wrong, I would not have let you die, but up until that point I would have respected your wishes." He gripped my hand tightly and stared straight into my eyes, letting me see his honesty. I really, truly believed him. I needed to tell him something, important, however it would wait until the end of his story which I assumed was nearly finished.

"Pam stayed with Addy until Jason arrived and explained everything to the police. You would be proud of us, we went through everything officially." I smirked at him, not quite believing that everything had been explained. "Well, almost everything was told. The police believe that Felton was there due to your association with vampires; settling a debt as such. It was clear that Pam was just defending you, they didn't even bother taking her to the station once they confirmed the guy was a Were."

"So everything is sorted out?" I asked hopefully.

"Within reason. The police need to take your statement for official records, but especially since Addy was in danger, it's all going to blow over very quickly. You need to talk with Pam before she goes on the war path out of frustration. Jason is angry at you as well but his worry seems to be over taking everything at the moment. I do not understand his rage." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Great." It seemed everything was far from sorted out. At least one thing I could at least ease from where I was. "I need to tell you something, Eric."

"What is it, Lover?" I tried to sit up a little in the bed but the pain that seared through my leg stopped me.

"I need you to know why I didn't take your blood. I obviously wasn't making enough sense by then to explain. The last thing I remember is you getting there and saving me, the rest is just blank. I wasn't rejecting you. I want you, Eric. I love you. I said no because in my head I wanted your blood another way, I still do. I want that connection between us when I take it. I wanted to take it not because I needed it but because I want to take it."

Eric's mask of nonchalance dropped, revealing relief. His eyes sparkled slightly with his happiness. He stood up, leaning forward so that his face was only inches away from mine.

"I love you, too." Ever so carefully he placed his lips against mine in the softest kiss I had ever received.

"Oh, you're awake!" A nurse bustled in, speaking with too much cheer. She walked to the opposite side of my bed and jotted down the most recent readings of my vital signs. "How are you feeling?" Eric retreated back to his seat and it didn't escape my notice that the nurse sent him an anxious glance. "Any pain?"

"Like I've been asleep for far too long." I replied with a serious grumble.

"It has been awhile. The doctor will be through soon to check your neurological system. Now, any pain?" She glared down at me from over the top of my chart as though she knew how much pain I must be in.

"Yeah, my leg and my face."

"Okay, well you are due another dose." She did something that I could follow with my drip. "Right, well I'll be back in an hour to check your vitals again, the doctor should be in soon." With that she turned and left, practically scurrying out of the room. Apparently Eric gave her the creeps.

"Great, painkillers." I mumbled, already feeling the dumbness floating over me.

"It is okay, Lover. Sleep. I will be here until morning. I love you." The last thing I could focus on was his soft lips on my forehead.

**So what did you think? Only the epilogue left now, unless I've made a terrible mistake and left something out :) If you guys haven't already seen I've also posted the prologue/C1 to a new story I'm writing called London Calling. In other news my life is turning into even more of a soap opera, it feels like it's getting to the stage that if I wrote it as a ff Sookie story you wouldn't be able to believe it could happen. Perhaps I should Sookie-ify it and see what happens. See you next week for the final instalment :) **


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris**

Nervous energy surged through me as I rushed through the building making sure that everything was ready. After years of saving, then a couple putting all the plans together, including buying the place and refurbishing it, my baby was finally ready to open. Stackhouse's was in a prime location in the city, somewhere between Eric's restaurant and Fangtasia, which was perfect for me.

"Have you double checked all of the pumps?" I asked Rob, the new bartender as he was busy double checking stock against the clipboard he held. We had already gone through it earlier in the day but it seemed my anxiety was rubbing off on everyone.

"Yeah, did it just before I started this lot. Anything else you want me to do quick?" The doors were set to open in less than half an hour.

"Just pour a round of champagne for everyone here, please." I gave him my brightest waitress smile, trying to put on a brave face. I hadn't eaten all day due to nerves and the only point when I'd been calm was when Eric had distracted me.

"Even Addison?" Addy had continued to work her magic and now had all of the staff here wrapped around her little finger. It seemed she couldn't go anywhere without enchanting everyone that she came into contact with.

"I got a bottle of non-alcoholic stuff, she can have that." I grinned again, this time genuinely and made my way to the small podium near the door where my friends, family and staff were beginning to gather.

"Sure thing."

As I got closer Eric slipped his smart phone into his jacket pocket. He looked devastatingly dashing in his usual tight black jeans, however to commemorate the evening he had teamed it with a suit jacket. The crisp white shirt underneath had the top four or so button undone giving a glorious view of his sculpted chest. He leaned down, while I was still just out of ear shot, to whisper something in Addy's ear that sent her giggling.

"What are you two gossiping about?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at them both. Addy's cheeks flushed with a slight blush and then she became very interested in the reservation list posted on the hostess' podium. She definitely still had a crush on Eric.

"Nothing to worry about, Lover." Eric replied, snaking his arm around my waist. I didn't quite believe him but decided to let it go anyway; I had other things to worry about.

"Hmm. Right." He appeased me further by placing a chaste kiss on my forehead and pulling me closer into his side. "Is everyone ready?" I called out, realising that we only had about five minutes before the doors had to be opened.

Everyone that had been milling about came in closer to stand in a circle around me, their eyes turned toward me expectantly. They were all eyes that I knew well, although I admit that some of them I knew a damn lot better than others. I had even worked with the new staff quite a lot over the past couple of weeks to make sure we could all work well as a team.

"Here you go," Rob stated happily as he walked up carrying a circular black tray full of champagne flutes. There were even two glasses at the back of the tray filled with a dark red fluid that could only be True Blood. The blood glasses were flanking another glass that looked like all the others on the tray, although due to the way it was separated I had a feeling it was for Addy. I really hoped that I wouldn't have disastrous luck on my own bartenders like I did on the ones at Fangtasia; I liked Rob and he was very good at his job. When everyone had a glass in their hands I cleared my throat and prepared for the little speech that I had decided early to just wing.

"Okay then, it's almost show time. Now, I know that we haven't all known each other for very long but I hope that friendships continue to grow as we take a momentous step forward with our business. The name above the door reads Stackhouse's, a tribute to my dearly loved family." I tipped my glass toward my niece and brother, sending them a smile too. "But it is also a tribute to those people I hold as dear as family." This time the acknowledgements went to Sam, his wife, Pam and lastly Eric. When my gaze landed on my vampire he returned my words with a squeeze to my side, letting his fingers ghost along my hip too. "And to the people who I hope one day will become like family." The last went out to my staff who all returned the acknowledgement with bright smiles. "To Family. To Stackhouse's." I raised my glass in the air and carefully clinked with everyone else's.

Nervous laughter and little conversations broke out as everyone enjoyed the champagne, soaking up the last two minutes before the doors opened, for what I hoped was the masses.

"You look beautiful." Eric whispered in my ear, his lips grazing close enough to my skin to send a small shiver down my spine. This was the first time he'd properly seen my dress, make-up and hair. I'd arrived at Stackhouse's this morning, in my usual comfortable attire of sweats and a tank top, which was how Eric had found me when he arrived just after the sun had set. I'd finally changed about half an hour ago and he'd been stuck away from the staff only areas.

"Pretty dapper yourself," I responded. I turned toward him, so that are chests were pressed up against each other so that I could kiss him properly. With the champagne flute still in my hand, I resisted and kept my free hand resting carefully on his shoulder. The glasses and the people didn't however stop Eric from deepening the kiss into a promise of what was to come later. It was only when I heard giggling coming from behind me that I pulled back, after one last peck. "How do you always calm me down?" I asked quietly to my vampire and then turned around to face Addison.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just you spilt some of your drink." Addison pointed to a spot on the polished wooden floor where indeed there was a glistening droplet of liquid. I never got a chance to do anything about it as one of my waitresses quickly bent down and wiped it up with a napkin.

"Thanks for noticing."

"No problem. So am I staying with you guys tonight?" She gave me her brightest smile, along with puppy dog eyes. Thankfully, I didn't have to respond to her as my brother saved me.

"No such look, Kiddo. You're stuck with your old man tonight." Jason draped his arms around her shoulders and winked at me.

"Oh." It seemed the teenager years were really beginning to hit. Her eye roll toward Jason was only more confirmation. Luckily, Jason took it all with a pinch of salt.

"You need to give them some time alone Addy, and it's not all bad. We'll be going to get food once the doors open, you can't be in here." It was true that Addy has spent the past three nights with me and Eric, staying at our apartment. It was the school break and Jason had been working one of the nights, but it didn't fully explain why she wanted to stay so much. I had my own thoughts on what was going on with her and knew that it wasn't something to worry about. It would however, be nice to get some true alone time with Eric.

"Lover, it is seven." I nodded my head, took a deep breath and stepped forward to go open the doors.

"Everyone, it's time." My staff and family all scurried back slightly, the staff putting their finished glasses away so that they could work as soon as needed. I unlocked the bolt at the top of the doors and opened them wide, clicking them open so that they wouldn't close again. "Welcome to Stackhouse's," I greeted the eager people queuing up outside, amongst who were a lot of my friends from back in town.

I stepped back and simply watched everything happening. The hostess stepped up to her podium so that she could check off reservations then hand the guests over to a waitress for seating. People without reservations, which tended to be acquaintances from town here to show their support for one of their own, were seated at the bar.

"Not bad, Sis, not bad." Jason grinned at me as he handed me another glass of champagne.

"Thanks. You sure you'll be okay with Addy tonight? We can take her if you want?" Even to my own ears that last little bit sounded like a question.

"Nah. You and Eric should take some time to yourselves, especially now you're not busy renovating this place." He paused to take a swig from his bear and it gave me enough time to notice the pensive expression on his face.

"What's up? If you keep frowning like that, you'll actually begin to get wrinkles." I joked. Jason was quickly approaching forty and there wasn't a wrinkle in sight, not even crow's feet.

"Addy's been asking about her mother again. I think Emily being around so much is making her think."

Thoughts of Crystal and all the misery she'd caused within my family flashed through my mind. She had been the reason that Felton Norris had come after us in the first place which was the main trouble she had brought us. No matter what, she had gifted us with Addison, so I couldn't actually bring myself to hate the thought of her.

_"Oh my God, Sookie!" Jason cried out as he rushed into the room. His bright blue eyes had tears glistening in them. He was beside my hospital bed in a second, his hand gripping mine tightly. It was the morning after I'd finally regained consciousness. I had passed my neurological exams and scans with flying colours, it was my cuts and bruises that were keeping me in hospital now. I needed intravenous analgesics to keep on top of the pain and I wasn't stupid enough to discharge myself, no matter how much I hated hospitals. "How are you?" Thankfully he hadn't been stupid enough to ask if I was okay._

_"In pain," I responded with a grumble. I'd tried eating my breakfast of toast but hadn't been able to manage more than a couple of mouthfuls before the ache in my face became too much. _

_"Ah, Sook. I'm so glad you're awake now." He kissed my hand quickly and then helped himself to the still warm toast sitting on my plate. "What's the worst of it? The doc tried explaining it to me but I had Addy with me so I didn't want her to hear too much. Eric filled me in a little too." He finished off the rest of the toast with one enormous mouthful. At least the food wasn't going to waste. _

_"Take a look for yourself." I gestured to my face which I knew looked like one giant bruise. I'd finally convinced Eric to pass me a small mirror from the nurse's station so that I could look at the state of my face. He had been trying to convince me not to look, however, I had been in one of my more stubborn moods and had eventually won out. _

_My face was horrendous. My left eye was still completely closed from swelling, even though the nurses assured me I was also on anti-inflammatories. Black bruising spread out from the apple of my cheek, up above my eyebrow, back to my ear and along my nose. It was met by more bruising emanating from the line of my jaw. The left side of my face was probably about twice the size of the right, or it felt like that at any rate. _

_After Jason had gotten a good look at my face I pulled back the sheets to reveal my injured leg, which was still propped up to help keep the swelling down. Gritting my teeth I bent my knee a little more, revealing the major damage to the back of my calf. There were four gashes that ran almost the full length of my calf, about three quarters of an inch apart from each other. Even sutured up neatly you could tell they were deep and would definitely leave scars. The edges, now held together, were still red and angry. The hospital didn't particularly like the idea of suturing up scratch marks due to the high potential for infection but due to the depth and blood loss, they didn't have much choice. Jason's eyes then travelled down to my ankle where he turned a rather putrid shade of green. My ankle was even worse than my calf. When it had first been done at least the blood had obscured quite how bad it was. My ankle looked like a jigsaw puzzle. It was also held together with an intricate pattern of sutures that ran in every direction. I couldn't move the joint at all without feeling like it was all going to snap. _

_"Oh, God." Jason covered my leg back up for me, gently then gave my hand another squeeze. "Oh, Sook. I'd give you a hug but it looks like it'd hurt too much." Instead he sent me a very sympathetic smile. _

_"Yeah, Eric tried last night and I ended up just snapping at him to leave me alone. Did he tell you everything that happened." A dark shadow spread across Jason's handsome face. _

_"Yeah. About that. How could you not tell me?" His every word was laced with anger. _

_"I thought I was protecting you." _

_"Fat lot of good that did! Addy was put in a dangerous situation and you were nearly killed. I've spent the past forty eight hours worried shitless about you and Addy has been crying about it all too." _

_"I was only trying, Jason. I thought if I didn't tell you, Eric would be able to sort it all out without having to tell you. I was trying to save you the worry." _

_"I get where you're coming from, I do, I just don't think you made the right decision. Where you're concerned with danger, things never go well, you should have picked up on that pattern by now." It was true I was a veritable magnet for chaos. _

_"I tried to do everything to protect, Addy. I made her hide and get Eric, he would have saved her before anything could have happened."_

_"Yeah, except that it's my job to protect her too. I'm not saying I would have known what to do if I had known but it's my right to know. I'm her father, Sookie. She's my little girl, my princess. And you did protect her, but at what cost. You almost died!" I tried to interject that Eric would never have let me die but he held his hand up, stopping me. "You did. What would Addy have done then without you? You should have kept both of you safe."_

_"Everything turned out sort of okay." I replied weakly. _

_"Emphasis on the sort of. Is all of this over now? Eric assured me that it was. Something to do with Crystal's crazy boyfriend going psycho after she died." Even given the situation it didn't escape my notice that his breath caught when he mentioned that Crystal was dead. _

_"Yeah." I would have to thank Eric later for telling Jason a simpler version of the story that spared him some pain. "He wanted Addy since she was Crystal's, so that it wouldn't seem like she was dead or something. He's six feet under now, so there won't be anything more."_

_"Good. Now, you little sister, need to promise me something." He stared at me sternly, not breaking eye contact._

_"Anything. What is it?"_

_"You need to promise me to never keep anything like this from me again. If Addy is in danger or trouble I need to know. You can't keep stuff from me just because you think it's saving me from worry. I'm a Dad. I worry anyway." _

_"I promise."_

_"Good." He nodded his head but didn't break eye contact for another few seconds, making sure I was telling the truth._

_"Will we be okay?" I asked quietly, not liking the thought of my brother so angry with me. _

_"Yeah, we will. I just need to calm down." He squeezed my hand. _

_"I love you, big brother."_

_"I love you too, little sister."_

"What have you told her about Crystal?"

"Just the same as always, there's nothing else to really tell her. She knows pretty much everything. I'm just a little worried about her now that Emily is permanently around."

"She'll be fine Jason. She talks to me, and Eric actually, about it all." It was a sight to behold Addy spilling all of the gossip she knew from school to Eric. He somehow managed to hide his boredom from her, even remembering to nod in all the correct places. At some point she'd transitioned to also telling him a little bit about the situation with Emily.

"You sure everything will be okay?" He didn't look like he was convinced.

"Yes. I promise. I won't tell you the details because she says she'll feel worse if you knew everything but she is fine. Just give her some time." I placed my hand on his forearm to give him a comforting squeeze.

It was true that everything should be okay in time. Emily was wonderful, I personally thought she was a perfect match for both Emily and Addy. She adored Addy as though she was her own daughter which definitely gave her extra points from me, even if you couldn't exactly help but love my niece. Addy also admitted that she loved Emily and thought she was quite cool. The main problem was that Addy was confused and overwhelmed. It wasn't a particularly easy point in life for her, early teens were hard on everyone and even worse for a telepath. Addy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the amount of time Emily spent with her father. Never having a mother, she wasn't too bothered about Emily stepping into that sort of a role but she also felt that having someone in that role was a difficult adjustment. Most of the time she found it easier to take herself away from the situation so it would give her less to think about, hence all the time she was spending with me and therefore Eric. It had been just her and Jason for as long as she could remember, adding a third person to the mix, even someone she liked was a big change. She just needed time to adjust.

"Thanks, Sook. It means a lot all you do for her."

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love spending time with her. In fact, drop her off at my place tomorrow lunch time before you head back into town. I'll take her for food and some retail therapy. I'll take her back to yours too. Before you say anything, I need to pop by Merlotte's anyway so it's no trouble."

"Thank-you. You really are the best." He gave me a one armed hug and kissed my temple.

"You better get going, you're reservations are for in fifteen minutes." Emily hadn't been able to get out of work, she was the manager of a store in the city, so she was meeting Jason and Addy at Eric's restaurant. "Remember, you're both welcome here whenever you want."

"Hey, Aunt Sookie." Addy greeted me as she sidled up to us, quirking an eyebrow at the hug Jason was still giving me. "We going to get some food, Dad? I'm starving."

"Sure thing, Princess. I'll go grab us a cab." Addy wasn't old enough to have grown out of being called princess.

"What's his deal?" She asked, pointing to my shoulders to indicate the extending hug he had been giving me.

"Probably the alcohol getting to him. Don't let him have more than a couple of beers with dinner. I told him I would take you shopping tomorrow here in the city, that sound good?" The way her face shone told me that it was indeed a very good plan. "He'll drop you off and I'll sort the rest out. Now, give us a hug." She wrapped her arms around me waist, holding me tight for a split second. At least I still got hugs. I was hoping that I would forever remain the cool aunt.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" She scurried away as Jason waved from the door.

"Love you too!" I called out after her. It would be a very interesting meal. I had to feel a little sorry for Emily having to cope with those too. They had gotten a couple of rooms at a hotel in the city so they wouldn't have to worry about driving back into town. Addy had her own room, although it was still adjoining. She would no doubt stay up all night watching television.

I surveyed the room from my vantage point near the hostess' podium. The lounge was packed with people in every booth and a crowd a couple of people deep at the bar. It seemed that everything was going smoothly. The air was full of laughing and chatting as people socialised.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked as he pulled up next to me. He was carrying a bottle of beer and what appeared to be a non alcoholic cocktail. All non alcoholic drinks were served with either pink straws or umbrellas, depending on the type of drink so that we could keep track.

"Just happy, this evening seems to be going well."

"It is. You should hear what everyone is saying. They all love the place." It wouldn't be worth it to drop my shields. After starting to take blood again and teaching Addy how she could control her powers, my own control had grown exponentially. I was at the point now where it rarely happened than an unwanted thought crept into my mind.

"Anyway, I better get back with these or it'll end up over my shirt. Good going, Sook." Sma grinned at me before picking his way through the crowd towards the bar that we'd purposefully kept reserved for our general use.

Sam had been married for several years to his shifter girl. Karla was seven months along with their first children; they were having twins. I couldn't have been happier for them. Addy was ecstatic and already had her name down for some babysitting duties. I did feel for Karla and I felt for Sam as well. It was true that Sam had to put up with some terrible mood swings, hence why the drink could end up over him if he was later, but Karla was ridiculously uncomfortable and getting worse by the day. She was already as big as a house with another two months to go. Still, nothing could quell their happiness.

I had given up my share in Merlotte's, selling back to Sam for the same amount as which I bought it, even though the place was worth a lot more money. This place was also entirely my own; Sam didn't have a share in it. The original plans had completely changed since we had originally dreamed them up. Sam was content with Merlotte's now that he had his family; he wanted to spend more time with them not more time working. The main decision had been brought about on my thirty fifth birthday. Eric had surprised me completely by presenting me with floor plans for a random building in the city. When I had explored it further, it turned out he had bought this place.

Initially he had wanted to buy it outright and give the place to me. I however had squashed that idea before it had even gotten off the ground. There was no way that Eric was buying me such a lavish gift, even if he did have more money than sense. Over time we had established what would actually happen. Eric paid the deposit, more so than necessary too, and continued to pay the mortgage until I opened the place. I spent my half of the money that I had saved with Sam, and from selling my share of Merlotte's, in refurbishing Stackhouse's. I even had money left over which was set aside for paying rent until this place got off the ground properly. Eric was still to remain as a silent partner, paying his portion and taking his share of the profits, without really having any say in the business. It really was mine.

It had taken Eric several months to put everything together, including scoping out the place and buying it. He said the worst part had been to convince Sam to take his share of Merlotte's back. With Karla pregnant, it had all turned out rather perfectly in the end. I was still involved in Merlotte's, lending fresh ideas to keep Merlotte's a hive of activity. In turn, Sam was a sounding board for my plans and a shoulder to lean on while I started my venture.

While I was thinking I noticed that a few of the tables were beginning to gather empty glasses. All the waitresses were busy filling out orders, keeping people happy and collecting glasses when they could. So, not forgetting what I had done for the past fourteen years, I donned my perfect waitressing smile to collect empty glasses.

"Hi there, just getting the empties. Is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked a table full of young guys that I was hoping had all been carded at the door. They looked barely old enough to be in here.

"Another round of beers please," the one closest to me replied with a smile. He slid other thirty bucks for the beers. "Keep the change." I grinned at him my appreciation.

"I'll take your number!" This came from the rather drunk guy in the back of the booth, who was already propping himself up against the wall. He would have to get cut off soon.

"Sorry, already taken." I ran my fingers over the promise ring hanging around my neck on its white gold chain.

"Too bad." He replied with barely a hint of a slur. He was harmless enough and I'd definitely dealt with a lot worse in my time. It was just a good job that Eric wasn't anywhere near. He still didn't like it when people hit on me, no matter how harmless they were. He didn't share well. It wasn't that he didn't trust me, he did, it was more he just couldn't handle someone wanting what was his.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

As I was walking away I noticed Eric chatting at the other side of the room with a young woman that I did not know. I sent him a quick smile that he returned, even adding a wink. It didn't bother me too much when people flirted with Eric, mainly because I didn't have much choice. It happened nearly every time we left the apartment. I trust him too so I knew that nothing would come of it and he never lead people on. We were committed to each other.

I slipped behind the bar to grab a few bottles of beer from one of the refrigerators. When I noticed that Pam was perched on one of the stools near the end, with an empty glass in front of her, I grabbed a True Blood too. I nuked it in the microwave, then added a straw.

"Here you go. I'll be over in a minute. Got to keep the drunks happy." I laughed. About a minute later I managed to return to her side, although there wasn't a spare stool. It seemed my stiletto clad feet would have to suffer a little longer. "How are you?"

"Not bad, Sookie. I am enjoying watching the eye candy." As soon as she finished speaking Rob turned around and sent her a cheeky wink. "He's very easy on the eyes." She was currently between flames and I knew for a fact my bartender was single.

"Just don't scare him off. I have enough of a bad track record with bar tenders as it is."

"That you do, Sookie." Once again I found myself grateful that I could count Pam amongst my closest friends. We had spent far too long estranged from one another and it was my entire fault. I still hadn't forgiven myself for the seven years of pain I had put everyone through. I doubted that I would ever fully forgive myself, even if Pam and Eric had.

_"What do you want?" Pam asked as she stormed into the office, slamming the door behind her to effect. It worked as I shivered in my seat. _

_"I want to talk to you, Pam. I need to explain some things to you." I focused on keeping my voice strong even though I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. _

_"Urgh. Why must you breathers be so enamoured with expressing feelings?" She practically spat the last word out. "You should know that I'm only in here because Eric ordered me to listen and," she added the last part somewhat begrudgingly, "he's still my boss. You'd better get on with it."_

_She stalked smoothly over to the sofa in her impossibly high shoes and perched on the arm. Her dress rose up even higher, practically showing me the side of her ass. I had to admit that she looked stunning and the black leather was perfect for Fangtasia. I also knew that she must hate what she was wearing as she much preferred sweaters. She folded her arms and stared at me pointedly. _

_I knew without checking that Eric was waiting outside the office, keeping an eye on things inside. He trusted Pam to not do anything too stupid, yet he was also realistic about her temper. He wanted to make sure I was safe even if I knew he couldn't actually be in the room for this conversation, it needed to be between just me and Pam. _

_"I want to start out with an apology." She snorted laughter. "I know it is not enough, might never be enough but it needs to be said." I shuffled in Eric's office chair, trying to get comfortable. It had nothing to do with the chair but the scrutiny of Pam's gaze. "So, Pam I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. First for the agony I made you watch in Eric, for driving the wedge between you. I know that it pretty much comes down to me for the bond between you being broken. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you by casting you aside. _

_I wasn't thinking properly back then and I know that now. I was trying to do what I thought was right. Hindsight being twenty twenty, I Know I was completely wrong. I am just so sorry for everything."_

_"You may as well save your apology, Sookie. I'm not interested." _

_"I know, but in time I hope you might be. You deserve to hear it at least. You also deserve to know what was going on in my head." I told her everything about Addy, why I had broken up with Eric and how that ultimately lead to ending my friendship with her. I just couldn't be friends with her at the time. It was all so stupid. _

_"You are so fucking selfish. Such a brat." She spat out at me, her eyes ablaze with anger. "You claim to have done everything for your niece and yet you cause so much pain to everyone. You didn't even pause to think of the ramifications of your actions. You are simply a selfish bitch." She paused, glaring at me and I couldn't think of anything to say in return. "You aren't the friend I had, Sookie. You had a quick wit, would stand up for yourself and knew how to give as good as you got."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"When will you learn that saying you're sorry doesn't automatically fix everything? It may have worked with Eric. It may have brought him running back to you but it won't be like that with me. An apology isn't as simple as saying sorry."_

_"I know, but it's all I can think of to say at the moment. I need time to show you how much I truly mean everything I say." The next question was probably stupid but it was the only thing I could think of to ask that might show an inkling of how much I still cared about her. How much I was still interested in her. "What did you do in New York?" Eric had finally told me that she had ended up in New York, but other than that he had been silent on the matter. _

_A glimmer of something, perhaps a hint of a smile, flashed across her face. It was gone by the next time I blinked. "I worked for the King of New York, in his fashion business." It was perfectly Pam. "I helped design some clothing but mainly I modelled. He started to host late night fashion week shows so that vampires could attend." I could imagine Pam thriving with all the attention. "Eventually I grew bored, fashionista vampires aren't any more sufferable than fashionista breathers. Everyone is obsessed with weight. It was such a chore to hear vampires complaining about how their makers had been so selfish to change them when they were only so few pounds away from their target." Her voice took on a different accent and I knew she was imitating someone she had worked with. Even without having heard the other vampire I knew it would be a perfect impression. "Which was why I ended up back here in this cess pit. Eric was relentless and it became easier to just come back so I wouldn't have to put up with his whining that I was gone." _

_"Well I'm glad you came back Pam. I know you don't care at the moment but I will show you how much _I_ care in time."_

_"Well, I definitely have plenty of time. Question is, will you give yourself the time?"_

It had indeed taken a hell of a lot of time. It was almost a year later before she would willingly spend any time with me at all. She didn't get much choice in it up until that point. I spent a lot of time at Fangtasia which meant she had to be at least civil with me. I eventually wore her down until we could start hanging out together again. Comparatively to the first year, rebuilding our friendship once she was willing had been quite easy.

I also knew exactly what she had meant with that last question. She had been talking about the turn. In Pam's eyes, any relationship I had with Eric would ultimately end up in pain for him, whether I intended it or not. It was human nature to die at some point, it was part of life. I had spent a lot of time thinking about it all these past few years. Once again my fingers returned to the ring hanging around my neck.

"What time does he get off work?" She asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"In about two hours."

"Hmm. I might just have to take him home." She actually licked her lips.

"This is how much I love you." I kissed her cheek and then walked around behind the bar to lend Rob a hand. He really didn't need it but it would give him a chance to have a quick conversation with Pam between serving people, especially since the crowd was finally beginning to thin out.

"Talk to her," I whispered to Rob as I slid past him to the fridge at the other end of the bar.

"With pleasure." I rolled my eyes. They were as bad as each other.

Twenty minutes later I was leaning on the end of the bar, taking some pressure off my feet. Rob was back to handling the bar by himself. All of the waitresses were busy in the room keeping everyone happy, including the hostess as last orders were about to be called. My back was to the staff door as I surveyed the room. That was how I didn't notice Eric slide up behind me. The first hint I had that anyone was there were cool fingers gliding along my hips.

"Hello, Lover," he whispered in my ear before he placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck. "Delicious." His tongue flicked out to taste my skin again. I relaxed back in to him, leaning away from the bar. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding my snugly against his broad chest. "Have I mentioned just how stunning you look in this dress?" I grinned, even though he could see.

When I had first seen the dress I thought it would be too much for the night, yet Addy had still convinced me to buy it. The black floor length skirt skimmed over my hips to then trail to the floor. The back was bare, apart from a simple tie at my neck and it probably showed very clearly that I wasn't wearing a bra. The braless aspect was probably one of the main reasons Eric loved it so much. Most of the body was lace, including the full length sleeves and a section around my waist. The chest was the same material as the skirt so that I retained my modesty.

"You hadn't actually mentioned anything until now. Although I do seem to recall you saying something about beautiful earlier." I giggled, half turning in his arms so that I could bury my face in his neck.

"You are, beautiful. My beautiful, Sookie."

"My handsome, Eric."

"Indeed." I laughed again, huddling into him even more although I was already about as close as I could get. My nose brushed against his neck and I knew without looking that I was against the point where I had first taken his blood, again. Of course there wasn't any visible mark to signify the area yet I still knew that exact point.

_"Good evening, Lover." Eric called out as he walked through the front door of my house. I had been home from the hospital for two days and was already bored senseless. Sam had spent the morning with me until he'd been relieved by Jason and Addy who stayed the entire afternoon. It seemed that they didn't think I could be trusted not to do anything too strenuous. To be fair, the day I was released I had ended up back in the emergency room needing some sutures replaced. I had thought I was capable of walking unassisted to the bathroom from the living room, apparently the movement was too much for my ankle and some sutures had burst. _

_"Hey," I replied from my bedroom. _

_"How are you doing this evening?" He was already barefoot as he padded into my room. I hadn't actually confronted him about it but I assumed Eric was the one behind the work that had been done to my house. The bedroom carpet had been replaced to something even more luxurious, the front door had also been replaced and the hallway had been plastered over and painted. You couldn't tell that anything untoward had happened in my house at all. _

_"Bored. I hate not being able to do anything." I was sitting on my bed with my injured leg propped up on pillows in front of me. The book I had been reading was discarded onto the bedside table, already forgotten. _

_Eric gracefully sat down beside me, placed a kiss on my temple and rested his hand on my bare thigh. I was wearing shorts. _

_"The swelling has gone down." He stared at my face intently and nodded as though he was confirming his statement. It was true that I could see out of my eye properly today although the bruising was very much still present. "How is your leg?" _

_"Getting better. I've been doing the little exercises the physiotherapist gave me and it isn't hurting today." His hand squeezed my leg gently, his fingers grazing across the soft flesh of my inner thigh. _

_"That is good. Now, come here." I didn't have any time to react before he scooped me up, very carefully, into his arms. My legs were placed across his so I was sat with my side against his chest wrapped up in his arms. A hand went up to rest on his chest, my fingertips trailing across the bare patch of chest visible at the low neck of his tank top. "Is there anything you want to do tonight? I can keep you entertained." Eric, being Eric, had a teasing lilt in his voice yet I also knew he had no actual intention of following through with his words while I was still recovering. _

_"Stay like this for awhile," I replied softly and then buried my face in his neck, breathing in the unique scent of my vampire. _

_"That I can definitely do." He relaxed back against the headboard, pulling me back with him. The movement somehow changed the angle, putting my mouth against the hollow of his neck where his collar bones met. "How are things going with your brother?" I could feel his deep voice vibrating through his chest. _

_"A little better. His anger is beginning to wane but I don't want to talk about my brother." As I finished I placed my lips against his neck, softly kissing his skin. _

_"What do you wish to talk about?" His words almost hummed with pleasure as I continued to kiss his neck; it was one of his most sensitive points. _

_"Nothing." I could just imagine his brows knitting together, trying to think through what was going on in my head. I moved my head slightly, keeping my non injured side against his shoulder, so that I could kiss further along his neck. I traced the path of the vein running just below the surface; it was still there, even if it didn't have a function anymore. _

_"Really?" I hummed my confirmation. "It seems to me that your mouth is entirely too busy for not wanting to talk." His hands that had been resting on my waist moved down to gently massage my thighs, keeping well clear of my calf. "I am not sure we should be doing this." _

_"_You_ want to stop?" I asked, a giggle barely contained, however, I had thought about this part of my plan. Eric may come across as lecherous but most of it was a facade, he truly cared about me and wouldn't consider anything potentially harming me. _

_"Lover, you know me better than anyone." Exactly what I had just been thinking. "You are still recovering." His hands stilled on my legs so that they were simply resting on my thighs at a rather chaste level. _

_"Yes, I admit I am still recovering, the amount of nylon in my legs will attest to that." I finally pulled away from his neck and pushed against his chest so that I could sit up. I kept my hand on his chest, my fingers on the inviting patch of bare skin again. "However, I am well aware of how much I hurt you that night and I am fed up of hurting the people I love. I may have been barely conscious when I refused you but I still hurt you." _

_"Sookie, you explained everything to me. I understand." His voice was softer than normal and I realised in that moment that he truly did understand. Eric wasn't upset with me anymore. I had still hurt him. _

_"I know, you have no idea how much that means to me." I cupped his cheek before kissing his lips. "You have to understand me again now. I'm not doing this anymore because I need to, I'm healing well enough to not need your blood to keep me alive. I'm doing this because I want to." I kissed him again, my lips lingering against his. _

_"Sookie, you do not need to do this. I know you love me, you do not need to prove it to me in this way." _

_"I know I don't have to. I want to. Eric, I want you, all of you." I smiled at him and kissed him again. This time Eric kissed me back, softly, being careful not to use too much pressure due to my bruised jaw. Slowly his hands began to move on my thighs again, one even sliding under my cotton shorts to rest against my ass. _

_"Lover." I smiled into the kiss as he used my pet name again. "Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you." _

_"I am sure and I trust you; you won't hurt me. My face doesn't really hurt anymore anyway." Since the swelling had gone down most of the pain had disappeared too, now the bruising just hurt when pressure was applied. My leg didn't even hurt unless I moved it, the aching throb was under control with my pain medication. _

_He smiled back at me, showing off his fangs and kissed me, a hand going into my hair. I melted into his arms, trusting him to hold me in place. I didn't last long on his lap. I was quickly placed carefully in the centre of the bed, my injured leg slightly off to one side. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head since I had mastered how to do it without letting any of the material touch my injured side. _

_"Perfection," Eric whispered quietly. He spoke so low that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to have heard. I leant back on the bed, pulling Eric down on top of me. His hands shot out to rest at either side of my head, keeping his body from making anything but the barest contact with me. He kissed me, his tongue exploring mine slowly as though we had all the time in the world. My hands got busy, roaming over his torso underneath the cotton of his tank top. _

_He broke the kiss, although his lips lingered on mine for a second before he began to trail down my body. He traversed along the uninjured side of my jaw, just to be safe, and down my neck, over my collar bones. He quickly reached my breasts. Humming appreciation greeted my ears as his mouth explored. He was starting to get too low for me to reach much more of him than his shoulders so I leant back, closing my eyes to revel in his attention. _

_Working further down my body he hit the waist band of my cotton shorts. As his kisses trailed down further his nimble fingers worked to pull my shorts down, taking my panties too. Ever so carefully, not letting the material more than graze my cuts, he got my shorts off, leaving me wearing only a bra. _

_I sat up, ignoring the fleeting shot of pain as something in my calf stretched a little too much. I unhooked my bra and threw it into the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. As I leant forward to reach him a hiss left my mouth. _

_"Are you okay?" Eric's worried face took up all of my vision. His hands gripped my shoulders firmly, quelling any motion. _

_"Yes, I stretched a little too much." I barrelled on before he could even think about stopping. "I ah, can't reach you." I let my eyes travel down slightly to his torso that was still covered in his top. "You might have to do more work that I originally thought." _

_"I would not call this work. This is play." He kissed me sweetly on the lips. By the time my eyes opened he was already pulling his top over his head. The motion caused a fine play of muscles to tense and relax in a strange imitation of a dance. He left the bed for a moment to slide off his jeans. If he had bothered with underwear tonight I didn't see any. As soon as his jeans were gone he was left standing in the middle of my bedroom gloriously naked. _

_"Come here," I commanded him, leaning back slowly as I spoke with my arms outstretched. He quickly complied and knelt on the bed, moving toward me like a predator. Muscles deep in my stomach clenched. When his head was level with mine I hooked my good leg over his hips, holding him in place. "I love you," I whispered to him between fervent kisses. Since I had first told him, again, I couldn't stop saying it. _

_"I love you." Every time he told me my heart melted just a little bit more. His eyes appeared to have grown dark and I knew he was committed. I wouldn't need to do anymore convincing. _

_He stated once more with trailing kisses down my body, this time without the impingement of my shorts. He didn't stop until he got to exactly where I wanted him to be. He was a master with his mouth. The line between too much and just right was a path he could walk faultlessly._

_"Please," I practically whimpered. One hand was gripping the bed sheets while the other was in his hair, just for something to grip. _

_"Are you sure?" He replied. His cool breath against my heat sent more shivers running down my spine. _

_"Yes. Please." He didn't need anything else. A few seconds later I went tumbling over the edge, my muscles went into spasm and I was simply oblivious. That was until his mouth left contact with my skin. The lack of contact didn't last long as he simply turned his head to put his mouth against my upper, inner thigh. I didn't have enough brain function to think. The next thing I felt was pressure and then relief as my skin gave way to his fangs. He sucked my blood down into him, and somehow it managed to heighten everything. "Oh, God, more." I mumbled, or at least that's what I thought I mumbled. _

_All too soon I began to come down from the high. Eric's mouth pulled back from my thigh. He didn't bother to close the wounds knowing that my own body would soon be able to complete the task. _

_"You taste delectable." He gave no indication about which part of me he was referring to, something told me it was probably everything. _

_"I still want more," I told him honestly. My eyes must have surely been as dark as his. Once more I hooked my good leg over his hips, but this time I pulled him down to meet me. I didn't have enough motion to be able to bring my pelvis up to meet his. _

_"Hmm. Greedy. I love it." His grin only stopped when his lips me mine. In a fluidity that would always astound me he pulled back, my tensed grip on him not even slowing him down. The next instant he thrust forward. A moan left my lips at the feeling of him filling me. His eyes never left mine throughout the movement. For a couple of excruciating seconds he stayed perfectly still, staring down at me. Then, slowly, he turned his head to the side exposing his neck. _

_I didn't need any more of an invitation. Tensing my abdomen I rose up the extra couple of inches to place my lips against his skin. As soon as I made contact he began to thrust, slowly. At first I simply kissed him until my teeth grazed the sensitive skin. A groan of anticipation escaped his lips. I couldn't hold back anymore. I simply bit down as hard as I could, trying to break through his skin in one go. Blood filled my mouth and it wasn't repulsive. In the moment it just heightened all the sensations like a touch would. I swallowed. Growling moans emanated from Eric's chest so frequently it almost sounded like he was purring. I sucked, pulling a small mound of flesh into my mouth along with more blood. It sent Eric tumbling over the edge into pleasurable oblivion which sent me straight after him. _

That night was one of my most favourite memories. It had brought us closer together than a lot of the things we had been through together. The blood had worked it's magic, repairing all of my injuries. When I finally regained my breath and it wasn't a sensory overload to move I had pushed Eric onto his back so that I could do all of the work. We had exchanged a little blood that time too. Of course in the morning I had the nauseating task of pulling out all of my sutures since they weren't holding anything together. It hadn't hurt, as luckily my skin hadn't adhered to them as it healed but the tugging sensation definitely made my stomach roll. I hadn't even scarred. It wouldn't have bothered me too much but it was definitely another plus. Since then I had never been seriously injured so I hadn't had to take Eric's blood to heal but I had also promised myself that I would never turn him down. We still exchanged blood on a regular basis to further deepen our connection. Eric took blood some blood from me most nights as I was the only living thing he drank from, the rest of the blood he needed was synthetic. He still claimed that I was the most delicious thing that he had ever had the pleasure of drinking. I wasn't sure if I believed him but I had to admit I enjoyed him drinking from me so I wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Are you okay? You seem a thousand miles away from this night." He whispered into my ear, so close his lips brushed my skin.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied because I honestly was.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It seems like I'm remembering everything tonight. Just then I was remembering the night I took your blood again for the first time." I brought my finger up to trace over the point that I had memorised. "I can't believe life turned out the way it has, for everyone really. Nothing really turns out as planned in the grand scheme of things. I can't believe we found our way back to each other after so much time and thanks to you." I kissed my favourite place, gaining a squeeze in appreciation.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. That is all you can ask for in life, happiness. This may sound, as you would say 'cheesy' but I have not been this content for so long in my undead years."

"Good." I didn't mention anything about not wanting things to change because I knew it was pointless. Things would change and I wanted something to change, just for the better. I was just about to add my thoughts on when Eric's cell phone ringing broke my concentration. He pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Fangtasia." It was all he said before kissing my temple and moving swiftly away into the staff area to take his call. For the bar to be calling him tonight something must have happened, as I knew he had essentially forbidden calls tonight.

I stayed where I was, at the end of the bar surveying the room and found myself deep in thought once more. It was me that first suggested we move in together yet it was Eric that decided we should get somewhere new to call our own. The actual move occurred about eighteen months after we'd started dating again and so far was working out pretty damn well. Of course we had arguments and some days we didn't really see each other due to our very different schedules, but we made it work. It was nice to always have someone there to either fall asleep next to or wake up next to. If we were lucky, it would be both.

The apartment was spectacular, even better than the place he'd had previously. It was located on the eastern side of the city, the closest to my home town which made it easier for getting back. The kitchen was massive, allowing me to cook to my heart's content whenever I desired and the dining area even held my Gran's old table. Of course it was all open plan, with the kitchen merging into the dining room, the living room area and an office space. We did have a separate office area too but honestly we rarely bothered to use it. Addy had her own bedroom with an en-suite which was at the opposite end of the corridor to our room.

Our bedroom itself was the best part about the apartment. It was massive with a king sized four poster bed against the back wall, a vanity table, a closet that could have been another room and so much storage that we didn't actually use it. We of course had our own en-suite bathroom that was even better than Eric's had been in the last place. While we stayed in our new apartment, Sam stayed in my old house. Jason had been offered it but he was content where he was. Sam however, couldn't be starting a family living in his trailer. There wasn't anything wrong with a trailer, but there was for a family in a one bedroom place. I didn't charge him rent but it was his responsibility to keep the place in good shape. Banjo had a huge bed in our room too. Whenever Eric wasn't back in time for me to go to sleep he would keep me company on the bed, acting as both a pillow and a snuggle buddy.

Banjo was finally adopted after everything settled down. After all the worrying I had done, Addy loved him from the moment she first laid eyes on him. They became constant companions whenever she was at my place, so much so that he even slept in her room with her given the chance. His gorgeous eyes could still guilt me into giving him anything and I knew that he was spoilt. It didn't escape my notice that Addy practically shared her dinner with him when she ate. He was also huge, even for his breed, yet just like my vampire he had a marshmallow centre. He was too large for most apartments but we made it work and he got plenty of exercise. He would always come with me whenever I headed back to town so that he could go and explore in the woods. He was the perfectly imperfect dog for me and I loved him for it. In fact I could imagine him lying on his bed near the door, his eyes dozing but never quite shutting until we came home. I had grown curious about what he did while we were out so had set up a video to watch him and that's what I had found.

When I first moved out of town I took a step back from waitressing. At that point I was still a partner in Merlotte's, and took on more paperwork for the bar so that I didn't have to do as many waitressing shifts. It saved me from having to make the commute everyday and Sam loved not having to do much paper pushing.

At first Jason had been a little dubious about letting Addy stay over with us since Eric was there and we were so far away. However, as was clearly evident Addy loved spending time with us. Eric had even taken to teaching her Swedish and the old Norse tales, not to mention self defence. I imagined he was a brilliant father when he was human. Addy quickly picked up on everything and even I remembered the Swedish I had learnt years ago. In return we kept Eric grounded and in touch with his human side, which was something he was highly grateful for, even if he couldn't say so simply.

Once again I gave the waitresses a hand, collecting the empties as they rushed to help people get their last orders in. As I was walking back to the bar I saw Eric and Pam talking quietly in the corner where I had been standing. They looked deep in conversation, yet relaxed. Apparently the 'emergency' at Fangtasia wasn't quite an emergency.

_"Do you still fancy me?" I asked. We were lying in bed, the covers pulled up as it was winter and the air had a chill to it despite the heating. Banjo was safely in his basket since Eric was home and wouldn't allow him on the bed so I didn't have access to my personal heater. When I glanced over at Eric he was staring at me as though I had grown a second head in the past minute. "What?" _

_"You really don't see yourself clear, Lover." He kissed me softly on the lips and then pulled me in closer to him so I was almost laying atop him, staring up into his face. "You have barely changed. When are you going to believe me? You have fairy in your genetics, you take my blood which helps and you are simply beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." His big marshmallow-y centre was showing through again. _

_"Yes. I know. You tell me I'm beautiful all the time." I kissed his chest. "But that doesn't answer my question. Are you still attracted to me?" So I may have been splitting hairs with the topic but my birthday was coming up. I was beginning to get sensitive about my age, especially since I knew Eric would forever remain the same and with every passing birthday I was getting older than he looked. We had discussed the prospect of a true forever before and without committing myself fully, I had told him it was something I saw in my future. _

_"Yes. Sookie, simple yes. I will always be attracted to you, or as you say, I will always fancy you." _

_"How can you know that? Forever is a long time." How he was remaining so calm and understanding with me I had no idea. _

_"Because I have already had a very long chunk of time and you learn things. You begin to simply know what will last and what will not. This will last. Now, I do not want to talk anymore about this. You should not worry about something that will never change. Perhaps if you do not quite believe my words, I will have to show you."_

A week after that conversation I had been given Stackhouse's, or at least the property. That had also been the night I had received my promise ring and I had made my commitment. All in all, my thirty fifth birthday had been a pretty big night for both of us.

While I'd been away in my head the bar had shut down having served all the drinks it would for the night. The crowd had thinned down considerably, leaving only about half of the booths with anyone in them. My friends stopped by to congratulate me on the successful evening once again before heading out to the hotel in which they were all staying. I knew for a fact the owner had given them a good deal due to the number of rooms that had been booked. It also helped that I knew the owner pretty well and had made him give them a deal.

"Hey, what happened at Fangtasia?" I asked Eric as he handed me some glasses to place in the dishwasher.

"Someone got hurt on sight, paramedics were called as they were already intoxicated. It was nothing major. According to the report, they stumbled due to their stilettos and cut their forehead on the corner of a booth. It appeared a lot worse than it was due to the blood. They shall be fine. We will pay their hospital bill as it occurred on Fangtasia property but otherwise the case is sorted." He finished handing me the glasses from the circular tray he held.

"That's good, nothing too serious. And thanks." I indicated the last two glasses I was stowing away. Eric really had been pretty amazing in the past couple of months while we got Stackhouse's sorted. Although I had hired contractors to do most of the work there was still a lot left for me to sort out, such as cleaning and getting everything in just the right place. Eric had been there for all the heavy lifting, even helping me do a few touch ups on the paint job. That had of course turned into a paint fight between us which had required even more work to correct. Honestly though he had been more help than I could ever have hoped for.

"No problem." With that he turned away, tray still in hand to collect some more. I couldn't help but watch his toned ass.

We were very quickly sorted out. There were just a couple of tables left to wipe down and a few opening night banners with the drinks deals to take down when I called everyone around. "Okay, thanks guys for all your work tonight. I really appreciate it, a fantastic job and a very successful first night even if I do say so myself. I'll finish the rest of it off. You're free to go, I'll see you all on your next shift." Everyone grinned back at me, more than a couple of faces held relieved looks at being dismissed from a busy shift.

"Goodbye, Sookie. I'll make sure he's up in time for work tomorrow night," Pam called out as she walked past. She was practically stalking toward Rob as he stood waiting at the staff door. I giggled lightly as I watched them disappear together. Everyone else quickly disappeared and I locked the door behind them, just leaving the side entrance unlocked for my use later. It left myself and Eric alone in the big building.

Eric pulled down the posters as I finished wiping the tables. Finally we were finished. I slipped off my heels and relaxed back against the bar, rubbing the tension away from the back of my neck.

"Let me." Eric's expert hands worked deftly to smooth out the knots.

"Hmm." I sighed contentedly, leaning in to his touch. My hands gripped the edges of his jacket.

"Better?" He asked softly and I realised he was much closer than I anticipated. My eyes opened to find his face merely a few inches away. A smile spread across my lips.

"Much. Thank-you. And thank-you for everything." I jumped up onto the bar. I had no sooner gotten comfortable than Eric smoothly wriggled his way closer, between my legs. With him so close I moved my arms to drape across his shoulders while my legs wrapped around his waist. The slits in my dress allowing the movement.

"Not a problem at all. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." He whispered the words against my lips, teasing me even as he spoke.

"I love you too, Eric Northman." His lips finally connected with my own, our tongues immediately moving to explore each other. My fingers combed through his hair, enjoying the softness. "I'd say we should christen the bar, but we've already done that." I laughed.

"As well as just about everywhere else in this building." He added with a smirk. We had had plenty of nights alone in here over the past couple of months. Sometimes we just couldn't help ourselves.

"Perhaps we should go home." I still loved to say that. It meant the world to me that I could say 'home' and mean _our_ apartment. I fingered the ring on the necklace around Eric's neck. It was the exact same as mine, a simple white gold band. Yet it signified so much. It was our promise of eternity.

He kissed me softly on the lips one more time. His fingers mirrored my motion, taking the ring around my neck into his hand. "Yes. Let us go home."

**Quite a few things this week. First of all thank-you all so much for sticking with this story right through until the end :) I really appreciate all the support, including reviews, favourites, followers and PMs. It really has meant a lot to me. **

**Second, after passing my third year (although I am still in classes) I have decided to take part in a trip to India during my rotations year which starts in february. For this I have to raise £1500 to donate to the WVS charity that organises the surgical training camp, include pretty much everything. Anybody got any good fundraising ideas? I have about a year to get to my target. **

**Third, thanks to everyone who has read London Calling so far. It got a fantastic response that I'm very pleased with. I'm struggling to write Silver + Wolfsbane so I thought I'd start something new. I am however still determined that I will finish S+W at some point. London Calling will be updated every Friday starting next week. **

**Finally, just thanks again for seeing this story right to the end. **

**See you all soon**

**LF91**


End file.
